¡Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan!
by TheZoe611
Summary: Sin saber "por qué", los Biju sienten que deben reunirse. Kurama no es el único que siente ese llamado, por lo que viajará a Isla Tortuga con Naruto y su familia para encontrarse con "sus hermanos", esperando que sus "dos mocosos" no hagan algún desastre. Pero, como siempre, el zorro de nueve colas no podrá predecir lo que harán Bolt y Himawari con tal de estar a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Noticia**_

* * *

Era medio día en la aldea de Konoha, y la estación de primavera se mostraba claramente en las flores que crecían fuertemente, al igual que los más jóvenes de la aldea.

Un ejemplo de aquello eran los hijos del héroe de la aldea: Bolt y Himawari, quienes, en esos momentos, corrían por el parque, mientras Hinata, su madre, los observaba contenta.

-Niños, ya hay que ir a casa- les recordó la mujer.

-¡Sí!- los pequeños dejaron de perseguirse y la abrazaron, contentos.

-Pero primero vayamos a ver a papi y a Kurama-chan- pidió contenta la pequeña.

-¡Sí, sí!- saltó entusiasmado el rubio- ¡Estaban en una misión-dattebasa!-

-Su padre me dijo que ya deberían terminarla a esta hora- recordó la mujer- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a casa? Para tenerles todo listo cuando regresen-

-¡Sí~!-sonrieron ambos pequeños.

* * *

Mientras que, a las afueras de la aldea, Naruto aterrizó con fuerza en una rama, dándose cuenta como la silueta que perseguía se alejaba a una gran velocidad.

-¡No huirás-dattebayo!- hizo una pose de manos- _¡__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_\- hizo aparecer a unos cinco clones- ¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí!-

El original y los clones empezaron a correr, logrando llegar hacia el objetivo.

-¡Te tengo!- tres se le abalanzaron, pero la silueta saltó, haciendo que chocaran entre si golpeándose en la cabeza, desvaneciéndose.

-¡Espera!- el original, más los otros dos clones le cortaron el paso a la silueta.

-¡No tienes escapatoria-dattebayo!-

Pero, para sorpresa de los tres Naruto, la silueta se les abalanzó mostrando sus garras, y empezó a arañarlos con tanta fuerza, que se creó una estela de humo, y de ella salió raudamente, mientras que el verdadero Naruto, con sus clones desaparecidos, estaba tirado en el suelo, con varios rasguños en la cara.

El adulto levantó la cabeza al escuchar una risa muy conocida.

-¿Quién pensaría que te diera problemas semejante contrincante?- se preguntó cierto zorro de nueve colas.

-¡No te burles, Kurama!- miró enojado arriba, donde la figura del zorro lo miraba, sentado tranquilamente en una rama-¡Todo sería más fácil si me ayudaras-dattebayo!-

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres que te preste mi poder?- el zorro sonrió burlón- ¿Qué acaso necesitas entrar a modo _Biju_ para capturarlo?-

-¡Deja de molestar, Kurama!- Naruto se levantó y lo señaló- ¡Estoy en esta misión contigo porque Kiba está ocupado! ¡Necesito tu nariz!-

-¿Qué acaso no puedes sentir tú mismo ese horrible olor a perfume que tiene esa cosa?-

-_Tsch_. Si sigues así, le diré a Himawari que ya no te dé de sus dulces- murmuró molesto el rubio.

-¡Está bien!- gruñó la figura del zorro, levantándose- ¡Pero no metas a los mocosos en esto!- y, de repente, desapareció.

Naruto sonrió, y corrió a la dirección de su objetivo. Sabía que podía hacer que Kurama le hiciera caso si mencionaba a uno de sus hijos.

* * *

La silueta que el Uzumaki intentaba capturar corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, tan distraída que no notó como las ramas encima suyo se movían bruscamente, y, desde arriba, saltó la figura de un zorro de nueve colas, listo para atraparlo.

-¡Te tengo, gato del demonio!- Kurama, quien llevaba en la frente una banda negra de Konoha, aterrizó encima del escurridizo gato de pelaje café oscuro, quien empezó a retorcerse en el agarre- ¡Quédate quieto, demonio!- gruñó, y, para su sorpresa, el felino se le escapó de las manos y empezó a arañarlo.

-¡Lo tienes, Kurama!- Naruto lo alcanzó, pero se quedó quieto al ver la bola de humo que se formó por la pelea entre el zorro y el gato- ¡Oye, Kurama! ¡¿Puedes ver si tiene un moño rojo oscuro en la oreja derecha-dattebayo?!- pregunto, intentando hacerse oír entre esos bufidos y gruñidos.

-¡Es el maldito gato que siempre se escapa!- gruñó Kurama, lanzándoselo al rubio, quien empezó a ser rasguñado en la cabeza- ¡Ten! ¡¿No lo querías?!- preguntó enojado.

-¡Pero no así-dattebayo!-gimió Naruto, invocando una jaula de gato- ¡Ayúdame a entrarlo!- suplico, ya que el gato le estaba clavando las uñas en su cara- ¡AY!-

Kurama, sin poder creer aun que estaba en este tipo de misión con su _Jinchūriki_, agarro al gato, y empezó a intentar sacarlo del rostro del rubio.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡MÁS DELICADO, KURAMA!- suplicó Naruto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!- gruñó Kurama, logrando separarlo del gato, y, sin nada de delicadeza, lanzo al felino a la jaula, la cual Naruto cerró de inmediato.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, y se sobresaltaron cuando la jaula empezó a sacudirse por los movimientos del gato.

-Oye… ¿Y decían que yo era un demonio?- murmuró Kurama, sobándose un arañazo de la cara.

-Sí, es el mismo gato que nos pidieron encontrar- Naruto miró la jaula- Pero, siendo honesto, me da pena este minino-dattebayo-

-¡¿Cómo te va a dar pena si te ha dejado irreconocible?!- le pregunto molesto Kurama.

-Pero es que, Kurama. Desde que soy un ninja se ha escapado de su dueña. Y no puedes reclamárselo, por cómo es esa mujer-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, tomando la jaula, y sobándose la nariz.

Ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso.

-¿Querer ser libre, aunque lo quieren de regreso?- murmuró pensativo Kurama, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara- _Tsch_. Algo así era yo-

-Kurama…- Naruto lo miró serio- Sabes que son dos cosas distintas-

-Sí… Pero no dejan de ser similares-

-Tú sabes, que si quieres, puedes irte cuando quieras, con tu forma original y todo-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto.

-_Tsch_. ¿Y dejar a los mocosos a tu cuidado? Ya suficiente trabajo tiene Hinata para que no crezcan como tú, como para que me vaya-

-¡¿Ah?!- Naruto lo miró enojado- ¡Eso fue feo-dattebayo!-

-Sí, sí…- el zorro lo ignoró.

-Aunque, Kurama. Recuerda que tú no eres una mascota ni nada por el estilo. Eres parte de la familia-dattebayo- le sonrió Naruto.

Kurama sonrió levemente.

-Sí… Tal vez en eso es diferente-

* * *

-No es diferente en nada, mocoso-murmuro Kurama, con un tic en el ojo.

Naruto sonrió incómodo.

Estaban en la sala de misiones, en la mansión del Hokage, donde acababan de entregar al gato capturado a su legítima dueña.

-¡Mi pequeña Tora! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!- aseguró la dueña, abrazando de tal manera a la pobre gata, que al _Jinchūriki_ y su _Biju_ no les hubiera extrañado que le rompiera unos cuantos huesos con ese agarre-¡No vuelvas a escapar! ¡Pensé que moriría del susto!

-No hay diferencia… Así me tratan tus mocosos- murmuró Kurama, haciendo que el rubio volviera a sonreír incómodo.

Mientras Kakashi, sentado frente a la mesa de misiones, junto a Iruka, pensaba lo mismo que el zorro.

-Nos vamos, mi minina linda- la mujer se llevó al agonizante gato- ¡Gracias, Naruto-kun, Kurama-chan!-se despidió.

-¡No me llames con…!- Kurama se le abalanza si el rubio no lo agarra.

-No podemos hacer nada. Recuerda que es la esposa del _Daimyo_\- le recordó Naruto, mientras la mujer se iba.

-¡Que a ustedes los humanos les importen esos títulos sociales no significa que a mí, un _Biju_, me interesen!-reclamo el zorro, pero la mujer ya se había ido.

-Este…- los llamo el Hokage, deteniendo la discusión.

-¡Ah! ¡Misión cumplida!- sonrió Naruto, aun sujetando a un enojado Kurama.

-Sí. Hicieron un buen trabajo- sonrió Iruka.

-¿Un buen trabajo? Para empezar, ¿por qué le asignaron al mocoso una misión nivel _Gennin_?- pregunto Kurama, cruzado de brazos- Es verdad que es un inútil, pero tanto así a…-

-¡Kurama!- se enojó el rubio.

-Era una misión reciente, y Naruto quería una donde consiguiera una buena cantidad de dinero- recordó Kakashi, con una gota en la cabeza- Supongo que con esto podrás comprarle una nueva puerta a Bolt-

-Sí-sonrió Naruto, y le pegó una mirada asesina al zorro responsable de ese incidente, que le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Bueno, Kurama-san, ¿cómo va la vida como parte de Konoha?- preguntó Iruka.

El zorro lo miró serio, sin dejar de sorprenderse que aquel ninja, que perdió a su familia en su ataque a Konoha, le hablara con tanto respeto, tanto así que le sonreía.

-…No ha estado mal- admitió, mirando para otro lado.

Kakashi sonrió.

Después de que Kurama decidiera quedarse un tiempo en Konoha, para estar con los hijos de Naruto, él le entregó la banda negra que llevaba en la frente, como prueba permanente de que el _Kyubi_ era parte de la aldea.

Desde entonces, Kurama había dejado de ocultarse de los aldeanos, por lo que ya era conocido entre ellos, especialmente por los niños de la edad de Bolt y Himawari, que cuando lo veían, solo querían abrazarlo, causando los celos de los pequeños Uzumaki.

-Me alegra saberlo- sonrió el Hokage. Kurama bufó- Por cierto, Naruto, Kurama- el ninja abrió un pergamino, extrañándolos- Recibí un mensaje de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, específicamente, de Bee-san-

-¿Bee-osan?- se sorprendió Naruto.

-¿Y qué quiere ese mocoso?- Kurama se cruzó de brazos.

-… Este- Kakashi se asomó- ¿Quieren que lo lea?-

-Debes leerlo- Kurama lo miró extrañado.

-¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei!- pidió impaciente Naruto.

-… Pues…- el peliblanco se quedó mirando el papel- ¿Y si mejor se los doy…?-

-¡Léelo!- exigieron _Jinchūriki_ y _Biju_.

-Está bien, cálmense- pidió Kakashi.

El peliblanco se quedó mirando el papel, suspiró, y comenzó a leer.

-_"A Naruto de la Hoja, le habla Killer Bee con la boca floja como se le antoja. Aquí vengo a comunicar que mi Ocho Colas quiere clasificar una reunión para la adhesión centrándola en las olas de sus colas. Venga, que la respuesta compuesta e impuesta la espero en la acción de tu comunicación. Le mando un menudo saludo a tu familia y al zorro lanudo. Oh, Yeah~"_\- leyó en blanco Kakashi.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

-¿La… Lanudo?- Kurama empezó a enojarse- Ese mocoso…-

-Por eso quería que lo leyeran ustedes- se lamentó Kakashi, avergonzado.

-Mm…- Naruto medito-… ¿Así que Gyuki también?-

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?- le pregunto Iruka, extrañado.

-¿Ah? ¡No, nada!- sonrió el rubio, recibiendo el pergamino- Creo saber a qué se refiere Bee-osan-aseguró, guardándolo- ¡Bueno, vamos a casa, Kurama!- le sonrió al zorro, quien bufó molesto.

* * *

Ambos salieron del edificio, y empezaron a caminar por la aldea, pensando lo mismo.

-Así que ahora el Hachibi. Parece que todos sentimos lo mismo- murmuro Kurama- Naruto, ¿No me dijiste que sentiste el llamado de los otros Biju?-

-Sí… Al parecer quieren reunirse, pero no saben dónde-dattebayo- se quedó pensativo.

-Los comprendo. También tengo la sensación de que debemos conversar. No lo entiendo-

-Tal vez se extrañan mucho-

-¡Los Biju no nos extrañamos entre sí!-

-Sí, sí. Como un Biju no se baña junto a una niñita de cinco años…-

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a comunicarme con Gyuki para que se ponga de acuerdo con Bee-osan para ir a la _Isla Tortuga_-dattebayo_!_-

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres que los Biju nos reunamos en ese lugar?- Kurama lo quedó mirando-No te has olvidado de ese templo de los _Jinchūriki _que se encuentra ahí, ¿verdad? Sería bastante tonto pensar que ese lugar nos es agradable-

En eso, algunos aldeanos los saludaron con la mano. Naruto correspondió enérgico, mientras que Kurama solo miró para otro lado. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta hospitalidad.

-Piénsalo, Kurama- sonrió Naruto, volviendo al tema- ¡En ese lugar no tendrán problemas por su tamaño! Es un buen lugar para que puedan hablar… de lo que quieran hablar. ¿Y de que quieren hablar?-

-Solo sentimos la necesidad de comunicarnos. Al principio pensé que era idea mía, pero cuando los demás Biju se contactaron contigo mediante chakra… Y ahora el mocoso de Bee te llega a mandar un mensaje para insistirte esto- Kurama también se quedó extrañado- ¿Qué nos pasa?-

-Sigo diciendo que se extrañan mutuamente-dattebayo-

-Y dale con lo mismo-

Naruto sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de los Uzumaki, y entraron en ella, para ser recibidos por los gritos de alegría de los niños.

-¡Papi! ¡Kurama-chan!-

Ambos levantaron la mirada, para ver a los dos pequeños Uzumaki acercárseles, mientras Hinata los miraba sonriendo.

-¡Bolt~! ¡Himawari~!- Naruto, todo _chocho_ al ver a sus pequeños, se les acerco en cámara lenta- ¡Denle un abrazo a papi-dattebayo~!-

-¡Kurama-chan~!- los niños lo pasaron de largo y se abalanzaron al zorro, abrazándolo, y, como siempre, tirándolo al piso.

-Mocosos…- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, mientras los niños reían divertidos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión, Naruto-kun?- Hinata se acercó a su marido, que estaba de piedra y con cara de muerto viviente al ser ignorado por sus retoños.

-…-

Hinata sonrió algo apenada.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión de hoy con papi?- pregunto Himawari.

-¿Qué hicieron-dattebasa?- pidió saber entusiasmado Bolt.

-¿Qué hicimos? Pues descansar de ustedes- murmuró Kurama.

Los niños inflaron los cachetes, molestos.

-Himawari, parece que Kurama-chan necesita _"eso"_ de nuevo-dattebasa- sentenció el rubio, haciendo que el zorro se espantara.

-Un minuto…- los miró asustado.

-Bien- asintió Himawari- Haremos _"eso_"-

-¡Esperen, mocosos…!- Kurama intento zafarse, pero los niños lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

-_¡Técnica Secreta: Ataque de cosquillas!_\- ambos hermanos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas al zorro.

-¡NO! ¡PA-PAREN!- suplicó Kurama, sin evitar empezar a reírse, pero los niños no tenían piedad.

Hinata miró algo apenada al zorro, que se retorcía de la risa mientras sus pequeños no dejaban de _atacarlo despiadadamente_.

Se dio cuenta que Naruto la tomo de la mano. Se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Sabes, Hinata? Me alegra mucho verlos así. A los tres- aseguró el rubio. Hinata sonrió.

-¡P-PUES…A MI-MI NO! ¡NA-NARUTO, HAZ AL-ALGO!- suplicó el zorro, con el pelaje totalmente erizado, pero sin poder defenderse.

-¡Kurama-chan!-lo llamó Bolt- ¿Cuál es la palabra clave-dattebasa?-

-¡N-NO!-

-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?- pregunto contenta Himawari, que, al igual que su hermano, no tenía piedad con el zorro.

-¡ES-ESTA BIEN! _¡Los quiero!-_

-¡Clave correcta!- sonrieron ambos, dejando de torturar al pobre zorro, que se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Los mocosos, cada vez que él los hacía enojar, lo atacaban a cosquillas hasta que él les dijera _"Los quiero"_

_-_Mocosos vanidosos…- jadeo Kurama.

-¿Qué cosa dijo Kurama-chan?- preguntaron los niños, levantando sus manitas, espantando al zorro.

-¡NADA!- el zorro se fue de inmediato al patio.

-¡Espera, Kurama-chan!- los niños lo persiguieron.

El matrimonio sonrió.

-El almuerzo estará listo pronto- prometió Hinata.

-¡Bien! Tú comida es la mejor- le comento contento Naruto, sonrojándola.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que, nuevamente, las risas incontrolables del zorro de nueve colas volvieron a llenar la casa.

-Kurama-san realmente quiere a los niños- sonrió Hinata, empezando a cortar las últimas verduras.

-Sí. Solo a ellos les deja sobrepasarse de esa manera con él-dattebayo-admitió Naruto, poniendo la mesa.

-Está todo listo- sonrió su esposa, dejando el almuerzo en la mesa.

-_¡Ok!_\- Naruto se asomó al patio, para ver a sus dos niños _torturando_ al zorro, que estaba tirado por completo al suelo, sin ser capaz de defenderse- ¡Niños, a almorzar-dattebayo!-

-¡Sí!- sonrieron ambos, dejando al pobre zorro- ¡Comida!- los niños entraron raudamente.

-¡No olviden lavarse las manos primero!- les recordó Naruto.

El rubio se acercó a Kurama, que seguía echado en el piso.

-Oye, Kurama…- lo llamó, agachándose. El zorro no contesto- Oye~- lo pico con una rama, pero el nueve colas estaba completamente exhausto.

-… Esos mocosos…- jadeo Kurama, agotado-… Se aprovechan de su suerte-

-Sí, sí- Naruto sonrió, y se dio cuenta que el zorro seguía tirado-¿No puedes moverte?-se sorprendió. Kurama respondió con un gruñido- ¿Quieres que te cargue?- otro gruñido- Está bien- lo levantó, sujetándolo por el hombro, y lo llevó adentro, donde una extrañada Hinata miraría preocupada al zorro.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Naruto se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Kurama, quien aún, exhausto, dormía plácidamente, mientras los niños jugaban en el patio.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?- Hinata se le acercó. Se había dado cuenta que su marido había estado pensativo durante la comida.

-Pues…- el rubio, con cuidado, le desato la banda de Konoha a Kurama, para que pudiera dormir mejor- Lo que pasa es que los Biju siguen comunicándose conmigo-dattebayo- le explico, depositando el protector negro en la mesita de centro- Kurama dice que no sabe por qué quieren hablarse directamente entre ellos, pero aun así sabe que deben hacerlo. Estaba pensando en la _Isla Tortuga_ como punto de encuentro-dattebayo. Es un buen lugar, lejos de la civilización. Así estarán más cómodos-

-Me parece bien- sonrió Hinata.

-Y también me gustaría que fuera la familia-dattebayo- admitió Naruto. Eso sorprendió a Hinata- Los niños dicen que quieren conocer _a los hermanos_ de Kurama. Tal vez sea bueno para los demás Biju conocerlos-dattebayo. Hay que ver cómo han ayudado, sin darse cuenta, al viejo zorro-miró a Kurama, que roncó levemente.

Hinata meditó.

-¿No crees que a Bee-san le moleste que vayamos?-

-¡No!- se rió Naruto- Va a estar encantando-dattebayo. Adora a mis retoños- miró a su esposa- ¿No quieres ir?-

-¿Ah? No. Me gusta la idea. Pero primero debemos saber qué opina Kurama-san-

-Tienes razón- Naruto se quedó mirando al zorro- ¡OYE, KURAMA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE QUE VAYAMOS TODOS A LA _ISLA TORTUGA-_DATTEBAYO_?!- _le preguntó en el odio, haciendo despertara de golpe, y, para su gran sorpresa, saltara y se clavara al techo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- jadeo asustado Kurama.

-Lo siento. No pensaba que te iba a despertar de esa forma-dattebayo- se disculpó sinceramente Naruto.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- enfurecido, el nueve colas se abalanzó a un asustado Naruto.

Hinata suspiró.

* * *

Al rato…

-¿Ir con nosotros?- se extrañó Kurama.

La mujer tuvo que explicarle la situación, después de que dejara de pegarle a su marido, que yacía en el sillón con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, mientras sus hijos lo miraban divertidos.

-Sí. Nos aseguraríamos que Bolt y Himawari no hicieran nada malo- le prometió Hinata.

-Mm…- el zorro medito, algo preocupado.

Los Biju no solían ser afectuosos con los humanos, pero suponía que no tendrían problemas con sus mocosos. Todos, menos _Shukaku_, que no le tenía mucha simpatía a los niños humanos. Eso podría poner en riesgo a los niños.

-¡Yo quiero ir a ver a los hermanos de Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Yo igual-dattebasa!-

Kurama los quedó mirando, preocupado. No podía imaginarse la forma en que el _Ichibi_ recibiría a los niños.

-Si nos acompañan, ustedes, mocosos, tendrán que hacer todo lo que yo diga- miró serio a los dos niños- No sé cómo reaccionarían los otros _Biju_ si ustedes se les acercan con intención de saludar o jugar. Si yo les digo "_Quédense donde están" _o _"No me sigan"_ tendrán que hacerlo. ¿Escucharon?-

-Eso le quita la gracia-dattebasa- se amurró Bolt.

-Mocoso, no es que sea agradable o no- se molestó Kurama.

-Bolt, Kurama-san tiene razón. Sus hermanos solo se llevan bien con tu padre y él, así que son algo desconfiado con el resto de nosotros- le dijo seriamente su madre.

-¡Esta bien!- sonrió Himawari- ¡Bolt y yo haremos que confíen! ¿Verdad?-

-¡SÍ!- asintió decidido el rubio.

Kurama suspiró fastidiado, mientras Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-Entonces, solo falta que los demás sepan la ubicación de la reunión-sentencio el zorro- ¡Oye, Naruto!- miró enojado al rubio.

-¿Ah…?-

-¡Despierta, mocoso!- se le acerco molesto- ¡No creo haberte golpeado tan fuerte!-

-Ya voy… dattebayo…- murmuró el rubio, haciendo una pose de manos, y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en su interior, con las otras bestias con cola.

-¡Al fin!- se alegró _Son Goku_.

-Estábamos esperando tu respuesta- sonrió _Isobu_.

-Lamento la espera- sonrió Naruto.

-Espera- _Kokuo_ miró a las ocho bestias- ¿Y Kurama?-

-Cierto, no está- se extrañó _Saiken_.

-¿Acaso ya se aburrió de estar en tu interior y se fue?- preguntó sin sorprenderse _Chomei_.

-¡No!- negó rápidamente Naruto, sobresaltando a los Biju, dándose cuenta que, por ahora, sería mejor que los demás no se enteraran que Kurama estaba fuera en forma de cachorro. El zorro lo mataría si se los dijera- No importa-dattebayo- se rió exageradamente.

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto?- _Gyuki_ lo miró sin estar muy convencido.

-Sí. ¡Y ya pensé en un lugar donde podrían encontrarse todos-dattebayo!-

-¿Y dónde sería?- pregunto curiosa _Matatabi_.

-Estaba pensando en la _Isla Tortuga_\- sonrió Naruto- Gyuki la conoce. Es el lugar perfecto para que puedan hablar sin problemas-

-¿Esa isla?- se rió burlón _Shukaku_\- Sí, no estaría mal. El lugar perfecto para que nos atrapen a todos-

-_Ichibi…_\- se molestó Gyuki- Esa isla, aunque pertenezca a la aldea de las Nubes, son los dominios de Bee. No tendríamos ningún problema ahí-

El mapache de arena bufó molesto.

-Si Naruto dice que no tendremos ningún problema ahí, me parece bien- aseguró Son.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Matatabi, y los demás Biju asintieron.

Shukaku miró para otro lado.

-¡Bien!- sonrió Naruto- Iré con Kurama en cuanto pueda-

-Sí. Tendré que ponerme en marcha- sentencio Kokuo, mientras cada uno desaparecía.

-Yo también- asintió Isobu.

-Hablaré con Bee para que prepare todo- comentó Gyuki.

-Si no hay de otra- bufó Shukaku.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto- se despidió Matatabi, y los _Biju _desaparecieron.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a sus dos hijos encima suyo, mirándolo curiosos.

-¿Papi esta cansado?- pregunto Himawari, inocentemente.

-Papi esta muy bien- le sonrió, acariciándole el cabello negro.

-¿Y?- Kurama lo miró.

-¡Sí!- Naruto se levantó, con sus pequeños en su regazo- ¡Familia! ¡Nos vamos de viaje!-

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió Bolt- ¡Sí!-

-¡Que bien!- sonrió contenta Himawari.

Hinata sonrió, pero se fijo que Kurama estaba meditativo.

El zorro aún no entendía.

¿Qué era aquello que le pedía a los _Biju_ juntarse?

* * *

_**-¡Conoceremos a los hermanos de Kurama-chan!-sonrió Himawari.**_

_**-¡Deben de ser tan geniales como él-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt.**_

_**-Mocosos, no se pongan pateros. Conmigo no les funciona eso- les comentó Kurama.**_

_**Los dos pequeños lo quedaron mirando, haciendo que el zorro sintiera un sudor frío.**_

_**-¡Técnica Secreta: Ataque de Cosquillas!-**_

_**-¡NO!- intentó huir, pero ya era tarde. Los pequeños ya se le abalanzaron, y procedieron a las cosquillas.**_

_**-Realmente, esos tres se quieren mucho- sonreí mirando la escena.**_

_**-¡CA-CÁLLATE! ¡SA-SACAMELOS DE-DE ENCIMA!-**_

_**-No~- miré al frente- ¡Espero que sigan esta nueva historia, donde ahora los otros Biju aprenderán algo gracias a los pequeños Uzumaki! ¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar^^!-**_

_**-¡SACAMELOS!-**_


	2. En alta mar

_**En alta mar.**_

* * *

Naruto, Bolt y Himawari sonrieron encantados, en cambio Kurama tenía un tic en el ojo, y Hinata sonreía nerviosa.

La familia Uzumaki estaba en el puerto, frente al barco de madera que los llevaría a_ Isla Tortuga_, y la comitiva que los despedía. Lo que ponía nerviosos al zorro y a la mujer de pelo negro era el acompañante que tendrían.

-¡¿Listos para una aventura?!- pregunto Rock Lee, levantando el pulgar, mostrando el brillo de sus dientes.

-¡Sí~!- gritaron padre e hijos.

"_No…"_ pensaron Kurama y Hinata, uno fastidiado y otra nerviosa.

-Espero que tengan un buen viaje- sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Lo tendrán con Lee de guardaespaldas?- pregunto Tenten, sosteniendo la silla de ruedas de su sensei.

-¡Lee!- lo llamó Gay- ¡Recuerda, mantén los dos ojos en los pequeños! ¡SON LOS QUE TIENEN LA JUVENTUD RECIÉN FLORECIENDO!-le recordó, levantando su pulgar.

-¡SÍ! ¡NO FALLARÉ, GAI-SENSEI!-aseguró Rock Lee, con la misma pose.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!-se conmovió el maestro.

-¡Gai-sensei!-se conmovió el aprendiz.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal lleno de lágrimas, empapando a Tenten.

Instintivamente, un fastidiado Kurama le tapo los ojos a Himawari, quien tenía en sus brazos a su inseparable peluche de sapo, mientras Naruto y Bolt aguantaban las lágrimas. Hinata contuvo una risita nerviosa.

-Nos veremos, Naruto-niichan- se despidió Konohamaru, chocando palmas con el rubio.

-¡Sí!- asintió contento el adulto.

-Denle un saludo de nuestra parte a Bee-san- le pidió Kakashi a Hinata, quien sonrió, mientras sus dos retoños asentían sumamente contentos- Contamos contigo para protegerlos, Kurama- le sonrió al zorro, quien lo quedó mirando, fastidiado.

-Mocoso, que últimamente hayamos hablado mucho no significa que tienes el derecho de dirigirte a mí con ese tonito amistoso, ¿escuchaste?-

-Si… Lo siento- se disculpó el Hokage, con una gota en la cabeza- Es solo que no suelen gustarme las formalidades, especialmente con la gente de la aldea-se excusó.

Kurama se dio cuenta que el peliblanco le señalo su banda negra. Bufo molesto.

-Estos mocosos…- eso le causo una risita al Hokage.

El zorro lo miró molesto, y prefirió buscar a su mocosa entre la multitud, ya que Bolt estaba con el padre. La encontró al lado de Hinata, que se despedía de sus amigas, hablando contenta con el mocoso de piel pálida…

Un tic se apareció en los labios del zorro.

-… Pronto florecerán, y sé que a Himawari-chan le gustan mucho- sonrió Inojin.

-¡Sí~!- asintió contenta la pequeña, abrazando su peluche de la emoción- ¡Ya quiero ver los girasoles de tu casa!-

-Y cuando regresen, te regalaremos uno por ser tan buena niña- le prometió Ino.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró más la niña.

-Mi mamá tiene razón. Eres una buena niña- aseguro Inojin. Himawari sonrió contenta.

-Oye, Hinata, realmente nuestros pequeños hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees?- le pregunto la rubia a la pelinegra, haciendo que ella se sonrojara del shock.

Las orejas de cierto zorro se movieron levemente.

-¿Qué dices, Ino-san?- le pregunto algo alterada Hinata- Himawari e Inojin-kun son solo niños…-

-Pero debes admitir que se ven bien juntos- sonrió satisfecha Ino- No me molestaría tenerla en la familia.

-¿Ah?- Hinata se quedó rígida, totalmente roja.

-Niños~, ¿por qué no se dan un abrazo de despedida~?- preguntó entusiasmada Ino, alterando más a Hinata.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah?-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari, levantando sus pequeños brazos, pero la cola de Kurama la agarro, y la arrastró lejos de Inojin, que parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡Oye, Hinata!- la llamó el zorro, haciendo que su mente volviera a tierra- ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! ¡Los Biju no somos pacientes!- aseguró enojado, con la niña de los girasoles bien agarrada.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió apenada la mujer.

-Eres un gruñón- murmuro molesta Ino, y ambos se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

"_Ya vas a ver que estarán juntos"_

"_Sobre mi cadáver"_

Eso pudo leer Hinata de las miradas que hacían chocar rayos entre sí.

-Kurama-chan, bájame- pidió Himawari.

-No-y la arrastro lejos.

-¡Mami! ¡Kurama-chan no me suelta!- reclamo la pequeña, mientras la mujer los seguía, sintiéndose aliviada por la intervención del zorro- ¡Sapo-chan, dile algo!- pidió, mirando su peluche.

-No hagan locuras- se despidió Shikamaru de Naruto, mientras ya estaban subiendo al barco.

-¡Sí! ¡Entonces nos vamos-dattebayo!- sentencio Naruto.

-¡Esperen un minuto!-

Todos los presentes miraron para atrás, para ver a Sakura con un bolso colgado al hombro, y Sarada de la mano.

-¿Sakura-chan?- se sorprendió Naruto-¿Por qué el equipaje?-

-¿No es obvio?- se le acerco sonriendo- Sarada y yo nos vamos con ustedes-

-¡¿AH?!- exclamaron Naruto, Bolt y Kurama.

-¡¿La cuatro ojos también-dattebasa?!- se molestó Bolt, señalando a Sarada.

-¡Compórtate, _Shannaro_!- recibió un coscorrón por parte de la mujer.

-¡Son bienvenidas, Sakura-san, Sarada-chan!- sonrió Lee, levantando el pulgar.

-Sakura-san, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?- se sorprendió Hinata.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró Himawari, aun agarrada por el zorro, a quien le daba mala espina tener a aquella ninja de compañera de viaje.

-¡Pues claro, Hinata!- la pelirosa la tomo de las manos, sonriendo contenta- Kakashi-sensei me comentó que iban a viajar, y, siendo honesta, sentí que no podía dejarte abandonada con estos irresponsables- aseguró, bastante seria.

-¿Irresponsables?- Kakashi la miró con una gota en la cabeza- Sakura, ¿a quiénes te refieres?-

-Obviamente a Naruto, Lee-san, y Kurama-

-¡No me metas en la misma categoría que ellos, mocosa escandalosa!- exigió enojado el zorro.

-Además mamá es un ninja médico- agrego Sarada, acomodándose los lentes- Y las personas suelen enfermarse en alta mar-

-Exactamente, ¿tú que crees, Kurama? ¿Necesitaras mi ayuda para eso?- le pregunto burlonamente Sakura, haciendo que el zorro recordara, molesto, la ayuda que le había dado cuando Himawari se enfermó aquella vez…

-M-M alegra tenerlas en nuestro viaje-Hinata se puso frente al zorro al darse cuenta que este se enojaba-Espero no te causemos problemas-

-¡Está bien!- sonrió Sakura, sin dejar de darle miradas burlonas a Kurama.

-¡Mientras más, mejor!- sonrió Lee.

-¿Sakura-chan también…?- murmuró Naruto.

-Nos van a pegar a cada rato-dattebasa- sentencio Bolt, y ambos rubios suspiraron apesadumbrados.

"_Si no quieren que les peguen, compórtense"_ Kurama los quedó mirando, y suspiró fastidiado.

-Kurama-chan, suéltame- pidió amurrada Himawari- O Sapo-chan te va a regañar- le mostro al peluche.

Iba a ser un viaje muy duro.

* * *

Al final, todos subieron al barco, y zarparon, despidiéndose de los que quedaban en el puerto.

-¿Estarán bien?- se preguntó Konohamaru.

-Sí. No te preocupes- le sonrió Kakashi- Entonces, todos, volvamos a la aldea…-

Aunque, en realidad, estaba algo preocupado. ¿Por qué los _Biju_ querían juntarse…?

* * *

Kurama suspiró, aburrido, asomado a uno de los bordes del barco, mirando su reflejo. Odiaba el olor a sal.

Aunque era el único fastidiado.

Todos se habían acomodado en la cubierta. El escandaloso de Lee saltando apoyado en un dedo, Sakura y su hija sentadas, una tomando jugo y la otra leyendo, mientras que sus mocosos jugaban junto a Naruto, con Hinata mirándolos contenta. Hasta el capitán del barco silbaba contento.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Kurama-chan- Himawari se le acerco, pero el zorro la detuvo con una de sus colas.

-No te acerques, puedes caerte- murmuró, aun mirando su reflejo.

La pequeña infló sus cachetes, pero se sentó al lado del zorro.

-¿Kurama-chan está mareado?- pregunto la niña, abrazando a su peluche.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a marearme? Estoy aburrido-

-Si quieres, puedes jugar con Sapo-chan- le ofreció la pequeña girasol, mostrándole su peluche verde.

Kurama la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que su niña volvía a usar sus encantos en él

-… P-Prefiero que se quede contigo- miró para otro lado. Demonios, ¿por qué su mocosa era tan adorable?

-¡Una buena dosis de duro entrenamiento avivará el fuego de tu juventud, Kurama-kun…!- aseguró Lee, acercándose a ellos, solo para ser lanzado por una de las colas del zorro.

-Y ese sigue llamándome con _"kun"_\- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, por lo que su niña se rió divertida.

-Entonces, ¿juegas con nosotros-dattebasa?- se le acercó Bolt, contento, mientras Hinata y Naruto ayudaban a Lee a levantarse.

-No-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-No-

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres hacer-dattebasa?!- estallo Bolt, levantando los brazos-¡Kurama-chan dice que está aburrido, pero no nos dice que lo aburre-dattebasa!-

Kurama lo quedó mirando fastidiado, y, de un salto, se subió al techo de los camarotes del barco.

-¡¿Ahora te vas?! ¡Kurama-chan, malo!-

-Sí, sí…- el zorro se sacó cerumen del oído, ignorándolo.

-¡Kurama-chan, baja!-pidió Himawari.

-Déjalo, Himawari- sonrió Naruto- Sabes que a él le gusta estar tranquilo-

La niña asintió, algo deprimida.

Kurama bostezó, y se acomodó.

No podía estar tranquilo. Le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza esa necesidad que tenía de juntarse con los demás Biju. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Se quedó pensativo, ignorando el bullicio que hacían sus mocosos jugando con el mocoso de cejas grandes, y, distraído, se quitó la banda negra y se puso a contemplarla, recordando como Bolt y Himawari, después de que Kakashi se la entregara frente a toda la aldea, lo aplastaron en un abrazo bastante asfixiante, causando la risa de los aldeanos, arruinando, sin quererlo, la ceremonia.

Suspiró cansado. Pensar en aquel llamado sin tener ninguna pista era una pérdida de tiempo. Se ató la banda, se acomodó, y cerró los ojos, empezando a dormirse.

-Naruto-kun, ¿crees que Kurama-san esté bien?- le pregunto Hinata, mientras sus hijos usaban de caballito a un entusiasmado Lee.

-Cuando algo le molesta, le gusta estar solo-dattebayo- recordó el rubio, aunque igual estaba preocupado- Dejémoslo así. Si no, me va a echar la bronca-dattebayo- bostezó- ¡Himawari, Bolt! ¡¿Quién quiere ser el jinete de papi~?!

Su esposa lo miró algo inseguro.

-Él tiene razón- opino Sakura, haciendo que ella lo viera- Creo que lo estresaríamos más si le exigimos nuestra presencia-

-Mami tiene razón- apoyo Sarada, sin despegar la vista de su libro- Ella suele hacer eso cuando papi nos visita-

-¡AH!- se sonrojo Sakura- ¡Sa-Sarada, no digas esas cosas!-

-Está bien- la calmó su amiga. La pelirosa se quedó amurrada.

Hinata sonrió, pero aun así miró preocupada hacia arriba, mirando a Kurama, que ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Llegó la noche sin muchos contratiempos, aunque el zorro no lo notó, ya que había dormido todo el día.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sin poder desmentir que durmió su buena siesta. Se estiró, dando un buen bostezo, y se asomó un poco, para ver a su Jinchūriki sentado, mirando las estrellas.

-No es tu estilo quedarse solo- le comentó.

El rubio miró arriba y sonrió.

-Estoy haciendo vigilancia. Todos están dormidos-dattebayo- explicó, volviendo a mirar el cielo nocturno.

No se sorprendió de que el Biju aterrizara a su lado, y se sentara. Sonrió levemente.

-Te perdiste la cena. Ella sabe que no comes por necesidad, pero Himawari se empeñó en dejarte unos trozos de pescados-

El zorro sonrió levemente. Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, que, en aquel lugar perdido de la civilización, se podía apreciar mejor ese espectáculo natural.

-… Esas estrellas- murmuró Kurama, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara- No han cambiado mucho-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Antes, cuando vivía en las montañas, no podía evitar mirarlas en las noches. Eran mi única compañía, junto a los animales que merodeaban el lugar. Por extraño que parezca, no me tenían miedo- recordó el zorro, acomodándose.

-Tal vez porque no les pegabas tu _linda miradita_-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto. Kurama lo miró molesto- Esa misma. Ja, ja. No sé por qué dices que das miedo. Cuando no tienes intención de tomar mi cuerpo, devorarme, o destruir una civilización, eres bastante tierno-dattebayo-

-Si sigues así, haré las tres cosas- lo amenazó fastidiado el zorro, y su amigó se rió nervioso.

-Hinata estuvo preocupada por ti-dattebayo- le comento- Ella prefiere verte enojado que tranquilo-

-Esos son tus mocosos- aseguró, causando otra risa en el rubio- ¿Cómo se portaron?-

-Pues…- Naruto se rascó la mejilla- Realmente, me sorprende que no te despertara Sakura-chan después de que Bolt le lanzara a Sarada-chan el vaso de jugo- suspiró derrotado- ¿Por qué siempre se pelean esos dos?-

-Tú te peleabas todo el tiempo con Sasuke- le recordó el zorro, dándose cuenta de la ironía.

-Eso era en la academia- aseguró Naruto- Y ellos en dos años más entran… No quiero ni saber cómo se va a portar Bolt-dattebayo- admitió, rascándose el cabello rubio, nervioso.

-¿Y cuándo te planeas convertir en Hokage?-

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, después sonrió, y le dio un leve golpecito en el metal de su banda, extrañándolo.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que no me daría el puesto tan fácilmente- recordó el adulto- Pero sé que me falta un poco más… Solo un poco más-dattebayo-

Kurama lo quedó mirando. Su mocoso ya tenía aquel brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos azules, el mismo que tenía de pequeño al hacer una travesura, al afirmar de manera segura su convicción, y ahora, aún permanecía en él.

Sonrió levemente, orgulloso de Naruto.

Ambos sintieron una leve sacudida en el barco.

-Kurama… ¿Tienes hambre-dattebayo?-

-¡Claro que no!- lo miró molesto el zorro, levantándose- Algo rozo al barco-

-¿Qué habrá sido?- Naruto se asomó al barandal, mientras el zorro pasaba su cabeza, para ver mejor- ¿Ves algo?-

-Espera… Está un poco oscuro- el zorro entrecerró los ojos.

Entonces, tanto Jinchūriki como Biju, vieron una larga, pero al mismo tiempo gran silueta nadar debajo del barco.

Ambos se quedaron quietos.

-Oye… Kurama… ¿Crees en los monstruos marinos-dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto, sudando a mares.

-C-Claro que no- aseguró Kurama, con un tic de nerviosismo-Debe ser un cardumen-

-¡No lo es por donde lo mires-dattebayo!-

-¡Calla-!- el zorro se incorporó, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza con el barandal, y mordiéndose la lengua- ¡AY, DEMONIOS!-

-_¡SH!_\- Naruto le tapo el hocico, y se quedaron más quietos al sentir como el barco emergía levemente, y después volvía a su altura original.

Se miraron.

-Voy a despertar a Cejas Grandes…- el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a los camarotes, mientras Kurama salía de la baranda, pero el barco se sacudió con tanta fuerza que Naruto perdió el equilibrio, rodó, y chocó con el zorro...

* * *

En el camarote, por la fuerte sacudida, el capitán y los navegantes estaban tirados en el suelo, mientras que Lee terminó con Sakura y Hinata encima, Sarada y Bolt arriba, y, en la cúspide, Himawari, que parpadeo extrañada.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- exigió saber Sakura.

-¿El estómago de Kurama-chan?- preguntó Bolt-.

-Eso es imposible- Sarada se acomodó los lentes.

-¡¿Y qué es entonces-dattebasa?!- preguntó molesto el rubio.

-¿No será…? ¿Un monstruo marino?- preguntó Lee, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

Todos se quedaron quietos. Himawari bostezó.

* * *

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡LO SIENTO-DATTEBAYO! ¡NO TE MUEVAS!-

-¡AY! ¡MOCOSO! ¡ME VAS A ARRANCAR EL PELAJE! ¡AY!-

-¡EN SERIO LO SIENTO!- se disculpó Naruto, tirando con fuerza al zorro, que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo atorado a los barrotes por culpa del empujón que le dio el rubio-¡No sales! ¡Esto te pasa por comerte los dulces de mis retoños-dattebayo!-

-¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡Y SACAME DE AQUÍ!- exigió enojado Kurama, usando sus patas traseras para salirse.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Sakura salió del camarote, junto a Hinata y Lee, que seguía con los ojos dándole vueltas- ¡¿Y qué le paso a Kurama?!-

-¡Está atorado…!- empezó a decir Naruto, pero hubo otra sacudida fuerte, que hizo que todos cayeran.

-¡Oye, Naruto!- el zorro lo miró preocupado- ¡Demonios…!- intentó salirse, pero otra sacudida fuerte hizo que se agarrara a los barrotes.

-¡Mami!- Bolt, junto a su hermana y Sarada, se asomaron por la puerta- ¡Esta temblando mucho-dattebasa!-

-¡No salgan!- pidió Hinata, pero hubo otra sacudida que botó a los niños.

-¡AY!- se quejó Himawari, y su peluche se le resbaló hasta el borde del barco, cerca del zorro que intentaba salirse-¡Ah! ¡Sapo-chan!-

-Eso dolió-dattebasa- murmuró Bolt, con Sarada encima- ¡Bájate, cuatro ojos!-

-¡Bolt! ¡Himawari! ¡Sarada-chan!-llamó Naruto, aún en el suelo-¡¿Están bien-dattebayo?!-

-¡Sí!- asintió el rubio- ¿Ah? ¿Himawari?- buscó a su hermanita, que estaba gateando hacia uno de los bordes, donde estaba su peluche- ¡AH! ¡Himawari, Kurama-chan dijo que a los bordes no-dattebasa!-

El zorro, al escucharlo, los miró de reojo.

-¡OYE! ¡MOCOSA, NO TE ACERQUES!- le rugió, empezando a enojarse de verdad.

-¡Pero Sapo-chan…!- señalo Himawari.

Entonces una enorme cola blanca emergió del océano, haciendo que todos la miraran.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuró sorprendido Lee.

-¡MOCOSA, ALÉJATE DEL BARANDAL!- ordeno Kurama, ya enojado.

-¡Voy por Sapo-chan!-

-¡HAZME CASO!-

-¡Himawari, regresa!- ordeno su padre, levantándose.

La enorme cola golpeo con fuerza el barco, inclinándolo para un lado, haciendo que bastante agua cayera en él, con la suficiente fuerza para liberar a Kurama, y, al mismo tiempo, empujar a todos los que estaban en la cubierta.

Bolt y Sarada, por la sacudida, entraron de golpe al camarote.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa?!- preguntó enojada Sakura, agarrada al barandal como los demás, intentando no salir empujada por la corriente de agua.

-¡¿Dónde está Himawari-dattebayo?!- preguntó Naruto, sujetando a Kurama con su brazo libre. El zorro alzo las orejas al escucharlo, y empezó a mirar para todos lados, pero la corriente marina apenas le dejaba ver

Hinata, al no ver a su pequeña entre el agua, activo su _Byakugan_. Miró para todos lados, pero no la encontró.

-¡N-No la veo!- aviso asustada la pelinegra.

-¡MAMÁ!-

Todos los adultos miraron al mar, donde la pequeña intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, mantenerse en flote.

-¡PAPI!- la niña levantaba sus bracitos desesperada, y empezó a sumergirse.

-¡HIMAWARI!-se asustó y horrorizo Hinata, y, antes de que su esposo hiciera la pose del jutsu clones de sombra, Kurama ya se había tirado al agua, cerca de donde desapareció la niña.

Segundos después el zorro emergió, agarrando con el hocico el cuello de la ropa de Himawari, quien tosía con fuerza.

-¡HIMAWARI!- se alegró Naruto, sumamente aliviado, mientras Hinata aún temblaba del susto.

-¡Oye, mocosa, no te me desmayes!- le ordeno enojado el zorro, intentando mantenerse a flote por la fuerza del oleaje.

-Kurama… chan…- murmuró débilmente la niña, temblando de frio.

El zorro frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que la temperatura del agua era demasiado helada para su mocosa.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la enorme silueta en el agua se alejó del barco, dejando todo más calmado.

-¡Naruto!- llamó Kurama, agarrando con fuerza a Himawari.

-¡Kurama-kun!- Lee se agarró al barandal y extendió su mano hacia él, subiendo a la niña, mientras el zorro subía por su cuenta.

-¡Himawari!-Hinata se acercó a su pequeña, mientras Kurama se asomaba por el otro lado del barco, vigilando la silueta, que parecía que giraba. Frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡¿Cómo está?!- Naruto se acercó a su esposa, asustado. El zorro los miró, queriendo saber el estado de la pequeña.

-E-Está bien… Está inconsciente- respondió Hinata, con la voz quebrada, abrazando a su hija. Su marido suspiró aliviado, sin darse cuenta que Kurama también.

-Hinata, tenemos que abrigarla- recordó Sakura, quitándose su abrigo y cubriendo a Himawari con él.

-S-Sí- asintió la pelinegra, aun abrazando asustada a su hija.

-Hinata, Sakura-chan, será mejor que entren con los niños-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, acariciando el cabello mojado de su hija.

-Papi…- murmuró Bolt, saliendo del camarote, bastante mareado.

-Tranquilo. Entra con mami y Himawari-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto.

El pequeño asintió, y entró al interior de la cabina con los demás, donde los marineros se levantaban adoloridos por tantas sacudidas.

El zorro los miró preocupado, pero dirigió su mirada a la criatura en el mar, preparada para atacar.

-Viene de nuevo- murmuró Lee, colocándose a su lado, junto con Naruto.

-Sí…- el rubio miró a Kurama, que no despegaba la vista de la silueta, y estaba mucho más mojado que él por haberse tirado al mar- Kurama, gracias por salvar a Himawari.

El zorro lo miró de reojo, y después al mar. Gruñó enojado.

No le iba a perdonar a esa criatura lo que acababa de ocurrirle a Himawari.

* * *

_**-¡TENDREMOS UNA BATALLA EN ALTA MAR! ¡NADA MEJOR QUE ESO PARA AVIVAR NUESTRA JUVENTUD!-**_

_**-Ya empezó...- miré a Lee con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Podrías preocuparte un poco por la situación?-**_

_**-¡Todo estará bien mientras unamos nuestros lazos juveniles! ¿Verdad, Kurama-kun...?- pero no terminó porque las nueve colas del zorro lo mandaron a volar.**_

_**-¡NO ME LLAMES CON "KUN", MOCOSO IDIOTA!-**_

_**-389 metros... Ese podría ser un nuevo récord. Si sigues así, le harás competencia a Sakura-aseguré.**_

_**-Vamos, yo no soy tan violenta- contradijo la pelirosa, sonriendo.**_

_**-Pero, Sakura-chan, tu fuerza puede llegar a ser infernal como tu genio-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, y se espantó por la miradita que le dio la pelirosa.**_

_**-¡SHANNARO!- ahora al rubio le tocó volar por los aires.**_

_**-Veamos... 397 metros. Lo siento, Kurama. Te han ganado-**_

_**-Tsch- el zorro se quedó mirando a la mujer, que le devolvió la misma mirada- No sería el mismo resultado con mi cuerpo original-**_

_**-Podría ganarte igual- sonrió Sakura.**_

**_-¿Se han puesto a competir?- me quedé mirando a la ninja y al zorro, que estaban en llamas._**

**_-E-Entonces... u-usen mu-muñecos-dattebayo- jadeo Naruto, y Lee asintió._**

**_-Bien, realmente, Hinata, con esos cuatro vas a tener mucho más trabajo de lo esperado- sentencie, mirando a la pelinegra, que suspiró nerviosa-Al menos da la despedida-_**

**_-S-Sí. A todos los lectores, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y no olviden comentar- sonrió tímidamente Hinata._**

**_-¡En el próximo mandaré a volar a la criatura marina, Shannaro!- _**

**_-¡Esa es mi línea, mocosa!-_**

**_-Denme un respiro... Al fin y al cabo, la historia no se trata de violencia sin control-_**

**_-¡¿QUÉ NOS QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?!-_**

**_-¡NADA DE NADA!-_**


	3. Una forma de disculparse y de agradecer

_**Una forma de disculparse y de agradecer.**_

* * *

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando la silueta que se encontraba en el mar, acechando el barco. Miró a Kurama, a su lado, que gruñía enojado, sin despegar sus ojos rojos de la silueta.

Kurama estaba enojado. Estaba furioso porque Himawari estuvo en peligro a causa del ser que se encontraba en el mar, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-No lo entiendo…- murmuró Lee, haciendo que ambos lo miraran- ¿Por qué dejó de atacarnos?-

-¿Por qué…?- el zorro miró el mar- Tal vez se dio cuenta de mi presencia-

-¿Tu presencia?- Naruto lo miró.

Kurama frunció el ceño. Nunca pensó encontrarse con semejante criatura en esa época.

-Oye, Naruto- lo llamó- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sí creo en monstruos marinos?-

-Sí…- asintió el rubio, y se puso a pensar- ¡No me digas que esa cosa es…!-

-Bueno, podrías decirlo de esa manera. Son criaturas antiguas que ya existían en los tiempos del viejo-recordó.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Cuando Kurama decía _"el viejo"_, se refería al_ "Sabio de los Seis Caminos"._

-Viven en las profundidades del mar, por lo que sus ojos son inservibles en la luz. Solo pueden sentir lo que entre en contacto con el agua, ya que notan las ondas que crea lo que lo toque… Fue por eso que se detuvo. Cuando me metí al agua, notó mi chakra oscuro, y tomó distancia. Tiene buenos instintos- gruñó, mirando la silueta-Debió habernos atacado por estar en su territorio…-

En eso, se fijó que los dos adultos tenían signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Pero, Kurama-kun, ¿qué es?-preguntó Lee.

-¡Mocoso idiota! ¡Lo acabo de explicar!-

-¿No nos podrías hacer un resumen más pequeño-dattebayo?-pidió el rubio.

El zorro los miró a ambos con ganas de morderlos.

-… Anguila gigante antigua. Ciega. Territorial. Si tocas el agua, te nota-resumió de mala gana Kurama.

-Oh~- Naruto y Lee chocaron su puño con la palma, entendiendo.

-¡¿En serio pueden ser tan idiotas?! ¡¿Y la mocosa de Sakura me metió en la misma categoría que a ustedes?!- preguntó enojado Kurama.

-Mm…- ambos adultos empezaron a meditar.

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa? No se distraigan. No sabemos cuándo puede atacar-gruñó el zorro, volteando la mirada al mar, donde la silueta empezaba a moverse levemente.

-… Una anguila- murmuró Lee.

-… Gigante…- Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

El zorro los miró, y se quedó en blanco. Ambos adultos tenían un brillo tenebroso en los ojos, y babeaban.

-Debe tener un buen sabor-murmuraron.

-¡ANORMALES! ¡¿SE LA QUIEREN COMER?!-

-¡Está decidido-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, chocando sus puños.

-¡Sí, Naruto-kun!- apoyo Lee, preparado.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO ESTA!- Kurama se subió a Naruto, agarrándolo de la chaqueta- ¡MOCOSO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE TE LA QUIERES COMER?! ¡ES UNA CRIATURA ANTIGUA! ¡¿Y SOLO PIENSAS EN COMÉRTELA?!-

-No- aseguró Naruto.

-¡PERO SI ESTAS BABEANDO!-

-Tranquilo, no pienso solo en comerla- lo miró serio el rubio. Kurama lo soltó, mirándolo cuidadosamente-También quiero que mis niños la prueben-dattebayo~- sonrió.

Kurama lo quedó mirando.

-… Ya no puedo más… No puedo con estos idiotas…- murmuró el zorro, apoyándose en el barandal, sin poder creer que su _Jinchūriki_ fuera tan estúpido en esas situaciones.

¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Naruto-kun!- Lee saltó al mar, junto al rubio.

-¡Sí-dattebayo!-

-¡Esperen!- Kurama se asomó al barandal, esta vez por arriba, para no quedar atascado por los barrotes- ¡Los va a notar!-

Pero ya era tarde. Ambos adultos aterrizaron a varios metros, utilizando chakra en sus pies para no sumergirse.

-Cejas Grandes, ¿la ves?- preguntó Naruto, formando un _Rasengan_ en su mano.

-No…- Lee miró para todos lados- Que extraño… Hace unos momentos estaba por aquí…-

Se calló al notar como el agua empezaba a revolverse debajo. Bajaron la vista para ver como la silueta estaba debajo de ellos, y, de golpe, la enorme cabeza de la anguila ciega emergió, lanzando a volar a ambos ninjas.

Kurama se golpeó la cara con las manos, sin poder creer que existieran ninjas tan idiotas.

-¡Kurama-sama!- miró para atrás, para ver al capitán acercársele-¡¿Es cierto que estamos bajo ataque?!-

-Algo así. Hay que sacar el barco de esta zona- murmuró el zorro.

Entonces, de repente, el barco se inclinó levemente.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gruñó el zorro, ya que la criatura que los atacaba estaba distraída con su mocoso y Lee.

-¡Capitán!- uno de los marineros se les acercó- ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡El casco está dañado!-

-¡¿Qué?!- el hombre se asomó, al igual que el zorro. Se podía ver cómo un poco de agua entraba al barco por una abertura.

"_Demonios. Debió ser cuando nos golpeó con su cola. Y yo aquí discutiendo con Naruto dejando que empeorara la situación"_ gruñó enojado Kurama.

-¡Oye, mocoso!- Kurama miró al capitán- ¡¿Hay algún lugar donde anclar el barco?!-

-M-Me parece que hay un islote cerca de aquí-

-Bien. Intenta llevarlo a ese lugar-ordenó. El capitán asintió y se dirigió al timón.

-¡Ah!- el otro marinero se quedó mirando a la anguila blanca que perseguía a Naruto y a Lee, que corrían por sus vidas- ¡¿Es esa cosa?! ¡Ya veo! ¡Naruto-sama y Lee-sama la están alejando de nosotros!-

-S-Sí…- Kurama miró la escena con un tic en el rostro-¡Ve a ayudar a sacar el barco de aquí!-

-¡Sí!- el marinero se fue.

El zorro suspiró, y miró al frente, notando como el barco empezaba a girar.

* * *

-¿Estamos girando?- se sorprendió Sakura, mientras Hinata tapaba a Himawari, quien temblaba levemente.

-¡¿De nuevo-dattebasa?!- se molestó Bolt.

-Espera, esto no parece ser por el monstruo- murmuró Sarada.

-¡Hinata-sama, Sakura-sama!- un marinero entró al camarote.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Estamos desviando el rumbo a un islote para poder desembarcar-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Hinata.

-Tenemos un problema en el casco. Hay una apertura y está entrando el agua-

-¡¿AH?!- se asustó Bolt- ¡¿Vamos a ahogarnos-dattebasa?!-

-No se preocupen- los calmó el marinero- Estamos trabajando en eso-

-¿Y la criatura?- preguntó Sarada.

-Ahora mismo Naruto-sama y Lee-sama la están distrayendo, dándonos el paso libre-

-¡Ese es mi papi-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.

Hinata miró preocupada a su pequeña girasol, que dormía temblando levemente. No debía preocuparse por su marido. Él era un ninja fuerte, que los protegería a como dé lugar. Debía preocuparse por sus hijos.

Se sentó al lado de Himawari, y le acarició la mejilla. La pequeña se movió levemente.

-Mami, ¿Himawari estará bien-dattebasa?- se le acerco Bolt, quien seguía preocupado por la situación.

-Sí…- Hinata lo sentó en su rodilla- Ya verás que papi se encargará de la criatura, y Himawari estará sana y salva-

-¡No olvides a Kurama-chan!- sonrió el rubio.

-Tienes razón- sonrió su madre- Él nos cuidará-

* * *

-¡Es muy veloz-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto, sin dejar de correr junto a Lee.

-¡Naruto-kun, tengo un plan!-

-¡Dímelo!-suplico el rubio- ¡Ya no siento las piernas-dattebayo!-

-¡La anguila no puede seguirnos a los dos!- le informó Lee- ¡Si nos separamos, seguirá a uno, y el otro tendrá la oportunidad de atacarlo!-

-¡Me gusta-dattebayo!-

Ambos ninjas se separaron, y, para sorpresa de Naruto, la anguila lo persiguió a él, emergiendo levemente su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos ciegos.

-¡Entonces quiere a Naruto-kun!- se dio cuenta Lee, deteniéndose, observando como el rubio corría para todas partes, con la anguila pisándole los talones.

-¡TENÍA QUE SER YO-DATTEBAYO!- se enojó Naruto, corriendo más aprisa, sintiendo como la anguila abría su boca, con sus enormes y afilados colmillos- ¡ME QUIERE COMER! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE YO?! ¡CEJAS GRANDES!-

-¡Sí, Naruto-kun!- Lee saltó, quedando encima de la anguila- ¡Prepárate para recibir el fuego de mi juventud…!-

-¡Solo pégale-dattebayo!-

-¡Sí!¡Este es el fin!- le dio una fuerte patada a la anguila, creando una gran onda de agua.

-¡Bien, Cejas Grandes!- Naruto se detuvo, y formó una esfera de chakra en su mano- ¡Ahora es mi turno!- se abalanzó a la anguila- _¡Rasen…!-_

Pero, para su gran sorpresa, la anguila se repuso rápidamente, y giró sobre su eje, golpeándolo junto a Lee, lanzando a cada una en una dirección diferente.

"_¡Demonios!"_ Kurama apretó sus puños, dándose cuenta que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos de su mocoso _"Lo sabía… ¡Esto no es suficiente!"_ saltó al agua.

-Rayos, es difícil pelear mientras sacuda tanto el agua-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, incorporándose.

Entonces la cola de la anguila lo rodeo rápidamente, apresándolo con una fuerza descomunal. Al rubio se le acortó la respiración por unos momentos.

-¡Naruto-kun!- se asustó Lee, levantándose.

-No… puedo… respirar…- jadeo Naruto, sintiendo el fuerte apretón de la criatura, que dio un estrujón más fuerte, causando que el rubio quedara inconsciente.

La anguila se sumergió rápidamente, arrastrando a Naruto con él.

-¡No!- Lee observo como se llevaban a su amigo, y, cuando se disponía a seguirlo, lo segó una estela de humo que rodeo el lugar, y perdió el equilibrio cuando el agua se sacudió con fuerza, como si algo enorme se hubiera sumergido…

* * *

La anguila blanca no paraba de sumergirse más profundo, con el humano apresado en su cola. La criatura noto en el agua aquella presencia que hacía que sus instintos enloquecieran de temor, por lo que aumento su velocidad, pero la enorme mano de Kurama la agarro con fuerza, deteniéndola.

El zorro estaba en su forma original.

"_Maldito… Primero lastimas a Himawari y ahora te llevas a Naruto como cena"_ gruñó Kurama, agarrando con fuerza a la enorme anguila, que le mostró sus afilados colmillos _"¡Me has hecho perder la paciencia!"_

El zorro golpeo a la anguila en pleno rostro, con tanta fuerza que la lanzó contra unas rocas, haciendo que soltara a Naruto. Al verlo libre, lo agarro y empezó a nadar a la superficie, pero la anguila blanca se envolvió en su pata trasera y clavó con fuerza sus colmillos en su piel.

Kurama cerró los ojos, adolorido. No era capaz de pelear bien en el agua, debía salir a la superficie, o si no Naruto...

Miró enfurecido a la criatura, que empezaba a estrujar su pierna, con la intención de romperla. Tenía agallas ese monstruo.

Enojado, el zorro golpeo a la anguila con sus colas, liberándose, por lo que aprovechó para emerger del agua con fuerza, aterrizando en ella al mismo tiempo.

Lee, que se había incorporado hacia unos momentos, volvía a caerse por la cantidad de agua que se agito por la salida del enorme zorro.

El zorro levantó su mano, donde su Jinchūriki empezaba a toser.

-_Tsch_. No me escupas en la mano- le pidió Kurama, sin querer notar lo aliviado que estaba al verlo a salvo.

-Ah… Kurama- Naruto se sentó, aun tosiendo-… Je, me has vuelto a salvar… dattebayo… Gracias…- jadeo el rubio.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras escuchado como se debe- gruñó Kurama, mirando para abajo, observando como la silueta de la anguila se agitaba en el mar, dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Kurama-kun!- Lee se le acercó- ¡Salvaste a Naruto-kun!-se alegró, pero entonces lo miró preocupado- ¡Tu pierna…!-

Al escucharlo, el rubio se asomó, para ver la pierna trasera del zorro bastante lastimada, con las marcas de los colmillos de la criatura en ella.

-¡Estas herido!- se asustó y enojo Naruto.

-Esto no es nada- gruñó Kurama, sin despegar la vista del mar. Debía estar bastante atento, así que no tendría tiempo para curarse. Que molestia.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que la silueta se dirigía hacia él.

Gruñó, y lanzó a Naruto hacia Lee, haciendo que ambos chocaran, en el momento en que la anguila emergía con fuerza hacia él, abriendo la boca y clavando sus colmillos en su hombro y envolviera su cola en su cuello.

El zorro rugió de dolor.

-¡Kurama!- grito asustado Naruto.

Kurama rugió enfurecido, y agarro a la anguila con ambas manos, haciendo que esta soltara su cuello, pero rodeara uno de sus brazos y empezara a estrujarlo. Lo jaló con fuerza, librándose de su mandíbula, y, con una sacudida de su brazo, logró que lo soltara, tirándolo al mar.

Jadeo enojado, tapándose su herida del hombro, dándose cuenta que era bastante profunda. Demonios, estaba perdiendo practica por haber estado tanto tiempo con esa forma de cachorro, además que otro problema de esa forma era la poca cantidad de chakra que podía manipular.

La anguila se le abalanzó, abriendo su boca. Kurama frunció el ceño, enojado. No podía disparar una Biju Dama, porque le podía dar al barco…

-_¡__Fūton: Rasenshuriken!_-la técnica de Naruto se abalanzó a la enorme anguila, sorprendiendo al zorro.

-_¡Sexta Puerta: Puerta de la Visión! ¡Abierta!_\- Lee, con la piel roja y energía verde rodeándolo, golpeo a la anguila antes de que cayera al mar, lanzándola hacia arriba con fuerza.

-¡Kurama!- llamó Naruto.

-¡Lo sé!- el zorro abrió su boca, formando una enorme cantidad de chakra- _¡Biju Dama!_-la lanzó contra la anguila, creando una explosión en el cielo nocturno que lo iluminó por unos momentos.

Cuando la explosión se detuvo, la anguila aterrizó toda tostada en el mar.

-¡Lo hicimos-dattebayo!- gritaron Naruto y Lee, este último desactivando la puerta, y cayendo cansado al agua.

Kurama los miró, dándose cuenta que seguían jactanciosos. Sonrió levemente, y, en una estela de humo, volvió a su forma de cachorro.

El zorro empezó a sentirse cansado por haber ocupado tanto chakra por el cambio de forma, y por el dolor de sus heridas, especialmente la del hombro. Su visión se nubló, y, sin poder evitarlo, cayó al agua sin fuerzas.

-¡AH! ¡Kurama!- Naruto miró asustado al zorro, que estaba empezando a sumergirse-¡Kurama!- se agachó y lo sujeto de los hombros a tiempo, sentándolo.

Abrió los ojos asustado cuando el zorro se apoyó en su cuerpo, sin moverse.

-¡Oye! ¡Kurama! ¡Abre los ojos-dattebayo!- empezó a sacudirlo, pero el zorro tenía los ojos cerrados, sin responder a su llamado-Kurama…- se fijó en las heridas del zorro, dándose cuenta en la mordida que tenía en el hombro-…No… ¡KURAMA! ¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR! ¡KURAMA!-suplicó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¡IDIOTA!- el zorro le golpeo el rostro con su puño, callándolo- ¡SOLO ESTOY CANSADO! ¡NO ME DES POR MUERTO POR ALGO TAN SIMPLE!-exigió enfurecido.

-¡DUELE!- Naruto se tapó con una mano su rostro, ya que con la otra sujetaba por el hombro al enojado zorro- ¡KURAMA!- lo miró enojado- ¡¿ASÍ TRATAS A QUIEN TE SALVO-DATTEBAYO?!

-¡TÚ NO ME SALVASTE! ¡PUDE HABERME ENCARGADO DE ESA ANGUILA SOLO! **¡YO TE SALVE A TI DE MORIR AHOGADO, MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE!-**

**-**¡CÁLLATE! ¡SOLO ME DEVOLVISTE EL FAVOR POR LA SALVADA QUE TE DI ESA VEZ CON LOS NINJAS RENEGADOS-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡ESA VEZ TU NO ME SALVASTE!-

-¡¿SIGUES CON ESO, ZORRO APESTOSO?!-

-¡CÁLLATE, MOCOSO IDIOTA!-

Y empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Lee los quedo mirando y sonrió.

-¡Nada mejor para reforzar la amistad que un buen intercambio de opinión!-levantó el pulgar.

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió Kurama, lanzándolo a volar de un puñetazo.

-Oye… Eso fue excesivo-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, mirando como su amigo aterrizaba en el cuerpo tostado de la anguila.

-Ca… cállate- Kurama se agarró la cabeza, mareado, y, cuando iba a volver a caer, Naruto lo agarro a tiempo.

-¿Ves? Dices ser el más fuerte de los Biju, pero hasta tú te puedes cansar hasta este punto-dattebayo- sonrió burlonamente Naruto. Kurama se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-C-Cállate, mocoso. Te gusta aprovecharte de tu suerte- murmuró avergonzado y fastidiado. Naruto se rió divertido.

-No. Es solo que sé que con mis amigos puedo bromear-dattebayo- admitió, riéndose.

"_Es lo mismo"_ pensó Kurama, aún avergonzado por tener que ser cuidado por su _Jinchūriki_. Ya cansado por tantas emociones, cerró los ojos.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, pero sonrió aliviado al ver que el zorro volvía a ser el dormilón de siempre.

-Gracias, Kurama-

* * *

Kurama frunció el ceño y sus orejas se movieron levemente al escuchar tantas risas de afuera. Demonios, ¿ahora por qué había tanto escándalo? Él solo quería dormir, y bien merecido lo tenía después de encargarse de aquella anguila.

Abrió levemente los ojos, para encontrarse recostado en el camarote del barco. Se extrañó al darse cuenta que era el único en la habitación. Se sentó, percatándose que sus heridas estaban sanadas. Más que seguro Naruto le dio parte de su chakra para atenderlo mientras dormía.

Bostezo, restregándose la cabeza, pensando que, más que seguro, los problemas solo empezaban para ir a _Isla Tortuga_. Y todo por culpa de ese llamado que sentían todos los Biju en juntarse…

Se quedó quieto. Se rascó de nuevo la cabeza sintiendo que le faltaba algo. ¿Qué podía ser? Debía ser algo que llevara en la cabeza, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado sin darse cuenta…

La banda de Konoha.

Se quedó quieto, con la boca abierta de la impresión

¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

Empezó a buscarla por todos lados, desde las camas, debajo de ellas, hasta empezar a sacar las cosas de los bolsos de los viajeros.

Esa banda era su boleto a una vida tranquila sin problemas, porque era la prueba absoluta de que pertenecía a Konoha.

¡¿Dónde la metió?!

-¡¿Dónde demonios está?!- pregunto enojado, sacando la cabeza del bolso de Sakura, y quitándose una polera de la cabeza-¡Estoy seguro que la tenía puesta!-se restregó la cabeza, intentando recordar.

La tenía cuando al anguila los atacó, cuando fue a rescatar a Himawari, cuando Naruto y Lee fueron a pelear contra la criatura, cuando saltó al agua al ver que su mocoso estaba en problemas…

Abrió la boca atónito al darse cuenta que la bendita banda la perdió al volver a su forma original. Debió habérsele roto y caído al agua… Y no se dio cuenta. Estaba tan preocupado por rescatar a Naruto que no pensó que el protector negro no aguantaría la presión al transformarse.

La perdió en la inmensidad del mar.

Se tiró al piso, con un aura deprimente. ¿Y ahora como demonios iba a tener una vida tranquila sin esa cosa de tela y metal?

Suspiró fastidiado, pensando que era el Biju con peor suerte. Volvió a suspirar, se levantó, y se fue del camarote, dándose cuenta que ponerse como alma en pena no le traería de vuelta el protector de Konoha.

* * *

Al salir, se dio cuenta que era medio día, el barco había desembarcado en un islote, y no había nadie en la cubierta, pero aun así podía escuchar voces animadas. Se tapó la nariz al sentir el humo de un asado. ¿Estaban asando carne?

Se asomó por el barandal, para ver a toda la tripulación, al igual que los ninjas de Konoha y los tres mocosos, alrededor de una enorme fogata, asando lo que parecía una anguila…

Abrió la boca atónito y se incorporó, pero, al hacerlo, se golpeó la cabeza con el barandal, y se mordió la lengua.

-¡DUELE, DEMONIOS!-

-¿Ah?-Naruto dejo de hablar con su esposa, y, como los demás, miró al zorro que se tapaba el hocico adolorido- ¡Kurama!- se levantó contento- ¡Ya despertaste-dattebayo!- se acercó al barco.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Bolt y Himawari sonrieron y también se acercaron al barco.

Kurama, gimiendo de dolor, abrió un ojo para ver a la pequeña, que se veía en perfectas condiciones.

-Kurama-san, ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Hinata, acercándose junto a Lee, que comía un trozo de carne clavado a una rama.

-N-No tan mal- el zorro se subió al bendito barandal, que lo único que hacía era hacer que pasara malos ratos, y saltó a la arena.

-¡Kurama-chan!- los dos pequeños lo abrazaron, contentos.

-¡Me alegra ver que estés bien, Kurama-kun!- lloró a lagrima viva Lee.

El zorro lo quedó mirando.

-Así que ya está mejor- sonrió Sakura, mientras Sarada miraba curiosa al zorro- ¿No vas a saludarlo?-

La niña negó, y se concentró en su libro.

-No puedo creer que realmente estén asando a la anguila- Kurama miró fastidiado a su _Jinchūriki_, que se rió divertido- ¡No es un alago!-

-¡Pero, Kurama, no podíamos desperdiciar la carne-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, con suficiencia- Además que el precio de las anguilas está subiendo bastante-dattebayo-admitió serio, y los marineros asintieron de acuerdo, sin dejar de comer.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa?- le pregunto, causándole otra risa- ¿Y cuánto he dormido?-

-Tranquilo, Kurama-san. Dormiste toda la noche y en la mañana- Hinata le dedico una cálida sonrisa- Naruto-kun me dijo que lo salvaste, y también salvaste a Himawari. Gracias-

-N-No es nada- el zorro miró para otro lado, dándose cuenta de donde saco la ternura su mocosa de los girasoles.

-¡Kurama-chan salvo el día-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, saltando contento.

-¡Papi lo hizo-dattebayo!- le aseguró dolido Naruto, pero sus hijos solo tenían ojos para el nueve colas.

-¡Gracias~!- sonrió la pequeña, volviendo a abrazarlo, pero se dio cuenta que Kurama la quedo mirando, bastante serio- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kurama-chan?-

-Tú… ¿Ya estás bien?- la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Está sana y salva- aseguró Sakura, sacando un trozo de carne- No tienes que preocuparte por su salud-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari.

-Ya veo…-

_¡Plaf!_

Naruto, Lee y Bolt se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras Hinata, Sakura y Sarada estaban totalmente sorprendida, porque Kurama acababa de darle una cachetada a Himawari.

La pequeña puso su mano en su mejilla, que se había puesto roja, y miró llorando al zorro, que estaba enojado.

-¡KURAMA!- Naruto, echando fuego de los ojos y la boca, miró enojado al zorro, entrando en modo Biju- ¡AHORA SI LA HICISTE-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡Es-Espera, Naruto-kun!- le pidió Hinata, deteniéndolo- Estoy segura que Kurama-san tiene una buena razón- aseguró, aun sorprendida.

-¡Kurama-chan…! ¡Me dolió!- gimió Himawari.

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME OBEDECISTE?!- le pregunto el zorro, callando a todos- ¡Una de las condiciones que di para que tú y tu hermano vinieran fue que **me obedecieran en** **todo**!- recalcó- ¡DIME! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ACERCASTE AL BARANDAL?! ¡CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!-rugió, claramente enojado.

La pequeña lo miró amurrada, sobándose la mejilla. Naruto y Hinata cambiaron miradas, tanto sorprendidos como preocupados. Bolt, en cambio, se quedó mirando a su hermanita, preocupado.

-Es… es que… Es que Sapo-chan…- gimió la pequeña, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Es solo un peluche!- gruñó Kurama- ¡Escúchame! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme! ¡¿Entendido?!-

La pequeña empezó a restregarse los ojos.

-¡Se me perdió!-empezó a llorar, sobresaltando al zorro- ¡Sapo-chan se fue! ¡Kurama-chan malo!-

-¡Mocosa…!-

-_¡Shannaro!_-

De un momento a otro, Kurama estaba enterrado en la arena, producto de un puñetazo de Sakura, haciendo que los marineros, Naruto, Lee y Bolt retrocedieran asustados.

-¡Tú no eres su padre para regañarla!-le recordó la pelirosa al zorro que intentaba salir de la arena. Al escuchar eso, Kurama se quedó quieto- ¡Naruto y Hinata ya le dijeron que no debe hacer eso! ¡No actúes como si fueras el único que se preocupa por Himawari-chan!-

El zorro salió de la arena, mirando molesto a Sakura, que le devolvió la misma mirada. Miró a Himawari, quien lloraba restregándose los ojitos, mientras Hinata la consolaba.

Kurama bufó enojado.

-Discúlpate- ordeno Sakura, señalando a la pequeña girasol.

-No-

-¡HAZLO, SHANNARO!- la mujer lo agarro de una oreja, con un aura asesina.

-No-Kurama miró para otro lado. Eso sorprendió a Sakura. Esperaba que el zorro se enojara, pero no, no se enojó.

Sakura soltó al zorro, quien miró a Himawari, y, simplemente, se fue del lugar.

-¡¿AH?!- Naruto se repuso del susto- ¡Oye, Kurama!- pero él ya se había ido- ¡ESE ZORRO TAMBIÉN TIENE QUE HABLAR CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO!- pataleo enojado.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- lo detuvo Lee- Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que a Kurama-kun, cuando le molesta algo, le gusta estar solo?- le recordó, sorprendiendo al rubio- Kurama-kun está molesto, porque no pudo evitar que Himawari-chan cayera al agua. Hay que dejarlo solo, hasta que se calme-lo soltó.

Naruto se calmó, desactivando la forma _Biju_. Miró a su pequeña, a quien Hinata tenía en los brazos.

-… No es el único que está molesto por eso-dattebayo-murmuró, acariciándole el cabello de su hija- Estúpido zorro-

Hinata sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta que su pequeña tenía mucha gente que la quería, aunque lo demostraban de la manera incorrecta.

Bolt se quedó mirando el punto donde desapareció el zorro. Pateo la arena, molesto, y apretó lo que tenía en el bolsillo. Si Kurama-chan no se disculpaba con su hermanita, no se lo daría…

* * *

Las reparaciones del barco, gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y Lee, estuvieron listas antes de que anocheciera, pero, como cierto zorro de nueve colas no se aparecía, se decidió que en la mañana se continuaría el viaje.

-¡ESTÚPIDO ZORRO!- grito enojado Naruto, frente a la fogata, junto a su familia, mientras se preparaban los pescados que había conseguido junto a su hijo y Lee- ¡LE GUSTA HACERSE ESPERAR-DATTEBAYO!-

-Sé un poco más comprensivo, Naruto-kun- pidió Hinata, con Himawari a su lado. La pequeña había estado deprimida toda la tarde. Ni siquiera sonrió cuando Lee y Naruto montaron un _número cómico_ para alegrarla.

Bolt, al lado de su padre, miró molesto el pescado, pensando en el zorro que aún no regresaba. Sarada se dio cuenta que el pequeño rubio pensaba en Kurama, pero no dijo nada, solo dio vuelta a la página, mientras su madre criticaba al zorro, y Lee intentaba calmarla.

-Kurama-chan…- murmuró levemente Himawari. Su madre la miró-… Se enojó conmigo…- se acurruco en su regazo-… Malo…-

-¿A quién le dices malo, mocosa desobediente?-

Los adultos levantaron la mirada, y miraron atrás, quedándose sorprendidos.

Himawari abrió sus ojos azules, se incorporó, y se volteó, para ver a Kurama sentado frente a ella, totalmente empapado.

-¡¿AH?!- Naruto y Bolt señalaron al zorro, totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡K-Kurama-san!- Hinata lo miró preocupada- ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Nada- el zorro miró a Himawari, que lo miraba nerviosa. Bufó molesto- Oye, mocosa, ¿aprendiste la lección?-

-¿Eh?- la niña parpadeo extrañada- ¿Cuál?-

-¡¿Cómo que cuál?!- la señalo enojado- ¡¿Aprendiste a no arriesgarte?! ¡¿Si o No?!-

La pequeña miró sus pies, nerviosa.

-… Sí-

Kurama la miró, viendo se decía la verdad o no. Al darse cuenta que sí, se cruzó de brazos, miró para otro lado, y con una de sus colas le entregó algo a la pequeña, dejándola sorprendida.

Su peluche de sapo.

-¿Eh?- Sarada lo miró sorprendida- ¿No es…?

-¡Sapo-chan!- la pequeña, al verlo, sonrió contenta y lo abrazó alegre- ¡Regresaste~!-

-¿Ah? Pero… Pero… ¿No había caído al agua?- se sorprendió Sakura.

-Sí...- asintió Lee, igual de extrañado.

Los cuatro adultos ataron cabos, y miraron al zorro, que no había estado en toda la tarde, y estaba completamente mojado.

-… ¿Qué miran?- pregunto Kurama, con sus bigotes goteando.

-Ah- los cuatro ninjas chocaron su palma con la mano, entendiendo todo.

Kurama había estado buscando el peluche todo el día.

Lo quedaron mirando. Al zorro le dieron mala espina esas miraditas.

-¿Pero qué rayos les….?-

-¡Qué lindo~!- Sakura empezó a _apapacharlo_, asfixiándolo- ¡No te gusta, pero cuando no te portas como un gruñón, eres una ternurita~!-

-S-Suelta-me- jadeo Kurama.

-¡Kurama-kun! ¡Ya sabía que eras un buen amigo!- lo abrazo ahora Lee, estrujándolo, llorando a mares- ¡Esa es la verdadera juventud!

-De-Déjame… Y… eso no tiene… sentido…-

-¡DISCULPA POR PENSAR MAL DE TI-DATTEBAYO!- ahora Naruto lo abrazaba, llorando como alma en pena- ¡Y PENSAR QUE BUSCASTE SIN DESCANSO EL PELUCHE DE MI PEQUEÑA! ¡ERES TAN BUENO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- el zorro lo mandó a volar.

Entonces alguien más lo abrazo.

-¡DIJE QUE…!- pero se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que era Hinata quien lo abrazaba, y, a diferencia de los mocosos anteriores, lo hacía con una ternura que lo dejo sorprendido.

-Gracias, Kurama-san- sonrió Hinata, acariciándole el pelaje mojado- Me siento aliviada al saber que puedo contar contigo para proteger y hacer feliz a mis hijos.

Kurama miró para otro lado. No podía negar que la caricia se sentía bien.

-Oye, no me malinterpretes- murmuró, extrañándola- Yo… - miró a Himawari, jugando contenta con su peluche, mostrándoselo a Sarada-Solo lo encontré por casualidad-

-¡Imposible!- Bolt se le acercó- Nadie encuentra cosas así en el mar-dattebasa. ¡Kurama-chan, mentiroso!

-¡Calla!- le dio un coscorrón con una cola.

Hinata sonrió, y le acaricio el lomo, sonrojándolo.

-No tiene por qué darte vergüenza, Kurama-san-

-A-A mí no me avergüenza…- murmuró, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡D-Digo que lo encontré por casualidad! ¡Estaba buscando mi banda!-

-¿Tu banda?- Sakura lo miró extrañada, mientras Naruto se les acercaba, con un chillón en la cabeza.

-Es verdad… No me había dado cuenta que no la tenías- murmuró Lee.

-_Tsch_. Se me cayó cuando volví a mi forma original. La busque, pero ni rastro. La corriente debió habérsela llevado- murmuró Kurama, fastidiado.

-Nos lo hubieras dicho, Kurama-san. Te habríamos ayudado-le dijo Hinata, acariciando su pelaje mojado. El zorro miró para otro lado.

-Ya no importa-

-¿De verdad-dattebasa?- le pregunto Bolt, sonriendo divertido.

-Sí…- el zorro lo miró con un tic en el ojo- Deja de recordármelo, mocoso-

-Bien~- el pequeño le dio la espalda, y, para extrañeza suya y de Hinata, saco algo de su bolsillo, y se lo ató a la frente.

Se dio vuelta, mirándolos divertido, especialmente por la expresión de sorpresa de Kurama al verlo con la banda negra, aunque le quedaba grande.

-¡¿AH?!- el zorro lo señalo sorprendido- ¡Mo-Mocoso…! ¡¿Cuándo…?!-

-La encontré en la orilla, en la mañana-dattebasa- sonrió Bolt, divertido.

-Que bien, ¿verdad, Kurama-san?- sonrió contenta Hinata.

-No- negó Bolt, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Kurama-chan dijo que ya no le importa, así que me la quedo yo-dattebasa-

El zorro abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-¡PEDAZO DE MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO!- rugió enojado Kurama, siendo agarrado por Hinata.

-¡Kurama-san, cálmate!- pidió la mujer.

-¡JUA!- se rió Bolt- ¡Cuando de mami se trata, puedo estar tranquilo-dattebasa!-

-Bolt, devuélvele la banda a Kurama-san- pidió Hinata.

-¡Hazlo o te va a despedazar-dattebayo!- le aseguró su padre, temeroso por la vida de su hijo.

-No~. Ahora soy un ninja-dattebasa- sonrió con suficiencia el pequeño.

-Bolt-kun, dásela, o tu juventud se quedará estancada- le sugirió Lee, dándose cuenta como el zorro ya perdía su poca paciencia.

-Tal padre tal hijo- murmuró Sakura, mientras Sarada se quedaba mirando la escena, con Himawari sonriendo contenta, abrazando su peluche.

-¡Kurama-chan no puede hacer nada~!-Bolt empezó a hacerle gestos burlones al zorro.

-¡MOCOSO…!- Kurama lo miraba llegando a echar vapor de las orejas.

-Vamos, Bolt- lo regaño Hinata.

-No quiero~-sonrió el rubio.

Su madre suspiro.

-Entonces, Kurama-san, no seas tan duro con él- Hinata soltó al zorro, para horror de Bolt, quien empezó a correr por toda la playa, seguido del enfurecido zorro.

-¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡NO HUYAS, MOCOSO!-

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es el entusiasmo de la flor de la juventud!- sonrió entusiasmado Lee. Sarada lo quedo mirando.

-Oye, Hinata- Naruto la miró asustado- No quiero perder a Bolt-dattebasa-

-Kurama-san lo quiere mucho como para ponerse agresivo- aseguró Hinata, sonriendo.

-Pero si ya está agresivo- murmuró Sakura.

-¡KYA!- la mano de Kurama empujo a Bolt a la arena, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¿Dónde estaban tus agallas de recién, mocoso?- le preguntó Kurama, sonriendo enojado.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡HIMAWARI!- gritó asustado Bolt, pero, para su sorpresa, el zorro simplemente le quito la banda, sin darle un golpe- ¿Ah?-

-_Tsch_. Supongo que ya he dado suficientes golpes por hoy- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, atándose su banda negra de Konoha a la frente- Y no vuelvas a quitármela-

-¡No te la quité! ¡La encontré-dattebasa!- se levantó molesto Bolt- ¡Es Kurama-chan el descuidado!-

-¡Y-Yo no soy descuidado!-aseguró el zorro.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari se le abalanzó contenta, botándolo a la arena.

-¡Que conmovedor!- Lee se restregó los ojos.

Hinata sonrió contenta, mientras que su marido estaba en blanco porque su hija le había dado un abrazo al zorro apestoso. Sakura se rió por lo bajo.

-Oye, mocosa. Esto ya parece rutina- el zorro miró a la pequeña, que, sumamente feliz, lo abrazaba sin ganas de soltarlo.

-¡Kurama-chan, gracias por traer a Sapo-chan de regreso~!- sonrió Himawari.

-_Tsch_\- el zorro miró para otro lado, satisfecho consigo mismo por haberse _disculpado a su manera_ con su mocosa de los girasoles.

La pequeña le sonrió contenta, y le dio un besito en la mejilla, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

Naruto se quedó de piedra, mientras que los demás presentes se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Gracias~!-Himawari le dedico a Kurama una de sus cálidas e inocentes sonrisas.

El zorro no dijo nada. Se había quedado completamente sin habla, con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ah! ¡Mami! ¡Himawari acaba de darle un beso a Kurama-chan!- acusó Bolt, señalándolos.

-Está bien. Es su forma de decirle gracias- sonrió Hinata.

Kurama parpadeo, sintiéndose enrojecer. Se le erizo el pelaje y se alejó de inmediato de Himawari, extrañándola.

-¡M-M-Mo-Mocosa…!- la señalo, temblando, con su otra mano en la mejilla- ¡N-No vuelvas….! ¡No hagas…!- pero apenas articulaba palabras, aun sin salirse de la sorpresa.

Sakura se tapó la boca para dejar de reírse, mientras Sarada pensaba que el zorro realmente era un idiota.

-Mami, ¿qué le pasa a Kurama-chan?- pregunto extrañada Himawari.

-Creo que Kurama-san es débil a los encantos femeninos- sonrió Hinata, aunque su hija no entendió a lo que se refería.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Estas rosa-dattebasa!- se rió Bolt, apuntándolo- _¡Zorro rosa!_

-¡N-No lo estoy!- aseguró Kurama, aun alterado.

-…Kurama…-

Todos los presentes miraron a Naruto, que era rodeado por un chakra amenazante.

-… ¿Ah?- el zorro parpadeo- Naruto… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo te atreves…?- el rubio lo miró de tal manera que, por primera vez, el zorro se asustó de él- ¡SOY TU AMIGO, Y ME HACES ESTO-DATTEBAYO!- lo señalo enfurecido, descolocando a Kurama.

-… ¿Ah?-

-¡TRAICIONANDO MI CONFIANZA DE ESTA MANERA…! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ-DATTEBAYO!-juró Naruto, entrando en modo Biju.

-Oye… Naruto… Exageras…- murmuró Kurama, en blanco. ¿Su _Jinchūriki_ realmente era tan idiota?

-¡SOY…! ¡SOY EL PAPI DE HIMAWARI! ¡NO TOLERARÉ ESTO, ZORRO DE PACOTILLA-DATTEBAYO!-

-Kurama-san- lo llamó Hinata- Por favor, huye-le pidió, avergonzada.

-¿Eh…?-

-¡KURAMA!-

-¡AH! ¡OYE, ESPERA UN POCO, NARUTO…!-

-¡NO HUYAS!-

Himawari y Bolt se empezaron a reír divertidos al ver al zorro correr de esa manera, mientras Hinata miraba apenada a Kurama, Lee daba gritos de entusiasmo, y Sakura no podía creer que _Biju y Jinchūriki_ fueran tan idiotas.

Sarada se quedó mirando la escena, sin poder evitar sentirse alejada de todo… Siempre era lo mismo. Eran muy escandalosos, pero…

¿Eso era bueno, o malo?

* * *

_**-Este… Naruto- llamé.**_

_**-¡VEN AQUÍ, KURAMA!-**_

_**-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡PADRE OBSESIONADO!**_**-**

_**-Oye… ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?- suspiré, pero el rubio modo Biju seguía persiguiendo al nueve colas- Naruto, haces mucho escándalo por un simple gesto de agradecimiento. Ni que fuera algo parecido como el beso entre tú y Sasuke…-**_

_**-¡KYA!- el rubio se detuvo y se agarró la cabeza, horrorizado- ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES-DATTEBAYO!**_

_**-¡Oye! ¡No vomites aquí!- exigí enojada.**_

_**-Al menos se calmó- suspiró Kurama- Rayos. Esos dos mocosos siempre me la hacen-**_

_**-Es tu culpa por ser débil a los encantos inocentes de Himawari, y por tolerar tanto las bromas de Bolt-**_

_**-¡C-Cállate!-**_

_**-Sí, sí… Por cierto, has dado tu opinión sobre los hijos de "Lord Vomito"**_**\- **_**señalé al pobre Naruto- Pero no sobre la pequeña Sarada-**_

_**-Un Uchiha es un Uchiha- Kurama miró para otro lado- Es lo único que necesito saber de ella-**_

_**-Eh… ¿De verdad?- lo quede mirando.**_

_**-Oye, Zoe, ¿a qué se debe esa mirada?-**_

_**-Nada de nada. Pero no digas cosas que después se contradecirán-**_

_**-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo?!-**_

_**-Solo te diré…- lo mire sonriendo- Que aprenderás un poco más de la pequeña Uchiha-**_

_**Kurama me quedó mirando, y bufó molesto.**_

_**-Parezco niñera-**_

_**-Sí, sí… Vamos, ya que Naruto no está en condiciones (las cuales él mismo va a tener que limpiar), tendrás que dar la despedida.**_

_**-Tsch… Está bien. A los mocosos que leen, gracias por venir ¡Y más les vale comentar!-ordenó.**_

_**-Oye… Al menos fue una mejor despedida que la que me diste en el otro fic- suspiré.**_

_**-Tsch-**_

_**-Bueno. Lectores, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y no olviden comentar (y perdonen a este orgulloso Biju. Es que aún está afectado por el beso de su pequeña…)**_

_**-¡OYE! ¡TE HE ESCUCHADO!-**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ ACASO ERES TELEPÁTICO?!-**_

_**-¡BIJU DAMA!-**_

_**-¡NO OTRA VEZ!-**_


	4. Diferente al resto

_**Diferente al resto.**_

* * *

El día estaba soleado, el mar tranquilo, y el barco que los llevaba a _Isla Tortuga_ viajaba sin ningún problema.

En la cubierta, solamente estaban, además del capitán, Naruto, Kurama y Lee. Los tres reunidos, preparados…

-¿Están listos-dattebayo?-

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-No digas eso, Kurama-kun. Es la única forma de decidirlo justamente-

-Está bien- bufó.

-Bien- Naruto suspiro hondo.

-_¡Piedra, papel o tijera!_\- recitaron los dos ninjas y el fastidiado zorro.

Lee dio piedra, mientras que Kurama y Naruto tenían papel.

-¡NO!- Lee puso cara de muerto viviente.

-¡Ja, ja!- Naruto lo señalo divertido- ¡Cejas Grandes, perdiste! ¡Así que tu limpiarás la cubierta-dattebayo!-

-¡No puede ser!- se quedó en blanco Lee- ¡BIEN!- se levantó- ¡Lo haré con el fuego de mi juventud!-juró, entrando en llamas.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, y suspiró fastidiado, ya que la responsable de estar en ese embrollo era Sakura.

La mujer de pelo rosa les había dejado claro a los tres que tenían que ayudar a mantener el barco limpio, porque los marineros se encargaban de que funcionara sin problemas, y ella con Hinata hacían el desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Y, aunque él no comiera, y se quedara siempre en el mismo lugar, fue obligado a participar de la limpieza, y esa era la forma en que lo estaban decidiendo: Piedra, papel o tijera.

-¡Bien!-Naruto miró en llamas al fastidiado zorro- ¡Kurama, ahora quien pierde lava todos los platos, y quien gana solo ordenará el camarote-dattebayo!-

-¿Estás seguro? La mocosa de Sakura aún está molesta porque me metí en su bolso, esa vez que buscaba mi banda- recordó Kurama, señalándosela.

Y era verdad. Cuando la pelirosa se dio cuenta que Kurama se había metido en sus pertenencias, tuvo que ser Hinata quien lo salvara de las garras de la enojada ninja médico, para risa de Bolt.

-¡No hables como si ya hubieras ganado-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto, con fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Tanto así no quieres lavar unos simples platos?- lo quedó mirando el nueve colas.

-¡Son una tonelada-dattebayo!- aseguró-¡Además que quiero terminar pronto para jugar con mis retoños~!- sonrió Naruto- ¡Y el camino más rápido es ordenar el camarote-dattebayo!-lo miró decidido.

-Sí, sí…- el zorro levanto su puño.

-¡Buena suerte, Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun!-los apoyo Lee.

"_Denme un respiro"_ suspiró Kurama.

-_¡Piedra, papel o tijera!_\- recito el decidido ninja, y el aburrido zorro.

Naruto se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta que tenía papel, y Kurama tijeras.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

El zorro suspiró fastidiado al ver en shock a su _Jinchūriki_.

-¡Felicitaciones, Kurama-kun!- Lee levantó el pulgar, entusiasmado.

"_¿Es en serio…?"_

-Entonces…-Kurama miró a Naruto, que estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la cubierta- Oye, mocoso- lo llamó, haciendo que el deprimido rubio lo mirara- Suerte con los platos-

Eso lo dejo en blanco.

-¡KURAMA!- se le abalanza si Lee no lo detiene.

-¡Vamos, Naruto-kun!- le pidió el ninja del Taijutsu.

El zorro lo miró divertido, y simplemente se fue al camarote.

-¡KURAMA, NO ME OLVIDARÉ DE ESTA-DATTEBAYO!-

* * *

En la cabina estaba Hinata ordenando la ropa de dormir de Bolt, quien jugaba con su hermanita saltando en la cama, y Sarada, que leía su libro sentada en su cama.

-¿Ah?- Hinata miró al zorro entrar tranquilamente- Entonces, ¿Kurama-san gano el duelo?-preguntó, sonriendo.

-Sí…- Kurama bostezó.

-Si quieres, puedes descansar- le sonrió, extrañándolo- Ya está ordenada la ropa, solo falta botar la basura. Puedo encargarme de eso-

-¿Estas segura? Al mocoso de tu marido no le hará gracia saber que al final no hice nada-

-Está bien. Nos has ayudado mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer-sonrió la pelinegra.

-Bueno…- el zorro se rascó la mejilla, mirando para otro lado.

-¡Kurama-chan!- sus dos mocosos dejaron de saltar en la cama- ¡Juega con nosotros-dattebasa!-

-No- el zorro se subió a otra, y se acomodó.

-¡Por favor~!- se subieron a esa, y lo abrazaron, fastidiándolo.

-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan~!- le sonrió Himawari.

Kurama la quedó mirando, aun recordando _el agradecimiento_ que le había dado por encontrar su peluche. Miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

-Vamos, niños- Hinata se levantó, agarrando la bolsa de basura- Dejen a Kurama-san descansar-

-Pero…- se amuraron.

-¡Queremos jugar con Kurama-chan!- pataleo Bolt.

En eso, una de las colas del zorro agarro por la cintura a cada niño, y los levantó.

-¡Sí~!- sonrieron ambos.

-¡Más alto-dattebasa!- pidió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-Lo siento, Kurama-san- se disculpó Hinata, sin asustarse al ver a sus dos hijos de esa manera.

-Está bien…- bostezó Kurama, mirando como sus mocosos se entretenían al estar en altura.

Hinata sonrió, y se fijó que Sarada había apartado la vista de la lectura, y miraba como se divertían los dos niños.

-Sarada-chan- se le acercó- ¿También quieres jugar con Kurama-san?-

La pequeña negó, y se concentró nuevamente en su libro.

El zorro la miró de reojo, bufó molesto y miró para otro lado.

No tenía nada en contra de la niña de lentes, pero tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que a los Uchiha había que tenerlos a cierta distancia, aunque fuera una mocosa que no despierta el _Sharingan_.

* * *

Naruto suspiró, mientras lavaba los platos, y, detrás suyo, Sakura preparaba el almuerzo.

-Y yo que quería pasar un rato con mis retoños-dattebayo- suspiró, mirando la enorme cantidad de vasija que tenía por lavar- ¡¿Por qué ese zorro no hizo piedra-dattebayo?!

-Deja de quejarte- le pidió Sakura- Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-

El rubio la miró amurado.

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan. ¿Es mi imaginación, o Sarada-chan esta algo triste?- le pregunto Naruto, ya que era algo que se había fijado, pero no estaba seguro.

La mujer de pelo rosa se quedó quieta unos momentos, pero después continúo cortando las zanahorias.

-… Es normal- admitió Sakura. Naruto la miró- Ella no lo dice, pero sé que extraña a su padre. Apenas y lo ve… Debe sentirse mal al ver a Bolt y Himawari-chan con tanta atención-

-Sakura-chan. Yo sé que ella es feliz-dattebayo- el rubio la miró serio- Es feliz contigo, con todos. Y sé que quiere a Sasuke-

La mujer se quedó quieta.

-Lo sé… Sé que quiere mucho a su padre, y es por eso que lo extraña- suspiró- Bueno, Naruto, tu dijiste que Sasuke-kun te ayudo en aquella misión, hace unos meses, así que sé que está bien- le sonrió sinceramente-

Naruto sonrió.

-¡No debemos preocuparnos por nuestro compañero-dattebayo!-

-Claro, después de todo es mi marido- sonrió Sakura- Así que, Naruto...- lo quedó mirando, extrañándolo- ¡CIERRA LA LLAVE!-

-¡¿Ah?!- el rubio miró el lava platos, en el que había dejado abierta la llave, y, sin darse cuenta, se estaba desparramando toda el agua al piso-¡NOOOOO!-

-¡NARUTO, IDIOTA!-

* * *

Cuando ya era de noche, y después de cenar, todos fueron al camarote, ya que Lee seguía insistiendo que la cubierta no estaba brillosa, por lo que quería seguir trabajando, lo que le serviría de entrenamiento.

Al saber que Lee iba a estar toda la noche fuera, Kurama, de mala gana, acepto la invitación de Himawari de dormir con ellos, ya que no planeaba aguantar al mocoso fanático del entrenamiento durante ocho horas.

-No puedo creer que Cejas Grandes pueda decir que le falta brillo a la cubierta-dattebayo- suspiró Naruto, sentado al lado del zorro, quien bostezó.

-Me sorprende que te extrañe- admitió Kurama, haciendo que él lo mirara curioso- Ya que _"entre idiotas se entienden"_-

-¡KURAMA!- le tiró una oreja.

-¡SUÉLTAME, MOCOSO!- Kurama lo alejo de él, tirándole las mejillas, y ambos empezaron a tirarse de las mechas.

Hinata, con una adormilada Himawari en brazos, los quedo mirando, mientras Sakura se les acercaba, con el puño preparado. Momentos después, el Biju y su Jinchūriki estaban sentados, con un coscorrón cada uno por parte de la pelirosa.

Bolt, que estaba recostado, se aguantó la risa. Sarada, sentada en la cama que compartía con su madre, los quedó mirando, fastidiada.

-Escuchen, los marineros ya están dormidos, y solo falta que nuestros pequeños lo hagan. Así que mantengan silencio, _Shannaro_-les ordeno Sakura, en voz baja.

-Está bien- ambos, de mala gana, miraron para otro lado. Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

Himawari bostezó.

-Ya es hora de dormir- sonrió su madre, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Kurama…chan…- llamó la pequeña, bostezando nuevamente.

-¡A dormir-dattebasa!- le sonrió Bolt al nueve colas.

El zorro bufó molesto, y se subió a la cama donde estaba su mocoso, acomodándose en la cabecera, mientras Hinata recostaba a su pequeña al lado del rubio.

Himawari y Bolt se acurrucaron en el pelaje de Kurama.

-Buenas… noches…- la pequeña girasol se quedó dormida.

Kurama sonrió, pero se quedó mirando fastidiado a Naruto, que miraba conmovido la escena.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?-le gruñó, cubriendo a los dos mocosos con sus colas.

-Es que… ¡Son tan tiernos que no puedo aguantarlo-dattebayo~!- se restregó los ojos, llorando a mares.

Bolt, algo adormilado, sonrió divertido por la cara de Kurama, y se sonrojó cuando su madre le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Mamá…-el pequeño la miró avergonzado, aunque eso lo hacía demasiado tierno.

-Vamos, a dormir-le sonrió.

-¿Y el beso para Kurama-chan?- el pequeño se acurrucó más en el pelaje anaranjado.

-Duérmete, mocoso-el zorro lo miró molesto, mientras Hinata sonreía por la inocencia de su hijo, y Naruto era envuelto en _chakra envidioso_.

-Ya sé… dattebasa- Bolt cerro de a poco los ojos-… Kurama-chan… buenas… noches…- se quedó dormido.

El zorro lo miró sin sorprenderse, y sonrió.

"_Descansen, mocosos…"_

-¡No puedo más~!- Naruto se desmayó por tanta ternura.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata se le acerco, asustada.

"_Mocoso idiota…"_ Kurama lo quedo mirando.

-Este Naruto, sigue tan idiota- sonrió Sakura, sentándose al lado de Sarada, quien miró para otro lado- ¿Estás bien?- le acaricio el cabello negro.

-Sí…- cerro el libro, y se quitó los lentes.

-¿Segura?- su madre la miró algo preocupada.

-Sí…- la pequeña guardo sus cosas, y se acurrucó en la cama- Buenas noches-

-Descansa- le sonrió Sakura, y pronto pudo notar como la pequeña se quedaba dormida.

-¿Sarada-chan está bien?- Hinata dejo de intentar levantar a su marido y miró preocupada a la pelirosa.

-Esta algo distante… Más de lo habitual- admitió Sakura, acariciando el pelo negro de su pequeña- Pero no me preocupo. En ese sentido, salió a su padre-

Hinata sonrió.

-… Ternura… no más…-

-¡Ah!- miró avergonzada a su marido-Naruto-kun, levántate por favor- pidió Hinata, pero su marido solo suspiró de ternura.

Realmente estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios por la exposición de la ternura de sus hijos.

-_Tsch_. Este mocoso…- Kurama miró molesto al rubio- ¿Y aún se quiere convertir en _Hokage_?-

-Todos sabemos que lo hará un día de estos- sonrió Sakura.

-Lo sé- Kurama se acomodó, entrecerrando los ojos- Lo conozco bien para saberlo-

Ambas ninjas sonrieron.

-Este… Naruto-kun no se va a levantar- se dio cuenta Hinata, desistiendo en levantarlo.

-Ponle una manta y listo- bostezó el zorro.

-Pero se puede resfriar- se preocupó la pelinegra.

-_Los idiotas no se resfrían_\- le aseguraron Sakura y Kurama.

Hinata se quedó en blanco, y suspiró apesadumbrada. No podía negar lo que le dijeron.

Sakura bostezó, apagó las luces, y se acostó al lado de su pequeña.

Hinata cubrió con una frazada a su marido, que no paraba de murmurar _"… No más… Ternura…"_, y se recostó al lado de sus hijos, sobresaltando a Kurama.

-¿Kurama-san?- lo miró extrañada- ¿Te molesto?-

-N-No…- el zorro miró para otro lado, y, para sorpresa de la mujer, la cubrió con una de sus colas.

Hinata sonrió, se incorporó un poco, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurama, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y se le erizara todo el pelaje.

-Descansa, Kurama-san- le sonrió, y se acomodó, al igual que sus hijos, en el pelaje del zorro.

-O-Oye…- la llamó, pero ella ya estaba dormida.

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿PRIMERO LA HIJA Y AHORA LA MADRE?!"_ se restregó molesto la cabeza, notando como enrojecía _"¡NO ES GRACIOSO!" _cerró los ojos, molesto, pero aliviado de que esta vez Naruto no lo hubiera visto, porque si no…

Suspiró, molesto, pero, cuando se iba a dormir, noto la mirada de la hija de Sakura encima.

-¿Qué quieres?- la miró de reojo.

-… Haces escándalo, Kurama-chan- murmuró la pequeña.

El zorro bufó, y miró para otro lado. Sarada lo miró, pero al ver que él no iba a decir nada más, se recostó, y se durmió.

Kurama la miró. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mocosa? ¿Acaso quería entablar una conversación con él o algo así?

Se quedó meditativo, dándose cuenta que él apenas se comunicaba con la _Uchiha _desde que la conocía. Solo cuando despertó después del primer ataque de los renegados, entablo una conversación con ella.

Bufó molesto. ¿Tanto así se había ablandado, como para preocuparse de que si esa mocosa se estaba sintiendo excluida o no?

No debía olvidar que era la hija de aquel _Uchiha_ que lo encerró junto a los otros Biju, atreviéndose a controlarlos con ese repugnante poder ocular que obtuvo del viejo, y el causante de que Naruto perdiera su brazo…

Apretó sus puños, enojado. A diferencia de su mocoso, él no perdonaba con facilidad a aquella persona que ahora vagaba buscando la redención.

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que pensar en eso solo empeoraría su genio. Ya tenía suficiente con sentir a cada rato ese llamado que le decía que se juntara con los otros _Biju_, como para preocuparse por la mocosa de lentes rojos.

Miró a sus mocosos, ya que Bolt se había acomodado, y, sin querer, se había quitado una frazada. Sonrió, y abrigó al pequeño tapándolo nuevamente.

"_Mocoso…"_ le acaricio la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso por saber que el pequeño había heredado, de su parte, los nueve mechones en su cabello rubio.

Se acomodó, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente_.

-… ¿Eh…?- Naruto y Kurama se inclinaron más, para verse a sí mismos en el reflejo de la madera brillante.

-¡¿Qué les parece?!- Lee le sonrió a toda la tripulación, enseñándoles el piso de la cubierta, que, realmente, había quedado brilloso.

-Nunca antes había quedado tan limpio- admitió el capitán, arreglándose el bigote mirando su reflejo.

-¡Dos Mami!- Himawari, en brazos de Hinata, señalo la madera- ¡Y también hay dos Himawari!- sonrió contenta, abrazando su peluche.

-¡Genial!- Bolt empezó a resbalarse, contento- ¡Esto es divertido-dattebasa!-

-Vamos, Bolt, deja de hacer eso-dattebayo- le pidió Naruto, y se dio cuenta que Kurama aun miraba su reflejo, moviendo su mano para ver si se reflejaba, sin poder creer que el mocoso de los entrenamientos llegó a esos extremos con referencia a la limpieza.

El rubio empezó a reírse.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- el zorro lo miró de reojo.

-Pareces un gato jugando con su reflejo-dattebayo- se rió Naruto, y, como premio, recibió una zancadilla por parte del nueve colas, cayendo sentado al lustroso piso- ¡DUELE!-

-¡Por favor, Lee-sama, díganos cómo lo hizo!- pidió el capitán, llorando de la emoción, al igual que los demás marineros, rodeando al ninja, mientras Naruto y Kurama se tiraban de las mechas.

-¡Lo único que se necesita es el trapo, el limpia brillos, Y UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE FUEGO JUVENIL!- informó Lee, ante sus admiradores.

-Lee-san tiene su entusiasmo bastante agitado- sonrió nerviosa Hinata, mientras Sakura contaba hasta diez para no perder la paciencia con todos esos hombres idiotas, incluyendo al nueve colas que seguía peleándose con Naruto.

Sarada se asomó de entre las piernas de su madre, para mirar a Bolt resbalándose por el brilloso piso. Noto que alguien la miraba, por lo que desvió sus ojos negros, para encontrarse con los rojos de Kurama, que la vigilaban, aunque se estuviera tirando de los mechones con Naruto.

La pequeña se sonrojo y se ocultó detrás de su madre.

-¿Ah? Sarada, ¿qué te pasa?- la miró extrañada Sakura.

-Nada…- negó la niña, sonrojada porque la vieron mirando a Bolt.

"_Oye…"_ Kurama frunció levemente el ceño, sin soltar la cara y el cabello rubio de su amigo, mientras este le tiraba la mejilla y una oreja _"Esa actitud la he visto antes…"_

El zorro intentó recordarlo, dándose cuenta que, desde que conocía a la niña de lentes, siempre se ocultaba mirando a Bolt.

Pero, claro está, cuando te tiran la oreja con fuerza, es difícil pensar.

-¡BASTA YA, NARUTO!-

* * *

Después de que todo se calmara, los ninjas, junto a Kurama, fueron a la cabina del capitán, por llamado de este.

-Capitán, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Hinata, mientras el hombre depositaba un mapa en la mesa.

-No es nada malo- aseguró el marinero, al verla nerviosa- Es solo que estamos por llegar a la _Isla __Jōshō_, y temo que tendremos que desembarcar en el puerto-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

-Oye, mocoso. Si seguimos así tardaremos más en llegar a _Isla Tortuga_\- señalo molesto Kurama.

-Espera, Kurama. Estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón-dattebayo- lo calmó Naruto.

-¿Por qué desembarcamos tan pronto, Capitán?- preguntó Lee.

-Porque, a pesar de que parchamos el agujero del casco, tenemos que reparar bien el barco con los elementos necesarios, ya que la marea cerca de _Isla Tortuga_ es más violenta, por lo que el parche no podría aguantar la presión. Solo será por un día- agregó, al ver como Kurama se cruzaba de brazos- Estas reparaciones no tardan tanto, además aprovecharemos de abastecernos y ustedes podrán dar un paseo por el pueblo-

-¿Te molesta, Kurama-san?- Hinata miró preocupada al zorro.

-Ya nos hemos tardado bastante…- murmuró Kurama, frunciendo el ceño- Quiero zanjar este asunto del llamado cuanto antes- se rascó la cabeza, molesto.

-¿El llamado se ha intensificado?-le preguntó Lee.

-Sí… -aseguró Kurama, acomodándose la banda negra-Cada vez es más molesto-

-Pero los demás aun no arriban- le recordó Naruto- Si lo hubieran hecho, me lo dirían-dattebayo-

Kurama hizo una mueca amarga.

-¡Está bien~!- sonrió contenta Sakura, descolocando a los tres ninjas y al zorro.

-Me alegra oír eso- sonrió aliviado el marinero.

-¡Espera un poco, mocosa!- Kurama la encaró, molesto- ¡No decidas por todos!-

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- Sakura le dio un coscorrón- ¡Esta oportunidad no me la pierdo!-

-¿Oportunidad?- preguntó curiosa Hinata, mientras Naruto, Lee y el capitán retrocedían asustados.

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin y al cabo, la _Isla Jōshō _ es conocida por sus aguas termales!- informó contenta Sakura.

-¡¿Sólo por eso?!- Kurama la quedo mirando, sin poder creerlo.

-Sakura-chan, estamos en una misión- le recordó Naruto, igual de impactado que su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas, Naruto? Si el barco tiene que ser mantenido por los marineros, nosotros no podremos hacer nada. Así que, aprovechando el tiempo- abrazo a Hinata- Nosotras nos vamos a aliviarnos el cansancio del cuerpo-

-¿Ah…?- Naruto y Kurama se quedaron en blanco.

-Además he escuchado que uno, después de que se baña ahí, queda como nueva-agregó entusiasmada, mientras Hinata sonreía nerviosa.

-Con razón… Quieres dejar de parecer anciana- murmuró fastidiado Kurama.

Sakura se quedó rígida.

-¡Me parece buena idea!- Lee levantó el pulgar, mientras Sakura zarandeaba con bastante fuerza al nueve colas, con Hinata intentando calmarla.

-¡¿Ahora tú, Cejas Grandes?!-

-Pero, Naruto-kun, este es el mejor modo de que nuestros cuerpos descansen- sonrió el pelinegro.

-Además…- Sakura se acercó al rubio- Creo que hay unos baños privados para las parejas- y señalo a Hinata, quien sacudía a Kurama, que estaba con los ojos dándole vueltas, pidiendo que despertara.

-… ¿En parejas…? ¿Yo… y Hinata…?- Naruto se puso rojo, llegando a echar vapor de la cabeza- ¡ESTÁ DECIDIDO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Kurama recobro el conocimiento de inmediato.

-¡Ese es mi compañero!- sonrió Sakura.

-¡ESTE NO ES UN VIAJE DE PLACER, MOCOSOS IRRESPONSABLES!- les recordó enojado Kurama.

-Calma, Kurama-san- pidió Hinata.

-Solo hay un problema- murmuró Lee. Todos lo miraron- En el balneario, ¿aceptan niños?-

-Mm… Me parece que no- recordó Sakura, dándose cuenta del problema.

-¿Qué hacemos-dattebayo?- se preguntó Naruto- Alguien va a tener que cuidar a mis retoños y a Sarada-chan mientras no estamos…-

El rubio se dio cuenta de algo, y, junto a Sakura y Lee, se quedó mirando a Kurama, que parpadeo.

-Oye, Kurama…- sonrió Naruto, haciendo que el nueve colas entendiera de inmediato lo que le iban a pedir.

-¡YA UNA VEZ FUI NIÑERA DE TUS MOCOSOS! ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!- le rugió en la cara un furioso zorro.

-¡Vamos, Kurama-san~!- pidió Sakura, de repente amigable con él-Solo por la tarde. Sarada no hace ningún escándalo-

-Puedes llevarlos a ver el pueblo, y que jueguen con niños de su edad- sugirió sonriendo Lee.

-¡NO LO HARÉ!- les rugió en la cara a los tres, haciendo que se taparan los oídos- ¡SON USTEDES LOS ADULTOS RESPONSABLES!-

-¡Hinata, convéncelo-dattebayo!- le suplicó Naruto, con los tímpanos retumbando.

La mujer suspiró, y coloco su mano en el hombro del zorro, tomando su atención.

-Kurama-san, por favor- le pidió, avergonzada.

-N-No…- Kurama miró para otro lado, decidido a no caer en los encantos que Himawari heredó de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece que, por cuidar a nuestros pequeños por hoy, Naruto-kun y Lee-san harán toda la limpieza diaria sin tu ayuda?- sugirió la mujer.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se horrorizaron ambos ninjas, pero Sakura los golpeo, callándolos.

Kurama se puso a meditar. No era tan mala la propuesta. Una tarde, a cambio de todo un viaje de dormir sin problemas.

-¿De ida y vuelta?- Kurama miró a Hinata, quien asintió. El zorro suspiró fastidiado-… Bien…- gruñó de mala gana.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta Sakura, abrazando a Hinata- ¡Bien hecho, Hinata!-

Naruto y Lee se quedaron cabizbajos, dándose cuenta que terminaron perdiendo.

* * *

Horas después, el barco desembarcó en la isla _Isla __Jōshō_.

-¡Genial~!- Bolt sonrió entusiasmado al ver el puerto, lleno de personas, cosas y olores que no conocía.

-Vamos, Bolt- sonrió Hinata, mientras los demás bajaban- No te alejes de Kurama-san-

-Sí~- sonrió el rubio, mientras el zorro, con Himawari sentada en su lomo, suspiró fastidiado. Tenía por delante una tarde muy larga.

-Entonces, los esperamos cuando atardezca- se despidió el capitán.

-Sí- asintió Naruto, y se adentró al pueblo con los demás.

Sarada, de la mano con su madre, y su libro en el brazo, miraba las tiendas que el pueblo ofrecía, al igual que las personas.

-Está isla es como un centro turístico- le explico Sakura, al verla tan curiosa- Es normal que la gente tenga tantas tiendas. Ya sabes que puedes comprar lo que quieras con el dinero que te deje- le sonrió.

Sarada asintió.

-Oye… mocoso- Kurama llamó a Naruto, quien se inclinó, sin dejar de caminar- ¿Seguro que todo estará bien estando yo en esta forma?-preguntó, sin poder evitar sentirse molesto por algunas miradas curiosas pegadas a él.

-Tienes la banda de Konoha en la frente-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, sonriendo- Y todo el mundo sabe que eres inocente de cualquier cargo, al igual que los demás Biju-dattebayo-

-Me siento mejor, ¿por qué no se los dices a los renegados de la otra vez?-

-¡Eres un paranoico-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto.

-Bien- sonrió Lee, deteniéndose en la plaza de la aldea, donde varios pequeños jugaban, algunos turistas se sacaban fotos, o compraban algunos recuerdos- Desde aquí podemos ir a los balnearios-señalo los carteles, que indicaban la dirección de los monumentos y lugares turísticos.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos- Sakura le acaricio el pelo negro a Sarada- Recuerda hacer caso en todo a Kurama- la pequeña asintió, sintiendo la mirada seria del zorro en ella.

-¡Yo quiero ir a los balnearios-dattebasa!- refunfuñó Bolt, y Himawari asintió de acuerdo, bastante amurada.

-Vamos, niños- Hinata se agachó y le acaricio la cabeza a ambos- Si pudiéramos llevarlos, lo haríamos- les recordó.

Los pequeños se amuraron.

-Estarán con Kurama-kun, así que no se preocupen- les sonrió Lee, levantando el pulgar.

"_Ya… Todos me pasan el paquete_" Kurama los miró con un tic en el ojo, preguntándose en que momento todos esos humanos le habían tomado tanta confianza.

-Mis pequeños, nos veremos- sonrió Naruto. Los niños asintieron- ¡Son tan lindos-dattebayo!- empezó a abrazarlos.

-¡Pa-Papi, no puedo respirar-dattebasa!- se quejó Bolt, mientras su hermanita era asfixiada por el abrazo.

-Papi… Duele- pataleo Himawari.

Kurama los quedó mirando fastidiado, mientras Hinata sonreía nerviosa por la muestra excesiva de cariño de su marido.

-Nos vemos- se despidió la pelinegra del zorro.

-Sí…-

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- Hinata miró a su marido.

-¡No puedo separarme de ellos-dattebayo~!- lloró Naruto, abrazando más a sus dos niños.

-¡Kurama-chan!- llamaron desesperados.

Y, de un momento a otro, el rubio estaba en el piso con varios coscorrones en la cabeza.

-¡Llévenselo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta!- Kurama, con los dos pequeños detrás suyo, señaló molesto a los adultos, quienes asintieron de inmediato.

-¡Nos vemos~!- se despidió Sakura, alejándose con Hinata y Lee, quien cargaba a Naruto.

-¡Adiós~!- Bolt y Himawari movieron sus brazos, contentos.

Kurama miró a Sarada, que miraba para otro lado.

"_Ni siquiera se despide de su madre… Uchiha tenía que ser_" el zorro frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Himawari, abrazando su peluche.

-¡Juguemos!-pidió Bolt, señalando los columpios y los resbalines.

-Vayan...- Kurama bostezó, sin importarle. Solo quería que estuvieran entretenidos en algo que no fuera _apapacharlo._

-¡Gracias!- los dos Uzumaki le dieron un sorpresivo abrazo y se fueron con su típica velocidad a los juegos.

Kurama los quedó mirando, y sonrió levemente. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que estaba solo con Sarada, que lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?- la miró de reojo.

-Nada- la niña de pelo negro se fue a sentar en un banco, cerca de los juegos, donde Bolt y Himawari ya estaban hablando divertidos con los demás niños.

El zorro suspiró, y, de mala gana, se sentó al lado de Sarada, quien se sorprendió por unos momentos, pero simplemente abrió su libro.

Kurama, después de un rato, estaba más que fastidiado por la tensión en el aire entre él y la niña. Era más fácil estar con sus mocosos que con la pequeña lectora, por el simple hecho de que, además de ser una Uchiha, estaba más que claro que era mucho más madura que Bolt, y menos social que Himawari.

Se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado, y, sin poder evitarlo, miró de reojo a la niña, que paso una hoja de su libro.

Le molestaba bastante estar en ese tipo de situaciones tan incomodas.

-Oye- la llamó, sin poder aguantar más el silencio. Sarada lo miró, algo extrañada- ¿Qué es esa cosa que lees?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Un libro- contesto, volviendo a la lectura.

Eso lo dejo en blanco.

-Claro que es un libro- Kurama la miró aguantándose los gruñidos-Te estoy preguntando de qué demonios se trata-

-… ¿Por qué te interesa?- Sarada lo miró.

El zorro se quedó quieto al notar tristeza en esos ojos negros. La miró serio.

-Porque siempre lo llevas contigo- le explicó.

-Pues… Se trata de un aventurero que busca tesoros- la pequeña miró su libro, pasando su manita por el papel.

-¿Y tanto te gusta como para estar pegada a él todos los días?- bostezó Kurama, ya aburrido.

-Es mi única compañía- murmuró ella. Kurama la miró, algo sorprendido- Papá nunca está, mamá trabaja cuidando a las personas, así que me quedó con los personajes de este libro-

-Tú…- el zorro frunció el ceño- ¿Te sientes sola?-

-Sí…- admitió la pequeña, acomodándose los lentes- Pero prefiero quedarme en un solo lugar, y no llamar la atención, porque así la gente no me dice que me vaya, y no me meto problemas…- pero se detuvo, y se quedó avergonzada.

Kurama la miró molesto.

-¿Quién te dice eso?-

La pequeña tembló levemente.

-Mocosa… ¿Te han discriminado en la aldea, y no le has dicho a tu madre?- Kurama no pudo evitar gruñir, molesto.

-No todos- aseguró Sarada, intentando justificarse, nerviosa, ya que no esperaba decir algo que no le contaba a su madre a otra persona- Son solo… Unos niños más grandes, la otra vez, me dijeron algo sobre los Uchiha, que somos mala suerte, y dijeron que sus padres hablan mal de papá- la voz de la pequeña se quebró unos momentos, sorprendiendo más a Kurama- Yo… No sé qué hice, para que me traten así… Y no me gusta que hablen así de papi…-

Pero se calló, porque la mano de Kurama se posó en su cabeza. La pequeña lo miró nerviosa, pero, para su sorpresa, el zorro miraba para adelante.

-No entiendo a los humanos- le dijo, extrañándola- Si tanto te molesta lo que te dicen, ¿por qué no hablas con la mocosa de tu madre?- la miró de reojo.

-Mamá siempre tiene trabajo- murmuró la niña-… Papá nunca está… No tengo a quien decirle…- admitió.

Sarada quería a su papá, dijeran lo que dijeran. Para ella, era como un personaje sacado de un libro de cuentos, viajando por todo el mundo, descubriendo sus secretos, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una familia que lo esperaba. Y ella, junto a su madre, eran los personajes que esperaban al héroe, sonriéndole cuando regresara.

Lo quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse vacía al ver a Bolt y a Himawari con tanta gente a su alrededor, con su papá y su mamá. Y ahora tenían a Kurama-chan.

Kurama la miró, sin poder evitar sentir que se repetía la historia con aquella pequeña, que sufría por el trato que le daban algunos por ser Uchiha, y lo ocultaba de su madre para no preocuparla. Ni hablar del padre. Sasuke no estaba para reconfortarla.

De una u otra forma, ella estaba sola.

-Te seré honesto, mocosa. Detesto a los Uchiha- le informó, cruzándose de brazos. La pequeña lo miró sorprendida- Son bastante amigos de su idea, orgullosos, y no he tenido buenas relaciones con ellos. Más bien…- el zorro gruño levemente- Me han hecho pasar muy malos ratos- aseguró, enojándose al recordarlo.

-¿Es por eso que Kurama-chan es tan distante conmigo?- le pregunto Sarada, algo deprimida al darse cuenta.

-Veo que eres bastante lista, mocosa- Kurama se quitó cerumen del oído- Y la respuesta es **sí**\- sopló el cerumen de su dedo.

-Lo siento…-se deprimió Sarada.

Kurama la quedó mirando, totalmente sorprendido. Nunca antes un Uchiha se había disculpado con él.

Empezó a reírse, sumamente divertido.

-¿Lo sientes?- la miró divertido, aunque a ella no le gustó que se riera de ella- Es la primera vez que un Uchiha se disculpa conmigo-

La pequeña lo miró molesta, especialmente porque se burlaba de ella.

-Bueno, si un Uchiha se disculpó con un Biju, puede que no seas igual a tus antecesores- le comento, sorprendiéndola-Al menos eso fue sorpresivo, mocosa-le aseguró.

-Pero… No me gusta que Kurama-chan sea desconfiado conmigo. Por eso me disculpe- Sarada no pudo evitar amurarse, y, para más fastidio suyo, el zorro se volvió a reír.

-Demonios, si hubiera sabido que eres tan graciosa, ya habría hablado contigo hace rato- aseguró, y, para mal de la pequeña, el zorro le chasconeo su ordenado pelo negro- Y yo pensando que tenías un genio parecido al de tus padres, y en realidad eres más humilde que los dos juntos…- pero se calló, porque Sarada acababa de pegarle en la cabeza con su libro.

-Kurama-chan, _shannaro_\- murmuró la pequeña, observando como el zorro se sobaba la cabeza.

-Mocosa…- Kurama la miró gruñendo, chocando nariz con la niña- ¿Quién te has creído para golpearme?-

-Una Uchiha-

Kurama la quedó mirando, y se rió por lo bajo.

-Oye, y yo pensando que nos podíamos llevar mejor- le comentó el zorro, aun sobándose la cabeza. ¿Cuántas paginas tenía ese condenado libro para que doliera tanto?

Eso sorprendió a Sarada.

-Pero dijiste que por ser una Uchiha…-

-Sí. Te tengo desconfianza- repitió Kurama, interrumpiéndola- Pero, también dije que tienes un genio diferente al de tu padre- la miró serio- Eres una Uchiha, pero al mismo tiempo eres una persona que se ha criado de manera distinta a tus antepasados. Y es por eso que eres una persona diferente. Una Uchiha completamente diferente- miró adelante, observando como unos niños se perseguían, contentos- Aún recuerdo que te quedaste a mi lado cuando estuve inconsciente, después de que me atacaran aquellos renegados-frunció el ceño- Los Uchiha de antes no hubieran levantado un dedo por mí. Tú, en cambio, te quedaste a mi lado. Un Biju no olvida a los humanos que le han mostrado respeto- la miró- Te debo una, y planeo pagártelo cuando regresemos a Konoha, con esos idiotas que te han estado molestando por ser Uchiha-

Sarada se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

-Pero… mi mamá…-

-Si no quieres que se entere, es tu problema, Sarada- le aseguró Kurama, sorprendiendo más a la niña al llamarla por su nombre- Yo solo te devolveré el favor. Pero no te dejes pisotear por otros-

La pequeña de lentes sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, Kurama-chan-

Kurama bufó, sin poder creer que ahora la Uchiha le agradecía. O él se estaba volviendo blando, o el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Kurama-chan!- lo llamó Bolt, desde los juegos.

-¿Ahora qué?- el zorro lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y, sin más, se fue, dejando extrañada a Sarada.

La pequeña pelinegra miró su libro, pero esta vez sin leerlo. Se quitó los lentes y se restregó los ojos, sin evitar sentirse mejor por decir lo que la atormentaba, aunque no esperaba hablar de eso con el guardián de Bolt y Himawari. Y, que, más encima, él le tomara estima.

Sonrió tímidamente, recordando cómo, unos momentos antes, el zorro le prestó, por primera vez, atención, y la llamó por su nombre.

Kurama-chan era un buen zorro.

* * *

-Mocoso, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Kurama, molesto porque lo interrumpieran.

-Necesito tu ayuda- admitió molesto Bolt.

-¿Ah?- el zorro lo miró, algo divertido- ¿Y por qué?-

-Porque esos niños no dejan de hablar con Himawari-dattebasa- señalo molesto.

Kurama se quedó quieto, y, mecánicamente, miró a la pequeña girasol, sentada en el columpio, rodeada de pequeños que le decían cosas que hacían que su mocosa sonriera contenta.

-Son tantos que no sé qué hacer. ¡Es mi hermanita-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

-Espérame- gruñó Kurama, asustando al rubio, ya que el zorro era rodeado de chakra oscuro- Ya me encargo yo de esos-

-Himawari-chan- un niño le dio una flor a la pequeña- Ten-

-Gracias~- la pequeña girasol miró contenta la flor- A Sapo-chan le gusta mucho-sonrió, haciendo como si su peluche la abrazara.

-¿Jugamos a la ruleta, Himawari-chan?- pregunto tímidamente uno.

-¡Sí~!- la pequeña se bajó del columpio, pero fue detenida porque otro niño la agarro tímidamente de la polera rosa.

-Juega conmigo- le pidió.

-¿Eh? Pero yo…-

-¡No! ¡Himawari-chan jugara conmigo!- otro pequeño la tironeo hacia él.

-¡Conmigo!-

-¡Estará mejor conmigo!-

Y, de repente, Himawari estaba rodeada por todos los pequeños admiradores.

-Quiero estar con Kurama-chan- murmuró la pequeña, amurada, abrazando a su peluche, ignorando a los niños que la invitaban a comer o a jugar.

¿Cómo fue que termino en semejante lío?

Entonces, de la nada, nueve colas agarraron a los niños, dejándolos en la ruleta, mareados por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Eso sorprendió bastante a la pequeña girasol.

-¿Kurama-chan?- Himawari miró extrañada al zorro que se acercaba a la ruleta.

Kurama, bastante molesto, agarró uno de los soportes de esta, y, de un tirón, la hizo dar mil vueltas, con los pequeños dentro.

El zorro, fastidiado, se quedó mirando a Himawari, quien parpadeo.

-¿Después puedo subirme?- señalo inocentemente la ruleta, que giraba con sus pequeños admiradores dentro.

-No- el zorro la agarro de la polera y empezó a arrastrarla-Nos vamos-

-¡¿Ah?!- se amuró Himawari- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hice nada!-aseguró, moviendo arriba abajo sus pequeños brazos.

-Sí, claro- gruñó Kurama, aun irritado por haberse encontrado con tantos _Don Juanes_ junto a su mocosa.

Desde ahora la vigilaría con los dos ojos.

-¡Bien hecho, Kurama-chan!- Bolt levantó el pulgar, contento, cuando se le acercaron.

-Mocoso, bien hecho en llamarme- admitió Kurama, con la pequeña agarrada firmemente, quien seguía pataleando- ¡Y tú te quedas quieta!-

-¡Pero si no hice nada!- se amuró Himawari- Kurama-chan se puso gruñón-

-_Tsch_\- el zorro miró para otro lado- ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta tener admiradores volando como mosquitos, mocosa?-

-¿Eh?- Himawari parpadeo, curiosa- ¿Qué es un admirador?-

-Olvídalo-Kurama la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que, realmente, iba a tenerla bien vigilada.

No aguantaría que ningún mocoso se le acercara tan _campante._ Era su mocosa. En otras palabras:

**Intocable, y en un nivel totalmente diferente a cualquiera.**

-¿A dónde iremos-dattebasa?- preguntó Bolt.

-Supongo que van a querer comer algo- suspiró Kurama, sin soltar a la pequeña, quien, al escucharlo, dejo de amurarse.

-¡Helado!- sonrió Himawari-¡Comamos helado, Kurama-chan!-

-¡Sí!- sonrió contento Bolt.

-Esperen un poco. Supongo que la mocosa de lentes va a querer otra cosa- comentó Kurama, recordando a la niña.

Para sorpresa de los dos pequeños, el zorro soltó a Himawari, y se fue a buscar a Sarada.

Ambos hermanos se miraron curiosos.

-Kurama-chan nunca ha actuado así- murmuró Himawari, pensativa, haciéndola ver tierna.

-Solo con nosotros-dattebasa- notó Bolt.

-¿Significa que está aprendiendo a querer a Sarada?- sonrió entusiasmada la pequeña, abrazando su peluche.

-Creo… Pero con esa cuatro ojos hay que hablar mudo-dattebasa- Bolt se rascó el cabello, y, por el comentario, su hermanita le pegó una patada- ¡AY! ¡Himawari!-

Pero la pequeña miró para otro lado, molesta, dejando en blanco y dolido al rubio.

* * *

El zorro se acercó a Sarada, quien levantó la vista de su libro.

-¿Y sigues leyendo eso?- el zorro la quedó mirando- Oye, los otros mocosos van a comer helado, ¿y tú?-

Pero, para su sorpresa, Sarada le sonrió.

-Está bien- la niña de lentes se bajó del banco-También quiero helado-

-E-Entonces ve con ellos- Kurama señalo con el pulgar a Bolt y Himawari, ambos esperándolos.

-Sí- Sarada se acercó al zorro y le dio un abrazo, sorprendiéndolo- Gracias, Kurama-chan, por escucharme-

Kurama la quedó mirando, suspiró, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya, mocosa, vete con los otros mocosos- Kurama la separó de él. Ella sonrió, y se juntó con Bolt y Himawari, uno miró para otro lado, mientras que la pequeña la abrazaba, contenta.

Kurama los miró irse a comprarse el embeleco en una de los puestos. Se rascó el cuello, sin poder creer que se estaba ablandando de esa forma. Llegar a aceptar las disculpas, agradecimiento, y hasta el abrazo de un Uchiha. Si los demás Biju se enteraran que el más fiero de ellos se volvió tan manso...

Negó, molesto. Él no era manso, era fiero, el Biju más fuerte que existía. Él no se estaba ablandando, sino que simplemente les tenía cariño a esos tres mocosos.

Sí, a Sarada también. La pequeña Uchiha.

Se quedó pensativo, recordando que no era el único Biju que detestaba a los Uchiha, aunque era el que les tenía más odio.

Demonios. Ya le preocupaba la actitud que podía tener el _Ichibi_ con Himawari y Bolt, y ahora tendría que estar pendiente de que ninguno de _sus hermanos_ se enterara que Sarada era un Uchiha.

No importa cómo, pero no permitiría que les pasara nada a los tres. Aunque para eso estaban los padres, pero para Kurama solo Hinata era la responsable con los niños.

Los tres pequeños se le acercaron, y no se sorprendió al ver que también le traían un helado.

"_Mocosos vanidosos"_

* * *

Ya atardecía, y Kurama, con los tres niños, esperaban a los adultos en el barco.

-¿Aún no llegan Naruto-sama y los demás?- preguntó el capitán- El agujero fue reparado por completo, y estamos reabastecidos-recordó.

-Estos mocosos vendrán pronto- aseguró Kurama, asomado por arriba al barandal, con Himawari a su lado, con una de sus colas frente a ella, por si se caía.

-Entonces, Kurama-sama- el marinero señalo a Bolt y a Sarada, quienes discutían- ¿Puede hacer algo con esos dos pequeños?-

-Sí…- murmuró de mala gana el zorro, que había intentado ignorar a los dos mocosos.

-¡Cuatro ojos!- Bolt empezó a hacer gestos graciosos con su cara.

-¡Cállate, _Shannaro_!- exigió molesta Sarada. Solo ese rubio la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Suficiente!- el puño de Kurama aterrizó en la cabeza de Bolt, dejándolo callado- Los dos- miró a Sarada, quien miró para otro lado.

-¡_Él/Ella_ empezó!- se señalaron mutuamente.

Himawari miró a los dos pequeños, meditando.

-¡No me importa quién empezó! ¡Van a dejar de pelearse ahora mismo!- ordeno Kurama.

El rubio y la pelinegra se miraron, y bufaron molestos.

"_Demonios… ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar a un Naruto 2, y a un Sasuke 2?"_ Kurama se rascó la cabeza, exigiendo paz en su vida.

-Kurama-chan- llamó Himawari.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Es que, me acorde- la pequeña abrazó su peluche, mirando intrigada a su hermanito y a su amiga- ¿Qué significa _"Los que pelean se aman"?_\- preguntó, curiosa, sin darse cuenta que los dos niños, más el zorro, se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿Quién demonios te enseño eso?!- exigió saber Kurama, mientras los dos pequeños volvían a su discusión por la pregunta de la niña.

-Kakashi-san- sonrió Himawari, contenta- Dijo que salía en su libro-

"_Maldito Kakashi… Juró que de esta no te salvas"_ gruñó Kurama, apretando su puño, dispuesta a hacer pagar al peliblanco por meterle esas ideas a su niña, siendo tan pequeña.

En ese momento, el Hokage, frente a su escritorio, estornudó fuertemente.

-¡Cómo si me gustara una rata de biblioteca-dattebasa!- aseguró molesto Bolt, señalando a Sarada.

-¡C-Cállate, _Shannaro_!- exigió la pequeña de lentes, extrañamente sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que les dije?!- Kurama volvió a darle un correctivo a Bolt- ¡Dejen de discutir!-

-Sí…- respondieron al unísono.

-¡¿Pero por qué solo a mi-dattebasa?!- pataleo dolido el rubio, tirado en el piso.

-¡Ya llegaron!- avisó un marinero.

Kurama se asomó, vigilando que sus tres mocosos, que también se habían asomado, no se cayeran.

En efecto, Naruto y los demás ya estaban subiendo al barco, pero el ver a Naruto y a Lee con los ojos morados hizo que le diera muy mala espina al zorro.

-¡Papi~! ¡Mami~!- cuando subieron a la cubierta, Bolt y Himawari se abalanzaron a sus padres.

-¡Mis pequeños-dattebayo~!- Naruto los apapacho, sin dejar que Hinata los saludara.

-¿Cómo fue el día?- Sakura le sonrió a su pequeña, quien asintió- ¿Verdad que no te metió problemas mi niña?- miró a Kurama, que la quedó mirando- ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué demonios les paso a Naruto y al mocoso del entrenamiento para quedar así? ¿No fueron a las aguas termales?- pregunto desconfiado el zorro.

-Cierto, papi parece puré de papa-dattebasa- se dio cuenta Bolt.

-Puré de papi- se rió Himawari.

-Este…- Hinata se puso nerviosa, mientras su marido se reía de manera pesimista.

-Fue un malentendido- aseguró Lee.

-Sí, claro- murmuró Sakura- Escucha, Kurama- le susurró al oído, para que los pequeños no escucharan- Resulta que los baños estaban divididos por género, y adivina quién fue el idiota que quiso asomarse para estar con su esposa, y el que lo siguió-

-Ya veo…- Kurama miró con una gota en la cabeza a su Jinchūriki y a Lee- ¿Fuiste tú la que los dejó así?-

-Pues claro- Sakura apretó su puño.

-Bien hecho-

-¡¿AH?!- Naruto y Lee miraron dolidos a Kurama.

-¡Fue un accidente-dattebayo!- aseguró el rubio mayor- ¡Para el amor no hay fronteras ni paredes-dattebayo!-

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- le pidió sonrojada Hinata.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Sarada, sin entender.

-Déjalo, mocosa. Siempre dice tonterías- bostezó Kurama.

Sakura los miró a ambos, sorprendida. ¿Cuándo fue que ambos, su hija y el zorro, se comunicaban? Nunca antes lo había visto.

-¡Bien!- el capitán los miró, contentos- Todo está listo. Zarparemos ahora- avisó.

-Sí. Gracias por todo- sonrió Hinata.

Y, así, el barco zarpó de la isla, internándose en el mar.

-De veras que yo no tenía malas intenciones-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, apoyado al barandal.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte- agregó Lee, en el mismo estado que el rubio.

Hinata sonrió, mientras sus hijos no entendían a qué se refería el rubio mayor, y el ninja del Taijutsu.

-Kurama-chan- Sarada de acercó al zorro, quien, asomado al barandal, la miró- Dime, ¿cómo son tus hermanos?-

-¡También quiero saber-dattebasa!- Bolt se les acercó, junto a su hermanita.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Himawari.

-¿Cómo son?- Kurama se quedó pensativo.

-Todos son más amables que Kurama-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, ganándose una zancadilla por parte de las colas del zorro.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que son más _blandos_ que yo. Especialmente el _Hachibi_\- admitió Kurama- Pero, entre los nueve, soy el más fuerte-

-¿De verdad?- sonrieron entusiasmados los dos hermanos.

-¿Por qué?- Sarada lo miro curiosa.

-Porque tengo el mayor número de colas- explico Kurama, dándose aires.

-¿Solo por eso?- la pequeña de lentes lo quedó mirando.

-¡Para nosotros, los Biju, el número de colas es importante!- le aseguró molesto Kurama.

-¿Ya estás con eso de nuevo?- Naruto lo miró, algo fastidiado- Si dices eso, vas a empezar una discusión con Shukaku cuando lo veamos-dattebayo-suspiró.

-_Tsch_. A ese mapache no le gusta aceptar la realidad- aseguró el zorro, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Mapache?- los tres pequeños parpadearon sorprendidos.

-¿No todos son zorritos como Kurama-chan?- se sorprendió Himawari.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Kurama-chan había dicho que uno de sus hermanos es un pulpo-dattebasa- recordó Bolt- ¡¿Significa que el resto de tus hermanos son animales diferentes-dattebasa?!- preguntó, totalmente entusiasmado.

Kurama miró para otro lado, sin querer responder la pregunta de su mocoso. ¿Por qué querían saber más de los otros Biju?

El propio zorro no se daba cuenta que se estaba poniendo celoso con los tres mocosos.

-Sí, Bolt. Son ocho diferentes y extraordinarios Biju- Naruto le chasconeo el cabello a su hijo.

-¡Sí~! ¡Ya quiero ver a los hermanitos de Kurama-chan~!- sonrió Himawari.

Sarada sonrió, y se puso a mirar como Bolt empezaba a jugar, entusiasmado, con Lee.

Kurama la miró de reojo, y empezó a meditar.

Estaba seguro. Había visto esa actitud antes… La de Sarada…

¿Pero dónde?

* * *

_**-¡Al fin mi niña tuvo un capitulo centrada en ella!- sonrió Sakura, abrazando a la pequeña lectora.**_

_**-Sí, sí...- Kurama y yo la quedamos mirando.**_

_**-Zoe, dime por favor que esto pronto acabará- el zorro me miró.**_

_**-Oye, hay muchos lectores que les encanta ver como eres de ternurita con los niños-**_

_**-¡Yo no soy una"ternurita"!- me gritó en la cara- ¡Soy el Biju más fiero, poderoso, y terrible de todos! ¡No soy blando ni con los mocosos...!-**_

_**-Kurama-chan~- Himawari se acercó- ¿Te bañas conmigo?-pidió.**_

_**Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.**_

_**-... Voy...- el zorro, derrotado, siguió a la pequeña girasol.**_

_**-Es un zorro Shannaro- murmuró Sarada, mientras me aguantaba la risa.**_

_**-Un zorro "débil a los encantos femeninos con pizca de inocencia"- contradije.**_

_**-¿Cuánto durará el viaje?- me preguntó, acomodándose los lentes.**_

_**-Tranquila, en el próximo capitulo, conocerán a dos de los hermanos de Kurama-**_

_**-¿Quiénes?- me miró curiosa.**_

_**-Solo te diré 1 y 8- sonreí contenta. Esta niña era bastante tierna, a su manera- Anda, da la despedida-**_

_**-Sí. A todos los lectores, muchas gracias por leer- sonrió Sarada- Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden comentar...-**_

_**-¡SHAMPOO NO, MOCOSA!-**_

**_Ambas nos quedamos mirando, viendo como el lugar era llenado de burbujas, nos acomodamos los lentes, y sonreímos contentas._**

**_-¡Nos vemos!-_**


	5. Isla Tortuga

_**Isla Tortuga.**_

* * *

Naruto suspiró, lamentándose por su mala suerte, mientras trapeaba la cubierta del barco, que viajaba entre una densa neblina, con aguas bastante agitadas.

El rubio suspiró de nuevo, apoyándose en el trapeador.

-Oye, mocoso-

-¿Qué?- Naruto miró arriba, para ver a Kurama, recostado en el techo de los camarotes, mirándolo divertido.

-Creo que te ha faltado una mancha- el zorro apoyo el mentón en su mano.

-¡Kurama!- el rubio lo miró echando humo de la cabeza- ¡No me ha faltado nada-dattebayo!-

-¿Seguro?- el zorro lo quedó mirando- Ya escuchaste a la mocosa escandalosa: No almorzarás hasta que la cubierta quede reluciente-

-¡Pero no soy Cejas Grandes como para dejarla así-dattebayo!- reclamó Naruto, harto de que el nueve colas se burlara de él por hacer la limpieza.

El zorro simplemente se quitó cerumen del oído.

-¡No me ignores!- pataleo Naruto- ¡Bien! ¡Sí así estamos!- hizo una pose de manos, captando levemente la atención del zorro-_¡__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_\- hizo aparecer a unos diez clones- ¡¿Listos, tropa Naruto-dattebayo?!-

-¡Sí!-y los once rubios empezaron a fregar, limpiar, y barrer la cubierta, todo a un ritmo apresurado.

-Oye, oye…- el zorro lo quedó mirando, sin poder creer que malgastara chakra para hacer una simple limpieza. ¿Realmente ese mocoso salvo al mundo?

Kurama bostezó, y se rascó el cuello, frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras sus orejas se empezaron a mover. De nuevo ese llamado resonaba en su cabeza… Cada vez era más molesto, demasiado.

"_Demonios…" _se agarró la cabeza, con esa sensación que retumbaba sin parar.

Los Naruto fregaban sin descanso, con la idea fija de dejar la madera tan brillosa, que aquel viejo zorro no podría tener absolutamente ninguna queja de la labor. El sonido de un golpe los hizo saltar de la impresión.

-¡Oye, Kurama! ¡No me andes presionando-dattebayo!- exigió el Naruto real.

Pero, al ver al zorro tirado en el techo, sin moverse, se quedó quieto, al igual que sus clones.

-¡Kurama!- el rubio de un saltó, subió al techo, acercándose al zorro- Oye, no es gracioso-dattebayo- lo zarandeo.

El zorro gruñó levemente, pero no por el zarandeo, sino por el dolor de cabeza… Ese llamado le estaba explotando los sentidos. Kurama tembló, ya sin poder aguantar esa presión…

-¿Kurama?- Naruto lo miró preocupado.

-… Detenlo… El llamado… Detenlo…- pidió el zorro, sin poder moverse.

-Tranquilo, amigo- el rubio puso su mano en su lomo, notando como el pelaje se erizaba-Todo está bien-dattebayo- le aseguró, aunque el zorro seguía temblando.

-No me hables… como si fuera un niño- gruñó Kurama-¿Qué demonios me sucede…?- abrió apenas sus ojos rojos- Nunca antes… me había pasado… Que se detenga-

Naruto lo miró preocupado, mientras le acariciaba el lomo, esperando que, al menos, ese simple gesto calmara las dolencias de su amigo, quien temblaba, sin ser capaz de descubrir el origen de aquel llamado que le estaba alterando los sentidos.

Después de unos desagradables minutos para Kurama, el llamado disminuyó, volviendo a hacer aquel eco que sentía todos los días.

El zorro se quedó quieto, aliviado, pero cansado.

-Kurama…- Naruto lo miró preocupado, sin dejar de sobarle la espalda.

\- … Se detuvo- cerró los ojos- Es molesto, Naruto. No entiendo de donde proviene, pero sé que me llama… Me dice que me reúna con los otros Biju…- apretó su mandíbula, molesto- Pero… ¡¿Pero por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué solo yo lo siento tan fuerte?!- gruñó, molesto consigo mismo- Demonios…-

El rubio se quedó callado, recordando, como unos días antes, se había contactado con los demás Biju. Todos, excepto Gyuki, iban en camino a Isla Tortuga, aunque el Jinchūriki se preguntaba cómo lo estaban haciendo, ya que el pulpo de ocho colas ya estaba gracias a Bee.

El asunto, es que los ocho Biju admitieron sentir el llamado todos los días, pero no tan potente como lo sentía el nueve colas, que llegaba a quedarse en ese estado, cuando se hacía más fuerte.

Estaba preocupado por su amigo, especialmente por la sugerencia que había dado Gyuki:

¿Y si a Kurama le afectaba más, por estar conectado al humano que poseía parte del chakra de todos los Biju? Ya que, tal vez, el llamado resonaba en esos ocho chakras, y terminaba en el del zorro.

Significaría que, indirectamente, él era el responsable de que Kurama estuviera tan débil.

El zorro abrió uno de sus ojos, para ver a Naruto, que se había detenido, y se veía claramente preocupado. Él ya conocía esa mirada. La misma mirada que tenía cuando el rubio se arrepentía de algo, o estaba nervioso. Demonios, el mocoso ya se puso sentimental.

-No me estoy muriendo- le comentó Kurama, incorporándose de apoco, tomando la atención de Naruto- No tienes tanta suerte-

-No digas eso, Kurama- pidió serio el rubio, mirando como el zorro se sentaba, rascándose el cuello- Esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera-dattebayo-

-_Tsch_. Me da escalofríos verte tan serio- Kurama cerró los ojos, sintiendo mejor la brisa marina mezclada con el frio de la neblina, para así poder refrescar su mente, después de lo ocurrido.

Naruto lo miró preocupado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Kurama está bien?!- le preguntaron los clones.

-Sí- el rubio real se asomó, y recibió un paño en la cara.

-¡Entonces ven a ayudar-dattebayo!-exigieron.

-¡Dejen de molestar-dattebayo!- Naruto deshizo el jutsu, bastante molesto.

-Eso, Naruto, es aguantarte todos los días- aseguró Kurama.

-¡¿Soy tan pesado?!- se asustó el rubio.

-Sí- el zorro se rascó el cuello, aun molesto por lo que había experimentado momentos antes. Demonios, ¿qué le pasaba?

Entonces, de una, el barco se sacudió con más fuerza, haciendo que ambos resbalaran y cayeran a la cubierta, mientras los que estaban dentro del camarote se sujetaron a los muebles.

* * *

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó molesta Sakura, abrazando a Sarada- ¡¿Otra anguila gigante?!-

-N-No lo sé- Hinata la miró preocupada, con sus dos retoños sujetos a ella.

-V-Voy a ver- Lee, que estaba con todos los bolsos encima, a causa de la fuerte sacudida, levantó su puño, con el pulgar arriba.

* * *

-¿Por qué… cada vez que se sacude esta cosa, la termino pagando yo?- preguntó Kurama, perdiendo la paciencia con el rubio que estaba encima suyo.

-Lo-Lo siento, Kurama- Naruto se sentó, sobándose adolorido la cabeza- Al menos amortiguaste la caída-dattebayo-

-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?!- exigió saber el molesto zorro.

El barco se volvió a agitar, y, del mar, salieron varios tentáculos blancos, que se enroscaron con fuerza en el barco.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Demonios- Kurama se levantó, bastante molesto, dándose cuenta que era complicado mantener el equilibrio- ¡Naruto, no te quedes ahí parado!- llamó al rubio, pero este estaba quieto.

El zorro levantó la mirada al darse cuenta que unos tentáculos impactarían en Naruto, quien seguía sin moverse. Bufó molesto, y lanzó una pequeña _Biju Dama_ a los tentáculos. La esfera de energía los golpeo con fuerza, impidiendo que atacaran al rubio, que se había sentado, sin moverse.

-¡Oye, Naruto!- rugió enojado Kurama, distrayéndose, por lo que un tentáculo se enroscó con fuerza en él.

-_¡Patada de la Hoja!_\- Lee apareció de repente frente al tentáculo blanco, y, de una patada, lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que soltó al zorro- Kurama-kun, ¿estás bien?- lo miró preocupado.

-Mejor de lo que estará este mocoso- Kurama, ya enojado, se acercó al rubio- ¡Oye, Naruto…!- pero se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

Naruto estaba llorando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Naruto-kun…- Lee lo miró sumamente preocupado.

-Oye…- Kurama se recuperó de la impresión- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?-

-No lo entiendo…- admitió el rubio, temblando-¿Por qué…?- apretó sus puños- ¡¿Por qué nos atacas, Gyuki?!-preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

Kurama se cayó de la impresión. Lee parpadeo, sin entender.

-¡MOCOSO IDIOTA! ¡ESTE NO ES EL _HACHIBI_!-rugió el zorro, totalmente enojado porque su _Jinchūriki_ fuera tan idiota.

-¿Ah?- Naruto dejo de llorar- Pero tiene tentáculos…-señaló.

-¡FÍJATE EN EL COLOR!-rugió el zorro.

-¿El color?- Naruto se quedó mirando uno de los tentáculos blancos que aprisionaba al barco. Después de un rato, parpadeo unas dos veces- ¡PERO SI ES VERDAD-DATTEBAYO!- se agarró la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-¡VOY A DEVORARTE!- Kurama, totalmente enojado, se le abalanza si Lee no lo detiene.

-¡Discúlpalo, Kurama-kun!- le pidió el pelinegro- ¡Todos podemos cometer ese error!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

La nave se inclinó peligrosamente, haciendo que los tres rodaran en la madera, mientras emergía la cabeza del calamar gigante.

-¡¿Entonces realmente no es Gyuki?!- Naruto se quedó atónito.

-¡Deja de confundir a un calamar con un pulpo!- rugió ya fastidiado Kurama.

-Pero… ¿No se supone que el calamar que estaba en _Isla Tortuga_ había muerto?- preguntó Lee.

-Sí, por eso pensé que era Gyuki- admitió serio el rubio.

-¡No intentes inventarte una excusa!- rugió más enojado el zorro, observando como el calamar se preparaba.

-¡Aquí viene!- Lee se preparó para abrir la Sexta Puerta.

-¡Sí!- Naruto hizo a aparecer un Rasengan en su mano. Kurama gruñó, levantando sus colas.

Entonces, algo más emergió del agua. Un enorme puño golpeo con fuerza al calamar, mientras el resto del cuerpo del _Hachibi _salía del agua.

-_¡Yeah! ¡Vengo aquí de una ronda hedionda y el calamar viene a aclamar que el mandamás soy yo! ¡Killer Bee! ¡Oh, Yeah!_\- rapeó Bee, en su forma Biju.

-¡Bee-osan!- sonrió contento Naruto, mientras Lee estaba con estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción.

Kurama, en cambio, bufó molesto. Tener que ser ayudado nuevamente por el ocho colas… Que humillante.

El calamar impacto con fuerza en el mar, soltando al barco, y se sumergió rápidamente, alejándose del enorme _Biju_ marino.

-¿Se detuvo todo?- Hinata y Sakura se asomaron por el camarote, junto a los demás marineros.

-¡Sí! ¡Bee-san nos salvó!- sonrió Lee, señalando al enorme pulpo que rapeaba, contento por su victoria.

-_¡Yeah! ¡Cuando te enfrentas a Killer Bee, debes correr y revolotear!_\- Bee levantó las manos, rapeando, frente a los impresionados marinos.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, fastidiado. Entonces, al darse cuenta de un simple, pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo GRAN detalle, se ocultó detrás de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Kurama?- el rubio lo miró extrañado, mientras Bee seguía rapeando.

-Naruto, regrésame a tu interior- exigió Kurama, molesto.

-¿Eh?- lo miró más extrañado- ¿Por qué?-

-¡No quiero que el _Hachibi_ me vea en esta forma!- murmuró molesto el zorro.

Naruto lo quedó mirando, y una sonrisa divertida cursó su rostro. Eso le dio mala espina al nueve colas.

-No quiero-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y ahora por qué?!-

-No me he olvidado de que te burlaste de mí esa vez con los platos, ni que recién te pusiste pesado mientras limpiaba la cubierta-dattebayo-

-¡¿Y decían que era yo el rencoroso?! ¡Entrame o entraré a la fuerza!-

-¡¿Quién te entiende-dattebayo?!- empezaron a chocar cabeza- ¡Primero hacías lo imposible por salir, y ahora solo quieres entrar-dattebayo!-

-¡Cállate y entrame!-

-No-

-¡¿Qué demonios te cuesta?!-

-Eh… ¿Es el _Kyubi_?-

Ambos se quedaron quietos, notando como Bee había dejado de rapear, y señalaba al zorro, mientras el resto de la tripulación los quedaba mirando.

Bee se quedó quieto, sin despegar la mirada de Kurama, que no movía ni un musculo.

* * *

Gyuki, en el interior del moreno, estalló en risas.

-¡No-No puede ser!- se reía, tanto así que llegaba a llorar- ¡_Kyubi_ es…! ¡El _Kyubi_ es…! ¡Esto debe ser una broma!- se abrazó el estómago, sin dejar de reírse- ¡Me duele el estómago!-

* * *

-…- Bee aún no salía de la impresión- _Kyubi_ es… _un pequeñín_\- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Un tic apareció en la frente de Kurama.

-¡No soy pequeño!- rugió, enfurecido, y lanzando una _Biju Dama_ que el _Jinchūriki_ en forma Biju tuvo que esquivar, sumergiéndose al agua, provocando que una lluvia cayera encima del barco, empapando a los presentes.

-¿Eh…?- Naruto parpadeo, sin salirse de la impresión, mientras que, a su lado, Kurama, bastante enojado, llegaba a echar pavor del hocico por la técnica lanzada.

-¡¿Ese mocoso quién se ha creído para llamarme _pequeño_?!- rugió enfurecido el zorro de nueve colas.

-KU-RA-MA- murmuró una empapada Sakura. Él la miró, y, como su amigo, se asustó al verla rodeada de chakra amenazante- ¡NOS HAS MOJADO A TODOS, _SHANNARO_!-

Hinata fue la única de los espectadores que no retrocedió asustada ante el puñetazo que le dio la pelirosa a su marido y al zorro. Suspiró avergonzada, y se percató que Bee, ya en su forma humana, se subía al barco por el barandal.

-¡Bee-san!- se le acercó.

-_Confieso que la sorpresa no la proceso. El nueve en breve me ha mojado como si fuera un tarado_\- murmuró el moreno, aun sin salir de la impresión.

-Lo siento mucho, Bee-san- se disculpó avergonzada Hinata, mientras, detrás suyo, Kurama y Naruto estaban _nockaut_ a causa de Sakura, que les gritaba cosas como _Irresponsables, Malagradecidos _o _Idiotas_.

"_Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué yo también?_" se lamentó el rubio.

* * *

-Oh- Lee chocó su puño con su palma, entendiendo todo, mientras el barco continuaba curso a la _Isla Tortuga_\- Entonces, el calamar de recién era una cría que hubo del anterior, y suele escaparse del área de la isla- resumió.

-_Y como no ha alcanzado la madurez, sus escapes son una estupidez_\- asintió Bee-_Pero fue una suerte el cogerte y no perderte ¡Yeah!-_

-¿Suerte…?- Kurama, sentado junto a Naruto, suspiró fastidiado, mientras Hinata les pasaba a cada uno una bolsa con hielo.

-¿Ya están mejor?- preguntó preocupada la pelinegra, y detrás suyo, Sakura bufó molesta.

-Me sorprende seguir vivo- admitió de mala gana Kurama, colocando la bolsa en su cabeza.

-¿Y yo…? Soy inocente-dattebayo- murmuró apesadumbrado Naruto, colocando el hielo en su mejilla.

-_Pero aun así en esta empresa, verlos es una sorpresa_\- Bee se les acercó, y le tendió el puño al rubio- _¡Con este apoyo, el ensayo restituyo-dattebayo!-_sonrió.

Naruto sonrió divertido, y chocó puño con el moreno.

-_¡Sí! ¡Con esta amistad me conformo-dattebayo!_\- rapeo el rubio.

Kurama bufó, fastidiado.

[Así que, _Kyubi_…] lo llamó Gyuki, haciendo que el zorro se fastidiara más al notar un tono burlón en la voz del pulpo [¿Cómo has llegado a esto? Hasta tienes la banda de Konoha ¿Qué te ha hecho ablandarte tanto?]

[Cierra la boca, _Hachibi_, si no quieres perder unos dientes. Aunque puedes recuperarlos, al igual que tus **ocho** colas]

[Oye, ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?]

[Considero que, al ser inferior a mí, no entiendes mis razones]

[_¡Kyubi! _¡¿Esa es tu manera de saludar?! ¡¿Qué acaso no sientes también el llamado?!] preguntó enojado el pulpo, pero el zorro bufó, ignorándolo [Escucha, Naruto nos ha dicho que la has pasado bastante mal con el llamado. ¿Es por eso que te comportas más gruñón, _cachorrito_?]

A Kurama se le apareció un tic en la frente.

-¡Estúpido pulpo…!- el zorro abrió el hocico en dirección a un sobresaltado Bee, pero Naruto lo agarro a tiempo- ¡Suéltame, mocoso! ¡Voy a hacer caldo de mariscos!-rugió enfurecido.

-¡Cálmate!- suplico el rubio, agarrando con fuerza al nueve colas.

* * *

-Vaya, se ha vuelto más _respondón_\- admitió Gyuki, con Bee en su nariz- Antes solo ignoraba mis comentarios-

-_¡Oh! El orgullo del zorro se acelera con este abejorro. El cerrojo se ha expuesto y lo hace un cachorro- _opino el moreno.

-Bee. Esto no es algo gracioso- admitió el pulpo, meditando- Puede parecerlo, pero el _Kyubi_ no cambia con facilidad-recordó cuanto le costó al zorro aceptar a Naruto como su compañero- Entonces… ¿Qué o quién ha logrado hacer que llegue a ponerse la banda de una aldea en la frente?-

-_¿Los celos te corroen?_-

-Tonto, no necesito una para declarar que estoy _afiliado_ con _Kumo_\- le recordó Gyuki- Pensé que ya lo sabías-

-_¿Entonces que pequeñeces pasa?_\- Bee lo miró algo confundido.

-_Kyubi_ es, entre los _Biju_, el que más ha experimentado la codicia humana, y por eso obtuvo un odio mayor a tu raza que ninguno de nosotros. Por ejemplo, yo solo quería que me dejaran en paz- admitió _Hachibi_\- Esto es algo peculiar, Bee. Que _Kyubi_ muestre sus lazos con _Konoha_ de esa manera… ¿Y por qué viaja fuera de Naruto, con esta forma…?-

-_Mi cabeza huele a tostado. Tengo la certeza que los sesos se me están quemando-_

-Si tanto te cuesta pensarlo, ¿cómo puedes idear ese rap?- lo quedó mirando Gyuki.

-_Ese es un completo secreto, Yeah_\- sonrió Bee.

Su amigó suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

-_¿Kurama-chan?_-

Ambos miraron al lado.

* * *

La puerta del camarote se abrió, mostrando a Bolt de la mano con Himawari, y Sarada detrás. Los tres pequeños se veían algo mareados.

-¡Ah! Sarada- Sakura se les acercó.

-¿Otra anguila fea?- pregunto la pequeña girasol.

-Todo está bien- sonrió la pelirosa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Kurama-chan chilla-dattebasa?- señalo Bolt.

-¡Yo no chilló, mocoso!- aseguró el zorro, siendo sujetado por Naruto, Lee, y unos cuantos marineros.

Bee se quedó quieto.

-_¿Chan?_\- miró al zorro_,_ y, para sorpresa de este, se tapó la boca, aguantando una risa.

-¡VOY A…!-

-¡Cálmate-dattebayo!- suplicó Naruto.

-¡Ah!- Bolt y Himawari miraron al ninja de _Kumo_\- ¡Bee-ojichan!- sonrió, totalmente contento.

-_¡Yho!_\- saludó Bee, rapeando.

-¡Bee-ojichan~!- los dos pequeños se le abalanzaron, tirándolo al piso.

-_P-Por esta fuerza, supongo que almuerzan. Me pasmo por este entusiasmo, y lo digo sin sarcasmo_\- murmuró el moreno, boca abajo.

Los pequeños se rieron divertidos por la rima.

-Vamos, niños- los llamó Hinata- Dejen a Bee-san respirar-

-¡Sí~!-los pequeños se bajaron del ninja.

-_Respirar, es algo que no debe faltar_\- rapeo Bee. Su Biju, en su interior, suspiró fastidiado- _¿Y qué hacen, te digo, en este embarque?_-preguntó, aun sorprendido de que estuvieran los niños en el barco.

-Los niños quieren conocer a los Biju- explico Hinata, ya que sus dos retoños no entendieron el rap.

Eso sorprendió a Killer Bee y a Gyuki.

-¡Yo ya quiero ver a los hermanos de Kurama-chan!- sonrió entusiasmada Himawari.

-¡Deben de ser geniales-dattebasa!-apoyo Bolt, sonrojado de la emoción.

-_Yho. Escucha, tornillo, en este barquillo te lo digo. Los con colas viven a su propia onda. Por eso, mejor adule al de ocho que no es un cachorro. Es un pulpo al que no inculpo. Oh, Yeah_\- rapeo Bee, bastante alagado porque aquellos niños quisieran conocer a su amigo de ocho colas.

Pero los dos pequeños se quedaron con signos de interrogación.

* * *

-_Me sobresalta su falta de información en su adoración. No pensaba que fueran tarados como el anaranjado_\- admitió Bee, deprimido porque ambos no lo entendieran.

Gyuki, simplemente, sonrió algo divertido por verlo en ese estado, y también porque los hijos de Naruto pensaran tan bien de él.

* * *

-Kurama-chan- Sarada miró al zorro, que seguía forcejeando- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡VOY A VOLVER A ESTE TIPO EN CENIZAS! ¡ESO PASA!-rugió enojado.

-¡Ah!- Himawari miró molesta al zorro- ¡Kurama-chan, malo!-

-¡¿AH?!- eso lo dejo en blanco-… ¿Por…? ¿Por qué…?-se quedó quieto.

-Por querer volver cenizas a Bee-ojichan- la pequeña infló los cachetes, sin darse cuenta que el ninja, como el ocho colas, estaba sorprendido de que el zorro se quedara quieto por lo que ella dijo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Él es GENIAL-dattebasa!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt- Kurama-chan, estas siendo gruñón-

-¡Y-Yo no soy gruñón!-el zorro miró para otro lado.

-Kurama-chan es _Shannaro_\- murmuró Sarada.

-¡¿T-Tú también?!-la quedó mirando.

-Mira. Hasta la _Cuatro Ojos_ considera a Bee-ojichan genial-dattebasa- señalo con suficiencia Bolt, para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Sakura.

El zorro bufó molesto.

-Oigan, suéltenme- miró a todos los que lo sujetaban.

-Pero… ¿No vas a iniciar una pelea?- preguntó Naruto, dudoso.

-_Tsch_. Como si gastara mi fuerza con semejantes débiles- bufó Kurama.

El rubio lo miró, trago saliva, y soltó al zorro, mientras Bee se ocultaba detrás de Bolt. Algo le decía que estando con el pequeño no le pasaría nada.

Kurama se quedó mirando al ninja de _Kumo_, bufó molesto, y se subió al techo del camarote.

Bee suspiró, aliviado.

-_Mi vida voy a cuidarla sin interrumpirla-_

Y, así, el barco continuo viaje, con un zorro bastante molesto, y, sin darse cuenta, celoso…

* * *

Gyuki empezó a meditar. El _Kyubi_ se calmó por algo, pero lo único que cambio fue que esos tres niños aparecieron, hablaron con él y… se detuvo.

Se quedó sorprendido. Un minuto, el zorro se tranquilizó por la simple presencia de esos tres pequeños.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso el _Kyubi_…?

Negó rápidamente. Era imposible que el zorro de nueve colas se hubiera encariñado con esos niños. Era demasiado orgulloso para algo así…

* * *

-¡WOA~!- Bolt y Himawari sonrieron entusiasmados.

El barco acababa de arribar en _Isla Tortuga_, y los dos pequeños estaban totalmente sorprendidos por el tamaño del lugar. Sarada, al lado de su madre, también lo estaba, aunque lo demostró sonrojándose levemente.

-_Este es mi cuartel, anótenlo en el papel, como si fuera un hotel_\- rapeo Bee, mientras los dos pequeños bajaban del barco junto a Naruto.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- se despidió el capitán de Hinata, Lee y Sakura, con Sarada de la mano.

-Muchas gracias- la pelinegra hizo una reverencia- Nos ayudaron bastante para venir-

-No se preocupe- se apenó un marinero.

-Gracias por su ayuda- agradecieron Lee y Sakura.

-Kurama-san- Hinata se acercó al zorro, que seguía en el techo del camarote- Es hora de irnos-

-Al fin- el nueve colas aterrizó al lado de ella- Quiero terminar con esto de una vez-

La mujer sonrió, y, junto a él, los dos ninjas y la pequeña, bajaron del barco con sus pertenencias, mientras que Naruto saludaba contento a la comitiva de ninjas de _Kumo_ que los recibía, entre ellos _Motoi_.

El grupo, después de una caminata por la isla, en la cual Naruto tuvo que tener agarrado a un entusiasmado Bolt por tantos animales gigantes, llegó a la casa de Bee. Los tres pequeños se quedaron completamente atónitos al verla. Kurama, en cambio, bufó fastidiado al recordar la decoración del lugar, lo que provocó que Hinata sonriera apenada.

-_Yho. Este es como un hogar, así que no la vayan a liar_-pidió Bee, mientras entraban.

-Nosotros llevaremos sus cosas a las habitaciones- se ofrecieron unos ninjas de _Kumo_.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, mientras Sarada miraba el lugar, algo cohibida, por el tamaño.

-Disculpe las molestias, Bee-san- se disculpó de antemano Hinata, mientras sus dos pequeños ya corrían por el lugar.

-_No es ningún problema, solo que este sistema tiene sus dilemas_\- aclaró, a su manera, Bee.

-¿Eh? ¿A ocurrido algo-dattebayo?- pregunto Naruto.

-_Brother está por demoler su paciencia, porque que las colas se junten en olas le hace centellear la vena. Te lo digo, que terminé como trigo cuando lo indiqué-_recordó Bee.

"_Pues no parece"_ Kurama lo quedó mirando.

-¡Papi!- los dos pequeños se acercaron a Naruto- ¿Y los hermanos de Kurama-chan-dattebasa? ¿Dónde están?-

-Aun no llegan- les sonrió su padre.

-¡AH!- se amuraron ambos.

-¡Yo quiero verlos!- pataleo Bolt.

* * *

-_Oye. Hach-chan. ¿Qué te parece una presentación, para ponerle acción a la situación y tener una aclamación?- _sugirió Bee, entusiasmado con la idea.

-Déjalos, Bee- pidió el _Hachibi_\- Los Biju no jugamos con niños. Además que puedo asustarlos con mi tamaño-

-_Pero idiota mira cómo se nota el zorro esponjoso_\- señalo Bee- _Ante este abejorro se muestra como un cachorro sin pedir socorro. Debe ser una técnica que no le complica_-

-¿Quieres verme como cachorro?- Gyuki lo quedó mirando.

-_¡Yho! ¡Adivinas como ocarina! ¡Pulpo, no te pongas sapo y deja que estipule tu tiempo fresco! ¡Yeah!_-

El Hachibi no podía creer las cosas que se le ocurrían a su Jinchūriki.

* * *

-¡Kurama-chan!- Bolt y Himawari se le acercaron, contentos- ¡Vamos a explorar-dattebasa!- sonrieron, entusiasmados.

El zorro los miró, y, notando como cierto pulpo lo veía desde el interior del moreno, prefirió ignorar a los dos hermanos, y acomodarse en uno de los sillones del enorme salón.

-¡AH!- lo miraron, molestos.

-Vamos, niños- Hinata se les acercó- Kurama-san debe estar cansado-

Ambos se amuraron.

-_Está no es una mansión, pero tiene habitación. El que este cansado, puede ir acelerado sin considerarlo_\- avisó Bee, rapeando.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Sakura, estirándose- Yo necesito una siesta- bostezó- Sarada, ¿quieres descansar?-

-Yo…- la pequeña se quedó algo pensativa-… Quiero ver el lugar-

-¡Mira, Kurama-chan!- Bolt se acercó al zorro- ¡Si hasta la rata de biblioteca quiere ver el lugar-dattebasa! ¡Significa que es GENIAL!-

El nueve colas simplemente lo ignoró. El rubio se molestó, pero después recibió un coscorrón por parte de Sakura.

-Naruto, si tu pequeño sigue llamando así a mi niña, no respondo- aseguró Sakura, rodeada de energía oscura.

-¡L-Lo siento-dattebayo!-se disculpó Naruto.

-Vamos, Bolt. No llames así a Sarada-chan- lo regañó Hinata.

-_Los pequeños no están satisfechos ni en épocas navideñas. Les digo, madres, que no se encuadren con el dilema_\- rapeo Bee.

-_¡Oh, Yeah!_\- sonrió contenta Himawari. Eso hizo que cierto zorro moviera sus orejas.

Bee la miró, y empezó a meditar, extrañándola.

-_¡Yho, niña, sonríes como piña! ¡Y tus faroles son como girasoles! ¡Así que aclárame y no te demores! ¡Que floreces y me conmueves!- _le rapeo.

Himawari sonrió contenta, y empezó a meditar. Los mayores la miraron, curiosos. Kurama abrió uno de sus ojos.

-Este… _A mí me gusta… _eh_… ¿esta palabra justa?-_rapeo tímidamente.

Bee la miró, y sonrió contento.

-_¡Vamos, niña, que me encariñas!_-

-¡Esa es mi pequeña!- Naruto empezó a llorar a mares, abrazando a Himawari- ¡Ya has dicho tu primera rima-dattebayo!-

Kurama bufó molesto, mientras Hinata sonreía incomoda. Bolt infló los cachetes, celoso.

-¿Eh?- Sakura miró a Lee, que meditaba- ¿Lee-san?-

-Es que, si los niños quieren, yo puedo acompañarlos a explorar- propuso.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron los padres.

-¡Sí~!-sonrieron contentos los dos pequeños. Sarada se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Estás seguro? El lugar también es peligroso-recordó Sakura.

-_Es verdad, peligroso puede ser, pero famoso también, si no te pones odioso_\- rapeo Bee- _Aquí los animales son normales. Si no les pones cascabeles, no te mueles_-

-¿No te será un problema?- se preocupó Hinata.

-Tranquila, Hinata-san- Lee levantó un pulgar- Ustedes tienen que hablar sobre la misión. Yo puedo pasar el día con los niños fuera… Además…- de repente, se llenó de un fuego juvenil- ¡No puedo quedarme sentado mientras siento como mi llama interna se enciende con semejante lugar!-

-… Lee-san. Solo admite que también quieres explorar- murmuró Sakura, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Di que sí, papi!- Bolt y Himawari pusieron sus mejores caritas.

-…- Naruto intento aguantar esos ojitos, pero le era imposible- ¡Bien, mis retoños-dattebayo~!-

-¿Sarada?- Sakura miró a su hija, que asintió.

-_Entonces, Cejas, quédate con las ovejas y no las alejes_\- rapeo Bee.

-¡Sí!- asintió firmemente Lee.

-Kurama-chan- Himawari, mientras los adultos conversaban, se acercó al zorro- ¿Quieres venir?-

Pero, para su sorpresa, él solo la ignoró.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan, di algo-la pequeña abrazó su peluche.

-… Ándate- gruñó.

Himawari lo miró dolida. Ninguno de los presentes noto esa conversación, excepto cierto pulpo, que frunció el ceño.

-¡Vamos!- Lee abrió las puertas de la casa, aun en llamas- ¡Tenemos un mundo que explorar!-

-¡Sí~!- asintió entusiasmado Bolt.

-Pórtense bien- se despidió Hinata.

Los tres niños asintieron, y se fueron con el ninja del Taijutsu. Hinata se quedó algo extrañada al ver a su niña algo decaída.

-Bien- Sakura bostezó- Yo voy a descansar- y subió, sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos con Lee.

-Yo también- se despidió Hinata, aun extrañada. Ambas mujeres se fueron, por lo que los dos _Jinchūriki _se sentaron en uno de los sillones, para así platicar.

-Bee-osan, entonces, ninguno de los otros Biju ha llegado-dattebayo.

-_Yho. Ninguno aparece, pero no me enloquece-_

-Bueno... Tal vez sea muy pronto- admitió Naruto.

_-Ahora, rubio, dime tu truco_-pidió Bee, extrañándolo- _Vamos, que quiero que mi ocho quede como cachorro_\- sonrió.

* * *

Bolt suspiró aburrido.

Esperaba poder ir a algún lugar genial con Cejas Grandes-onii-chan, pero, lo que no esperaba es que la caminata durara hasta un claro, donde el ninja, totalmente entusiasmado por el lugar, empezara a hacer flexiones, provocando que los tres pequeños se quedaran sentados en unas rocas.

-¡Cejas Grandes-oniichan!- llamó, molesto- ¡Vamos por una aventura-dattebasa!-

-Bolt-kun. En verdad tienes entusiasmo. Pero tener este paisaje es bastante agradable para entrenar. ¿No crees?- preguntó Lee, sin dejar de ejercitar.

Sarada suspiró, dándose cuenta que debió darse cuenta que las cosas terminarían así. Himawari, a su lado, abrazo más a su peluche, recordando apenada como el zorro que tanto quería empezaba a ignorarla.

-Que mal…- Bolt se sentó, amurado- Primero no vemos a los hermanos de Kurama-chan, después él nos ignora, y ahora nos quedamos aquí-dattebasa-

-¿Uno de los hermanos…?- Sarada empezó a meditar- ¿Crees que el compañero de uno de ellos sea Bee-san?-

-¿Eh?- Bolt la quedó mirando- ¿Y por qué crees eso-dattebasa?-

-Por la forma de su casa- la niña lo quedó mirando.

El rubio parpadeo.

-¡¿Q-Quieres decir que él esta con uno de los hermanos de Kurama-chan, y no nos han dicho-dattebasa?!- se levantó, sorprendido y molesto.

-Tal vez…- murmuró Himawari, y ambos la miraron- Tal vez por eso Kurama-chan esta pesado… Él dice que sus hermanos y él no son cariñosos…- se entristeció más.

Bolt se quedó molesto.

Al niño le agradaba mucho el zorro, pero, lo único que siempre le molestaba, además del sarcasmo, era su orgullo. Uno muy grande, considerando su tamaño.

El pequeño rubio se alejó, para sorpresa de las dos niñas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Sarada lo miró fastidiada.

-A explorar-dattebasa-

Himawari abrazo su peluche, y, aun dolida con el zorro, siguió a su hermanito, dejando sorprendida a Sarada.

La niña lectora los quedo mirando, observo a Lee, que seguía en sus flexiones, sin notar nada. Suspiró, se acomodó los lentes, y siguió a los dos hermanos.

* * *

-_Ya te sigo. La técnica ejemplifica la ternura y frescura de mi _Biju_-_asintió Bee, ya que Naruto le estaba diciendo la base del Jutsu que invocaba a la bestia con cola fuera del _Jinchūriki _en forma de cachorro.

-Es buena, pero no está lista, así que tiene inconvenientes-dattebayo- recordó Naruto- Por ejemplo: Kurama ya no manipula tanto chakra, ya que la mayor parte reside en mí, así que se puede cansar rápidamente si usa unas _Biju Dama_, y se agota por completo cuando vuelve a su forma original-dattebayo- suspiró- Tengo que mejorarla-

-_No te culpo, y este pulpo no de inculpa. Tú me vienes a guiar, con algo que no es para pelear. No te culpes, idiota, que se te nota que no es remota tu cuota_\- aseguró Bee.

-Gracias- sonrió Naruto.

[Oye, Kyubi]

[¿Qué quieres ahora?] el zorro se acomodó [¿Consejos para el jutsu?]

[Claro que no. Pasa que no entiendo muy bien, pero creo que tienes una relación muy cercana con los hijos de Naruto] le hizo notar el pulpo.

[_Tsch_. Soy un _Biju_. Los _Biju_ no nos acercamos sentimentalmente a los humanos] frunció levemente el ceño, molesto.

[Mira, tus mentiras no sirven conmigo] aseguró molesto Gyuki. Kurama gruñó [Está claro: Te da vergüenza lo que los demás _Biju _dirán sobre esto, ¿verdad?]

No hubo respuesta.

[¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan egocéntrico!] se enojó [¡No soy ciego! ¡Acabas de tratar bastante mal a la pequeña de Naruto! Más bien, has tratado a esos tres niños de una manera distante, desde que llegamos. ¿Tan orgulloso eres?]

[¿Y a ti que te importa, _Hachibi_? Que seas blando no significa que yo lo sea. No me metas en tu misma categoría]

[Ya veo… Así que seguirás intentando demostrar que sigues siendo el mismo zorro sin confianza en los humanos. Tienes razón, tal vez no sea mi problema. Pero son los niños los que se ven afectados] eso hizo que el zorro se quedara quieto [Aunque, claro, eso a ti no te importa]

[Cállate] gruñó Kurama, ya enojándose.

Ese comentario le hizo recordar cómo, antes, por su egoísmo, estuvo a punto de perder el afecto de Bolt y Himawari. Eso lo enfureció.

[¡Admítelo, estúpido zorro!] le exigió enojado Gyuki [¡Si crees que pensaré mal de ti…! ¡O Bee, o los _Biju_, o cualquiera, te equivocas!] eso dejo sorprendido a Kurama [¡¿No entiendes que es una bendición que uno de nosotros, uno de los _Biju_, haya llegado a querer tanto a niños humanos?! ¡Eso demuestra que, realmente, podemos escapar de cualquier oscuridad que lleguemos a enfrentar! ¡Y tú tienes la esperanza en tres niños, y te avergüenza lo que piensen los demás! ¡¿Y te haces llamar un _Biju_?!]

-¡CÁLLATE!-rugió enojado Kurama.

El rugido sobresaltó a ambos _Jinchūriki_.

-¿Kurama…?- Naruto miró sorprendido al zorro.

-Déjame- gruñó el nueve colas, bajándose del sillón, y, para más sorpresa del rubio, se fue de la casa.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye…!-lo llamó, pero Bee lo detuvo.

-_No puedes fingirlo. Lo has sentido. Escuchaste a los hermanos hablando de humanos. Deja, te digo, al zorro con su aplomo_-

-… Lo sé- suspiró Naruto- Es que él sigue siendo orgulloso-dattebayo-

* * *

-Bolt- llamó Himawari, de la mano de Sarada- Baja- le pidió, ya que el rubio se había subido a las ramas de un árbol- Papi y Kurama-chan te han dicho que no saltes tan alto-

-¡No hagas escándalo-dattebasa!- pidió Bolt, disfrutando de la vista.

-¿Sarada también puede saltar alto?- pregunto la niña.

-Sí. Mi mamá también me ha enseñado. Pero no soy un _Shannaro_ para hacerlo- admitió la pelinegra, acomodándose los lentes.

Bolt, ignorándolas, estaba fascinado con el panorama. Cejas Grandes-oniichan tenía razón. El lugar era en sí, sorprendente.

En eso, se dio cuenta que, cerca de donde estaban, se podía ver un enorme montículo de arena. Se quedó sorprendido por eso.

-¡Oigan!- llamó, haciendo que ambas lo miraran- ¿A qué no sabrán lo que he visto-dattebasa?-

-¿Una serpiente?- pregunto Himawari, de repente espantada.

-¿Eh? No- negó extrañado Bolt- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque detrás de ti…- señalo Sarada.

El rubio se quedó quieto, y notó detrás de él un siseo. Tragó saliva, y miró para atrás, para encontrarse con una serpiente.

-¡KYA!- gritó asustado, resbalándose, y cayendo a unos arbustos.

-¡Bolt!- su hermanita se le acercó, mientras él tenía los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Ya veo. Bee-san tenía razón al decir que los animales no nos harán daño- se fijó Sarada, dándose cuenta como la serpiente los observaba, y después se retiraba.

-Ya- Ya lo sabía- mintió pálido Bolt, levantándose, quitándose las hojas que se quedaron en su cabello.

Sarada lo quedo mirando, sin creerle.

-Bolt. ¿Qué viste?- preguntó Himawari.

-¡Ah! ¡Vi una montaña de arena!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt.

-¿Arena?- Sarada lo miró alzando las cejas- Eso es imposible-

-No lo es- murmuró molesto el rubio- ¡Ya verás-dattebasa!- y empezó a correr- ¡Vengan!-

Ambas niñas siguieron al rubio por un buen tramo, hasta que llegaron a un risco, y, unos centímetros debajo, había una enorme montaña de arena, con unas marcas azules.

-De verdad es arena-se quedó sorprendida Sarada.

-¿Lo ven?- sonrió con suficiencia Bolt.

-Pero, ¿qué son esos signos?- se intrigó la niña de lentes.

-¡Se ven divertidos!-sonrió contenta Himawari.

-Mm…- Bolt, ya entusiasmado, sonrió y, dio un saltito, aterrizando en la punta de la montaña- ¡Miren, soy el rey de la montaña-dattebasa!- se rió.

-No deberías hacer eso, _shannaro_\- aseguró fastidiada Sarada.

-¡Deja de molestar!- Bolt empezó a saltar en la arena- ¡Es bien dura!-

-¡Himawari también!- la pequeña saltó y aterrizo encima de su hermano. Se miraron y se rieron divertidos.

Sarada suspiró.

-¡Vamos, Sarada!- llamó Himawari.

La pequeña lectora, a pesar de ser madura, seguía siendo una niña, por lo que no pudo evitar sus impulsos, y saltó a la montaña.

-¡Vamos a explorarla-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, mirando el largo del lugar.

-Es-Espera- pidió Sarada, notando algo raro.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- el rubio la miró amurado.

-Esto… Esto no es arena- la niña se agachó, y empezó a tantear el piso con las manos.

-¿Eh?- los dos hermanos la miraron sorprendidos, y la imitaron.

-Es lisa- Himawari se quedó curiosa.

Bolt intento agarrar un puñado, pero solo estrujo el piso.

-¡Es dura!-se molestó, tirando de la arena.

-Bolt- llamó Sarada. El rubio la miró, y se extrañó de verla sorprendida- No es arena-repitió.

-¿Ah?- dejo de tirar.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Himawari.

-Creo… que es piel-

Los tres se quedaron mirando.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que las pulgas no son tan tontas como parecen- escucharon en el lugar.

-¡¿EH?!- Bolt miró para todos lados, pero solo estaban ellos, y la montaña.

Para sorpresa de los pequeños, la montaña empezó a moverse, haciendo que se cayeran en la superficie, y, de repente, una mano gigante apareció encima de ellos.

Los niños se quedaron quietos de la impresión, y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, la mano los había agarrado, quedando en medio del puño.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunto asustado y molesto Bolt, con Himawari abrazada a él, asustada.

-N-No lo sé-admitió Sarada, sin ser capaz de ver nada al estar en aquel puño- Pero… Pero creo que…-

-¿Qué?-Bolt la miró curioso.

-… Creo que es uno de los hermanos de Kurama-chan- murmuró sorprendida Sarada.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos.

La mano se abrió, haciendo que los tres pequeños se acostumbraran a la luz del sol, y, después, se quedaran sorprendidos al estar frente a un enorme mapache de una cola, que antes pensaban era una montaña.

-Así qué, pulgas, ¿a quién le dijeron _Kurama-chan_?- pidió saber _Shukaku_, bastante divertido.

* * *

-_¡Vamos! ¡Oh, Yeah!_\- Bee hizo una pose rapera, totalmente listo- _¡Aquí vamos, Hach-chan!_\- se mordió el dedo.

[En serio, Bee. No necesitamos esto] intento convencerlo Gyuki, pero era caso perdido. Bee solo quería hacer el jutsu de invocación que Naruto, mirándolo, le había enseñado.

-_¡Oh, Yeah!-_Bee hizo los símbolos, y golpeo el piso con su mano.

Hubo una explosión de humo, que llenó todo el salón.

-¿Re-Resulto-dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto, tosiendo.

-_Mi mirada esta nublada. Hach-chan, ¿me vienes a escuchar?_\- llamó Bee.

-Aquí, Bee- ambos humanos se quedaron quietos al escuchar toser al _Biju_.

En eso, se disipo el humo, mostrando, frente al ninja de _Kumo_, a Gyuki, en forma de cachorro.

El pulpo se miró.

-Esto debe ser una broma- murmuró, fastidiado.

-¡Resulto!- sonrió Naruto.

-_¡Todos, aquí presentes, presencien a mi_ pulpero _amigo!_\- rapeo Bee, bastante contento, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara causada por una de las colas del pulpo.

-¡Bee! ¡Te dije que esto no era necesario!- le señalo molesto Gyuki.

-Vamos, no te enojes- sonrió Naruto- Veamos…- lo miró- Eres como del tamaño de Kurama-dattebayo- se fijó, ya que el pulpo le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura- ¡Bolt y Himawari estarán contentos-dattebayo! Ojala Sarada-chan también- se rió satisfecho.

Gyuki suspiró, preguntándose cómo quedó en ese lio.

-_Los niños van a darte puros cariños_-aseguró Bee, aun en el suelo.

-Bueno, ellos me quieren conocer- admitió derrotado Gyuki- Al menos seré mejor con ellos que _Kyubi_-

Naruto sonrió contento.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-_Vamos, hombre, entra antes de que me asombre_\- llamó Bee, levantándose.

La persona que entró dejo a los tres presentes sorprendidos.

-Bee-sama. El _Kazekage_ ha llegado- anunció el ninja que acompañaba a Gaara y Kankuro.

-¡Ga-! ¡¿Gaara?!- señalo sorprendido Naruto- ¡¿Y Kankuro?!

-¡Hola!- saludo el ninja de los títeres.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo el pelirojo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el rubio, mientras los demás ninjas se fijaban en Gyuki, molestándolo bastante.

-Escolte a Shukaku- explico el ninja de la arena, mientras su hermano empezaba a burlarse del ocho colas- Ahora debe de estar por los alrededores-

-¡Oh!- Naruto sonrió- ¡Entonces llevamos tres de nueve-dattebayo!-pero se quedó pensativo- ¡¿Shukaku te pidió ayuda?!-

-Él ahora vive en las cercanías de _Suna_. Como los demás Biju, sintió el llamado de juntarse con ellos, y cuando me dijo que el punto de encuentro sería en _Isla_ _Tortuga_, lo acompañamos- respondió Gaara, sin sorprenderse.

-¿El _Ichibi_ también vive en una aldea?- se sorprendió Gyuki, con una de sus colas estrangulando a Kankuro- Vamos, primero el _Kyubi_ y ahora él- suspiró.

Gaara lo quedó mirando.

-¿Es él…?- miró a Bee.

-_Yho, arenoso el oso, este es mi ocho_\- rapeo Bee.

El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando, y después a Gyuki.

-Un gusto-

* * *

Kurama bufó fastidiado, mientras caminaba por el bosque.

¿Por qué demonios le hizo caso a ese ocho colas? A él no le avergonzaba lo que pensaran de él los otros Biju por sus sentimientos a los mocosos…

En realidad sí.

Suspiró derrotado, sin poder creer que, en ese sentido, era algo idiota. Tenía que admitirlo. Pero no podía evitar molestarse al darse cuenta que el _Hachibi_ se lo hizo notar.

Llegó a un claro, donde encontró a Lee haciendo sentadillas. Lo quedó mirando, fastidiado.

-Oye, mocoso-

-¡Ah!- el pelinegro se detuvo- Kurama-kun, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-N-Nada- miró para otro lado, avergonzado- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde están los mocosos?-preguntó, sin querer demostrar que quería verlos.

-No te preocupes- Lee continuo con sus ejercicios- Están disfrutando de la vista-

El zorro miró para todos lados.

-Oye, no están-

Lee se quedó quieto.

-¿Ah?- miró en todas direcciones, y se quedó en blanco. Eso le dio mala espina al zorro-¡¿NO ESTÁN?!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Se te perdieron?!- gruño enojado Kurama.

-¡E-Estoy seguro que estaban aquí!- Lee señalo unas rocas, y se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que las huellas de los tres niños se iban del lugar- ¿Eh…? ¿Se fueron?-

-¡Mocoso idiota!- le rugió en toda la cara Kurama, asustándolo más- ¡Debieron haberse aburrido e irse!-

-P-Pero si el entrenamiento es divertido…-

-¡ELLOS SON NORMALES, MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO!-

Y, enojado, se fue corriendo por la dirección de las huellas. Lee lo siguió, llorando a lagrima viva por haber sido tan irresponsable, asegurándose que después se castigaría con 5.000 sentadillas.

* * *

La risa de Shukaku fastidio a los dos Uzumaki y a la pequeña Uchiha, quienes estaban en el suelo, frente al _Biju_, encerrados en una jaula de arena.

-¡A ver!- el mapache se tapó la cara, intentando calmarse- Pulgas, ¿me están diciendo que el _Kyubi_ es su amigo? ¿Qué tiene un tamaño pequeño? ¿Y qué ustedes quieren conocer a los otros Biju?-

-¡Sí!- estallo enojado Bolt- ¡No te rías!-

Pero el ser de arena volvió a reírse.

-¡E-Esto no puede ser!- Shukaku se restregó un ojo- ¡¿Al fin ese zorro apestoso ha sido domesticado?!-

-¡Kurama-chan no es apestoso!- se molestó Himawari, pero el mapache se rió de nuevo.

-¡A-Anda! ¡Llámalo de nuevo con _"chan"_!- pidió Shukaku, entre carcajadas. Hacía años que no se reía así, y que ahora la fuente de diversión era burlarse de aquel zorro estúpido…

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Los tres pequeños se miraron. Los tres amurados.

-Así que, pulgas- Shukaku los miró, divertido- ¿Ese zorro apestoso los quiere?-

-¡Sí!- grito Bolt, tan enojado que echaba humo de la cabeza.

-¡JUA! ¡Eso es imposible!- volvió a reírse Shukaku.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesta Sarada.

-Muy simple, pulga- sonrió el mapache, bastante divertido con la situación-Ese zorro debe de estar engañándolos-

-¿Eh?-la pequeña lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Bolt enojado, y Himawari dolida.

-Es un zorro egoísta, bastante desagradable, y sabe engañar muy bien- suspiró satisfecho Shukaku, rascándose el mentón- Debe de estar engrupiéndolos buscando provecho-

-¡No lo creo!- negó rápidamente Bolt.

-¡JUA!- Shukaku se rió divertido- No sé quiénes son, pulgas, pero estoy seguro que son demasiado fáciles de engañar-

Himawari abrazó su peluche, temblando, pero no de miedo. Estaba enojada. Le molestaba que uno de los hermanos de Kurama-chan dijera que los sentimientos del zorro hacia ellos eran mentira.

"_-… Lo siento… Se los he dicho, mocosos, yo no soy sentimentalista- les recordó Kurama, sin querer mirarlos- Aunque… eso no significa que no los quiero. ¿O acaso creen que cualquiera iría a rescatar a dos mocosos, enfrentándose a ninjas de élite, sin sentir algo?-preguntó, algo molesto-… No soy expresivo, tampoco soy capaz de entender bien esta clase de sentimientos... Me fui porque quería entenderlos solo, pero... Pero esperaba que ustedes se dieran cuenta, que ustedes ya supieran que yo… por ustedes… bueno, eso- murmuró, sintiéndose enrojecer."_

Ella no había olvidado esas palabras. Esa vez estaba tan dolida con el zorro, por haberse ido sin decir adiós, y por regresar sin querer admitir nada. Pero él le demostró que los quería, aunque decirlo fuera algo nuevo para él.

La pequeña miró molesta a Shukaku, que seguía burlándose. Respiró hondo.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN NOS QUIERE!- le gritó, tan fuerte que los otros dos pequeños se taparon las orejas, al igual que el _Ichibi_-¡ÉL ES ORGULLOSO, PERO NOS QUIERE! ¡TAMBIÉN ES CELOSO! ¡Y MUY PROTECTOR!- aseguró, recordando como el nueve colas aguantaba todas sus travesuras, los momentos del baño, los juegos, y, especialmente, cuando se esmeró en buscar su peluche en la inmensidad del mar, solo para disculparse con ella por haber actuado como no debía-¡ES EL MEJOR! ¡NO DIGAS NADA CONTRA ÉL, _GORDO-BAKA_!-

Se hizo silencio.

Bolt miraba a Himawari, bastante asustado por su repentino ataque de ira. Sarada, en cambio, la miraba sorprendida.

Shukaku la quedó mirando, mientras sus orejas se movían levemente, reponiéndose del enorme grito que esa niña tan pequeña había pegado.

-… Pulga…- un tic apareció en el rostro del mapache- ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?-

-¡GORDO-BAKA! ¡PORQUE ESTAS RELLENITO, Y ERES UN MAPACHE MALO!- aseguró Himawari, moviendo arriba abajo sus bracitos- ¡KURAMA-CHAN ES MEJOR QUE TU!-

La paciencia del mapache llegó al límite.

Primero esos niños se suben a él creyendo que es una montaña, después empiezan a tirarle la piel y ahora, la más diminuta de los tres, no solo le levanta la voz, sino que también le dice _gordo_ (lo cual es imperdonable), _baka_ (o sea, un idiota total) y, como remate, declara que ese zorro apestoso es mejor que él.

Parece que tendría que darle una lección a la niñita respondona. Se iba a divertir bastante.

-Vaya, la pulga tiene sus agallas- sonrió divertido, y, al mismo tiempo, bastante enojado.

Entonces, para sorpresa de los tres pequeños, algunos barrotes de la jaula de arena se movieron, permitiendo a Shukaku agarrar a Himawari de la polera.

-¡AH! ¡Suéltala!- exigió enojado Bolt, mientras que Sarada estaba asustada.

El rubio saltó para agarrar a su hermanita, pero el mapache ya la subía, y los barrotes de arena habían regresado.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!- pataleo Himawari, mientras Shukaku la levantaba hasta la altura de sus ojos amarillos.

"_Que raro…" _ la miró, algo curioso al verla más de cerca _"Esas marcas se me hacen familiares…"_ se fijó en las mejillas de la niña, y después miró a Bolt, que refunfuñaba enojado. Ambos hermanos tenían dos marcas en cada mejilla, muy parecidas a…

-¡QUE SUELTES A MI HERMANA-DATTEBASA!- el rubio empezó a dar saltitos, bastante enojado.

"_Da… ¿Dattebasa?"_ Shukaku lo miró sorprendido, y empezó a reírse. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Esos dos hermanos eran los hijos de Naruto, así que, tal vez, por esa razón debieron haberse vuelto los _protegidos_ del _Kyubi_. La niña de lentes debía ser una amiga de la familia.

Todo se estaba poniendo divertido. Tal vez, podría darle un buen susto al zorro, para hacerle pagar todos esos insultos sobre su única cola.

-¡Suéltame!- pataleaba Himawari.

-Bien, pulga- Shukaku la subió más, y abrió su boca, asustando a la niña- ¿Quieres que te sueltes?-

La pequeña tragó saliva, y abrazo su peluche, sintiendo la altura en la que estaba.

-¡¿AH?!- Bolt se quedó más asustado, y se aferró a los barrotes- ¡¿Q-Quieres comerte a Himawari-dattebasa?!-

-¡No lo hagas!- pidió Sarada.

-No lo haré. Solo la soltare. No es culpa mía que caiga en mi boca- sonrió Shukaku.

-¡NO QUIERO!- negó asustada la pequeña- ¡KURAMA-CHAN!-

Shukaku se rió divertido.

-Ese zorro de pacotilla no va a venir. Ahora…- abrió más su boca- Probemos que tal sabe una pulga-

Himawari gritó, asustada.

Realmente, era muy divertido y fácil asustar a los niños humanos.

Entonces, para sorpresa suya, se creó una estela de humo en el bosque, cerca de donde estaba. La miró frunciendo el ceño, cerrando la boca, pero aun con la pequeña girasol a gran altura.

Bolt y Sarada también miraron la estela, sorprendidos, aunque al rubio se le hizo muy familiar…

Shukaku abrió los ojos al escuchar un rugido familiar, y que detestaba bastante.

Antes de poder prepararse, Kurama, en su tamaño original, salió de entre el humo, y le dio tal puñetazo en pleno rostro, que lo hizo rodar a varios metros. Al haberlo golpeado, el mapache soltó a Himawari, quien grito asustada, pero la mano de Kurama la agarro a tiempo.

El enorme zorro aterrizo con fuerza en el piso, haciendo que la tierra temblara, y quedando a propósito encima de la pequeña jaula de arena que retenía a Bolt y a Sarada, que estaban sorprendidos por la aparición del nueve colas.

-¡K-Kurama-chan!- sonrió contento Bolt- ¡Oye, Kurama-chan! ¡¿Cómo esta Himawari-dattebasa?!-

-La mocosa está bien- le aseguró el zorro, mirándolo de reojo- Y ustedes pronto lo estarán-

Eso dejo más sorprendido a los dos pequeños.

Himawari, asustada, abrió los ojos, para verse sentada en la enorme palma naranja del zorro de nueve colas. Levanto su mirada, para ver a Kurama, mirándola sumamente preocupado. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca había visto preocupación en esos ojos rojos.

-Ku… Kurama-chan- Himawari empezó a hipar, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, y empezó a llorar.

El zorro le acaricio la cabeza con su pulgar, y miró sumamente enfurecido a Shukaku. Gruñó enojado, dándose cuenta que no permitiría al mapache salir ileso por la broma que le hizo pasar Himawari, quien seguía llorando.

-Estúpido zorro…- Shukaku se sobo el rostro, adolorido- Fuiste bastante extremista-aseguró- ¿Qué acaso no puedo divertirme un rato con las pulgas?-

-Cierra la boca, maldito mapache- gruñó Kurama, mientras se le erizaba el pelaje, notando, perfectamente, las pequeñas lágrimas de Himawari, que caían en su mano- Ahora, libera a los dos mocosos de tu jaula- ordenó.

Shukaku lo miró molesto.

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes, zorro apestoso?- pregunto enojado-

-Alguien que no te dejara salir ileso si no los liberas- aseguró Kurama, sin dejar de gruñir.

-Inténtalo-Shukaku lo miró, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Kurama gruñó, enojado con aquel _Biju_, más que nada, porque hizo llorar a Himawari.

* * *

_**-¡Señoras y señores!- anuncie- ¡Aquí, en este fic, hace aparición el Quinto Kazekage: Gaara!-**_

_**-Hola-saludo el pelirrojo, con su imperturbable tranquilidad.**_

_**-¡Oye, Zoe!- Kakuro me miró molesto- ¡¿Por qué esa presentación?!-**_

_**-Porque Gaara es un ninja de autoridad, y tiene bastantes fans-explique, como si fuera lo más obvio.**_

_**-¡¿Y que hay de mi?!- se señalo.**_

_**-Pues... Nada-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**_

_**-Gaara suele destacar más que nadie. Lo siento, Kankuro, en ese sentido, eres opacado por tu hermanito- asegure, dándole unas palmaditas.**_

_**-¡Debo de tener algún fans!- me aseguró.**_

_**-Bueno, por ley de probabilidad, debes tener al menos uno-me quede pensativa.**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ?!- eso dejo en blanco al ninja de las marionetas.**_

_**-Bueno, dejando eso de lado- miré al Kazekage- Gaara, ¿nos darías el honor de dar la despedida?-**_

_**-Sí- asintió- A todos los lectores, gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y den un comentario por él. Nos vemos en el próximo-**_

_**-¡Lo dices de manera seria, pero al mismo tiempo como una ternurita~!- aseguré- ¿Cómo puedes ser el compañero del molesto de Shukaku?-**_

_**-¿Algún problema conmigo, enana?- me miró el mapache.**_

_**-Uno grande, como tu panza- aseguré.**_

_**-¡YO NO SOY GORDO!- me aseguró Shukaku- ¡Ya vas a ver...!-**_

_**-¿Eh?- parpadee.**_

_**-¡Fūton: Renkūdan!- me lanzó balas de aire comprimido.**_

_**-¡KYA!-**_

_**Gaara simplemente se protegió con arena, mientras que Kankuro estaba en un rincón, totalmente deprimido.**_

_**-Nos vemos- se despidió el pelirrojo, sonriendo levemente.**_


	6. Reconciliación

_**Reconciliación.**_

* * *

En isla tortuga, en uno de sus bosques, el _Kyubi_, bastante enojado, le gruñía al _Ichibi, _quien lo miraba, preparado por si aquel enorme zorro se le abalanzaba.

Himawari, en la palma de Kurama, lo miró asustada, mientras que Bolt y Sarada, encerrados en la jaula de arena del mapache, estaban igual de preocupados.

Kurama se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pequeña girasol. Se molestó bastante al verla tan asustada.

-Vamos, estúpido zorro- lo llamó Shukaku- ¿No me ibas a obligar a deshacer la jaula?-

Kurama lo miró, y deposito a Himawari en el piso, a pesar de que eso asusto más a la niña, al sentirse desprotegida.

-No te acerques- le ordeno el zorro, y se concentró en el _Ichibi_.

-¡Himawari!- la llamó Bolt.

-¡Hermanito!- la pequeña se acercó a la jaula, llorando- ¡Tengo miedo!-

-¡Tranquila! Kurama-chan ya llegó- el rubio, entre los barrotes, le acaricio su pelo negro.

-Pero, si ambos pelean- Sarada señalo a los enormes seres de chakra- Estaremos en problemas-

-¡¿Eh?!- se asustó más Himawari.

-¡Cuatro ojos! ¡No asustes a mi hermana-dattebasa!- se molestó Bolt- ¡Deja de ser aguafiestas!-

Sarada lo miró molesta.

-Vaya, vaya- el mapache sonrió divertido- No puedo creer que realmente le has tomado cariño a unas pulgas como esas- se rió.

El zorro se fijó en los tres mocosos, y lo miró gruñendo.

-Vaya, _Ichibi_, suenas celoso- sonrió con suficiencia Kurama.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- eso enojo a Shukaku- ¡Como si a mí me gustara ser el niñero de unos seres tan insignificantes!- aseguró- ¡Has perdido tu orgullo Biju, _Kyubi_!-

-Mira quien lo dice- gruñó el zorro-¿Significa que estas bastante satisfecho con pasar el tiempo atormentando niños?-le preguntó, mirándolo con desdén- El que está manchando el nombre de los Biju con _niñerías_ serías tú, mapache idiota-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!- lo miró enojado Shukaku, perdiendo su poca paciencia- ¡Solo eres un zorro de pacotilla!-

-¡Ten cuidado, _Ichibi_!- advirtió enojado Kurama- ¡No querrás pelear contra mí!- le aseguró- Al fin y al cabo, se perdería el equilibrio si uno de los nueve desaparece-

Shukaku lo miró enfurecido.

-¡¿Y quién dice que podrías ganarme?!-exigió saber.

-Cualquiera de nosotros puede enfrentarte. Solo hay que ver tu cola. Estas en lo más bajo de la jerarquía-

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho?!-

-_Perdedor_-resumió el zorro, dejando en claro cada palabra con un toque de superioridad, cabreando al mapache.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Shukaku, ya enojado, hizo una pose de manos, alertando a Kurama- ¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisita tuya, zorro!- le aseguró- ¡Veamos si ríes cuando _tus pequeñas pulgas_ queden enterradas como momias!-

Bolt y Sarada se quedaron quietos del miedo, en cambio, Himawari soltó un grito, asustada, cubriéndose la cabeza, temiendo que el mapache la volviera a levantar.

-¡ATRÉVETE A PONERLES UN DEDO ENCIMA DE NUEVO Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- rugió enojado Kurama, colocando su mano frente a los niños, tapándolos de la vista del mapache.

-Jo…- Shukaku lo miró divertido- Veo que realmente te has ablandado- sonrió con suficiencia, al darse cuenta que el comentario molesto bastante al zorro- ¡¿Quién diría que uno de los Biju más salvaje se alteraría de esta manera, solo por amenazar a unas pulgas humanas?!- preguntó, burlón.

Kurama lo miró enojado. Pero se quedó quiero, y miró para abajo, ya que Himawari se había abrazado a su mano, temblando.

-¡Te dije que no te acerques!- gruñó enojado Kurama, dándose cuenta que Shukaku seguía con su pose de manos.

-Kurama-chan… ¿Somos pulgas…?- le pregunto la niña, con lágrimas en sus ojos, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¡Claro que lo son!- se rió Shukaku, divertido- ¡Mírate! ¡Tiemblas como cualquier bicho!-

-¡Nosotros no somos bichos-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt. Sarada miró molesta al enorme mapache.

-… ¿Lo somos…?-se entristeció Himawari.

El zorro bufó molesto.

-¿Son tan tontos?- les pregunto, sorprendiéndolos- Haciéndole caso a este estúpido mapache- eso ofendió a Shukaku- Ustedes son mis mocosos. Con eso es suficiente-

Ambos hermanos y la pequeña lectora lo miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

Shukaku se partió de la risa, molestando a Kurama.

-El pequeño _Kyubi_ ha sido amaestrado- sentencio el mapache.

-Cierra la boca- ordeno Kurama, alejando a Himawari, empujándola con su mano- A ti no te quieren ni los niños-

-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, estúpido zorro?!- exigió saber Shukaku, ya que eso si le molesto bastante.

-Adivínalo, mapache idiota- sonrió burlón Kurama- Supongo que al menos tu cerebro no puede ser inferior. No creo que el número de colas también afecte eso-

Shukaku lo miró cabreado, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡TÚ TE LO HAS BUSCADO, ZORRO!- y, para sorpresa del nueve colas, concentró chakra.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- preguntó asustado Bolt.

"_¡Demonios! ¡Realmente va a...!"_ se enojó Kurama, dándose cuenta que la charla terminó. Inmediatamente abrió su boca, empezando a concentrar chakra.

_-¡Fūton…!-_

_-¡Biju…!-_

Pero los detuvo una estela de humo que se formó cerca de ellos, haciendo que ambos miraran de reojo a esa dirección.

Las enormes manos del _Hachibi_ agarraron al zorro y al mapache de la nuca, con bastante fuerza, mientras el resto de su cuerpo salía de entre el humo.

-¡SUFICIENTE, PAR DE IDIOTAS!- exigió Gyuki, bastante enojado, haciendo que Kurama y Shukaku se dieran un fuerte cabezazo entre ambos.

Los tres pequeños se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Demonios!- Kurama se agarró la cabeza, bastante adolorido.

-¡¿Por qué de nuevo?!- se preguntó Shukaku, sobándose adolorido la cabeza, recordando que, con ese, eran dos golpes que recibía en el día.

Los tres pequeños estaban bastante sorprendidos, especialmente por la presencia del enorme pulpo.

-¡Bolt! ¡Himawari! ¡Sarada-chan!-

Naruto se les acercó, acompañado por Bee y Lee, quien tenía en la mano la banda negra del zorro que, en esos momentos, se sobaba adolorido la cabeza.

-¡Papi!- se alegró Bolt.

-¡Papá!-Himawari, llorando, corrió a los brazos del adulto.

-Ya, ya- la abrazo Naruto, tomándola en brazos-¡Oye, Kurama!- llamó al zorro, tomando su atención- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo-dattebayo?!- lo señalo, enojado.

-¡Cierra la boca!-lo calló enojado Kurama, sobresaltándolo-¡Hago tu trabajo, mocoso irresponsable!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-se enfadó Naruto.

-¡Shukaku!- Gaara, encima de un montículo de arena, se acercó al mapache, que se sobaba adolorido la cabeza- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, serio.

-¡Nada que les importe!-aseguró molesto Shukaku.

-¡Este lugar no es para pelear!- los calló Gyuki- ¡Y menos con humanos en medio!-

-¡Cierra la boca, _Hachibi!_\- exigió Kurama- ¡Deja de entrometerte!-

-_¡No! ¡Ustedes esperen un momento! ¡Si continúan dejaran la isla en fragmentos! ¡Y no tienen argumentos! ¿Van a tener arrepentimientos?_\- rapeo Bee, apoyando a su compañero.

-¿Qué quiso decir?- Shukaku miró a Gaara, sin entender al moreno. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-_¡Yho! ¡No me gusta como este mapache habla como si me emborrache!- _rapeo Bee- _¡Ustedes exceden y rompen paredes! ¡Se limpian de los hombros los escombros, y no notan el bullicio de los niños! ¡Hermanos, aquí hay humanos! ¡Oh, Yeah!_-

Kurama bufó molesto, entendiendo ese extraño rap.

-Kurama-chan…- Himawari miró triste al zorro, quien notó esa mirada. Demonios, odiaba cuando esa niña empezaba a ponerse sentimental.

-Vamos, Kurama- le pidió serio Naruto.

-… Está bien- gruñó, enojado, sentándose- Pero que el _Ichibi_ libere a los niños-

-¡Al fin se acuerdan-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

-Shukaku- Gaara miró al mapache, quien bufó molesto.

-Ya…-murmuró molesto el Biju de arena, haciendo una pose de manos.

La jaula que retenía a Bolt y a Sarada desapareció en una estela de humo.

Gyuki suspiró, aliviado de que aquellos dos _Biju_ al fin se calmaran.

-¡Papá!-el rubio se acercó a su padre- ¡¿Por qué te olvidaste de nosotros-dattebasa?!-pataleo.

-Vamos, Bolt- sonrió Naruto, mientras Sarada se les acercaba- Shukaku nunca les haría daño-dattebayo-

-¡Quiso comerme!- lloriqueo Himawari.

-_Tsch_. Como si quisiera tener dolor estomacal- bufó molesto Shukaku.

-¿Eh…?- los tres pequeños miraron al mapache.

-Pero… tu dijiste…- Bolt lo señalo atónito.

-Shukaku suele tener un humor bastante negro- aclaro Gaara, mientras el mapache se reía divertido por la cara de los tres niños.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó atónito el pequeño rubio.

Sarada se quedó amurada, sin poder creer que cayó en un truco como ese.

-Aunque Kurama-kun se lo tomó muy apecho- señalo Lee.

-¡Claro que no!- le rugió en toda la cara el zorro, tanto así que el ninja se cubrió con los brazos por la fuerza del rugido- ¡¿Por qué lo..?! Lo…- se agarró la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Se creó una estela de humo en donde estaba Kurama, para mostrarlo tirado en el piso, con su forma de cachorro.

-Oye, _Kyubi_\- Gyuki lo miró preocupado.

-… No es nada… Me falta chakra- gruñó molesto Kurama, especialmente porque Shukaku empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari se bajó de los brazos de su padre y se abalanzó al cansado zorro- ¡Resiste!-pidió, empezando a abrazarlo en el cuello.

-¡De-Déjame… respirar…!-exigió Kurama, mientras Bolt se reía divertido, al igual que el enorme mapache.

-Lo siento. Te prometo que veré como evitar que te quedes sin chakra tan rápido-dattebayo- prometió Naruto, acercándosele.

-¡PRIMERO QUITAMELA DE ENCIMA!-

"_Son infantiles"_ Sarada se acomodó los lentes, fastidiada.

Shukaku se partió de la risa.

-¡Te han domado! ¡¿Y esa es tu forma de cachorro?!-

-Shukaku- le pidió Gaara.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo divertirme?-se molestó el mapache, cruzado de brazos.

_-Pero vamos, que su humor le da su malhumor, y no es solo un rumor. Este mapache no hace remates_\- rapeo Bee.

-No ahora, Bee- le pidió Gyuki, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado.

-_Oye, Hach-chan, ¿qué onda?-_el moreno lo miró, algo preocupado.

-Creo… Creo que me estoy cansando…- y, de repente, desapareció en una estela de humo, y, cuando esta se disipo, se apreció al pulpo en forma de cachorro.

-_¿Hach-chan también? Idiota, ¿lo notas?- _Bee se acercó a su amigo- _La nota de Naruto estaba en onda. Cambiar de forma te gasta y desconforma_-iba a poner su mano en la frente del Biju para transmitirle chakra, pero Bolt se interpuso, mirando encantado al pulpo, quien parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡WOA~!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt, con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡¿Entonces eres otro hermano de Kurama-chan~?!-y, para mal del pulpo, empezó a tirarle unas colas- ¡Son realmente de pulpo! Pero tienes cara de buey-dattebasa- se extrañó.

-_Vamos, muchacho, controla ese entusiasmo, mira que me pasmo-_pidió divertido Bee, sintiendo un poquito, solo un poquito, de pena por su amigo de ocho colas, que estaba contando hasta diez por aquel niño rubio que ahora se subía encima suyo, sorprendido por la forma de su espalda.

Shukaku no aguanto más. Se tiró al piso de tanta risa.

-Lo siento. Creo que en parte es mi culpa por descuidar a los niños- admitió Lee, sonriendo nervioso.

-Cierto… ¡¿Cómo fue que ustedes tres terminaron así-dattebayo?!- exigió saber Naruto, sobresaltando a Bolt y a Sarada.

-¡Fue él!- Himawari se acurrucó en el lomo de Kurama, y señalo Bolt, que dejo de intentar abrirle la boca al paciente Gyuki.

-¡¿EH?!-

-Naruto-san. Nosotras tratamos de detenerlo. Pero él insistió en irse, y, cuando lo seguimos para que regresara, nos topamos con el hermano de Kurama-chan- mintió Sarada, restregándose sus ojos con lágrimas falsas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Bolt se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

Kurama la quedó mirando, sin creerle. ¿Desde cuándo la mocosa de lentes se ponía a llorar? Imposible que hasta Naruto cayera en…

-¡BOLT!- Naruto le dio un coscorrón al rubio- ¡Entonces todo fue tu culpa-dattebayo!-

-¡No solo yo-dattebasa!- reclamó Bolt, sobándose la cabeza.

-_¡Vamos, chico, deja de huir, y ven a admitir!_\- le pidió Bee_-Créeme, no te vas a hundir, así que deja de obstruir_-

-Bolt-kun, debes aprender a asumir tus errores- le informó Lee.

-¡Que soy inocente-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

Kurama bufó molesto, sin poder creer que tan idiota se podía hacer, como cierto monstruo de una cola que no paraba de burlarse de la situación. ¡Demonios, como quería hacerle tragar su puño!

En eso, para sorpresa de Shukaku, Gaara hizo una pose de manos, y lo señalo. De un momento a otro desapareció en una estela de humo, para aparecer en el suelo, en forma de cachorro.

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

Ahora era el turno de reírse de Kurama y Gyuki, mientras los tres pequeños miraban sorprendidos al _Biju_, que, unos minutos antes, los estaba molestando, y ahora era casi de su altura.

Naruto, Lee y Bee se quedaron mirando al _Kazekage_.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-exigió saber el pequeño mapache, mirándose, totalmente shokeado.

-Un jutsu inventado por Naruto. Transforma al _Biju_ en cachorro con cierta cantidad de chakra, y el resto se va al ninja- explicó Gaara, aterrizando a su lado- En este caso, se fue a Naruto- señalo al rubio, quien sonrió-Lo probé como un medio de castigo por haber actuado de esa manera con _otros_ _niños_-

-¿Eh?- Naruto parpadeo sorprendido, mientras que los otros dos Biju dejaron de reírse.

-_No sé si mis oídos están aburridos. ¿Chico rojo, has dicho "otros niños"?_-rapeo sorprendido Bee.

-Gaara-kun. ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañado Lee.

-¡Oye, Gaara! ¡Prometiste que no lo dirías…!-se escandalizo Shukaku.

-Shukaku tiene un grupo de niños de _Suna_ que lo admiran- respondió el pelirrojo, ignorando los reclamos del mapache-Lloraron mucho cuando nos fuimos. Creo que por eso se desquito con los niños de Kurama-

El mapache se quedó quieto, y sintió como enrojecía por las miraditas que le pegaron cierto zorro, y cierto pulpo.

-Oh, vaya, vaya- Gyuki arqueo las cejas- Esto es bastante inesperado. Que el _Kyubi_, el monstruo del odio, tenga _protegidos_ es tan sorprendente como que el _Ichibi_, uno de los salvajes, tenga niños que lo esperan…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ESTÚPIDO PULPO!- gritó enojado Shukaku, mientras Naruto y Kurama se reían de lo lindo- ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN!- y les lanzó uno bola de arena a cada uno.

Pero, la que estaba destinada a Kurama, aterrizo en la nuca de Himawari, haciendo que la pequeña cayera encima del zorro.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Himawari rompió en llanto.

-¡ESTÚPIDO MAPACHE!- gruñó enojado Kurama, mientras la pequeña lloraba encima de él.

-¡SHUKAKU!- Naruto miró encendido al mapache, que se sobresaltó- ¡CON MI NIÑA NADIE SE METE-DATTEBAYO!-

Y, sin esperar más, se abalanzó al _Ichibi_, empezando a tirarse de las mechas con él.

-¡Dale, papi-dattebasa!- vitoreo Bolt, encima de Gyuki, quien suspiró, fastidiado de que ahora era el _Jinchūriki _del _Kyubi_ el que se metía con el _Ichibi_.

-¡Que llamas más juveniles!- se asombró Lee, mientras que, a su lado, Sarada pensaba que todos esos adultos _shannaro _necesitaban una lección por parte de su madre.

-_¡Yho! Parece que el padre va a dejar el descuadre. Te digo, que es un cuidador con su flor. Con un sensor, capta al raptor de la sonrisa poetisa de su girasol, en menos de lo que se cuece un frijol ¡Oh, Yeah~!-_

Kurama bufó molesto, y miró como Himawari seguía llorando, acurrucándose en su lomo. Demonios, odiaba verla así.

-Oye, mocosa- la llamó, sentándose.

-K-Kurama-chan. ¡Me dolió!- la pequeña se restregó sus ojitos.

-Ya…- le acaricio el cabello negro, y la niña se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¡Gordo-baka es malo!- lloró Himawari, dejando en blanco a Kurama y a Gyuki.

-¿Có-Cómo llamaste al _Ichibi_?- preguntó Gyuki, ignorando a Bolt encima suyo, mientras Kurama se tapaba el hocico por el ataque de risa que le dio.

-Lo llama así porque es un gordo, y un idiota- contesto Sarada, acomodándose los lentes, ya que Himawari volvió a llorar.

-Himawari-chan, no le pongas ese tipo de apodo al hermano de Kurama-kun- pidió Lee.

-_Ohe, deja a la girasol con su imaginación para así pasar su aflicción_-rapeo Bee.

Kurama no aguanto más, y empezó a reírse, apoyándose, sin darse cuenta, en la cabeza de Himawari. Dejó de reírse cuando la pequeña lo miró dolida por eso.

-Ay, no…- la miró espantado al ver que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de aquella manera que le rompía los tímpanos- Oye, mocosa…-

Pero no hubo caso. Himawari empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

Kurama y Gyuki se taparon de inmediato las orejas, ya que el timbre era demasiado para ambos. Shukaku también lo hizo, pero quedó vulnerable a Naruto, que empezó a tirarle de las mejillas, con bastante fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, malo!- lo señalo Bolt.

-_Shannaro_\- agregó Sarada.

-¡Oye, _Kyubi!_ ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!- le preguntó molesto el _Hachibi_.

-¡Cállate!-le gruñó- ¡Oye, mocosa!-pero la niña siguió llorando.

Gaara miró la escena. Y, al darse cuenta que el padre de la pequeña estaba demasiado ocupado con _Shukaku_, respiró hondo, y se acercó a Himawari, a quien el zorro intentaba consolar sin dejar de taparse los oídos.

El pelirrojo se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña, y tendió su mano hacia ella, la cual fue rodeada de arena, tomando la forma de un girasol.

Himawari, de apoco, dejo de llorar, y miró al _Kazekage_, que le sonrió.

Tanto así fue la sorpresa de todos que Naruto dejo de tirarle la cola a Shukaku, quien también miraba sorprendido a su amigo humano.

-Perdón por este malentendido- se disculpó- Te aseguró que Shukaku es un buen _Biju_-

El mapache, sorprendido, bufó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

La pequeña, que, para sorpresa de Kurama, se había quedado sin habla, tomo el girasol de arena, sin dejar de mirar a Gaara.

Himawari, lo que vio en ese momento, no fue al _Kazekage_, ni al amigo de su padre, o el compañero de uno de los hermanos de Kurama-chan… Lo que vio fue a una persona amable, con una sonrisa sincera, y una mirada bondadosa, que no quería verla derramando lágrimas.

Un príncipe… El príncipe de la arena…

El pelirojo le sonrió, contento de ver que se hubiera calmado.

Los adultos sonrieron contentos, pero, lo que no se esperaba nadie, es que Himawari empezara a sonrojarse tanto, que su pequeño y redondo rostro se volvió completamente rojo, pareciendo un tomate. Más encima empezó a salir vapor de su cabecita, y, de repente, simplemente, se desmayó.

Gaara la sujeto a tiempo, bastante extrañado.

-¡HIMAWARI!- se escandalizaron Naruto, Bolt y Kurama.

-Himawari-chan- Lee se les acercó.

-Oye… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se preguntó Gyuki, con una gota en la cabeza. Sarada, a su lado, negó, sin entender nada.

-_Mi cabeza no le encuentra la certeza. Los sesos se me han quedado sin progreso_\- rapeo Bee, igual de sorprendido.

-¡Mi niña!- Naruto hizo sentar a la pequeña, que seguía sonrojada- ¡Vamos, háblale a papi-dattebayo!- suplico, llorando a lagrima viva, dándole aire abanicándola con su mano.

-¡Mocosa, esto no es divertido!- aseguró molesto y preocupado Kurama, al frente de la niña- ¡Oye, Himawari!-

Pero la niña seguía desmayada.

-Gaara, ¿y después me criticas de no hacerle nada a las pulgas?- lo miró Shukaku, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Eh?- el pelirrojo lo miró sin entender.

Naruto y Kurama se detuvieron en sus intentos de reanimar a la pequeña girasol.

-Gordo-baka¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunto curioso Bolt.

-¡No me llames así!- le exigió Shukaku- Pero yendo al caso. Creo saber que le ha pasado a la pulga-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Quítanos el suspenso y habla- exigió Gyuki, preocupado.

-¿No es obvio?- sonrió Shukaku, rascándose una oreja- Esta pulga ha entrado a la lista de admiradoras de Gaara-

Naruto y Kurama se quedaron de piedra.

Gaara parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Qué lista?- preguntó, extrañado.

-_¡Yho! ¡No me digas, que me aspillas! Parece que, al parecer, el cupido ha aparecido con un toque florido, y ha flechado de un vistazo a la niña de sonrisa de piña_\- rapeo Bee, emocionado.

Naruto y Kurama se quedaron más quietos.

-¿De qué hablan?- Gaara se levantó, mirándolos extrañado.

-¡Gaara-kun!- Lee se le acercó- ¡Tienes que decirme tu secreto!- pidió, levantando el pulgar, y sonriendo de manera brillosa.

-¿Qué secreto?-

-Oye, Cuatro Ojos- Bolt se acercó a Sarada- ¿De qué están hablando-dattebasa? ¿Quién es cupido?-

-N-No lo entenderías…- la niña miró para otro lado, levemente sonrojada.

Pero Naruto y Kurama si entendieron, perfectamente.

Himawari era hija de Hinata, y ella tuvo esos lapsus de ponerse roja y desmayarse cuando era pequeña, cada vez que miraba o se encontraba de frente con Naruto… Con la persona enamorada…

Ambos miraron mecánicamente a Gaara, quien no entendía nada.

-¡GAARA!/¡MOCOSO KAZEKAGE!-ambos miraron enfurecidos al pelirrojo.

-¡Calma, Naruto-kun!- Lee detuvo al rubio.

-¡_Kyubi_, mantén la compostura!- Gyuki lo sujeto con sus colas- ¡Oye, Bee! ¡Ven a ayudar!-

Pero el moreno estaba ocupado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno de _rap_.

-Veamos…- dejó de anotar y leyó- _Cupido va al ataque, y te deja en jaque. La abeja la situación maneja. Ella da un contraataque que hace que te atasques. Pero el flechazo ya surtió efecto aunque fuera un hachazo. Piérdete antes de que te agrietes, que el suceso ya se acomete. Así que quédate con tu temple, antes que te internes. Oh, Wiii~-_sonrió, contento con el rap escrito.

-¡VEN A AYUDAR, BEE!- ordenó enojado Gyuki.

-¡GAARA! ¡Y YO PENSANDO QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS-DATTEBAYO! ¡¿CÓMO ME HACES ESTO?!-

-¡NO TE VAS A LIBRAR DE ESTA, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!-

-¿Ves? Al final, el que empeoro todo fuiste tú- le señalo Shukaku a Gaara, quien no entendía muy bien la situación.

"_Ellos… Parecen niños peleando…"_Sarada los quedó mirando, fastidiada.

"_¿Cómo las cosas terminaron en esto…?" _se lamentó Gyuki _"Todo por este llamado…"_

Bolt miró a los adultos, sin entender nada.

-¡¿Quién es cupido-dattebasa?!-

* * *

Y cayó la noche.

Los humanos cenaban en el comedor, donde había un buen lío, ya que Sakura acababa de enterarse que Sarada se fue de la vigilancia de Lee, aunque la culpa se la dio al ninja del Taijutsu y a Naruto, por Bolt.

Bolt hablaba con Bee, bastante contento por el rap del moreno. Sarada comía tranquila, ignorándolos.

Hinata, en cambio, estaba bastante preocupada por Himawari, quien estaba en las nubes, sonrojada, abrazando a su peluche. La niña, de vez en cuando, miraba a Gaara, que hablaba con Kankuro. El pelirojo, al notar que lo miraban, se daba vuelta, pero la pequeña ya había ocultado el rostro en _Sapo-chan_.

Kurama, con la banda negra puesta, miraba todo eso asomado por la puerta desde el pasillo. Bufó molesto, y se alejó, subiendo por las escaleras, enojado por no haber sido capaz de darle, al menos, un mordisco al mocoso de arena por haber enamorado a…

Se quedó quieto cuando se le vino a la imagen su pequeña girasol diciéndole ciertas palabras al pelirrojo, quien la rechazaba por ser tan pequeña, dejándola dolida…

"_¡NO!"_ se agarró la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo _"¡NO PIENSES EN ESAS COSAS! ¡Esa mocosa aun es una niña! ¡Y NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE!"_ se juró, enojado.

"_-Mi mamá tiene razón. Eres una buena niña- aseguro Inojin. Himawari sonrió contenta"._

"_-Oye, Hinata, realmente nuestros pequeños hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees?- le pregunto la rubia a la pelinegra, haciendo que ella se sonrojara del shock."_

"_¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! ¡TAMPOCO ESE MOCOSO PALIDUCHO ES DIGNO! ¡NADIE ES DIGNO DE MI MOCOSA! ¡NO LE LLEGAN NI A LOS TALONES!" _ aseguró, apretando su puño, siendo rodeado de chakra oscuro.

Suspiró, apoyándose en la pared, y rascándose la cabeza, sin poder creer que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Nunca creyó poder preocuparse de algo así. De alguien más, además de sí mismo…

Toda una vida luchando por su libertad, desde la muerte del viejo. Cientos de años luchando, siendo controlado, encerrado, y lastimando a sus carceleros. Todo por libertad, sin darse cuenta que esa no era la libertad que quería.

Él solo quería ser reconocido como un ser vivo. Un ser pensante, con sentimientos, que sufría cuando lo utilizaban como arma, que se enfurecía dentro de un humano, siendo encerrado sin otra justificación que _"Eres peligroso"._

Solo eso. Pero se confundió de camino. Se concentró en todo el dolor, la ira, el odio que los demás le profesaban sin argumentos, solo por temerle, y lo uso para buscar su tan ansiada libertad, volviéndose la_"Encarnación del Odio"._

Que estúpido era.

"_Naruto…"_ abrió sus ojos rojos, recordando como aquel rubio le hizo ver eso, a pesar de todo el daño y trucos sucios que uso en él para ser libre.

Sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que él también se había vuelto sentimentalista, a pesar de que estaba en contra de eso.

"_¡Kurama-chan!"_ recordó las sonrisas de Himawari, al igual que las bromas de ese inquieto de Bolt, y las disculpas y agradecimientos de Sarada.

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Se acomodó la banda de Konoha, y término de subir las escaleras. Entró a una habitación del último piso, donde Shukaku estaba tirado en una de las camas, boca arriba, rascándose la panza, roncando profundamente. Gyuki estaba sentado al lado del mapache, mirando por la ventana.

-Desde aquí se escucha el bullicio- le comentó el pulpo, observando como el zorro se subía a otra cama- Je, ¿quién diría que nos encontraríamos de esta forma? Si las cosas siguen así, temo que los nueve _Biju_ nos volvamos cachorros- se rió por lo bajo.

Para su sorpresa, Kurama sonrió levemente.

-Esos mocosos tienen algo- le comentó- Hacen que nosotros, los _Biju_, nos portemos como idiotas-

-Eso no te lo discuto- Gyuki lo miró algo serio- Fue realmente estúpido de tu parte arremeter contra _Ichibi_ solo por una simple broma- le comentó- Un combate entre _Biju_ puede causar desastres irremediables, y tu ibas a pelear contra él, aunque los niños estuvieran ahí-

-Cierra la boca, _Hachibi_\- bostezó Kurama- Haces escándalo por todo. No nos peleamos, tú lo impediste, aunque fuiste el que se puso violento. Aun me duele la cabeza-agregó, sobándose.

-Je… Improvise. Creo que se me pegó de Bee- admitió Gyuki, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Se te pegó…?- Kurama se acomodó levemente la banda- Que blanducho eres-

-Lo dice el que se escandalizo porque una niña humana de cinco años le gusta…- empezó a decir Gyuki, pero el zorro empezó a chocar cabeza con él.

-Di algo y te arrepentirás- gruñó Kurama, con un tic en el ojo.

"_Kyubi, a ti también se te pegó algo de Naruto"_ Gyuki lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya, no diré nada más- lo calmó el pulpo. El zorro se acomodó, pero aun lo miraba molesto- Pero son buenos niños- le aseguró.

-_Tsch_. ¿Qué esperabas? Son mis mocosos- sonrió con suficiencia Kurama.

-… ¿Al igual que la pequeña _Uchiha_?-

Kurama se quedó quieto, y miró molesto a Gyuki, quien, para su sorpresa, sonreía.

-Tranquilo, _Kyubi_. No les diré- señalo a Shukaku, que soltó otro ronquido- Me sorprende que no le guardes rencor a la pequeña Sarada, pero veo que es mejor así- sonrió, satisfecho.

-_Tsch_. Como si me importara lo que los demás pensaran de ella- Kurama miró para otro lado- Si alguno quisiera ponerle la mano encima…- para sorpresa del pulpo, él apretó uno de sus puños- Se las verá conmigo-

-¿Por qué la proteges?- Gyuki lo miró, con una pizca de curiosidad- De entre todos, tu eres el que más odia a los _Uchiha_-

-Sí… Pero ella ni siquiera ha despertado ese repugnante _Sharingan_, además…- el zorro entrecerró los ojos- No soy un humano para juzgar a alguien por su procedencia-

Gyuki se quedó sorprendido, y sonrió satisfecho.

-_Hachibi_… ¿Sientes el llamado?- Kurama lo miró de reojo.

-Sí… Retumba, como si estuviera bastante lejos, pero creo que tú lo sientes más fuerte que ninguno- lo miró serio.

-Es un incordio- le aseguró el zorro, cerrando los ojos- Ojala el resto no tarde… -

-Sí, pero es divertido que todos estemos juntos- admitió el pulpo, también dispuesto a dormir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, al igual que las luces.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari se abalanzó al zorro, acortándole la respiración.

-_¡Pulpo-oniichan!_\- Bolt se subió encima de Gyuki, y miró divertido a Shukaku, que seguía dormido- ¡Glotón-baka!- se le subió de golpe en plena barriga, haciéndolo ahogarse con su saliva.

Las únicos que entraron sin escándalo fueron Sarada, Hinata y Sakura.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Hinata, mientras Himawari _apapachaba_ a Kurama, que contaba hasta mil.

-N-No es problema- la tranquilizó Gyuki, sin ofenderse por el apodo que le dieron los niños.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Shukaku se sacó de encima a Bolt, lanzándoselo a Kurama, quien ya tenía bastante con la pequeña girasol- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿No se supone que es nuestra habitación?!-

-En realidad, es nuestra- Sarada se señaló, dejándolo en blanco.

-De los niños, en realidad-corrigió Sakura.

Los tres Biju se quedaron quietos.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- reclamaron molestos _Kyubi_ e _Ichibi_.

-Vaya que son ruidosos- se molestó la pelirosa- ¡Bueno!- le dio un beso en la frente a Sarada- Buenas noches, mi niña- la pequeña asintió.

-Buenas noches- Hinata le sonrió a sus dos pequeños, que estaban asfixiando a Kurama por estar encima.

Y, sin más, se fueron, dejando a los tres niños junto a los tres _Biju_.

-¡No pienso compartir habitación con un puñado de pulgas…!- empezó a decir Shukaku, hasta que se dio cuenta que Sarada lo miraba fijamente- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Gordo-chan, ¿qué son todos esos signos que tienes?- le pregunto la niña.

-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!- le gritó en toda la cara.

-¡Rechoncho!- opino Himawari, encima de Kurama.

-¡Obeso-dattebasa!-sugirió Bolt, encima de su hermana.

Era mejor _Gordo-chan_.

-No respondiste- se amuro Sarada- Esos signos, ¿qué son?-pregunto, curiosa.

-Je- la miró divertido- Mira, pulga con lentes. Esto que ves, son nada menos que _marcas de sellado_. Puedo sellar a quien quiera con tan solo utilizarlas- aseguró, esperando que eso asustara a la pequeña, pero…

-¿De verdad?- Sarada lo miró más curiosa, sin evitar sonrojarse de la emoción- ¿Qué tan fuerte es el jutsu? ¿Es complicado? ¿Cuánto dura el sello…?-

Eso y más empezó a preguntarle, haciendo que el mapache empezara a sonrojarse por tanta atención. Empezó a reírse, considerándose derrotado.

-Me agrada tu actitud, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sarada-

-¿_Sarada_ cuánto?-pregunto.

Kurama casi se atraganta. Demonios, el apellido.

No lo pensó dos veces, y, con una de sus colas, le lanzó un cojín a la nuca a Shukaku, justo cuando Sarada abría la boca para responder.

El mapache cayó al piso.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-_KY-U-BI_\- Shukaku chocó cabeza con Kurama- ¿Por qué rayos fue eso?-

-_Tsch_. Porque eres bastante molesto. Tú y tu vocecita- aseguró.

Gyuki suspiró, dándose cuenta que ya volvían a discutir esos dos.

-¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS-DATTEBASA!- Bolt agarro una y se la lanzó a Gyuki en plena cara.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta Himawari, tomando una y _golpeando_ con ella a Kurama en la cabeza, aunque no le hizo nada.

La pequeña se quedó quieta, ya que el zorro no se había movido. Se entristeció al pensar que lo hizo enojar. Kurama se dio cuenta de eso, y suspiró derrotado.

Iba, por esta vez, a seguirle el juego.

-Mocosa, eso no puede contra mí- la miró divertido. Le quito la almohada de las manos y le tapó el rostro con ella, ya que ni loco le pegaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, no veo!- se quejó la pequeña, mientras el zorro se reía divertido.

Entonces una almohada le llegó en la nuca, por parte de Shukaku, quien se rió divertido.

-¡No esquivas ni eso, zorro de pacotilla!- se burló el mapache.

-Oye… Son como niños- murmuró Gyuki.

Sarada los miró seria, sonrojándose por la emoción.

-¡Bien!- Bolt se subió a una cama- ¡Hagamos equipos-dattebasa!-

-Mejor duérmete. Ya es pasada la hora de dormir- le dijo Kurama, con Himawari pegada a él intentando pegarle o derribarlo con la almohada, sin resultado.

-¿Tan débil eres que tienes que dormir ocho horas?- le preguntó burlón Shukaku.

-¿Qué cosa?-eso hizo aparecer un tic en el ojo al zorro- ¡Bien!- empezó a chocar cabeza con el mapache- ¡Te dejare enterrado en plumas!-

-¡Esa es mi línea, zorro de pacotilla!-

"_No otra vez…"_ Gyuki se tapó la cara con ambas manos, preguntándose por qué tenía que sufrir con esos dos.

-¡Yo con pulpo-oniichan!- informó Bolt, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿AH?!- Kurama lo miró enojado- ¡¿Por qué con ese pulpo?!-exigió saber, celoso.

-Porque pulpo-oniichan se ve más fortachón que Kurama-chan, y no es gruñón-dattebasa- sonrió Bolt.

Gyuki sonrió divertido. Bueno, tal vez un simple juego no le haría daño a nadie.

-Un gusto tenerte de compañero- sonrió el _Hachibi_. Bolt sonrió contento.

-Je. Te dijeron desnutrido- se rió por lo bajo Shukaku, mirando al zorro celoso.

-¡YO NO SOY DESNUTRIDO!- aseguró molesto Kurama.

-¿Quién te la cree? ¡Oye, Sarada!- Shukaku miró a la niña, sorprendiéndola- Tú conmigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- se señaló, sorprendida.

-Te ves más calmada que esas dos pulgas juntas- admitió Shukaku- Y, cuando ganemos, te daré una charla sobre mis marcas-

Eso fue suficiente para que la niña asintiera contenta.

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"_ Kurama se enojó porque le estaban quitando a sus mocosos frente a él.

-¡Entonces yo con Kurama-chan~!- Himawari abrazó contenta al zorro.

Kurama la miró de reojo, bufó derrotado, y sonrió.

-Qué más da. Prepárate, mocosa. Esto se pondrá serio-

-¡Si~!-

¿Cuánto tiempo esos tres _Biju_ estuvieron jugando con aquellos tres niños? Nunca se acordaron, ni siquiera se fijaron en el reloj. Rememoraban, a veces, cuando alguno caía por una almohada bien tirada, o cuando una se rompía, liberando todas las plumas que tenía en su interior, para risa de los tres pequeños.

En algún momento, los seis jugadores se recostaron en una sola cama. Cada Biju durmiendo siendo abrazado por _su compañero _de juego.

Kurama, luchando contra el sueño, abrió sus ojos rojos, para apreciar a Bolt durmiendo a pata suelta, siendo cubierto por las colas de Gyuki. Sarada dormía abrazando a Shukaku, que, para celos del zorro, se veía bastante cómodo en los pequeños brazos de su mocosa lectora.

Miró al frente suyo, donde Himawari dormía acurrucada en su pecho, abrazando su preciado peluche.

Sonrió, sintiéndose derrotado por el amor que le tenía a sus mocosos.

Le acaricio el cabello negro a Himawari, y cerró los ojos, sin saber que, por primera vez, su mente lo llevaría a un lugar en sus memorias.

Memorias que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo, pero que sus pequeños habían logrado sacar a la luz...

* * *

-...Kurama... Kurama... Kurama, levántate-

Abrió sus ojos rojos de golpe.

Estaba en un enorme bosque, con árboles bastante grandes, incluso para el zorro, que, aunque tuviera un gran tamaño, seguía siendo un cachorro con solo unas semanas de vida.

El pequeño Kurama estaba boca abajo, porque acababa de caerse de uno de los árboles en un intento fallido de escalarlo. Pero no cayó contra el piso, ya que su padre, al verlo caer, levantó su mano hacia él, deteniendo la caída.

Kurama parpadeo, recuperando el sentido por el susto de hacía unos momentos, y miró para atrás, para ver al _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, que, apoyado en su bastón, sonrió cansadamente, mientras que, detrás suyo, los otro _Biju_ cachorros miraban curiosos al zorro.

-¡Viejo!- sonrió el zorro, sumamente contento.

* * *

_**-¡Kurama-chan de cachorro~!- sonrió contenta Himawari.**_

_**-No entiendo- admitió Bolt, cruzado de brazos.**_

_**-Pasa, Bolt, que en el próximo capitulo veremos a Kurama de pequeño, en los tiempos que vivió con su padre, el Sabio-le sonreí.**_

_**-¿Qué? Eso no- negó el rubio.**_

_**-¿Entonces?- lo miré extrañada.**_

_**-¡Nadie me ha dicho quién es cupido-dattebasa!- pataleo.**_

**_Lo miré con una gota en la cabeza._**

**_-Eres todo un shannaro- sentenció Sarada._**

**_-¡¿Qué cosa?!-_**

**_-Ya empezaron... Gyuki, ¿esto es lo que vives con esos dos?- miré al pulpo, señalando a Kurama y Shukaku, que chocaban cabeza mientras se gritaban entre ellos_**

_**-Sí... Y ellos han vivido más que los pequeños- suspiró el pulpo.**_

_**-Aguantas a Bee y ahora a dos de tus hermanos más gruñones- le di unas palmaditas- Tienes mis condolencias, y estoy segura que algún lector también te las dará-**_

_**-Lo agradeceré bastante- admitió Gyuki.**_

_**-¡Estúpido zorro!-**_

_**-¡Mapache idiota!-**_

**_Eso y más se decían los dos Biju._**

**_-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari abrazó al zorro._**

**_-Gordo-chan, ya no pelees- le pidió Sarada._**

**_-¡Deja de llamarme así!-_**

**_-¡Mocosa, suéltame!-_**

**_-No~. Demos la despedida~- sonrió la girasol._**

**_-No gracias- Kurama miró para otro lado._**

**_-Entonces... ¡Oye, Gaara!- empecé a llamar, haciendo que Himawari se sonrojara y Kurama se quedara quieto- ¡¿Te apetece dar la despedida con Hima...?!-_**

**_-¡BIJU DAMA!-_**

**_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- salí volando._**

**_-Oye, oye- Gyuki se les acercó junto a Bolt- Eso fue extremista-_**

**_-¡Cierra la boca!- gruñó Kurama._**

**_-¡Demos la despedida~!- sonrió Himawari._**

**_Los tres Biju se miraron, y suspiraron._**

**_-Gracias a todos los lectores por leer el capitulo- murmuró de mala gana Shukaku._**

**_-Nos vemos en el próximo- se despidió Gyuki._**

**_-¡Y más les vale colocar un comentario!- gruñó Kurama._**

**_-¡Adiós~!- se despidieron los tres pequeños._**

**_"¿Por qué ese zorro se pone tan gruñón?" suspiré, tirada en el piso, bastante chamuscada._**

**_¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar^^!_**


	7. El ser amado

_**El ser amado.**_

* * *

-...Kurama... Kurama... Kurama, levántate-

Abrió sus ojos rojos de golpe.

Estaba en un enorme bosque, con árboles bastante grandes, incluso para el zorro, que, aunque tuviera un gran tamaño, seguía siendo un cachorro con solo unas semanas de vida.

El pequeño Kurama estaba boca abajo, porque acababa de caerse de uno de los árboles en un intento fallido de escalarlo. Pero no cayó contra el piso, ya que su padre, al verlo caer, levantó su mano hacia él, deteniendo la caída.

Kurama parpadeo, recuperando el sentido por el susto de hacía unos momentos, y miró para atrás, para ver al _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, que, apoyado en su bastón, sonrió cansadamente, mientras que, detrás suyo, los otro _Biju_ cachorros miraban curiosos al zorro.

-¡Viejo!- sonrió el zorro, sumamente contento.

El cachorro se levantó y se acercó a su padre y a sus hermanos.

-Kurama, de nuevo preocupaste al Sabio- le señalo el joven Son Goku- Eres un estorbo-

-¿De qué hablas?- el zorro miró para otro lado- No necesito ayuda-

-¿En serio?- Shukaku lo miró divertido- ¿Qué puedes hacer tu solo con esas garritas?-

-¡Cállate!- se amuro Kurama- ¡No me critiques! ¡Eres el más débil, y yo el más fuerte!-

-¡¿Cómo?!- y ambos pequeños empezaron a chocar cabeza.

-Ya empezaron- suspiró Chomei.

-Denos un respiro… Recién es medio día- pidió Gyuki.

Hagoromo sonrió al darse cuenta que Kurama no se había lastimado, mientras este discutía infantilmente con su hermano de arena.

Hacia unas semanas que los nueve _Biju_ habían _nacido_, y él, a pesar de sentirse aun cansado después de la separación y división tan abrupta del _Jubi_, se había planteado en enseñarles a los nueve hermanos todo lo que tuvieran que saber sobre ellos mismos y sus habilidades, para que pudieran lograr sobrevivir en el mundo ninja después de que se fuera.

Si… Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo en el mundo, pero tenía que aprovecharlo para que aquellos cachorros aprendieran lo necesario. Después, cuando lo considerara, les comunicaría a sus otros dos hijos quien heredaría el _Nishu_…

-¡Repítelo!-exigió molesto Shukaku, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Eres un mapache de una cola que solo sabe chillar- sonrió con suficiencia el pequeño Kurama.

-¡No te metas con mi cola!-pataleo el mapache.

-Sabio, ¿está bien que discutan tanto?- preguntó Matatabi, señalando a sus dos hermanos.

-El intercambio de palabras es un medio en el que las personas relacionadas expresan sus sentimientos- le recordó el anciano- Es por eso que lo mejor, en estas situaciones, es dejar que digan lo que piensen del otro-

-Sí, pero…- Isobu se rascó la cabeza-… ¿Por qué lo hacen todos los días?-

-Porque ninguno admite lo que dice el otro- le sonrió Hagoromo.

-¡Apestoso!-lo señalo Kurama- ¡Hueles horrible!-

-¡Cállate, zorro llorón!-lo señalo Shukaku.

-¡Y-Yo no soy llorón!-aseguró molesto Kurama.

-¡Si, si lo eres!-se rió el mapache- ¡Siempre te pones a llorar! ¡Y es porque nunca puedes seguirnos el paso en el entrenamiento!-

-¡No es verdad!- pataleo Kurama- ¡Soy el más fuerte!-

-¡Eres el más débil!-

-¡Ese eres tú, mapache tonto!-

Son, con un tic en el ojo, no aguanto más.

-¡Cállense de una vez!- rugió enojado, y se les abalanzó, dándoles un susto de muerte a los dos cachorros y, de un momento a otro, empezó a tirarles de las mechas.

-Creo que el intercambio de palabras terminó- suspiró Kokuo.

-No los entiendo- admitió Saiken.

-Tranquila, eso es porque son hombres- le sonrió Matatabi.

Gyuki, Chomei e Isobu se quedaron mirando a sus tres hermanas, algo dolidos por el comentario. Hagoromo sonrió algo incómodo, pero era algo cierto lo que dijo la gatita de fuego: Normalmente, las mujeres no entendían el comportamiento de los hombres, y viceversa.

Después de unos tirones de pelo, más unos cuantos coscorrones, Kurama termino rodando y chocando contra uno de los enormes árboles, quedando tirado en el piso, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡JUA, JUA!- se rió triunfal Son, encima de un mareado Shukaku- ¡GANE!-

-¿No los querías detener?- pregunto Chomei.

-¿Qué?- el mono lo miró extrañado- ¡Ambos se decían los mejores, pero el mejor soy yo!- se señaló jactanciosamente- ¡Porque soy _Son Goku, el Rey Sabio de los Monos!_\- y se rió satisfecho.

Sus seis hermanos suspiraron, armándose de paciencia.

-Son Goku, me alegra ver que te guste sentirte seguro de ti mismo, pero eso puede ser usado en tu contra- le señalo Hagoromo, sonriendo- Y recuerda: podrás utilizar ese título cuando conozcas y aprendas todo tu potencial- .

-¡Sí!- asintió contento el cachorro.

-Shukaku, perdiste, pero me alegro al saber que no te sientes inferior por solo tener una cola. No olvides que el poder no viene de la cantidad de colas, sino de tu propia convicción-

El mapache sonrió, contento, mientras su hermano mono lo ayudaba a levantarse, y los demás lo rodeaban, elogiándolo por no rendirse.

-Ahora, Kurama…- Hagoromo miró al pequeño zorro, que se sentaba limpiándose el mentón, amurado por haber sido derrotado de una- De entre todos los _Biju_, eres el más sensible. Te enojas con facilidad, y más cuando te sientes ofendido. Aprende a calmarte y a no seguir esos instintos, ya que pueden llevarte por un mal camino…-

-¡No soy sensible, viejo!- aseguró molesto Kurama- ¡Soy el _Biju_ más fuerte! ¡Tengo nueve poderosas colas! ¡Ser sensible es para los débiles!-

-Ya estás de nuevo con eso- Gyuki lo miró algo molesto-Deja de ponernos en jerarquía por número de colas-

-¡Cállate! Te molesta ser el segundo mejor- aseguró obstinadamente el pequeño zorro.

-A ver, Kurama- Kokuo lo miró seria- Si consideras que eres el más fuerte, ¿Por qué, de entre todos nosotros, eres el único que no puede subir hasta la copa de los arboles?-

El pequeño zorro se quedó sin palabras.

Uno de los entrenamientos que les impartía el _Sabio_ era movilizarse en terrenos complejos, como el enorme bosque en el que se encontraban.

Todos ya eran capaces de subir hasta la copa de un árbol usando sus propios medios, pero Kurama era el único que siempre se caía a la mitad de camino.

-¡N-No puedo demostrar mi poder con algo tan insignificante!- aseguró avergonzado el pequeño zorro.

-Eso no tiene sentido- se confundió Saiken.

-Explícate mejor- pidió Chomei.

-¡N-No tengo nada que explicarles!- los señalo molesto Kurama.

-Cierto, lo vemos bastante bien-opino Matatabi, fastidiando al zorro- Kurama-kun, simplemente eres un niño que no admite sus errores. El Sabio tiene razón. Eres el más sensible de todos-

-¡Te equivocas, gata!-

-Creo que Matatabi tiene razón- admitió el pequeño Gyuki.

-Naciste último, así que eres el menor- señalo Ichibi.

-El más pequeño-opino Kokuo.

-El más testarudo-agregó Saiken.

-El más inmaduro-apoyo Chomei.

-El bebé-asintió Isobu.

-El llorón-sonrió burlón Son.

-¡No lo soy!-

Y los nueve empezaron a discutir.

Hagoromo suspiró profundamente, y golpeo levemente la tierra con su bastón, creando una leve onda de viento que llamó la atención de los nueve cachorros, deteniendo la discusión.

-Hijos, entre ustedes, no hay un _más _o un_ menos_. Todos son iguales. Todos fueron uno alguna vez- les recordó, tomando la atención de los nueve hermanos- Como entidades con su propia personalidad y pensamiento, es normal que sientan entre ustedes diferencias, pero son solo ilusiones. Cada uno es especial. Cada uno tiene su papel en este mundo. Es por eso que este anciano les pide que, si tienen algún problema entre ustedes, no sea lo suficientemente grave como para romper los lazos que los une-

-¿Lazos…?- se extrañó Son.

-¿Es por el _Jubi_?- preguntó curiosa Matatabi.

-No, no es la similitud que hay entre ustedes a causa del _Jubi_. Son sus lazos fraternales. Un lazo fuerte que, algún día, cuando tomen caminos separados, espero no se rompa-

Los nueve hermanos se miraron nerviosos.

Kurama frunció el ceño, preocupado y triste por las palabras del anciano. Él no quería separarse de sus hermanos. Discutía todo el tiempo con los ochos, pero no le agradaba la idea de que ya no estuvieran con él.

-Pero, aun falta para ese momento- les sonrió Hagoromo, aunque los pequeños aún se veían preocupados- Bien, hijos. El ejercicio de hoy fue completado. Vayan a descansar, necesitaran energías para mañana-

-¡Sí~!- sonrieron ocho _Biju_. Kurama miró para otro lado, aun desanimado por lo dicho por el viejo.

-Todos, menos Kurama-

-¡¿AH?!- eso no se lo esperaba, y miró molesto al mono y al mapache que se rieron por lo bajo- Viejo, ¿por qué yo?- quiso saber.

-Debes terminar el entrenamiento. No sería conveniente que te quedes retrasado, a diferencia de tus hermanos-

Kurama infló los cachetes, molesto, mientras que los ocho cachorros se rieron por lo bajo del menor.

-¡Quiero dormir!- se quejó Kurama.

-Lo harás, pero cuando termines- sonrió Hagoromo.

Kurama empezó a hacer puchero, y miró celoso a sus hermanos retirarse. Claro está, que Son y Shukaku empezaron a decir en voz alta cosas como _"Es un alivio relajar el cuerpo", "Tal vez tome un poco de refrescante y relajante agua", _y _"Voy a dormir hasta que me canse"_

"_Mono y mapache malos"_ se amuro Kurama.

-Vamos, Kurama- lo llamó Hagoromo, sentándose en unas rocas. A veces se le olvidaba que debía guardar fuerzas, ya que aún no era su momento- Vuelve a intentarlo-

-No quiero- murmuró el zorro.

-Escucha, hijo- le sonrió el anciano, algo divertido por ver como aquel pequeño "gran" zorro era bastante inmaduro- Si no fuera necesario que aprendieras a valerte en este tipo de ambientes, no te pediría que lo hicieras. Pero es necesario. Debes aprender a cuidarte. Debes aprender a subir por cualquier obstáculo-

-¿Para qué? Si siempre estas para evitar que me caiga, viejo- Kurama lo miró con los cachetes inflados, causándole una risa al anciano.

-Pero no siempre-le sonrió, y se sorprendió de que el zorro lo mirara con las orejas gachas.

-No digas eso… No me gusta- murmuró el pequeño.

Hagoromo sonrió, agradecido con aquel zorrito al que no le agradaba la idea de separarse de él. No se lo iba a decir, pero sus otro ocho hijos tenían razón: Kurama era el más pequeño y sensible de todos.

Aunque los _Biju_ nacieron el mismo día, el último en nacer fue aquel zorrito, heredando nueve colas, y la capacidad de sentir las emociones negativas. Ese poder era la razón de que fuera tan sensible, y temía que fuera el causante de que su pequeño hijo pudiera ir por el mal camino en el futuro.

Temía que aquel sensible ser, que también era orgulloso, y un poco _cabeza hueca_, se convirtiera en algo parecido al _Jubi_.

Un ser de destrucción.

Miró al pequeño zorro, que estaba cabizbajo, con sus ojos rojos brillosos. Sonrió agradecido por su preocupación.

-Kurama- lo llamó, levantando su mano hacia él.

El zorro se fijó en eso, y lo miró sonriendo, moviendo alegre sus nueve colitas, ya que sabía lo que significaba ese gesto. Se acercó contento al anciano, y se recostó a su alrededor, permitiendo que él le acariciara la cabeza.

A Kurama le gustaba que su padre le diera esos mimos, que solo se los daba cuando estaban solos, ya que todos los _Biju_ eran celosos con referente al anciano. Todos querían recibir cariños del Sabio. Todos querían ser sus regalones.

Pero, lo que ninguno de los nueve sabía, que el _regalón_ de Hagoromo era el pequeño zorro al que le acariciaba paternalmente la cabeza.

-Disculpa, Kurama. No quería preocuparte- sonrió Hagoromo.

-Yo no me preocupo- aseguró Kurama, contento- Los fuertes no se preocupan-

-Te equivocas, Kurama. Los que se preocupan son las personas que tienen algo preciado que temen perder-

-¿Algo preciado?- el pequeño lo miró curioso, moviendo sus orejitas.

-Sí. Puede ser un objeto material, un territorio, un estatus social o un ser querido- explico Hagoromo- Las personas que se preocupan por este _algo_ suelen protegerlo, dependiendo del grado de importancia que le tengan-

-¿Importancia? ¿Cómo algo o alguien puede ser importante?-se extrañó más Kurama.

-Depende del tipo de importancia- señalo Hagoromo, mientras su hijo lo miraba sumamente curioso, sin saber que se veía bastante tierno-Puede ser simple importancia material, por beneficio propio, ya sea egoísta o por el bien de otros, o por ser algo que amas-

-¿Qué se ama?-

-Sí- asintió el anciano, y le acaricio la frente, haciendo que Kurama cerrara los ojos, contento- Ese es el grado de importancia más alto. Las personas suelen proteger a ese _ser amado_ con todas sus fuerzas-

-Viejo, ¿tú tienes un _ser amado_?- pregunto curioso Kurama, sonrojándose.

-Tengo muchos- sonrió Hagoromo, y le acaricio el pelaje- Mis hijos _Indra _y _Asura_, mi pueblo, tus hermanos, y tú, Kurama-

El pequeño zorro se sonrojo de la emoción.

-Espero que, algún día, encuentres a ese_ ser amado_ al que defenderás con todas tus fuerzas-

-Ya lo tengo- Kurama sonrió, cerrando los ojos, para disfrutar más de la caricia de su padre.

Hagoromo sonrió agradecido, pero sabía que el pequeño se equivocaba. Sabía que Kurama encontraría por sus propios medios a ese _ser amado_, y lo protegería con todo su poder.

-Vamos, Kurama-dejó de acariciarle el pelaje- Debes continuar tu entrenamiento-

-No quiero, me caigo todo el tiempo- se amuró Kurama, triste porque se terminaron los mimos.

-Si te esfuerzas, serás capaz de subir a la cima-

-Pero si subo, estarás lejos-lo miró triste el zorrito. Hagoromo sonrió.

-No estaré lejos. Estaré contento de que puedes lograr grandes cosas tu solo- le aseguró.

-Pero… Si solo tengo garras- admitió, avergonzado. El anciano lo miró extrañado- Todos tienen algo más… El mapache puede usar la arena, la gata y la _pony_ son ágiles, el mono y el pulpo tienen más fuerza… Hasta la babosa, la larva y la tortuga lo lograron…-

No le gustaba darse cuenta, pero Kurama sabía que, en ese sentido, sus ocho hermanos eran mejores. Él solo era un zorro con apariencia delgada, pelaje bastante esponjoso, y garras afiladas, pero no lo suficiente para escalar el árbol. En cambio, el resto de sus hermanos ya tenían atributos físicos mejores que él… Hasta la babosa.

Se deprimió, bajando sus orejas.

-Kurama, es verdad que tus hermanos tienen otras cualidades, pero tú también tienes unas muy buenas-aseguró Hagoromo.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto curioso el zorrito.

-Sientes las emociones negativas- sonrió el anciano, y, para sorpresa suya, el pequeño bufó, mirando para otro lado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu poder?-

-Es que es un poder inútil. A nadie le sirve sentir lo malo de otros. Solo necesito ver si alguien me ataca para saber que es malo- murmuró amurado Kurama.

Hagoromo se rió por lo bajo a causa de la inocencia del pequeño.

-Con el tiempo verás que es un poder útil- le aseguró.

Kurama rodó los ojos, sin creerle.

-Vamos, Kurama. Sé que puedes- le sonrió su padre.

El pequeño lo miró, y, dándose cuenta que no podía ya evitarlo, se levantó, y se dirigió al enorme árbol del que se había caído todo el día.

Se aferró a él con sus garras, y empezó a escalar de apoco, temiendo el momento en que se cayera. No, no iba a caerse. No ahora, que su padre lo miraba, esperando a que lograra sobrepasar ese obstáculo.

Sus patas traseras resbalaron, haciendo que se quedara colgando, sujeto a la madera por sus dos manos, que ya empezaban a resbalar para abajo, dejando marcas en la superficie.

"_No otra vez"_ cerro los ojos, asustado.

Se prometió no caer de nuevo, no quería volver a caer.

En el momento en que sus manos no resistieron más, y empezaba a caer, el pequeño sacudió sus nueve colas, y, por pura suerte, unas cuantas se sujetaron a una de las ramas del árbol, dejándolo boca abajo.

-¡Kurama!- Hagoromo se levantó, preocupado por el zorro, pero se sorprendió al verlo reírse.

-¡¿Viste, viejo?! ¡No me caí~!- sonrió, emocionado por su logro- ¡Voy a subir a la cima!-le aseguró al anciano, subiendo a la rama, y empezando a escalar, con un valor recuperado.

Hagoromo sonrió orgulloso, y se sentó, suspirando. Estaba ya muy anciano para ese tipo de emociones fuertes. Miró como el pequeño zorro, con esfuerzo, y quedando muchas veces boca abajo al caer y sujetarse rápidamente con sus colas a una rama, logró subir a la cima del enorme árbol.

Ese era su hijo.

Kurama, desde la copa del árbol, miró asombrado el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Se podía ver todo el bosque. Hasta veía el campamento donde sus hermanos estaban descansando. ¡Era una vista increíble!

-¡Viejo, lo hice…!- miró para abajo, pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de la altura en la que estaba.

Hagoromo, sentado en las rocas, lo miró extrañado.

Kurama se quedó quieto, empezando a ponerse azul y a sudar a mares al sentir vértigo por la altura…

-¡KYA!-se aferró con fuerza a la copa, con el pelaje erizado y sus nueve colas estáticas- ¡ESTA MUY ALTO, NO ME GUSTA!-gimió de miedo.

Hagoromo lo quedó mirando, y se tapó la boca, para no reírse de la situación de su hijo.

-¡VIEJO, SÁCAME! ¡NO ME GUSTA LA ALTURA!- lloriqueo Kurama, aferrándose con fuerza a la madera, temblando.

Se quedó quieto al sentir como se inclinaba para un lado, quedando colgando, ya que la copa del árbol, al ser tan delgada, ya no aguantaba su peso.

-¡Kurama!- Hagoromo se levantó, sujetándose del bastón.

El zorrito, con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos rojos, tragó saliva, mirando asustado hacia abajo. Sus orejitas escucharon un grujir, por lo que levanto la mirada.

La rama a la que se sujetaba se estaba partiendo.

-¡VIEJO!- llamó asustado, aferrándose a la rama, que estaba a punto de partirse- ¡PAPÁ!-

La rama se partió, haciendo que Kurama empezara a caer.

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¡Kurama!-

* * *

-¡KU-RA-MA!-

El zorro abrió sus ojos rojos de golpe.

Era ya de día, y él seguía acostado con Gyuki y Shukaku, cada uno con Himawari, Bolt y Sarada, que seguían durmiendo.

"_Viejo…"_ entrecerró los ojos, sin poder creer que se había acordado de aquel incidente.

El Sabio, al verlo caer a tan alta altura, lo detuvo a tiempo usando sus poderes, pero, por el susto, se había desmayado, despertando más tarde en el campamento, donde sus hermanos le preguntaban que le había pasado.

Demonios… ¿Por qué se acordó de semejante cosa?

-Ku-ra-ma~-

-¿Eh?-el zorro miró hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Sakura.

Parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTE DESORDEN?!- resonó su voz en toda la casa.

Hinata, que estaba fuera de la habitación, escuchó claramente los puñetazos de la pelirosa, mientras salían volando por la puerta abierta varios de los cojines rotos por la _pelea de almohada_ que tuvieron los _Biju_ y niños la noche anterior.

-¡AY!-Shukaku se sobó adolorido la cabeza, al igual que Gyuki y Kurama, mientras los tres pequeños bostezaban adormilados.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿por qué los golpes?- pregunto adormilado Gyuki.

-¡Los niños pueden enfermarse por dormir con todas estas plumas cerca!- les grito enojada Sakura, haciendo que los tres se taparan los oídos.

-Deja de ser escandalosa, mocosa- murmuró molesto Kurama- Míralos, están bien-señalo con el pulgar a los pequeños, que lo miraban somnolientos.

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Sarada, colocándose sus lentes.

-Nada mi niña~- le sonrió la pelirosa.

"_Oye…"_ Kurama la miró, fastidiado.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari lo abrazó contenta, fastidiándolo más.

-¡Buenos días-dattebasa~!- Bolt se pegó a Gyuki.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- exigió saber Shukaku, dándose cuenta que, últimamente, recibía golpes injustificadamente. Sarada, a su lado, sonrió.

Hinata se asomó a la habitación al darse cuenta que ya pasó el peligro.

-¡Mami~!- sus dos pequeños se le acercaron, contentos.

-Buenos días- Hinata se agachó, abrazándolos.

-¡Buenos días~!- cada uno le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos a jugar-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.

-Primero tienen que bañarse, después toman su desayuno, y de ahí van a jugar- le sonrió su madre, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Kurama-chan, vamos a bañarnos!- le pidió contenta Himawari, haciendo que el zorro se sobresaltara.

Shukaku y Gyuki se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Vamos~!- se le acerco contenta.

-¡NO!- el zorro huyo saltando por la ventana.

-¡Ah!- Sakura se asomó a la ventana, pero el zorro ya había aterrizado fuera de la casa- Pero que cobarde-suspiró.

-Ah…- se amuro Himawari- ¡Kurama-chan, malo!- pataleo.

Shukaku no aguanto más, y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, al ver como ese nueve colas era tan cobarde…

Dejo de reírse al notar la mirada de Himawari posada en él.

La pequeña girasol sonrió divertida, asustándolo.

-¡Gordo-baka se bañara con nosotros~!- le aviso Himawari a su mamá, arrastrando al mapache de la cola, que se sujetaba al piso con sus manos.

-¡NO!-

-Vamos, _Ichibi_\- Gyuki lo miró sintiendo un poco de pena- Déjala, es solo una niña- le recordó.

-¡NO QUIERO!- negó, pero ya la pequeña lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

Gyuki sonrió algo incómodo, y palideció al notar la mirada de Bolt encima suyo.

-¡Pulpo-chan también-dattebasa~!- sonrió contento el rubio, arrastrando al pulpo por una de sus colas.

-¡No, gracias!- negó Gyuki, pero no se atrevía a ser violento con el niño para que lo soltara- ¡CONDENADO _KYUBI_! ¡SABIAS QUE ESTO PASARÍA!-

Hinata sonrió apenada, mientras que Sakura bastante contenta. Sarada los miró acomodándose los lentes, pensando que todos los _Biju_ exageraban con cualquier cosa.

* * *

Kurama, que se había acomodado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano a la casa del pulpo, viendo a Naruto y a Bee entrenar, estornudo con fuerza, distrayendo a ambos ninjas.

Gaara, que observaba todo sentado, leyendo un pergamino con información de su aldea, levanto la mirada. El pelirojo estaba con ellos, ya que su hermano, Kankuro, estaba vigilando los alrededores de la isla junto a los ninjas de _Kumo. _Además de que el pobre ya no quería ser estrangulado por Gyuki.

-¿Kurama?- el rubio lo miró extrañado.

-_Oh, vamos. El lanudo ha soltado un estornudo_\- rapeo Bee, para recibir, de regalo, una gran cantidad de nueces lanzadas con fuerza, por parte del nueve colas.

-Estoy bien- el zorro se acomodó en la rama- Deben ser el _Hachibi _y el _Ichibi_-

-¿Shukaku?- se extrañó el pelirrojo, dejando su pergamino y acercándose.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunto Naruto, señalándolo.

-Algo que ellos no hicieron: Escape de tus mocosos-

-¿Mis niños? Ah- chocó su puño con su palma, entendiendo- Es la hora del baño-

-_Yho, primero mi Hach-chan cambia de tamaño y ahora toma un baño. Solo espero que este año no se ponga huraño_\- rapeo Bee, divertido-

-¿Shukaku bañándose?- Gaara se quedó pensativo- No lo creo…-

Y, cuando lo dijo, se escuchó cierto grito de ira de cierto mapache, proveniente de la casa, diciendo claramente: _¡YO NO USO SHAMPO!_

Naruto y Bee empezaron a reírse, mientras que Gaara parpadeaba sorprendido. Kurama simplemente se rió por lo bajo, feliz de haberse librado de esa.

-_Venga, que ambos hermanos se quejan con el lavamanos. Pero vamos, que sus colas quedarán más molas. Te lo digo, que cuando se vislumbren te deslumbran-_aseguró Bee.

-Tal vez… Debería hacer que todos los _Biju_ se tomen un baño con mis niños-dattebayo- medito contento Naruto- ¡Eso ayudaría en su relación, y les pondría bonita la piel-dattebayo!-

-¡Idiota!- recibió una nuez en la cabeza por parte de Kurama- ¡Te van a matar si les dices eso!-

-Ya… Era una idea. ¿Qué me sugieres hacer para divertirlos cuando lleguen-dattebayo?- pregunto Naruto, sobándose la cabeza, mientras que, desde la casa, se escuchaban más gritos por parte de los otros dos _Biju_.

-¿Quieres divertir a los _Biju?_\- Kurama lo miró alzando las cejas.

-_Necesitaran tramitar un entretenimiento tras el viento. Cuéntales un cuento, te reto-_rapeo Bee.

-¡Eso menos!-Kurama los miró fastidiado- Escucha, Naruto. Nosotros solo vamos a hablar… de lo que sea, y regresaremos- le recordó, molesto.

-¿Tampoco sabes de que quieren hablar?- le pregunto Gaara, mientras el rubio estaba cabizbajo por la poca cooperación de su compañero.

-Sí…- admitió de mala gana Kurama, acomodándose- Solo sabemos que debemos juntarnos-

-_¿No creen que puede ser dañoso y peligroso? Idiota, toma nota. Los Biju van con ese espíritu, pero solo consiguen un shampo_\- señalo su casa.

Kurama, intentando dormitar, frunció el ceño.

-Ninguno sabe de qué quieren hablar, pero saben que deben juntarse- medito Gaara, recordando que Shukaku tampoco sabía el por qué de la reunión-… ¿Podría ser el _Jubi_?-

Kurama levantó sus orejas, y miró de reojo al _Kazekage_.

_-Oye, me cohibí al escuchar al Jubi. Sus colas golpean con golpe de onda. Aun me duelen y me muelen. No seas pesimista ni alarmista. Yeah-_

-Mm… ¿Podría ser? Kurama- Naruto miró serio al zorro, que se sentaba.

-No lo creo. Me daría cuenta- aseguró Kurama, rascándose el cuello.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes el origen del llamado-dattebayo- le recordó el rubio, recibiendo una nuez en plena cara- ¡DUELE! ¡Kurama, deja de usarme de tiro al blanco-dattebayo!- exigió.

Entonces, una gran cantidad de nueces cayeron encima suyo, haciendo que Bee retrocediera y Gaara fuera cubierto de arena, protegiéndose de la _lluvia_.

-Mm…- Bee empezó a anotar algo en su libro- _Hoy las nueces como peces vienen en la lluvia, que me diluvian. Ni que fuera su temporada, la muy malcriada, que me despeja, diciéndome: Bee, tú eres la abeja, la que aconseja de manera compleja. Oh, Yeah_\- leyó, satisfecho.

Gaara lo quedó mirando.

-¡¿Qué te pasa hoy?!- exigió saber Naruto, mientras Kurama se limpiaba la oreja- ¡Solo era un comentario-dattebayo!-

-Me aburres- Kurama sopló el cerumen de su dedo.

-Bien… Si tanto te aburro. ¿Por qué no jugamos?- sonrió burlón Naruto, extrañando al zorro- Vamos, sé que te gusta jugar al _tira y afloja el chakra_…- no terminó, porque esta vez una nuez le llegó en plena boca, ahogándolo.

-¡No me menciones ese _jueguito_!- amenazo Kurama.

-_Vamos, al zorro no le gusta que le recuerden con pelos y señales…_\- empezó Bee, pero recibió tal nuez en la cabeza, que cayó _nockaut _al suelo.

Gaara, simplemente, respiro hondo.

-Que asco...- Naruto escupió la nuez- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Qué mosco te pico para ponerte así hoy-dattebayo?!-exigió saber.

El zorro miró para otro lado, sin querer admitir que el recuerdo del viejo le había puesto de malas. No recordaba haber sido tan _hijo de papi_ de pequeño, y eso le molestaba bastante.

Entonces, mientras ignoraba a su _Jinchūriki_ reclamando por su actitud, sintió de golpe que el llamado se intensificó. Se apoyó en la rama, sintiendo como le retumbaba en la cabeza, empezando a jadear, extrañando al rubio.

Kurama empezó a temblar, sintiendo como si le fuera a explotarle la cabeza.

Rugió adolorido, agarrando su cabeza.

-¡Oye, Kurama!-

Pero no le prestó atención al rubio. No podía entender nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Solo ese incesante llamado, que resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos rojos, sorprendido, al darse cuenta que le decía que pronto se juntaría con los demás _Biju_, y debía… Debía ir con ellos al centro de la isla_… _

Ya no pudo más… Era demasiado…

Cerró los ojos, y sintió el vértigo de caer. El mismo vértigo que sintió de cachorro cuando cayó de la copa de aquel enorme árbol, pero esta vez no estaba el viejo para detener su caída con sus poderes.

El sabio ya no estaba a su lado. Se había alejado mientras él subía por su vida, y, a pesar de que, después de la Guerra, él se viera satisfecho por su vida, nunca le dijo algo sobre su pasado. Kurama no sabía si el anciano estaba avergonzado por el camino de odio por el que estuvo durante tanto tiempo…

"_-Espero que, algún día, encuentres a ese ser amado al que defenderás con todas tus fuerzas-"_

-¡Kurama!-

El zorro frunció levemente el ceño… No podía ser el viejo el que lo llamaba… Él ya se había ido.

-¡Kurama! ¡Abre los ojos-dattebayo!-

"_Da… ¿Dattebayo…?"_

El llamado dejó de resonar con tanta fuerza, volviendo a ser la misma sensación de siempre.

-¡Deja de preocuparme, zorro idiota-dattebayo!-

Kurama frunció el ceño, y se extrañó al no sentir el duro piso. Sentía como si alguien lo estuviera sujetando. Abrió, de a poco, sus ojos rojos.

Su vista, al principio borrosa, se acostumbró de a poco, ya que, al estar boca arriba, podía mirar el cielo del día. Notó el rostro preocupado de Naruto frente a él, y, de lejos, a los mocosos del rap y la arena.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya estas despertando-dattebayo!-sonrió el rubio.

Kurama lo miró más extrañado. Claro, se había caído del árbol después de perder el equilibrio. Pero no sintió el dolor de la caída. Se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta que Naruto lo había agarrado a tiempo.

-_Oye, estúpido, deja tu descuido que casi es dañino. Ponte a expulsar tu idea de asustar. Idiota, que se te nota tu mala onda_\- rapeo Bee.

-Fue un accidente- le recordó serio Gaara.

-Kurama, ¿cómo te encuentras-dattebayo? ¿Fue de nuevo el llamado?- Naruto ayudo al zorro a sentarse.

-S-Sí…- murmuró, rascándose la cabeza, aun sorprendido de lo que notó entre todo ese dolor de cabeza.

Debía ir con los _Biju_ al _centro de la isla_ cuando estos llegaran. ¿Lo habrá sentido el resto?

-¿Kurama?- Naruto lo miró preocupado.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró, mirando para otro lado.

Rayos, primero el viejo y ahora Naruto…

Se quedó sorprendido por lo que pensó, y miró a su amigo. No pudo evitar recordar la charla con el Sabio, sobre la _persona_ a la que se le protege con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡Bien!- Naruto sonrió y le chasconeo la cabeza, dejandole mal puesta la banda- ¡Si estás gruñón, es porque estas bien-dattebayo!-rió divertido- Pero debes tener más cuidado. Eso fue peligroso-

El cariño que le estaba tomando al rubio se fue de golpe.

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO, MOCOSO IDIOTA!- le rugió en plena cara, dándole un susto de muerte.

-_¡Oh! ¡El zorro ladró, así que ya es un gruñón! Lo pasado, pasado está. Miren quien ha vuelto. ¡Oh, Wiii~!-_rapeo entusiasmado Bee.

-¡Cierra la boca!- exigió Kurama.

-¿Por qué…? Estaba siendo amable con él-dattebayo- se lamentó Naruto, acurrucado en el piso- ¿Por qué ese zorro me detesta tanto-dattebayo?-

Gaara lo quedó mirando, y suspiró. No era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a los presentes.

Kurama miró al rubio, y bufó molesto. Idiota, ¿cómo pensaba que él lo detestaba?

-¡KYUBI!-

Todos miraron al frente, donde salían de la casa, bastante enojados, Gyuki y Shukaku, quienes, para sorpresa de los tres ninjas y el _Biju_, llevaban… en la cabeza…

Moños… rosas…

-¡DEBISTE AVISARNOS DE QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARÍA!- le gritaron en la cara al nueve colas, que los miraba sin procesar lo que tenían en la cabeza.

-¡¿Q-Quién les-les puso eso-dattebayo?!- preguntó Naruto, aguantando las risas, mientras Bee se tapaba la boca para no reírse de su compañero, y Gaara se había quedado mirando en blanco al mapache.

-¡TU PULGA!- gruñó Shukaku.

-¿Eh…?- Kurama parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad. El zorro los quedó mirando, y, para sorpresa de ellos, infló los cachetes aguantando una risa.

Kurama no pudo más, y se tiró al piso, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!- le aseguraron ambos Biju, enojados, mientras se quitaban los listones.

-¡_Vamos, chico, cierra ese hocico! ¡No hagas tanto lío! ¡El rosón viene con el jabón incluido! ¡Mm, que buen olor!_-rapeo Bee, recibiendo un combo en pleno estomago por parte del pulpo.

-¡Te estás pasando, Bee!- le aseguró molesto Gyuki, con su puño echando vapor, mirando al moreno tirado en el piso.

_-Hach-chan… Tu puño viene a demoler, como mi Brother a atender…Me vienen a repeler sin saber que voy a fallecer-_jadeo el moreno, adolorido.

-¡Nunca he sido humillado de esta manera!- reclamo molesto Shukaku, y se fijó que Gaara aun lo miraba- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También te vas a burlar?!-exigió saber.

-…- el pelirrojo tomo la cinta que el mapache se había quitado-…- miró al _Biju_\- No es tu color-

-¡GAARA!- le rugió en la cara Shukaku.

Naruto no aguanto más, y se tiró al piso riendo, junto a Kurama, que se retorcía de la risa.

El zorro se juró nunca decirle a esos dos _Biju_ que a él nunca le pusieron un rosón. Eso era nuevo.

En eso, Hinata salió de la casa, buscando a los dos seres con cola que se escaparon cuando Himawari, después de ponerles una cinta a cada uno, planeaba ponerles maquillaje.

-¡Ah!- los vio reclamándole a Kurama que era un traidor por no avisarles de los riesgos que tenía tomar un baño con los niños- ¡Gyuki-san, Shukaku-san!- la mujer se les acercó.

-¡H-Hola, Hi-Hinata!- saludó su marido, sin parar de reír.

-¡NO NOS METEREMOS A ESA TINA INFERNAL DE NUEVO!- aseguraron de inmediato los dos _Biju_.

-N-No es eso- negó avergonzada Hinata- ¡Y-Yo realmente lamento que mis hijos los obligaran a tomar el baño, intentaran hacer que comieran el jabón, tragarse el shampo, y lo de los rosones!- se inclinó la mujer, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Realmente lo lamento, Gyuki-san, Shukaku-san!-

Ambos la miraron, se miraron, y suspiraron.

-Está bien- murmuró Gyuki, notando la sonrisa de Bee.

-¡Pero no nos meteremos de nuevo!- aseguró Shukaku. Gaara sonrió levemente.

-Sí, gracias- sonrió agradecida Hinata.

Naruto miró a su esposa, que, en esos momentos, le demostraba que hasta los _Biju_ la trataban como la delicada mujer que era.

-¡Hinata~!- empezó a abrazarla, sonrojándola bastante- ¡Eres muy linda-dattebayo~!-

-Na-Naruto-kun- Hinata se puso completamente colorada.

-Ya están de nuevo- suspiró Kurama, ya recuperado del ataque de risa que le había dado. Notó las miraditas de sus dos hermanos.

-No nos olvidaremos de esta- le aseguraron.

-Sí, claro- el zorro se rascó la oreja- Por cierto- se sentó, mirándolos serio- ¿Sintieron algún llamado?-

-¿Un llamado?- se extrañó Gyuki.

-Estábamos más ocupados en sobrevivir, que en sentir cosas sin sentido, estúpido zorro- lo señalo molesto Shukaku.

-¿Por qué?- el pulpo lo miró preocupado.

-… Nada- Kurama miró para otro lado. No era necesario preocupar a nadie, no por ahora.

-¡Papi~!-

El rubio dejo de abrazar a su sonrojada esposa, para ver a sus hijos, acompañados de Sarada, Sakura y Lee, saliendo de la casa, corriendo hacia ellos.

Kurama y el resto se quedaron en blanco al ver que, Bolt, Sarada, y Himawari, llevaban, cada uno, un traje elástico verde, idénticos al del ninja del Taijutsu.

El zorro se quedó completamente de piedra.

-¡Mis niños se ven tan tiernos-dattebayo~!- Naruto ahora apapacho a sus hijos, que estaban muy emocionados con los nuevos trajes, en cambio, su madre los miraba totalmente avergonzada.

En eso, Gyuki y Shukaku se dieron cuenta que Kurama seguía sin moverse, con la boca abierta. El mapache lo zarandeo brevemente, pero no hubo caso. El zorro estaba completamente _shockeado_.

-Creo que perdimos al zorro- suspiró divertido Shukaku- No me extraña. Las pulgas se ven bien raras con esas pintas-

-No me lo recuerdes- pidió fastidiado el pulpo, empezando a darle palmaditas a Kurama en el rostro.

-Lee- llamó Gaara- ¿Por qué los trajes?- pregunto, sin entender.

-Porque es un _shannaro_\- aseguró molesta Sarada, mientras que Shukaku y Gyuki empezaron a darle toquecitos al zorro _shockeado_ con unas ramas, para ver si reaccionaba.

-Vamos. Te ves bien tierna- le aseguró Sakura. La niña de lentes se sonrojo molesta.

-Te equivocas, Sarada-chan- aseguró Lee- Estos trajes son excelentes para moverse con mayor facilidad, y como estamos en un terreno de este tipo, la capacidad es algo primordial.

-¡Sí~!- sonrieron entusiasmados los dos hermanos.

-_¡Woa! ¡Tu estilo asimilo, pero te digo que me deja intranquilo! Imposible estar tranquilo con este tipo_\- aseguro Bee, y Gaara asintió de acuerdo.

-Al fin le atinas a algo, Bee- le comentó Gyuki- ¡Vamos, _Kyubi!_\- empezó a zarandear al zorro con fuerza- ¡Regresa en ti!-

Kurama parpadeo, recuperando el sentido. Miró mecánicamente a sus dos mocosos en brazos de Naruto, con ese horripilante traje. Volteo la mirada a Sarada, que también lo llevaba, pero bastante molesta.

-¡ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO!- el zorro se abalanzó a un sobresaltado Lee, y empezó a morderle la pierna.

-¡DUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama!- se sobresaltó Naruto, dejando a sus hijos en el suelo.

-Aquí vamos- Gyuki se tapó la cara, fastidiado, mientras Hinata, Sakura y Naruto agarraban al zorro, en un intento de liberar a Lee, quien lloraba a lagrima viva.

-¡Kurama-chan tiene rabia-dattebasa!- se rió Bolt, causándole una risita a Shukaku.

-Son unos _shannaro_\- les aseguró Sarada, sobresaltándolos.

-¡Pulga!- se molestó el mapache.

_-¡Yho! El zorro mira el diseño y lo considera tanto aberrante como extravagante. Míralo, que no lo considera un regalo. Pero claro, un protector es él que vislumbró, escaneo y no le gusto lo que vio. ¡No te metas con él, te digo, que se pone peor que una abeja a la miel! ¡Oh, Wiiii~!-_aseguró Bee.

Gyuki suspiró, y se fijó que Himawari se había quedado mirando a Gaara, totalmente sonrojada.

El _Kazekage_ se dio cuenta que la pequeña lo observaba, y, al voltearse, miró a la niña, que se quedó totalmente roja. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Te queda el verde- le comento, en un intento de calmarla.

Himawari se puso roja, y se desmayó.

Gaara se quedó en blanco, mientras Gyuki se tapaba la cara. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

-¡KYA! ¡HIMAWARI!- se horrorizo Naruto, y fue corriendo a ver a su tesoro, acompañada de una preocupada Hinata.

Al escucharlo, Kurama dejó la pierna de Lee, que suspiró aliviado, y se percató de que su niña estaba desmayada, y roja…

Gaara notó la mirada del zorro, y se extrañó en verlo en chakra oscuro.

-¡MOCOSO…!-

-_¡SHANNARO!- _Sakura le dio tal puñetazo en la cabeza, que Kurama quedó _nockaut_ en el piso.

Gyuki y Shukaku retrocedieron inmediatamente, asustados al ver que una humana podía dejar en ese estado a un _Biju_.

-¡Suficiente!- bufó la pelirosa, sin querer más problemas.

-_Los cerezos pueden pescarte del pescuezo, sin arrepentimiento de darte un escarmiento_\- murmuró Bee, igual de asustado que Bolt.

* * *

Al rato...

Himawari volvió en sí y sus padres, sentados dándole aires, suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué paso?- los miró curiosa la pequeña.

-Nada, mi linda preciosa-dattebayo~- aseguró Naruto, acariciándole la cabeza, y le pegó una miradita a Gaara, quien se sobresaltó levemente.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

-¿Escuchaste?- Sakura le plantó cara a Kurama, que miraba para otro lado- Te vas a tener que aguantar tu genio si Himawari-chan se desmaya. No quiero más escándalos- le repitió.

El zorro cerró los ojos molesto, sin querer responderle a la pelirosa.

-¿Entendiste?- le pregunto ella, con un aura asesina.

-Está bien- murmuró de mala gana.

-¡Así me gusta~!- Sakura le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un niño, cabreándolo bastante.

Gyuki y Shukaku miraban con una gota en la cabeza al zorro, mientras Bolt se reía y Sarada se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Bee-sama!- Motoi apareció cerca del moreno, extrañándolo.

Los demás le prestaron atención.

-_¡Yho! ¡Dime, soy todo oídos!-_

-¡Tenemos problemas!- le informó, preocupado.

-_¡¿Brother me viene a recoger?!_\- rapeo, totalmente alterado.

-¡No!- negó rápidamente, haciendo que el moreno suspirara, sumamente aliviado_\- _¡Hemos detectado un objeto volador que se acerca rápidamente a la isla!-

-¡¿EH?!- se quedaron atónitos Naruto, Bee, Lee, Sakura y Bolt.

-Kurama-chan, ¿qué es un objeto volador?- pregunto Himawari.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?- le pregunto, aun celoso.

-¿No será _Nanabi_?- sugirió Gyuki- Es el único que puede volar-

-¿Otro hermanito?- pregunto curiosa Sarada.

-Sí. Un insecto volador- resumió Shukaku.

-Al parecer si es el _Nanabi_\- explicó Motoi- El problema es que viene directamente hacia acá-

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-

Gaara rápidamente creo un montículo de arena debajo suyo, y se elevó, para poder ver el panorama. Se quedó totalmente sorprendido al notar como, en verdad, un punto azul con seis alas y una cola verde se acercaba sin control hacia ellos.

-¡Gaara!- lo llamó Shukaku.

-¡Es él! ¡Pero parece que no puede controlar la trayectoria y su velocidad!-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Chomei?- se preocupó Naruto.

-¿Un hermanito de Kurama-chan está en problemas?- se entristeció Himawari.

-¡Hay que ayudarlo-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt.

Los tres Biju presentes se miraron, y asintieron.

-Naruto, nosotros estabilizaremos a _Nanabi_\- le aseguró Kurama.

-Déjenos esto a nosotros-le pidió Gyuki a Bee.

-Podremos detener su vuelo- aseguro Shukaku, mirando al pelirrojo.

-Pero, si vuelven a su estado original…- recordó Lee.

-Sí. Nos quedaremos tirados en el piso por falta de chakra- gruñó Kurama- ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo!-

-Está bien- asintió serio Naruto.

Los tres Biju asintieron y se internaron en el bosque.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Bolt y Himawari miraron preocupados al zorro, que se detuvo y los miró de reojo. Les sonrió, y siguió a sus dos hermanos.

* * *

El _Nanabi_ se dirigía con fuerza a la _Isla Tortuga_, sin ser capaz de controlar ni dirección ni velocidad, empezando a estrellarse con los árboles peligrosamente.

En uno de los bosques, frente al _Biju_, se formaron tres estelas de humo, dejando ver al _Ichibi_, al _Hachibi_, y al _Kyubi_ en sus formas originales.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- murmuró Shukaku, haciendo una pose de manos, mirando como el insecto volador ya se les estaba acercando.

-No lo sé- gruñó Kurama- _Hachibi_, ¿listo?-

-Sí. Solo debemos pararlo- el pulpo se preparó, al igual que el zorro.

-_Ichibi, _no te tardes con esa pared- Kurama lo miró.

-Oye. Que tus pulgas me traten como quieren no significa que puedes darme ordenes- le recordó Shukaku.

El zorro sonrió levemente, y miró serio al _Biju_ volador que se avecinaba sin control. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡Ahora!- rugió, y, con el Hachibi, corrió en dirección del _Nanabi_.

Ambos lo interceptaron a tiempo, empezando a detenerlo, pero les era más difícil de lo que pensaban, ya que era demasiada la velocidad con la que Chomei se estrellaba.

-_¡ICHIBI!- _rugió Kurama, sin soltar a su hermano volador, porque, si dejaban que siguiera estrellándose, terminaría pasando a llevar la casa de Bee, donde estaban sus mocosos.

No iba a permitir eso.

_-¡__Sunakabe!-_Shukaku golpeo el piso con ambas palmas, creando una pared enorme de arena frente a él, donde se estrellaron Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama, doblándola, sobresaltándolo.

Pero la técnica cumplió su cometido. Lograron detener el aterrizaje forzoso de Chomei.

El mapache suspiró aliviado.

Gyuki y Kurama, apoyados en la pared deformada, jadearon cansados, y se incorporaron, para levantar a Chomei, que, para sorpresa de ambos, estaba desmayado, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

¿… Eh…?

-Oye…_ ¿Nanabi…?_\- lo miró Kurama, parpadeando unas dos veces.

* * *

_**-¡JUVENTUD!- gritó entusiasmado Lee.**_

_**-¡Sí~!- lo apoyaron Bolt y Himawari, contentos con sus trajes.**_

_**-No...- murmuró Sarada, fastidiada.**_

_**-¡Vamos, Sarada-chan! ¡Debes aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para apreciar la juventud al rojo vivo!- le informó Lee- ¡Así sentirás que puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Desde 250 vueltas a la isla, hasta 1.000 sentadillas!- aseguró, con fuego en sus ojos.**_

_**-No quiero-**_

_**-Déjala, Cejas Grandes-oniichan. La cuatro ojos suele ser así de fome-dattebasa- aseguró Bolt, recibiendo una patadita por parte de Himawari, que lo miraba con los cachetes inflados.**_

_**-¡Sarada-chan! ¡Sé que tienes un enorme fuego juvenil en tu interior!-le informó, levantando el pulgar.**_

_**La pequeña lo quedó mirando.**_

_**-¡Kurama-chan!- llamó.**_

_**-¿Ahora qué?- el zorro se les acercó- ¡¿Aun siguen trayendo esas cosas verdes?!-**_

_**-¡Son lindas, Kurama-chan~!- sonrió Himawari, con Bolt a su lado, saltando en una pierna, bastante adolorido.**_

_**-¡En lo absoluto!-aseguró molesto el zorro- ¿Y bien, mocosa?- miró a Sarada- ¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Lee-san me dice que corra 250 vueltas a la isla, y que después haga 1.000 sentadillas- la pequeña señalo a Lee, que parpadeo.**_

**_El ninja del Taijutsu se espantó al notar la miradita que le pegó el nueve colas._**

**_-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, MOCOSO IDIOTA?!- _**

**_-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-_**

**_-Oye, oye- me quedé mirando la paliza que le daban al pobre ninja- Sarada, sabes aprovechar bien tus cartas-le aseguré._**

**_La pequeña sonrió._**

**_-Bueno, niños, den la despedida-_**

**_-¡Sí~!-_**

**_-¡Gracias por leer-dattebasa!-grito entusiasmado Bolt._**

**_-Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-Sarada se acomodó los lentes._**

**_-¡No olviden comentar~!- sonrió contenta Himawari._**

**_-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE ENCIMA A KURAMA-KUN!-_**

**_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-_**

**_¡Nos vemos y no olviden comentar^^!_**


	8. Reunidos los Nueve

_**Reunidos los Nueve.**_

* * *

En el mismo momento en que Kurama, encima de un árbol, estornudaba por lo que le dijo Gyuki al ser arrastrado al baño por Bolt, en medio del mar, con una densa neblina alrededor, un simio rojo bufó aburrido.

-Son, deja de quejarte- le pidió Matatabi.

-¡Pero es que tardamos un milenio en ir a _Isla Tortuga!- _reclamó el mono rojo.

-Quejarte no apresurará el paso- le aseguró Kokuo.

-Tienen razón-apoyo Saiken.

-Además… Si tanto te quejas…- murmuró Isobu, con un tic en el ojo- ¡¿Qué te parece que seas tú el bote, y yo el pasajero?!-le sugirió enojado, ya que Son Goku, Matatabi, y Saiken viajaban encima de él, mientras que Kokuo nadaba sin problemas, y Chomei sobrevolaba cerca de ellos.

-¡¿Y mojar mi pelaje?!- se escandalizó Son.

-¡Puedes pararte encima del agua usando _chakra_!- le recordó por enésima vez Isobu.

-¿Y para qué voy a estar caminando todo el trayecto cuando pueden llevarme?- le pregunto Son, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-¡Acepto que Matatabi y Saiken estén encima mío, pero tú eres otra cosa!- le aseguró enojado el _Sanbi_.

-El agua está bastante agradable- admitió Kokuo, nadando al lado de la tortuga- No seas quejumbroso-

-¡Soy un Rey, el _Rey Sabio de los Monos_!- les recordó el _Yonbi_\- ¡Además, Isobu, para algo eres una tortuga gigante! ¡Eres escandaloso!-

-Pero no soy un transporte- se lamentó el _Biju_ de tres colas.

-Lo lamento, Isobu. Si no estuviera compuesta de fuego, no tendría problemas en nadar- se disculpó Matatabi, sintiéndose mal por su hermano acuático.

-Y mis brazos y piernas no me sirven para nadar- suspiró avergonzada Saiken-Y si camino, solo los atrasaría. Lo siento-

-No tienen nada de que disculparse- aseguró rápidamente Isobu.

-Ustedes, a diferencia del salvaje de Son Goku, necesitan ser llevadas- agrego Chomei.

-¡¿Cómo que salvaje?! ¡Baja aquí y repítelo!- ordenó molesto el mono rojo- ¡Y tú!- empezó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza al _Sanbi_\- ¡Si tienes el tiempo para intentar ser caballero, aumenta la velocidad! ¡No tengo ganas de que Kurama me gane en llegar para que después se burle!-

-Que no soy un transporte- se lamentó Isobu. ¿Por qué debía lidiar con uno de sus hermanos más quejumbroso? Los otros eran Shukaku y Kurama.

Suspiró aliviado al no tener que lidiar con esos dos, sin saber que el que pasaba por ese dolor de cabeza era Gyuki.

Kokuo se quedó mirando molesta al mono rojo, pero dejo de nadar al notar algo extraño. Isobu dejo de lamentarse en silencio por su suerte, y se detuvo, sintiendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Chomei dejó de volar y los miró preocupado.

-¡Si te detienes claro que no llegaremos!- le dijo molesto Son Goku a la tortuga gigante, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Espera, algo debió pasar- lo calló Matatabi

-¿Isobu? ¿Kokuo?- Saiken miró extrañada a sus hermanos.

-Algo se acerca…- murmuró _Gobi_.

-¡Por debajo!- se dio cuenta Isobu, pero ya era tarde.

Del mar salieron los tentáculos del calamar gigante de _Isla Tortuga_, creando tal onda en el agua que los Biju, en el mar, se vieron afectados por el oleaje. Tanto fue la potencia que Matatabi, Son Goku y Saiken cayeron al mar, hundiéndose.

-¡Ah! ¡Matatabi! ¡Saiken!-Isobu se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas necesitaban ayuda, así que se sumergió rápidamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- Kokuo salto del agua, aterrizando en el mar, usando chakra en sus pezuñas para no caer.

Frente a ella el enorme calamar blanco emergió, blandiendo violentamente sus tentáculos.

-Es bastante grande- admitió Chomei, bajando a la altura de su hermana.

En eso, Isobu emergió, con Matatabi y Saiken en su lomo. _Nibi_ despedía bastante vapor, en cambio _Rokubi_ estaba mareada.

-Matatabi, Saiken- las llamó Kokuo, mirándolas de reojo.

-Estoy bien…- aseguró la felina, sin dejar de echar vapor.

-Yo igual…- murmuró la babosa.

-¿Un calamar?- Isobu miró molesto al monstruo marino- Bueno, al menos me ayudo a sacarme a Son de encima-

-¿Y dónde está él?- se dio cuenta Chomei.

Los cinco hermanos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

Los distrajo el hecho de que el calamar se les abalanzara.

-Si así quiere las cosas- suspiró molesto Chomei, elevándose, y, desde una buena altura, empezó concentrar chakra en forma de esfera- _¡Biju…!_-

-¡GYUKI!- de golpe, de debajo del monstruo blanco, un empapado Son Goku emergió del agua, aterrizando en esta, y agarrando uno de los tentáculos del calamar, para sorpresa de sus hermanos-¡LAMENTARAS HABERME TIRADO AL AGUA!-y, para espanto de los otros _Biju_, empezó a hacer girar con gran fuerza al pobre monstruo marino.

-¡O-Oye, Son…!- intento calmarlo Isobu, pero tuvo que retroceder al igual que Kokuo por la magnitud del giro, que llegaba a desestabilizar las olas.

No había caso. Son Goku estaba tan enojado que era rodeado de su chakra, impulsando más su giro, sacudiendo con fuerza el agua.

-¡Cálmate, él no es…!- Chomei intento acercarse, pero fue un error.

El mono, sin querer y sin darse cuenta, haciendo girar con bastante brusquedad al calamar, golpeo con él al _Nanabi_, con tanta fuerza, que lo mando a volar, haciendo que desapareciera como un puntito en el paisaje neblinoso.

-¡CHOMEI!- se espantaron Isobu y Saiken, mientras Kokuo y Matatabi se quedaban sin habla.

-¡TEN!- Son lanzó al calamar al mar, haciendo que, por el impacto, salpicara bastante agua, mojando a sus hermanos.

El pobre monstruo marino, al verse libre, huyó inmediatamente.

-¡ESPERA, GYUKI!-rugió enojado Son, pero recibió un cabezazo por detrás- ¡DUELE!- miró enojado a Kokuo, la responsable- ¡¿A QUÉ VINO ESO?! ¡GYUKI EMPEZÓ!-

-¡GYUKI ES UN PULPO, NO UN CALAMAR, DESALMADO!- le grito enojado Isobu.

-¿Eh?- Son Goku se quedó quieto, y parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Ni siquiera te atreviste a verle la cara o fijarte en su color?- le pregunto fastidiada Kokuo.

-¿No…? ¿No era Gyuki?- pregunto atónito Son Goku.

-Tonto- murmuró Matatabi, echando vapor por tanta agua. Saiken asintió de acuerdo.

-¡¿Q-Qué tanto problema?!- el mono miró para otro lado, cruzándose de brazos, bastante molesto- ¡De todas formas me libre de él!

-¡Y lanzaste a Chomei!- le gritó enojado Isobu.

-¿Chomei?- lo miró extrañado-¿De qué hablas? Esta ahí…- miró para arriba, pero no había rastro en todo el cielo de su hermano volador- ¿A dónde se fue?-

-¡LO GOLPEASTE CUANDO SACUDÍAS AL CALAMAR, SALVAJE!-perdió la paciencia _Sanbi_.

Son Goku se quedó en blanco.

-¡¿QUÉ HICE QUÉ?!-

* * *

[…]

-Oye… ¿_Nanabi?_-lo miró Kurama, parpadeando unas dos veces.

Chomei no reaccionó. Estaba completamente inconsciente, con sus ojos sin dejar de dar vueltas.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Shukaku deshizo la pared de arena.

-Ni idea- murmuró el zorro, empezando a zarandear al insecto.

-¿Lo habrán atacado?- se preocupó Gyuki, observando el destrozo que hizo Chomei al aterrizar- Sea lo que sea, debió golpearlo con mucha fuerza_ ¡Kyubi, _déjalo descansar!- ordeno enojado, al ver que el zorro seguía zarandeándolo.

-¡Si descansa no sabremos quién lo atacó!- se defendió enojado Kurama- ¡Oye, _Nanabi!_ ¡No tengo todo el día!- empezó a abofetearlo.

-_¡Kyubi!_\- se enojaron el _Hachibi_ y el _Ichibi_.

El zorro se detuvo, pero no por sus dos hermanos, sino porque Chomei empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Q-Qué…?- el insecto abrió de a poco sus ojos, bastante desorientado.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver Kurama, y detrás suyo a Gyuki y a Shukaku, pero, como desde su perspectiva mostraban un aspecto aterrador, pegó tal grito que se escuchó por toda la isla.

-¡Insecto estúpido!- Kurama le dio otra bofetada- ¡Somos nosotros!-

-¿A… Ah?- Chomei reacciono con el golpe- ¿Kurama, Gyuki y Shukaku?- los miró sorprendido, y se incorporó.

-Al fin- suspiró el mapache.

-_Nanabi, _¿qué te pasó?- le pregunto Gyuki.

-Este… Estaba con los demás viajando a _Isla Tortuga_, y nos atacó un enorme calamar…-recordó Chomei.

-¿Otra vez él?- suspiró Gyuki, preguntándose por qué Bee no hacía algo al respecto con ese marino, mientras Kurama se sacaba cerumen del oído.- ¡Oye, _Kyubi_, presta atención!- miró molesto al zorro, que soplaba el cerumen de su oído.

-Sí… Nos atacó, y Son Goku se enojó y… -

-_¿Yonbi?_-se sorprendió Shukaku- Oye, ¿con quienes viajas?-

-Con el resto de nosotros…-

-Eso no me lo esperaba- murmuró Gyuki, y se enojó cuando Kurama bostezó aburrido- ¿Qué hizo _Yonbi?_-

-Pues él…- Chomei intento recordar-¡EL MUY BRUTO ME PEGÓ CUANDO HACÍA GIRAR A ESE CALAMAR!-recordó claramente, enojándose bastante.

Los otros tres _Biju_ se quedaron mirando.

-¿Y dicen que el más salvaje soy yo?- murmuró Kurama, dándose cuenta que ese título era injustificado, aunque Gyuki pensaba que el zorro y el mono disputaban por él.

-¿Y es por eso que aterrizaste en la isla?- pregunto Shukaku, sin poder creer lo ocurrido.

-Sí… ¿Y qué isla es?-

-_Isla Tortuga_\- bostezó Kurama.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Es-Estoy en la isla?!- Chomei se elevó más, observando claramente el panorama- ¡¿Ese mono me lanzó tan lejos?!-

-No, si el calamar de Bee los atacó, deben de estar cerca-contradijo Gyuki.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Shukaku- ¿Vamos a buscarlos, o hablamos con Naruto?-

-No son niños para ir a cuidarlos- recordó molesto Kurama.

-Oye, aun así deberíamos ir con ellos-le señalo Gyuki.

El zorro bufó molesto, y miró para atrás, ya que, encima de un montículo de arena, Naruto, Bee y Gaara se les acercaron.

-¡Ah!- el rubio sonrió al ver al _Nanabi_\- ¡Hola, Chomei!- saludo, moviendo los brazos.

-Ha pasado tiempo- el insecto bajo un poco la altura.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Gaara mirando el desastre.

_-Yho, parece que en el bosque alguien sufrió un ataque-_ opinó Bee, sorprendido.

-Resumiendo todo, el _Yonbi_ lanzó a volar al _Nanabi_ golpeándolo con el calamar gigante que rodea esta isla- explico Shukaku.

-No me lo recuerdes- pidió Chomei, dándose cuenta que Naruto se tapaba la boca de la risa, mientras que Gaara y Bee lo quedaban mirando.

-_Por ese mono, razono, y doy por hecho que al insecto le dio un trayecto recto sin ningún intelecto_-rapeo Bee, recuperándose de la impresión.

-Un minuto, ¿Son Goku está cerca?- sonrió Naruto.

-Junto a Matatabi y el resto- asintió el insecto.

-¡Bien!- se alegró Naruto- ¡Vamos a darles una bienvenida-dattebyo!-

-_¡Yho! ¡Venga, démosles un saludo a estos peludos!_-apoyo Bee, bastante entusiasmado con la idea.

Gyuki miró sonriendo a Kurama, que bufó molesto.

-¡Vamos, Gaara!- el rubio señalo adelante, por lo que el _Kazekage_ suspiró, y se fue, siguiendo la trayectoria del aterrizaje de Chomei, que los siguió, acompañado de Gyuki y Shukaku.

Kurama, bastante fastidiado, se quedó algo rezagado. Todos los _Biju_ estaban llegando a la isla, y lo que le preocupaba era que el llamado le había dicho que se reuniría pronto con ellos.

"_¿Por qué rayos pasa esto?"_ se rascó la cabeza, molesto.

-¡Kurama!- lo llamó Naruto.

-Ya voy- murmuró molesto el zorro, mirando de reojo una de sus colas, donde tenía, bien sujeta, su banda de Konoha. No la planeaba perder de nuevo.

-_¡Kyubi!_\- lo llamó ahora Gyuki.

-¡No me den ordenes!- molesto, los siguió.

* * *

Isobu se recostó en una las pocas playas que tenía _Isla Tortuga_, aliviado de que el viaje terminara, por el simple hecho de haber sido el bote.

-¡Oye, Isobu!- lo llamó Son Goku, empezando caminar, mientras que sus hermanas miraban preocupadas a la tortuga- ¡Deja de holgazanear! ¡Debemos ir por Chomei!-

-De-Déjame descansar- suplico el _Sanbi_.

-Chomei estará bien- aseguró Matatabi, molesta con el mono rojo- Sabe cuidarse-

-¡Dejen de inventar excusas y muevan sus colas…!-ordenó Son Goku, pero se cayó porque una cola verde le golpeo en la cabeza, botándolo a la arena- ¡¿Quién se atreve a…?!- exigió saber, pero se quedó callado por encontrarse con la cara enojada del _Nanabi_.

-¡Chomei!- se alegró Saiken.

-Junto a Naruto-kun y los demás- se sorprendió Matatabi, mirando como sus otros hermanos se acercaban a ellos, junto a los tres humanos.

-_¡Yho! ¡A los hermanos aquí reunidos, les dejo instruido que los humanos les dicen "Bienvenidos"!_\- rapeo Bee.

-Veo que llegaron bien- saludo Gyuki.

-Bueno, tuvimos contratiempos- admitió Kokuo, mirando a Isobu, que seguía tirado en el piso.

-Son Goku… Nunca te perdonare haberme lanzado a volar- aseguró enojado el insecto al mono, que se reía nervioso.

-Un accidente… Los accidentes pasan…-aseguró.

-¡El confundir a un pulpo de ocho colas con un calamar de diez tentáculos no se le puede llamar accidente!- le gritó en la cara.

-¡¿AH?!- Gyuki los miró sorprendido- ¿Acaso…? ¿Me confundieron…?- miró a los _Biju_ recién llegados.

-Solo Son Goku se confundió- aseguró Saiken, en un intento de verle lo positivo a la situación.

-Rayos…- el pulpo se tapó la cara con una mano- ¿Cuál es la manía de todos en confundirme con ese calamar?-

-Tal vez tengan parentesco- sugirió burlón Shukaku.

-¡Claro que no!-

-_No te culpo, querido pulpo. El calamar siempre viene a profanar tu descansar, y viene aquí, a contrariar a tu familiar_\- rapeo divertido el moreno.

-¡Bee!- lo miró enojado Gyuki, sobresaltándolo.

Kurama miró a todos sus hermanos, sin decir nada. Estaban todos reunidos, y, tal vez por eso, es que el llamado empezaba a molestarle un poco.

-¡Hola~!- saludo todo contento Naruto, haciendo que el zorro, como los demás _Biju_, lo miraran-¡Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama! ¡Al fin están juntos!-sonrió.

Las nueve bestias con cola se miraron el uno al otro.

-Sí… Y se siente bien el ver que todos estamos sanos y salvos- sonrió Matatabi.

-… ¿También cuento…?- pregunto Isobu, aun tirado. La gata sonrió.

-Shukaku- lo llamó Gaara, captando la atención del mapache- ¿Sientes algo?-

-¿Algo?- el _Ichibi_ miró a sus hermanos- Pues… No lo sé… Sabía que debía juntarme con los demás... pero…-

-No sabemos que hacer- termino Kokuo. El mapache asintió- También me siento así, como si faltara algo, para que este llamado se detenga-

-¿Ah? Kokuo, ¿lo sientes fuertemente-dattebayo?-

-No. Es solo una resonancia, todos los días-negó _Gobi_.

-Igual que todos- murmuró Gyuki, y, al igual que siete de sus hermanos, se quedó pensativo. Bee lo miró, algo preocupado.

Naruto miró preocupado a Kurama, que era el único que parecía molesto, frunciendo levemente el ceño. El rubio no olvidaba como el zorro, antes, había sufrido bastante por el llamado que se intensifico por unos momentos, haciendo que cayera de aquel árbol, estando a punto de lastimarse si no lo hubiera agarrado a tiempo.

Él lo sabía… Sabía que ese llamado tenía un significado más profundo para Kurama, solo que él no lo entendía, o no lo decía…

El zorro se fijó que su amigo lo miraba, y, al notar preocupación en sus ojos, se molestó, y miró para otro lado.

-Me voy- murmuró molesto, empezando a retirarse, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a los tres humanos.

-¡Es-Espera!- lo señalo enojado Son Goku, haciendo que se detuviera- ¡Debemos estar los Nueve, Kurama!- le recordó- No sé por qué, pero algo va a pasar, y debemos estar juntos- aseguró, serio.

"_¿Estar… juntos…?"_ el zorro frunció levemente el ceño, recordando lo que le dijo aquel extraño llamado antes de que cayera del árbol…

-No planeo quedarme todo un día esperando que algo ocurra en una playa, cuando puedo descansar tranquilamente en otro lado- aseguro el zorro, ignorándolo.

Gyuki lo miró algo sorprendido, dándose cuenta que el nueve colas ya quería estar _"con sus niños"._

En el momento en que Son Goku iba a reclamar, tanto _Kyubi_, como el _Ichibi _y el _Hachibi_ desaparecieron de golpe en una estela de humo, sobresaltando a los demás _Biju_.

-¡Kurama, Shukaku, Gyuki!- se asustó Matatabi.

-¡¿Q-Qué les paso?!- pregunto atónito Chomei.

-¡Es-Está todo bien-dattebayo!- levanto los brazos Naruto, captando la atención de los sorprendidos _Biju_.

Para sorpresa de Son Goku y los demás, después de que el humo se disipara, se encontraron con tres versiones _en miniatura_ de los _Biju_ que acababan de desaparecer. Se veían claramente cansados.

-¿Eh…?- Son Goku los quedó mirando, y estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Son… pequeños?- se quedó confundida Saiken, mientras Naruto, Bee y Gaara aterrizaban en la playa.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Me he perdido algo?- pregunto Isobu, sin ganas de levantarse por el susto, y por el cansancio.

-Oye, Hach-chan- Bee se acercó a su compañero.

-Tranquilo… Solo nos falta chakra…- Gyuki se sentó de a poco.

-Shukaku- Gaara ayudo al mapache a sentarse.

-No hagas escándalo. Sabíamos muy bien que nos quedaríamos así- le recordó Shukaku.

Kurama intento al menos sentarse, pero sentía como el llamado lo debilitaba… Cuando casi se vuelve a caer, Naruto lo sujeto de los hombros, sorprendiéndolo.

-No te hagas el tipo duro-dattebayo- le sonrió Naruto, mostrándole la banda de Konoha que se le había caído al volver a su forma de cachorro.

-_Tsch_… No sé de qué hablas- Kurama miró para otro lado.

-Disculpa, Naruto- lo llamó Kokuo.

-Dime- el rubio la miró, y se fijó que las demás bestias con cola lo miraban curiosos, excepto Son Goku, que se partía de la risa en la arena.

-¿Qué es lo que les paso a Kurama, a Shukaku y a Gyuki?- pregunto sumamente intrigada Matatabi.

-Tienen un tamaño parecido al de los cachorros- admitió Isobu.

-¿Tiene que ver con el llamado?-sugirió Chomei.

-No- Naruto sonrió, ya que se le vino una idea que, en su opinión, valía oro puro. Ayudo a Kurama a sentarse, y, para sorpresa de los _Biju_ que lo miraban sin entender nada, empezó a hacer unos sellos de mano- Ya verán-dattebayo-aseguró, bastante entusiasmado.

Kurama lo miró sorprendido, ya que identifico de inmediato esos sellos, al igual que Gaara, Bee, Gyuki y Shukaku.

Entonces, en una de las pocas playas de _Isla_ _Tortuga_, los otro seis _Biju_ desaparecieron en estelas de humo…

* * *

Bolt suspiró molesto, sentado junto a su hermanita y Sarada en uno de los sillones del salón de la casa, mirando como Motoi hablaba con su madre, Sakura-san, y Cejas Grandes-oniichan, acerca de la aparición del _Biju_ volador.

El pequeño rubio infló los cachetes, aburrido.

-¡Quiero salir a jugar con Kurama-chan-dattebasa!- pataleo, sobresaltando a Himawari, y haciendo que Sarada despegara la vista de su libro.

-Bolt, ahora mismo tal vez sea peligroso salir- le recordó su madre- Quédate aquí, y espera que Kurama-san regrese con tu padre-

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero jugar!- pataleo más molesto. Hinata suspiró, sabiendo que esa actitud la saco del padre.

-Eres ruidoso- murmuró fastidiada Sarada.

-Bolt, haces mucho ruido- aseguró Himawari, abrazando su peluche.

-¡¿Eh?!- se levantó mirándolas enojado- ¡Himawari, Cuatro ojos! ¡¿No quieren estar con Kurama-chan-dattebasa?!-

-Sí, pero Kurama-chan está ocupado- le recordó su hermanita.

-Si nos vamos, tal vez nos encontremos con uno de los hermanos de Kurama-chan con un humor peor que el de Gordo-chan- Sarada lo miró molesta.

-¡Pero si hasta Pulpo-oniichan y Gordo-baka se fueron-dattebasa!- movió arriba abajo sus brazos, molesto por la poca cooperación de las niñas.

-Por eso mismo- Sarada frunció el ceño, sin poder creer que fuera tan inmaduro- Tal vez es muy peligroso. Mejor no estorbamos a Kurama-chan-

-¡Nosotros no estorbamos-dattebasa!-

Sarada lo miró alzando las cejas, dándole un indirecto _"¿Quién te la cree?"_

Sakura, que miraba la conversación de los pequeños, sonrió, algo divertida. Era como ver a Naruto y a Sasuke de pequeños, solo que, esta vez, no habría separación. Ella no permitiría que su pequeña fuera por el mal camino.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, todos se voltearon a ver.

Bee y Gaara cargaban a un Naruto todo molido, lleno de moretones y rasguños en toda la cara.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- se asustó Hinata.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te paso?!-se sorprendió Sakura, mientras los niños se levantaban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Los atacaron?!- preguntó Lee.

-¡Papi!- se asustó Bolt.

-Ho-Hola…- jadeo el rubio, intentando hacer una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Motoi, mientras el moreno y el pelirojo depositaban a Naruto en el sillón.

-Fue su culpa- aseguró Gaara, sin preocuparse.

-¿Su culpa?- se extrañó Sakura, mientras Hinata, preocupada, inspeccionaba el rostro magullado, rasguñado y amoreteado de su marido.

-_Yho. Mantengan la calma. Anormales, animales- _rapeo Bee, que parecía bastante divertido- _No es un problema, menos una blasfema. Mi amigo recibió un castigo, en su ayuda nula. Su broma ahora lo aploma, con su cara de goma y casi quedando en coma. _

Lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Broma...?- parpadeo Lee.

-Volvió a los seis _Biju_ restantes en cachorros- Gaara se cruzó de brazos- Y ellos se le abalanzaron enojados-

Los tres niños se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces todos los _Biju_ ya llegaron?- se sorprendió Motoi, mientras Sakura curaba el maltrecho rostro de Naruto, con Hinata mirándolos preocupada.

-_Correcto, y ahora no parecen viejos_-

-¿Dónde están Kurama-kun y sus hermanos?- pregunto Lee.

-Están en el bosque, cerca de la casa- respondió Gaara- Creo que Shukaku y Gyuki intentan tranquilizarlos-

-Supongo que a Kurama-san le da lo mismo- murmuró cabizbaja Hinata.

-Hay que ver. ¿Por qué les hiciste eso?- Sakura miró fastidiada a Naruto.

-No… era mi intención enojarlos… dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, recuperando el habla- Quería ayudar… No tienen sentido del humor…dattebayo…-

-Entonces si querías gastarles una broma- lo quedó mirando la pelirosa.

-Naruto-kun, no debiste hacer eso- suspiro Hinata.

-Pero son unos gruñones-se amuro Naruto.

-Quédate quieto- le pidió Sakura.

Ninguno de los adultos, centrados en la conversación, se dieron cuenta que los pequeños hermanos, al escuchar que Kurama y sus hermanos estaban cerca, se miraron sonriendo, y se fueron por la puerta abierta, seguidos de Sarada, que intento detenerlos.

* * *

-¡ESTO ES HUMILLANTE!- rugió la voz enojada de Son Goku en el bosque, ahuyentando a algunas aves.

Los nueve _Biju_, con forma de cachorros, estaban reunidos en el bosque, con el _Yonbi_ aun reclamando el _jutsu _sorpresivo que les impuso Naruto, dejándolo en esa forma como a los demás.

-Jamás pensé que estaríamos en una situación como esta- admitió Matatabi, recostada en unas rocas, junto a sus dos hermanas.

-Naruto es bastante impredecible- suspiró Isobu, al lado de Chomei, quien asintió.

-A mí también me hicieron lo mismo cuando llegue- recordó Shukaku, algo molesto con eso.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- Son Goku, aun refunfuñando, miró al zorro, que estaba recostado en la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos al grupo- ¡Debiste avisarnos que algo así pasaría, traidor! ¡¿Y qué haces con una banda de _Konoha?!_-señalo el protector negro- ¡Me estás confundiendo, zorro!

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, _Yonbi_\- le pidió Kurama, acomodandose la banda de la frente, molesto porque no le dejaban dormir

-¡No me llames _Yonbi_! ¡¿Cuál es tu manía de llamarnos con esos apodos?!-

-No eres un crío para hacer pucheros-el zorro cerro los ojos, ignorando al mono.

-¡Kurama!-se enojó más Son Goku, llegando a echar humo de la cabeza- ¡Baja tú trasero de nueve colas y dímelo en la cara!- ordenó.

Los otros siete hermanos suspiraron, fastidiados.

-Son Goku, cálmate por favor- le pidió Saiken.

-¡Lo haré cuando ese zorro de pacotilla baje su entidad a mis puños!-

-¿Era por eso? Pensé que te molestaba nuestra nueva forma- se sorprendió Kokuo.

-¡También me molesta esto!- rugió enojado Son- ¡¿Cómo pueden estar todos ustedes tan calmados con esto?! ¡Nos encogieron! ¡Ya no somos las enormes y magnificas bestias de antes! ¡Somos _mascotas!_-

-Cálmate… No es tan malo- lo miró con una gota Gyuki- Hasta es cómodo-

-¡Lo dice alguien que le gusta estar en el interior de un humano!- lo señalo Son.

-Oye, _Yonbi_, no metas a Bee en esto- pidió Gyuki, algo molesto.

-_Tsch_\- el mono se cruzó de brazos- Te has ablandado mucho, Gyuki. Aun me sorprende que hayas decidido seguir encerrado en un humano-

-No lo metas- Gyuki frunció el ceño, empezando a molestarse.

-Suficiente, Son-Matatabi lo miró algo molesta- No deberías burlarte del lazo de amistad que tiene Gyuki con su _Jinchūriki-_

-_Tsch_. ¿Lazo de amistad?- Son la quedo mirando- En mi opinión no deberíamos tener ese tipo de lazo-

-¿Y se podría saber por qué?- exigió saber molesto Gyuki.

Kurama abrió uno de sus ojos, queriendo saber que diría el mono.

-Te lo digo, Gyuki. Ese lazo después te causará daño- le dijo Son Goku, que, de repente, se había puesto serio- Nosotros viviremos más tiempo que cualquier humano. Ellos morirán, y nosotros seguiremos aquí. Solo míranos- se señaló a sí mismo- Los nuestros ya no están en este mundo-

Los _Biju_ sin _Jinchūriki_ se miraron, dándose cuenta que era verdad.

Shukaku miró el piso, pensando en Gaara. Ellos ya no estaban atados por el lazo de _Biju-Jinchūriki_, pero aun así el pelirojo acepto que viviera cerca de _Suna_, como parte de la aldea. ¿Qué sucedería cuando él ya no estuviera? Gaara era uno de los pocos humanos que aceptaba. Nunca se puso a pensar que haría cuando él ya no estuviera a su lado.

Gaara se iría algún día, al igual que su primer _Jinchūriki, Bunpuku_, aquel sacerdote que nunca olvidaría.

Kurama, simplemente, apretó levemente su puño, dándole la razón en silencio a Son Goku. Él vio nacer, pero también vería morir a Naruto… Ese rubio que antes era un payaso y ahora alguien digno de confianza, aunque con un poco de su antigua inmadurez.

El primer humano al que le dio su amistad.

"_Naruto…"_ mostró levemente los colmillos, al darse cuenta de la verdad. Naruto moriría algún día, se iría, al igual que el _Sabio,_ dejándolo solo. Ya no se burlaría de aquel amante del ramen cuando metiera la pata, ni este le daría la bronca por meterse en sus asuntos…

Naruto se convertiría en parte de sus memorias, no iba a estar a su lado siempre.

"_Bolt, Himawari… Sarada…"_ su puño se quedó rígido… Algún día, sus mocosos tampoco estarían en este mundo.

-Ese ninja del rap no estará siempre a tu lado-le recordó Son- Escucha, solo te estás haciendo daño-

-Lo sé… Pero no quiero separarme aun de él. Sé que Bee se irá algún día, y yo me quedaré aquí, pero, para mí, él nunca se ira mientras no lo olvide-le aseguro serio Gyuki, y, para su sorpresa, le sonrió- Además, sería imposible olvidarme de todas esas rimas-

El mono no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose derrotado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Aun tienes a tu compañero en la mente?- pregunto el pulpo.

-¿Yo…?- Son Goku se quedó sorprendido, y medito, rascándose el cuello-… A veces me acuerdo del anciano de _Roshi_\- admitió.

-_Utakata_ fue un buen humano- murmuró Saiken.

-_Han_ era alguien a quien respetar- opino Kokuo.

-_Fu_ siempre fue alguien hiperactiva- recordó Chomei, sin evitar sonreír.

-_Yugito_ era una mujer sabia, y bastante valiente- sonrió levemente Matatabi.

-_Yagura_ siempre intentó hacer lo mejor- murmuró Isobu, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por todo el tiempo que estuvo controlado junto con él por _Tobi_, causando todo aquel daño en la _Aldea de la Niebla_. Y, parte de su mente, recordó tristemente a la humana _Rin_ que murió por ser su _Jinchūriki_.

Shukaku sonrió levemente, en cambio, Kurama, los miraba de reojo.

"_¿Si los recordamos, no nos dejarán…?"_ medito el zorro, dándose cuenta que le iba a ser imposible sacarse a ese rubio de la cabeza por mucho tiempo, tal vez por un siglo, un milenio… o nunca.

Sonrió levemente.

Nunca se olvidaría de Naruto, al igual que nunca ha olvidado al viejo. Claro está, que sus mocosos también estaban en la lista…

Sus orejas se levantaron de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Himawari y Sarada en el lugar, abriendo de golpe sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se extrañó Kokuo.

-Un minuto…- Gyuki miró para todos lados, al igual que Shukaku- ¿No fue…?- miró al mapache.

-Sí… Parecían ser las pulgas- murmuró serio.

-¿Pulgas?- pregunto extrañado Chomei.

-¿Querrás decir unos niños humanos?- se extrañó más Saiken.

-Oye, _Kyubi_\- el _Hachibi_ levantó la mirada, para darse cuenta que el zorro no estaba- ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Va a hacer el medio escándalo si algo les pasa!- echo a correr por la dirección del grito, acompañado de Shukaku, dándose cuenta que el grito fue de la pulga de los girasoles, y la lectora…

-¿Eh?- Son Goku se quedó totalmente extrañado.

-Será mejor que también vayamos- Matatabi se levantó, dándose cuenta que el asunto podía ser serio.

-Sí- asintió Isobu, y, con los demás, siguió a sus dos hermanos, aunque _Yonbi_ aún seguía donde estaba, sin entender lo sucedido.

-¡O-Oigan! ¡¿A dónde van?!- exigió saber Son Goku, empezando a seguirlos.

* * *

-¡Bolt malo!- se amuró Himawari, sentada en el césped al igual que Sarada que, como ella, se reponía del susto que el rubio les había dado a ambas por haberles arrojado una culebra encima.

-¡JUA!- se rió divertido Bolt, con el pequeño animal en la mano- ¡Son unas miedosas-dattebasa!-se burló.

-¡Eres un _Shannaro!_\- aseguró Sarada, levantándose, con ganas de pegarle en su redonda cara con su libro.

-¡Y tu una cuatro ojos sin sentido del humor-dattebasa!- respondió Bolt, y ambos pequeños empezaron a tirarse miradas asesinas.

Himawari los quedó mirando, y, para sorpresa de ambos, señalo al frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sarada la miró.

-¿Creen que sea un hermanito de Kurama-chan?- pregunto curiosa la niña.

Ambos miraron al frente, para encontrarse con un enorme panda, el cual había sido despertado a causa del grito de ambas niñas.

Bolt y Sarada tragaron saliva, dándose cuenta que ese oso enorme estaba enojado.

-¡Serás _Bicolor-chan!_\- señalo entusiasmada Himawari, sin darse cuenta que se equivocaba.

-Himawari-chan, él no es un hermano de Kurama-chan- murmuró Sarada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Todos tienen muchas colas- Bolt recordó las colas de _Pulpo-oniichan_\- ¡Y este tiene una pequeñita-dattebasa!-señaló.

El panda rugió enojado, y se abalanzo a los tres pequeños, quienes se sobresaltaron.

-¡Vámonos!- Bolt subió rápidamente a Himawari a su espalda, y empezó a correr junto a Sarada, siendo perseguidos por el enorme oso.

-Pues tiene un mal genio… Yo creo que si es familiar de Kurama-chan- opinó Himawari, sin dejar de mirar al animal.

-¡Tal vez tengan parentesco lejano en la línea de los _gruñones_-dattebasa!- sugirió Bolt, sin dejar de correr.

-¡No ahora!- les pidió Sarada, igual de asustada que el rubio.

Ambos miraron como el panda levantaba una zarpa hacia ellos, por lo que ambos saltaron a una rama, aunque Bolt casi pierde el equilibrio si Sarada no lo agarra del traje verde. Realmente, ambos aún eran inexpertos para esos saltos.

El panda los encontró con la mirada, sobresaltándolos.

-Pero no tiene los ojos de Kurama-chan. Tal vez no sean familiares- volvió a opinar la niña de los girasoles.

-¡Himawari_/chan!_\- la miraron molestos Bolt y Sarada, sobresaltándola, y haciendo que se amurara inflando los cachetes.

-Son igualitos-murmuró.

-¡No lo somos!-aseguraron.

El enorme oso rugió, sobresaltándolos, y destruyó el árbol en el que estaban de un zarpazo, haciendo que empezaran a caer.

-¡Kurama-chan!- llamó asustada Himawari.

Entonces, mientras caían, de entre los escombros, salió el zorro, que se les abalanzó haciendo que cayeran en su lomo, y aterrizó limpiamente en el césped, mientras el enorme animal sacaba su zarpa de lo que quedaba del árbol.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se alegraron los tres niños.

-¡NADA DE _"KURAMA-CHAN"!_\- les grito en la cara, haciendo que sus cabellos se desordenaran- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ AFUERA?!-

Ninguno de los tres pequeños sabía que al zorro casi le dio un infarto cuando vio que el árbol en el que estaban era destruido. Ya había tenido un susto bastante fuerte con el grito de sus mocosas, y cuando los vio en semejante peligro…

No estaba con el genio para ningún tipo de broma.

-Pues…- murmuró Bolt, sonriendo nervioso.

-Fue idea de Bolt- mintió Sarada.

-Sí- asintió Himawari.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se horrorizo el rubio.

-¡NO SOY SUS PADRES! ¡USTEDES TRES SE METIERON EN ESTO, MOCOSOS!- les gruñó enojado.

Los tres sonrieron nerviosos.

-¡NO ME VENGAN CON RISAS! ¡TAL VEZ NO PUEDA DARLES SUS CORRECTIVOS, PERO LES ASEGURÓ QUE HARÉ QUE SUS PADRES LO HAGAN!- aseguró enojado Kurama, mientras el panda se volteaba hacia ellos.

-¡Pero…!- se amuró Himawari.

-¡NADA DE "PERO"!_-_

El panda rugió.

-¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ESTO NO ES CONTIGO!- lo calló enojado Kurama.

Los dos hermanos se rieron divertidos al ver la expresión asustada del enorme animal, mientras que Sarada estaba sorprendida.

-¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE! ¡CUANDO TERMINE CON USTEDES YA NO CONOCERÁN LO QUE SON LAS RISAS!-los calló un enojado Kurama.

-Gruñón-

-Pesado-dattebasa-

-_Shannaro_-

-¡USTEDES LO SERÁN, MOCOSOS ESTÚPIDOS!-

El panda volvió a rugir, cabreando más a Kurama.

-¡DIJE QUE NO TE METAS!- le rugió el zorro al enorme oso, que gruñó y se les abalanzó.

Pero, para sorpresa de Kurama, al igual que los niños, el animal no pudo moverse porque la arena del _Ichibi_ se aferró a sus patas.

-¡Gordo-baka!- sonrió contento Bolt, mirando a Shukaku, cerca de ellos, con un sello de manos, al lado del Gyuki- ¡Y Pulpo-oniichan!-

-¡No me llames así!- le exigió el mapache por enésima vez.

-_¡Kyubi! _¡No debiste irte de esa manera!- le señalo enojado Gyuki.

-¡Cierra la boca!- le ordeno cabreado Kurama- ¡Con estos mocosos hay que moverse como el _Cuarto Hokage!_ ¡Se meten en problemas cada dos por tres!-

-¡Kurama-chan!- se ofendieron los tres.

-¡No somos _Bolt!_\- se amuró Himawari.

-¡Cierto! ¡No somos…!- el rubio se quedó pensando- ¡Oye!-

-¡USTEDES MANTÉNGANSE CALLADOS!- les rugió el zorro, sobresaltándolos.

Gyuki suspiró, mientras Shukaku se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hacemos con el animal?- preguntó el mapache.

-Esperar a que se tranquilice. No puedo creer que se ponga así de furioso al cuidar a los niños...-

-¡SE REFIERE AL PANDA, PULPO IDIOTA!-

Gyuki tosió avergonzado, mientras el mapache se aguantó la carcajada.

El enorme oso empezó a sacudir sus garras, por lo que Shukaku, simplemente, lo golpeo con la arena, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Eso debe ser suficiente- el mapache bostezó- Ahora, a encargarse del _otro_ animal-

-¡VOY A MATARTE SI SIGUES ASÍ, MAPACHE ESTÚPIDO!-

-Cálmate- le pidió Gyuki- ¿Sabes? Deberías controlar ese vocabulario frente a los niños. Dices muchas malas palabras-

-¡¿QUIERES QUE DIGA MALAS PALABRAS?! ¡PUES ERES UN…!-

-¡Kurama-chan!- Sarada le pegó en la cabeza con su libro, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

Su aullido de dolor se escuchó en todo el bosque.

-¡Gordo-baka~!- Himawari se acercó al mapache, mientras Bolt y Sarada se bajaban del zorro que, tirado en el piso, se agarraba adolorido el hocico- ¡Gracias por salvarnos~!- empezó a _apapacharlo_.

-¡Suéltame, pulga!- Shukaku intento despegarse de ella, pero imposible- ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Una niña, o una sanguijuela!-

-Me gusta pensar que soy un girasol- sonrió Himawari, sin entender el sarcasmo.

El mapache la quedó mirando, suspiró resignado, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la pequeña.

-_¡ICHIBI!- _Kurama, al darse cuenta de eso, se le abalanza si Gyuki no lo agarra- ¡MALDITO MAPACHE!-

-Oh…- Shukaku sonrió, y, sin despegar la vista del zorro, le dio otras palmaditas a la niña, causándole unas risas divertidas.

-¡MAPACHE DEL DEMONIO!-pataleaba un muy celoso Kurama en el agarre firme del _Hachibi_.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo con las malas palabras…- suspiró el pulpo, armándose de paciencia- Sarada, ¿le darías otro _librazo?_\- pidió.

La niña asintió, y, cuando levantaba el libro, se fijó que otros seres miraban la extraña escena.

Bolt se fijó que, para su sorpresa, detrás de ellos dos, estaban un gato de fuego, un caballo, una babosa, un insecto volador, una tortuga y un mono. Todos con cierta cantidad de colas, que los miraban fijamente.

Kurama, al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus otros hermanos, dejo de forcejear, empezando sudar, y notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-Al fin llegaron- suspiró Shukaku, mientras Himawari miraba curiosa a los _Biju_\- Se perdieron la acción- miró al enorme panda, que dormía con una burbuja en la nariz.

-Este… ¿De qué nos hemos perdido?- pidió saber Isobu.

-¿Y por qué Kurama actúa como _un niño berrinchudo_?- pregunto curiosa Matatabi.

-¡¿A quién llamas _niño __berrinchudo_, gata?!- exigió saber Kurama.

-¡Cál-ma-te!- le pidió nuevamente Gyuki, sin soltarlo.

-¿Quiénes son…?- pregunto Sarada.

Eso sorprendió a los _Biju_.

-Vaya… Es extraño que no nos digas _¿Qué somos?_\- señalo Son Goku.

-Primero que nada, ¿Quiénes son estos niños humanos?- pregunto Chomei, mirando a Himawari, mirándolos oculta detrás de Shukaku, que se rió por lo bajo.

-Pulga, ellos no muerden- le aseguró el mapache.

-¿Son… los hermanos de Kurama-chan?- pregunto Bolt.

Eso descolocó a los _Biju_.

-Este… ¿Dijiste… _Kurama-__**chan**_?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Saiken. El rubio asintió.

El zorro se sintió enrojecer, y más cuando Son Goku, Isobu y Chomei estallaron en risas.

-¡E-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!- el mono rojo se abrazó el estómago.

-¡Eso de _Kurama-chan_ vale oro!-agregó el insecto, mientras la tortuga asentía, de acuerdo.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA!-exigió rojo Kurama, sin ser soltado por Gyuki, que no quería que una batalla campal ocurriera en _Isla Tortuga_.

-… Están pasando muchas cosas últimamente- murmuró Kokuo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si…- asintieron Matatabi y Saiken.

-Díganmelo a mí- suspiró Shukaku.

Bolt y Sarada se amuraron levemente porque los hermanos de Kurama se burlaran de él, en cambio, Himawari los quedó mirando, curiosa.

La pequeña girasol sonrió, y se acercó a los _Biju_.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye…!- quiso detenerla Shukaku, pero, para su sorpresa, la niña era bastante rápida.

Son, Chomei e Isobu dejaron de reírse al notar a la pequeña de ojos azules frente a ellos, mirándolos sonriendo.

-_¡Macaco-chan! ¡Luciérnaga-chan! ¡Lento-oniichan!_-nombró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los tres _Biju_ se quedaron en blanco del _schock._

Los demás los quedaron mirando.

Himawari se acercó a las tres hermanas, que miraban a la niña sin asimilar aun lo que les dijo a sus hermanos.

-¿Este…? ¿Son las hermanas de Kurama-chan?- preguntó curiosa y contenta.

-S-Sí…- Matatabi solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Mm…-la pequeña medito, haciéndola ver tierna- ¡Son _Minina-chan, Corcel-chan, y Tierna-chan!_-señalo, contenta.

La quedaron mirando.

Bolt se partió de la risa, mientras Shukaku y Sarada aun miraban a los tres _Biju_ que seguían en _shock. _Se miraron, y sonrieron divertidos.

-Yo… ¿Yo soy tierna?- pregunto Saiken, sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Sí~!-sonrió Himawari.

-Vaya…- sonrió levemente Kokuo- Esto no me lo esperaba-

-¿Te calmaste?- Gyuki soltó a Kurama, que bufó molesto-Rayos, siempre actuando sin pensar-

-_Tsch_. No te metas en lo que no te importa- murmuró Kurama, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del pulpo- _¡Hachibi…!_

-_Kyubi,_ no eres el único que se preocupa por estos pequeños- le aseguró serio Gyuki, mirando a Himawari hablando contenta con sus hermanas- No son solo importantes para ti-

El zorro se quedó sorprendido, y miró para otro lado, celoso.

-Son mis mocosos… Búscate los tuyos- le ordeno molesto. Gyuki se rió por lo bajo.

"_No querrás saberlo, Kurama, pero eres idéntico a Naruto"_ sonrió el pulpo.

-Pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Matatabi a la niña de ojos azules, a la que le había tomado simpatía. Además, no le molestaba su _apodo_.

-¡Himawari! ¡Uzumaki Himawari!-sonrió la pequeña- ¡La mocosa de Kurama-chan!-

* * *

_**-Oigan~ Que alguien despabile a estos tres~- señale a Son, Chomei y Isobu, que seguían en blanco.**_

_**-Realmente, los hombres pueden ser un bastante "exagerados"- suspiró Matatabi.**_

_**-Entonces dejemosles de lado-suspiré.**_

_**-¡Minina-chan~!- Himawari apapacho a la gatita.**_

_**-Esta pequeña parece que viene con muchas sorpresas- señalo Kokuo. Saiken, a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.**_

_**-Me alegra ver que las hermanas de Kurama-chan son diferentes a él- admitió Sarada.**_

**_-¿En qué sentido?- pregunto curiosa Saiken._**

**_-Son más maduras, menos gruñonas, y más inteligentes- recitó la pequeña de lentes. Las Biju sonrieron, algo divertidas._**

**_-¡Mocosa...!- se enojó Kurama._**

**_-Te la han dicho- se rió por lo bajo Shukaku._**

**_-¡Cierra la boca, mapache estúpido!-_**

**_-Kyubi, intenta controlar esa boca. Al menos, hazlo por los niños- suspiró Gyuki._**

**_-O mi libro llega- Sarada mostró su libro, asustando al zorro._**

**_-Kurama-chan es cobarde- murmuró Bolt, recibiendo un coscorrón- ¡Duele mucho-dattebasa!-_**

**_-¡Cállate! ¡Mira, mocoso, que no me he olvidado de que estaban solos en el bosque!-_**

**_Suspiré, dándome cuenta que ahora las cosas se podrían complicar, aunque para los Biju, especialmente para el zorro._**

**_-Dejando de lado a estos gruñones, es hora de que las chicas den la despedida-_**

**_-¿Nosotras?- se sorprendió Saiken._**

**_-Sí-_**

**_-Entonces... Gracias a todos por leer el capitulo-agradeció Saiken._**

**_-Nos vemos en el próximo- sonrió Kokuo._**

**_-Y esperamos sus comentarios, que nos apoyan bastante para continuar la historia- se despidió Matatabi, con Himawari abrazándola._**

**_-¡Adiós~!- se despidió la pequeña girasol._**

**_-¡No puedo creer que sean hermanas de Kurama! ¡Son totalmente diferentes a esa bestia que me espanta a los lectores con sus despedidas!- (T-T)_**

_**-¡BIJU DAMA!-**_

_**-¡KYA!-**_

_**-Nos vemos- se despidió Sarada, sonriendo.**_


	9. Lo que ellos piensan Lo que tu piensas

_**Lo que ellos piensan. Lo que tu piensas.**_

* * *

El hogar de Bee tembló por los gritos enojados de Sakura, que regañaba, junto a Hinata, a los tres pequeños que se habían escapado en la mañana.

-¡Fue imprudente, estúpido, peligroso y _shannaro_!- recitó enojada la pelirosa.

-Niños, no debieron haberse ido, menos solos- los regaño seria Hinata- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kurama-san y sus hermanos no los encuentran a tiempo?-

Bolt y Sarada intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Seriamos puré de niños?- pregunto inocentemente Himawari, sobresaltando a los dos pequeños.

Las madres se quedaron en blanco.

-¡NO VUELVAN A HUIR!-ordenó Sakura.

-¡Sí!- asintieron rápidamente los dos mayores, mientras que Himawari sonreía.

Mientras las mujeres regañaban a los pequeños, los hombres, a excepción de Gaara, se ocultaban detrás del sofá, bastante asustados.

-No me gusta cuando Hinata se enoja-dattebayo- murmuró pálido Naruto.

-_Me quedo con miedo, asustado pero no morado. Te digo, que temo quedar dañado_\- rapeo Bee, sin salir de su escondite.

-Sakura-san y Hinata-san tienen sus llamas bastante encendidas- opinó Lee.

Gaara los quedó mirando.

-¡Ustedes tampoco se libran!- los señalo Sakura, sobresaltándolos.

-No debieron haber dejado la puerta abierta- explico molesta Hinata.

-No te enojes, Hinata-chwan~- suplicó Naruto, temeroso.

* * *

Frente a la casa, los _Biju_ se miraron de reojo por el griterío que había en el lugar, y no solo por la humana de pelo rosa…

-¡YO NO SOY UN MACACO!- rugió por enésima vez Son Goku, siendo sujetado por Gyuki- ¡SUÉLTAME, LE DARÉ UNA BUENA TUNDA A ESA NIÑA!-

-Deberías calmarte- le sugirió Matatabi.

-Recién te acabas de recuperar del _shock_, al igual que Isobu y Chomei- Saiken miró a sus dos hermanos, que estaban con un aura deprimente.

-… ¿Parezco una luciérnaga…?-

-Sé que soy una tortuga, pero no pensé que me iban a poner en el _estereotipo_ de lentitud de ellas-

Más o menos, eso era lo único que decían.

-Actúa como un adulto, no como un niño- pidió fastidiada Kokuo.

-¿Escuchaste, _Macaco-chan?_\- preguntó burlón Shukaku.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-

"_¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo el que detenga a estos cabeza hueca?"_ se lamentó Gyuki, mirando de reojo a Kurama, que estaba tomando una siesta encima de una de las ramas.

El zorro estaba bastante enojado con los niños, pero no en el mismo sentido que aquel mono escandaloso. No le gusto para nada que ellos salieran solos al bosque, y como estuvieron en peligro, su genio estaba algo malo.

En eso, Naruto, Bee, Gaara y Lee salieron de la casa.

-No puedo más… Me dan miedo-dattebayo- suspiró pálido el rubio.

-_Mi alma está al límite. Si siguen tal vez me discapacite y vomite_-

-Eso es como mucho, Bee-san- admitió Lee.

-¿Eh?- Naruto se acercó a los _Biju_\- ¿Qué le pasa a Son?-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA?!- le grito en la cara, soltándose del pulpo- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL APODO QUE ME PUSO TU HIJA?!-

-Ah… Pues yo lo considero tierno-dattebayo- sonrió nervioso.

-¡NO LO ES!-

-¡¿Y qué hay de los nuestros?!- pidieron saber Chomei e Isobu, bastante enojados.

-¡¿Por qué soy una _luciérnaga_?!-

-¡¿Y yo un _Lento_?!-

-Eh…- el rubio soltó una risa nerviosa-…Vamos, no sean así. Es tan solo una niña-dattebayo-

-¡TU LA CRIASTE ASÍ!- le gritaron los tres _Biju_.

Kurama frunció levemente el ceño, pero continúo dormitando.

-Shukaku, voy a entregarle este mensaje a Kankuro para que lo envié a _Suna_\- aviso Gaara, mostrándole un pergamino.

-¿Un mensaje?- se extrañó el mapache.

-Sí. Es sobre que estaremos más tiempo de lo previsto en la isla- el pelirojo se lo iba a dar, para que lo leyera, pero él lo detuvo.

-Confío en ti-le aseguró, bostezando.

Gaara sonrió.

-Entonces, voy a buscarlo- sentencio el pelirojo.

-Te acompaño- lo siguió Lee.

-_Yho. Voy a dar una ronda remota porque en la isla los animales con tantos demenciales se aíslan_-avisó Bee.

-Bueno, es verdad que los animales de la isla se pueden alterar por nuestra presencia- admitió Gyuki.

-¡Sí!- Naruto empezó a empujar a Bee- ¡Nosotros vamos a verlos-dattebayo!-

-Creo que todos buscan una excusa para alejarse de aquellas humanas- comento Matatabi, sobresaltando a ambos _Jinchūriki._

-¿D-De que hablas, Matatabi?- pregunto Naruto, forzando una sonrisa- N-No es como si me aterrorizara mi linda Hinata cuando se enoja-dattebayo. Tampoco que tema que Sakura-chan me deje peor que ustedes ni nada así…-

_-Con estos problemas, siento el fuego que me quema. Prefiero irme del tiroteo y salvar mi trasero_-

-¡BEE-OSAN!- se molestó Naruto, empezando a irse, empujándolo- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Kurama, te encargo a mis niños-dattebayo!-

El zorro no respondió, pero simplemente movió levemente las orejas. El rubio se fijó en ese detalle antes de irse, y sonrió.

Los ocho _Biju_ se quedaron mirando a Kurama, que los miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué te encargó a sus hijos?- pregunto sin entender Saiken.

-… Porque es un idiota-

-Eso ya lo sabemos- aseguró Isobu.

-Kurama. Creo que es mi imaginación, pero esos niños humanos parecen tenerte bastante estima- menciono serio Chomei.

_-¿Parece?-_ pregunto burlón Shukaku- Lo tratan como un peluche. Ya no es un _Biju_, es una niñera-aseguró, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

-No creo que Kurama se rebaje a algo así- aseguró Isobu, sin creerle.

-¿Seguro?- lo miró divertido el mapache.

-¡JUA!- Son miró divertido al zorro, que fruncía el ceño- ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Kurama, nosotros somos bestias sagradas, **no mascotas**! ¿Se te ha olvidado?-

-Cierra la boca, _Macaco-chan_\- pidió molesto Kurama, haciendo que el mono lo mirara enfurecido.

-Oye, _Ichibi. _No debiste decir eso- se molestó levemente Gyuki.

-¿Qué? Pero si es verdad. Se ha vuelto una mascota. Ha perdido lo que significa ser un _Biju_-

-¿Te recuerdo a los niños de _Suna_, _Gordo-baka?_-

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ, ESTÚPIDO ZORRO?!- exigió saber enojado Shukaku.

-¿Prefieres _Gordo-chan_?- lo miró de reojo.

-¡MENOS!- se enfureció el mapache.

-¿También te pusieron apodos?- se sorprendió Kokuo. El _Ichibi_ asintió apesadumbrado.

-_Tsch_. Primero el anciano de los _Seis Caminos_ nos pone unos magníficos nombres, después los humanos nos nombran por nuestras colas, y ahora unos niñitos nos ponen unos _estúpidos_ apodos por nuestra apariencia- Son Goku se cruzó de brazos- Ahora falta que nos llamen _Peluchones_ o cosas peores-

-¡¿Quieres decir que sí soy gordo?!-exigió saber Shukaku.

-¡¿Y yo parezco una luciérnaga?!-se horrorizo Chomei.

-Pero… a Kurama solo le ponen _"chan"_\- se percató Matatabi.

Los ocho hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, y miraron al zorro, que se había quedado quieto.

Era verdad, los niños lo llamaban por su nombre y el honorifico, aunque era "_chan_". Significaba que le tenían respeto, o más que a sus hermanos.

Sonrió levemente, cabreando a Son Goku.

En eso, las dos madres y los tres pequeños salieron de la casa.

-Este…- Hinata se les acercó.

-¡Minina-chan ~!- Himawari se abalanzó a una sorprendida Matatabi.

-¡¿Qué tal, Macaco-chan?!- pregunto Bolt, subiéndose encima del mono.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-

-¿Siguen enojados por los apodos?- Sarada se acercó a Shukaku y Gyuki, observando como Bolt se apegaba ahora a Isobu, y Himawari apapachaba a Kokuo, quien se dejaba pacientemente.

-Parecen niños- admitió el pulpo.

-Pues…- la pequeña se acomodó los lentes- A mí me gustan- admitió.

-_Tsch_\- el mapache miró para otro lado, sin querer admitir que le gustaba el _"Gordo-chan"_ que le puso la lectora.

-Oye, Kurama-llamó Sakura, acercándose al árbol.

-¿Qué?- la miró de reojo.

-Hinata y yo vamos a preparar el almuerzo, ¿puedes vigilar a los niños?-

-_Tsch_\- se acomodó, dándole la espalda.

-Oye, ¿qué mosco te picó?- pregunto molesta la pelirosa.

-¿Kurama-san?- se preocupó Hinata.

-Déjalo- le pidió Gyuki, mientras Bolt se tiraba de los mechones con Son Goku, por haberle tirado una de sus colas- Está así desde que los descubrió en el bosque-

-Ya veo… Está enojado con ellos- se entristeció la pelinegra.

-Solo fuimos a buscarlo- murmuró Sarada, a lo que el zorro bufó molesto.

-Ese zorro se enoja con cualquier cosa- Shukaku sacudió su mano como si espantara a una mosca- Además, ustedes ya son vigilados- agrego, señalando como Isobu y Chomei trataban de separar al _Yonbi_ de Bolt, mientras Himawari le acariciaba la cabeza a Saiken, con tanta ternura que la _Biju_ se sonrojaba.

Las madres sonrieron.

-Veo que hay _Biju_ que razonan mejor que otros- comentó Sakura, haciendo que Kurama moviera sus orejas, molesto.

-Vamos, Sakura-san- se avergonzó Hinata.

-¡Bien! ¡A cocinar!- la pelirosa se fue.

-Kurama-san- llamó Hinata, pero el zorro ni siquiera movió sus orejas- Este… Discúlpame por el mal rato que te hicieron pasar mis hijos- se disculpó apenada, haciendo que se quedara quieto- También fue culpa mía por no darme cuenta a tiempo que se habían ido. Pero, son niños. Es normal que actúen sin pensar- miró al zorro- Y gracias por ayudarlos-

Kurama simplemente movió sus orejas.

Hinata sonrió, y entró a la casa.

Gyuki y Shukaku se miraron, y se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡REPÍTELO!- ordeno Son Goku al pequeño Bolt, haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

-¡Eres un monito que chilla todo el tiempo-dattebasa!- el rubio le mostró la lengua.

-¡TE VOY A…!- se le abalanza si Chomei e Isobu no lo detienen.

Sarada suspiró fastidiada, y simplemente se sentó apoyándose en el árbol en el que estaba Kurama, y empezó a leer.

-Vamos, _Yonbi_. No es posible que te enojes tanto con algo así- le dijo divertido Shukaku.

-¡Esto no es contigo! ¡Y ustedes suéltenme! ¡Voy a enseñarle a este niño como se debe de respetar al _Rey Sabio de los Monos!_-

-Son Goku, solo demuestras que eres un niño-le menciono Matatabi, sentada alrededor de Himawari, quien, sentada y apoyada en el pelaje blanco de Kokuo, les enseñaba a las tres hermanas su peluche verde-

-¡No soy un niño!-

-Entonces cálmate- suspiró Gyuki.

-¡No aceptaré esta humillación!- aseguró Son.

Pero Bolt simplemente se rió de todos, extrañándolos.

-¡Realmente, los hermanos de Kurama-chan son geniales-dattebasa!- mencionó divertido el rubio.

Los ocho _Biju_ se miraron, sorprendidos. Tanto así, que Son dejó de patalear.

-¡Deben ser tan fuertes como Kurama-chan!- aseguró el pequeño, con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

-Somos mejores que ese zorro- aseguró Son, que, para sorpresa de sus hermanos, dejó el pataleo por el _jactancionismo_\- Especialmente yo. Mírame, soy un Rey, y puedo lanzar lava-

-¡¿De verdad-dattebasa?!- pregunto asombrado Bolt, mientras que Shukaku, Gyuki, Chomei e Isobu miraban con una gota de fastidio al mono rojo.

Kurama miró de reojo al _Yonbi_, algo molesto.

-¿Minina-chan, Corcel-chan y Tierna-chan también tienen poderes?_-_preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-S-Sí…- asintió la gata- Yo controló el fuego-

-Yo poseo una gran velocidad- comentó Kokuo.

-Utilizo sustancias letales- sonrió Saiken, y, al ver que Himawari no entendía, corrigió- Cosas pegajosas y malas para la piel-

-Oh~- sonrió la pequeña.

-¿Y Pulpo-oniichan y los demás?- preguntó entusiasmado Bolt.

-Pues, yo solo tengo una gran fuerza- respondió Gyuki.

-Tengo la defensa absoluta- sonrió Shukaku.

-Soy capaz de volar a grandes alturas- informó Chomei.

-Tengo un control sobre el agua- sonrió Isobu.

-¡Soy un Rey y controlo la lava!-sonrió jactancioso Son Goku.

-¡Ya lo dijiste!- lo callaron sus hermanos.

Los dos Uzumaki rieron divertidos, en cambio, Sarada pasó una hoja de su libro. El _Kyubi_ frunció levemente el ceño, molesto. ¿Cómo los demás _Biju_ se atrevían a actuar tan jactanciosos frente a sus mocosos?

-Realmente, son hermanos de Kurama-chan- menciono Sarada, tomando la atención de todos. El zorro la miró- Ya que todos son vanidosos-

Eso dejo en blanco a las nueve bestias.

-¡NO SOMOS VANIDOSOS!- le aseguraron, mientras los otros dos niños se reían divertidos.

-¡Y NO SOMOS COMO KURAMA/_EL KYUBI!- _aseguraron los _Biju_ machos.

-Somos hermanos, pero somos diferentes-aseguró Kokuo, a lo que Saiken asintió de acuerdo.

-Mocosa, no me compares con ellos- pidió Kurama, haciendo que la niña levantara la vista- Soy el más poderoso, y ellos unos debiluchos. Solo mira nuestras colas. Estamos en diferentes categorías-

-¡YA VAS DE NUEVO CON ESO DE LAS COLAS!- se enojó _Yonbi_.

-Siempre con lo mismo. Con razón estos niños te consideran un vanidoso-señalo Isobu.

-Deberías dejar de ponernos en categorías- le menciono Matatabi, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y a ti que te molesta, gata?- Kurama la miró de reojo- Solo eres la segunda más débil, no deberías ofenderte-

_Nibi_ frunció el ceño, molesta con la actitud del _Kyubi_.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!-exigió saber Shukaku.

-_Kyubi_. Te estás pasando- le aseguró algo molesto Gyuki. El zorro bufó molesto.

Bolt miró la discusión de los _Biju_, y sonrió divertido.

-Oye, Macaco-chan~- llamó Bolt.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Sabes~? Tengo un _jutsu_ en el que me basé en Kurama-chan-dattebasa~- comentó divertido el rubio.

A Kurama se le erizó el pelaje de inmediato, mientras las orejas se le levantaban y notaba como se ponía completamente rojo… Demonios, el niño se refería a _ese jutsu_…

-¿Te basaste en ese zorro para una técnica?- Shukaku lo quedó mirando- ¿Tan desesperado estas?-

-_Nop_\- negó Bolt, sin dejar de sonreír- Es uno muy bueno~-

-Me sorprende que a tu edad ya manipules chakra-admitió Isobu.

-¿Te lo enseñaron?- preguntó Kokuo, imaginando al rubio con un pequeño _Rasengan_ en mano enseñado por Naruto.

-Vi que papi y Konohamaru-oniichan lo ocupaban una vez, y lo perfeccioné-dattebasa.

-¿Lo hiciste?- se sorprendió Gyuki, pensando, como los demás, en un_ Rasengan_.

Kurama empezó a sudar a mares, sin movérsele ni un pelo.

-¡Sí~!-el pequeño hizo una pose de manos, con los ocho _Biju_ mirándolo intrigados y expectantes- _¡Jutsu Se…!-_

_-_¡SUFICIENTE!- Kurama aterrizó encima del rubio, sobresaltando a los espectadores- ¡Mocoso…!- empezó a tirarle una mejilla- ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre usar _**esa técnica**_?!-preguntó, claramente molesto.

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Nada de _pero!_-

-Oye, _Kyubi_. Deja al niño mostrarnos el _jutsu_-pidió Shukaku, extrañado.

-Es un _Rasengan_, ¿verdad?- pregunto curiosa Saiken.

-¡NI SE ACERCA A ESO!- aseguró Kurama, intentando mantener la compostura- ¡Es una completa estupidez que parece que se hereda!- rió exageradamente, asustando a los _Biju_\- ¡Y tú…!- miró enojado a Bolt, que palideció- ¡Vuelve a intentar utilizarlo frente a los demás, y te juro que te daré como comida al calamar de la isla!-

-¡KYA!- se asustó Bolt- ¡Himawariiiii! ¡Ayudaaaaa!-

-¡No la metas!- le gruñó Kurama.

-¿Voy al rescate?-le preguntó curiosa Himawari a las _Biju_.

-Sí- sonrió Matatabi, sintiendo que se iba a divertir mucho- Te dejamos a Kurama-

-¡Sí~!- la pequeña mostró una cálida sonrisa, y se levantó, aunque con ayuda de Saiken- ¡Himawari al rescate~!-

-¡No te metas!- le ordenó Kurama, por lo que se detuvo.

-Que malo. Himawari también tiene una _técnica_\- la niña infló los cachetes.

-¿De verdad?- _Yonbi_ miró divertido a Kurama, que lo miró fastidiado. Se acababa de dar cuenta, junto a los otro cinco _Biju_, que, al parecer, el temible _Kyubi_ no se atrevía a contradecir a la pequeña girasol.

-Vamos, pulga- la alentó Shukaku, divertido por la cara de Kurama.

-¡Sí~!- la pequeña se abalanzó al zorro, tirándolo al piso- _¡Técnica Secreta: Ataque de cosquillas!-_ empezó a hacerle cosquillas al nueve colas, quien, para sorpresa total de los demás _Biju_, empezó a retorcerse de la risa en el césped.

-¡N-NO! ¡MO -MOCOSA…! ¡PA-PARA!-suplicó entre risas Kurama.

-No~- sonrió Himawari, la ganadora.

-¡También me uno-dattebasa!- Bolt apoyo a su hermana, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ sufriera una tortura total.

-Oh~ ¿Así que Kurama sigue siendo tan sensible a las cosquillas como antes?- sonrió divertida Matatabi, recordando que, cuando eran cachorros, aquel zorro era muy _cosquilloso._

-Realmente, hay cosas que nunca cambian- sentencio Gyuki, bastante divertido, mientras que sus otros hermanos se reían de lo lindo, sumamente entretenidos por la humillación de Kurama, que llegaba a llorar de risa, con sus colas sacudiéndose y su pelaje erizado.

-¡PA-PAREN!-

-No~-

-¡POR FAVOR!-

-No queremos~-

No pudieron más, los hermanos del _Kyubi_ se tiraron al piso, riéndose sumamente divertidos, mientras sus hermanas se reían por lo bajo del pobre.

"_De… Demonios… Se aprovechan… estos mocosos…"_ pensó el zorro _"Me la… me la van a pagar…"_ pero, entre sus risas incontrolables, miró a sus dos mocosos, que sonreían contentos. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con ellos…?

Mientras Bolt no les mostrara a sus hermanos el _jutsu_ en el que se transformaba en una versión femenina suya _(Kurama-chwan_, _según Bolt)_, tal vez podría aguantarles este tipo de cosas. No tenía ganas que los demás _Biju_ lo molestaran con algo así.

-Esto no me lo esperaba- le comentó riendo Shukaku a Sarada, señalando al pobre zorro. El mapache se sorprendió en verla leyendo el libro, con el ceño fruncido por no poder concentrarse con tanto ruido- ¿Pulga?-

Sarada lo cerró con fuerza, sobresaltando a los espectadores.

-Kurama-chan, deja de chillar- pidió, fastidiada.

Eso detuvo a los dos hermanos, haciendo que el zorro suspirara aliviado, mientras los demás _Biju_ miraron extrañados a la niña de lentes.

-¿Sarada…?- se extrañó Shukaku.

-Oye, no seas así. Esto es demasiado bueno para detenerse tan pronto- comentó divertido Son Goku, que la estaba pasando de maravilla.

-Estúpido mono- murmuró Kurama.

-¿Sarada también quiere utilizar la técnica?- pregunto curiosa Himawari.

-Quiero leer, y ustedes no me dejan- la pequeña volvió a su lectura.

-Cuatro ojos, deja de ser aguafiestas-dattebasa- Bolt empezó a hacerle gestos burlescos.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- le preguntó Kokuo.

La niña frunció el ceño.

Kurama se sentó, mirando serio a Sarada. ¿Algo que le molestaba? Para él, era bastante obvio. La niña debía de sentirse excluida frente a tanta conmoción. Se sentía sola, como siempre. Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, ella era muy sensible.

-Para ser una niña, eres bastante amiga de tu idea- Son se cruzó de brazos- Me parece que solo quieres que te pongamos atención-

-Oye, _Yonbi_\- Shukaku lo miró, algo molesto.

-Ese comentario no era necesario- le dijo molesta Matatabi.

-Parece que es tímida-sugirió Chomei.

-No lo soy-murmuró Sarada.

-Entonces…- el mono se le acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en la frente con sus dedos, fastidiándola, al igual que a cierto zorro y mapache- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Una tímida, o un ratón de biblioteca?-

-Suficiente, _Yonbi_\- le pidió molesto Gyuki, dándose cuenta que la paciencia de Kurama y Shukaku no aguantaría mucho, al igual que la suya.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera es hija de Naruto para que la tratemos diferente- Son Goku lo miró como si fuera _demasiado obvia_ su postura- ¿Y quién eres?- preguntó, curioso- No eres una _Hyuga_, y es imposible que seas una _Uzumaki_-

-Soy una _Uchiha_\- respondió molesta Sarada, sobando su frente. Definitivo, la actitud altanera de ese mono era idéntica a la de Bolt.

Kurama se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta que pasó lo que temía, al igual que Gyuki.

Las otras siete bestias se quedaron totalmente quietas. Todas mirando a Sarada, que se puso nerviosa por tanta atención.

-Sarada… ¿Qué acabas de decir?- le preguntó serio Shukaku, sin creer lo que había escuchado unos momentos antes- ¿Eres… una _Uchiha_?-

-Sí-asintió extrañada la pequeña.

-Imposible- murmuró molesto Chomei- Ya no hay _Uchihas_-

-Esta es una broma bastante desagradable- aseguró molesto Isobu.

-Sí- asintió molesta Kokuo.

-Esperen. Sarada-chan- llamó Matatabi, quien no quería mostrar su enojo- ¿Quién es tu padre?-

-¿Mi papá? Se llama _Sasuke_…-

Pero no pudo terminar. El puño de Son Goku se incrusto con fuerza en el árbol que tenía detrás, rozando su mejilla, dejándola completamente asustada, tanto así, que se le resbalo su preciado libro de las manos.

-¡Sarada!- se asustaron Bolt y Himawari, mientras Kurama se levantaba de inmediato.

-No digas… No menciones a ese sujeto en mi presencia- exigió enojado Son Goku, con una pizca de odio que asustó más a la pequeña.

Ella tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que aquel mono la miraba con odio, como si ella le hubiera causado un gran daño, como si fuera la responsable de sus penurias, de su dolor…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Kurama empujó al _Yonbi, _poniéndose frente a Sarada, sacándola del trance provocado por el susto- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!- le gruñó, enfurecido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a defender a una _Uchiha_?!- exigió saber enojado Son Goku.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No necesito explicar nada!-

-Deberías- Isobu frunció el ceño- Los _Uchiha_ siempre nos han causado daño. No te olvides que no fuiste el único controlado por ellos- agregó, molesto.

-Aun así, Son Goku, no debiste actuar de esa manera- señalo molesta Matatabi, acercándose junto a Kokuo y Saiken.

-Ella es tan solo una niña. No tiene la culpa de quien es su padre- le recordó Kokuo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te desquites con ella- pidió Saiken.

-¡Cierren la boca!- gruñó Son Goku.

-Cálmate, _Yonbi_\- Gyuki se puso frente a él- Sarada es inocente de cualquier pecado que hayan cometido sus antepasados-

-Un _Uchiha_ es un _Uchiha_. Todos están podridos por dentro- aseguró Chomei.

-_¡Nanabi!_-gruñó enojado Kurama. Demonios, y el insecto era uno de los más calmados.

Bolt tragó saliva, algo asustado por el reciente comportamiento violento de todos los _Biju_. ¿Acaso a eso se refería Kurama-chan, cuando les dijo que no sabría cómo actuarían sus hermanos con ellos?

Himawari se ocultó detrás de su hermano, nerviosa, y se dio cuenta que _Gordo-baka_ no decía nada.

Shukaku no lo podía creer. Esa niñita, a la que le estaba tomando aprecio, resultó ser una _Uchiha_, igual que aquel despreciable _Madara_. Él sentía odio hacia ese humano y todo su clan, pero, lo que no entendía, era que no estaba tan molesto con la pequeña por ser _Uchiha_… ¿Por qué?

Kurama le gruñó a Son Goku, quien parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse a Sarada. Ni él, ni Gyuki permitirían algo así…

Dejo de gruñir cuando escuchó un sollozo. Miró para atrás de inmediato.

Sarada lloraba en silencio, restregándose los ojos.

Eso dejo sorprendido al resto de los _Biju,_ incluso a los tres que de inmediato _la ficharon_ después de saber su procedencia. Shukaku la miró, completamente sorprendido.

Bolt se quedó sorprendido.

-Yo… No sé qué hice… Todos… Todos siempre son así… Solo porque soy _Uchiha_…- gimió la niña, hipando- Ta-También soy _Sarada_… Pero… aun así… ¿Qué les hice…?-

Kurama se quedó sin habla.

La pequeña echó a correr, internándose en el bosque.

-¡Ah! ¡Sarada!- se asustó Himawari, en cambio Bolt estaba sorprendido. Nunca pensó que aquella niña se sintiera de esa manera.

-¡SARADA!- pero Kurama no fue capaz de seguirla. Se había sentido identificado con ella.

Él también se había hecho esa pregunta cuando era cachorro, después de que su padre muriera, y los ninjas empezaran a perseguirlo, al igual que al resto de sus hermanos, solo por miedo o ambición.

No pudo evitar recordar como, una noche lluviosa y oculto en una cueva, se preguntaba llorando. _"¿Qué hizo para que los humanos lo atacaran? ¿Hizo algo mal?"_

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, con bastante fuerza, sintiéndose un completo imbécil.

-_¡Kyubi!_\- lo llamó Gyuki, haciendo que reaccionara- ¡Tenemos que seguirla!-

-S-Sí-

-¡Esperen!- Shukaku los detuvo, sorprendiéndolos- Ustedes… ¿Ya lo sabían?-exigió saber, enojado.

El zorro se quedó quieto, notando las miradas de los demás _Biju_ encima, y lo miró molesto.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. El bosque puede ser peligroso- Gyuki intento pasar, pero ahora Son lo detuvo- _¡Yonbi!_-

-No se irán sin darnos respuestas- aseguró el mono.

-¿Y qué demonios te importa?-le gruñó Kurama a Shukaku.

-¡¿Cómo que qué me importa?! ¡¿Cómo tú has aceptado a una _Uchiha_?! ¡No lo comprendo!-

-Todos queremos saberlo- admitió Kokuo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Bolt miró sorprendido a los hermanos- ¡¿No irán por la _Cuatro Ojos_?!-

-Niño, los _Biju_ no ayudamos a los _Uchiha_\- le aseguró serio Son Goku.

-Lo que le pase, no nos importa- agrego Isobu.

Kurama y Gyuki miraron enojados a sus hermanos.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver que sea _Uchiha_-dattebasa?!- exigió saber enojado el rubio.

-No lo comprenderías- le aseguró Matatabi-

-Su clan nos ha causado daño durante muchos años-explicó Isobu.

-Por eso no comprendemos que Kurama y Gyuki la protejan-agrego Chomei.

-¡Ella es solo una niña!- les gritó enojado el _Hachibi_\- ¡¿Realmente van a ponerle sobre los hombros una carga que ella nunca pidió?!-

Eso dejó pensativo a los _Biju_.

-… Ustedes andan diciendo que me he ablandado por querer a estos mocosos… Tanto así que humillo a los _Biju_\- murmuró Kurama, apretando sus puños y temblando, sumamente enojado, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo un tiempo que podía ser preciado, al igual que su paciencia.

Sus hermanos lo miraron, sorprendidos, al igual que los dos pequeños.

-Pero…- miró enojado a los _Biju_ con sus ojos rojos- ¿No son ustedes los que han cambiado para mal?-

-¿Qué intentas decirnos ahora?- Son lo miró molesto.

-_Tsch_. Están tratando a una niña como escoria, simplemente por su procedencia. ¿No es parecido a lo que nos hicieron los humanos durante tantos años?- eso dejo quietos a sus hermanos.

-Es diferente- intento excusarse Isobu.

-No lo es. Nosotros no les hicimos nada, pero los humanos nos atacaron solo por nuestros poderes. Ustedes acaban de humillar a una niña solo por su apellido, sin ninguna otra excusa… ¿Qué nos diferencia?-

Los _Biju_ se miraron, y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el _Kyubi_ y el _Hachibi_ se fueron de un salto.

-¡Yo también…!- Bolt se interna al bosque si Shukaku no lo agarra del traje verde- ¡Suéltame, Gordo-baka!- pataleo- ¡Hay que ir por la Cuatro Ojos!-

-… Sí- el mapache suspiró- Tienes razón-no quería admitirlo, pero Kurama dijo la verdad. Estaban actuando como tontos.

-¿Minina-chan?- Himawari miró preocupada a la gata y a sus dos hermanas.

-Kurama tiene razón- le sonrió Matatabi.

-_Tsch_\- Son Goku bufó molesto- Y pensar que el menor nos dio un sermón-

* * *

-Oye, _Kyubi_\- lo llamó Gyuki, mientras saltaban por las ramas.

Kurama no respondió, estaba más atento a buscar el olor de Sarada.

-Creo que esto te va a molestar, por tu orgullo, pero realmente haz cambiado. Ya no eres ese zorro salvaje que solo deseaba destruir a los que lo molestaran, ni el hermano tan antipático por el número de colas- admitió Gyuki, sin poder evitar mirar orgulloso a Kurama- Los niños te han hecho bien-

Kurama frunció el ceño.

"_Sí… Pero, ¿cómo se los he atribuido?"_ pensó amargamente, recordando como Bolt y Himawari habían sido secuestrados por renegados que lo odiaban, y ahora Sarada fue humillada por sus hermanos.

¿Cómo podría pagarles toda la enorme ayuda que le han dado, si solo pasan ese tipo de cosas al estar a su lado?

* * *

Sarada, después de correr por el bosque, termino cayéndose a causa de una rama, pero no se levantó. ¿Para qué levantarse? Siempre la trataban de esa manera, hasta los hermanos de Kurama-chan…

Y, aunque intentara ocultarlo a ojos de su madre, no significaba que no le afectaba. Le afectaba, le molestaba, la hacía sentirse como un estorbo.

¿Tan malos eran los _Uchiha_?

Se sentó, restregándose los ojos. No quería sentirse así. No quería que la trataran de esa manera solo por su apellido.

Continúo caminando, sin querer regresar. Si regresaba, molestaría a los hermanos de Kurama-chan. Siempre molestaba su presencia. Tal vez, por eso, nunca sería capaz de decirle a Bolt…

Se resbaló, y termino deslizándose por una empinada, ensuciando el traje verde de Lee. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta que ahora el ninja del Taijutsu se enojaría con ella.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la trataban mal?

Cerró los ojos, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas, deseando que la gente no la tratara mal solo por ser _Uchiha_.

-Papá…-

Muy pocas veces lo había visto, pero recordaba claramente cada una. A pesar de que ambos no eran muy expresivos, para ella él era genial, y siempre le traía cosas de sus viajes. Lo último en traerle fue su preciado libro, el cual dejo abandonado.

No le importaba lo que dijeran los matones que siempre la molestaban en la aldea, ni lo que dijeran los hermanos de Kurama-chan. Para ella, su padre era el mejor.

Se quedó quieta al escuchar la voz del zorro, a lo lejos. La estaba buscando. Eso hizo que sonriera, aunque la sonrisa se borró rápidamente, recordando a los hermanos del zorro. Tenía mucho miedo de volver a verlos, y, si la encontraban...

La niña, simplemente, se arrastró al hueco de un árbol, y se ocultó en su interior.

No quería volver. Agradecía la preocupación del zorro, pero ya no quería que la miraran como si nunca debió haber existido, como si su presencia fuera un completo estorbo.

* * *

Naruto frunció el ceño levemente.

-Oye, Bee-osan-

-_Yho. Te escucho, pero no mucho_\- el moreno dejó de acariciarle la cabeza a uno de los enormes osos de la isla.

-Este… ¡¿PODRÍAS PEDIRLE QUE NO ME _APAPACHE_-DATTEBAYO?!-suplicó el rubio, ya que una mona enorme no lo soltaba de sus brazos.

Ambos _Jinchūriki _eran rodeados por los animales de la isla, todos convocados por Bee para calmarlos sobre la llegada de los _Biju_, y una mona había agarrado todo el tiempo a Naruto como peluche.

-_Eres insensible, así que imposible. Sé más flexible con la monita y no tan combatible_-

-¡LAS ÚNICAS MUJERES EN ESTA TIERRA QUE ME _APAPACHAN _SON MI LINDA HINATA Y MI ANGELITO, HIMAWARI-DATTEBAYO!- pataleo el rubio, pero el animal empezó a chasconearle el pelo- ¡NO SOY UN JUGUETE!-

Bee lo quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que, tal vez, eso sentía su amigo pulpo cuando los pequeños lo abrazaban con cariño.

Tomo su atención el enorme mono que lideraba a los animales, que le gruñó unas cosas.

-_Ya veo, esto puede llegar a ser pero que un empleo. No puedo darme un flojeo, con este goteo. Pero te digo, King, que ella no terminará en el ring_\- rapeo el moreno. El enorme mono asintió.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó curioso Naruto, olvidándose de su situación.

_-Escucha, Naruto. En esta isla yo soy el que legisla, pero aparte del marisco hay otro disco que se pone arisco. Anormal, animal. Es una minina que te arruina si te animas a mimarla. Blanca y franca, enorme, pero llegando a ser fome. King me informa que esta gata puede dar la lata y si ve a un niño lo remata-_

-Ya veo… Debes tenerlo difícil con otro animal tan terco-dattebayo-

-_Difícil, sí, vivo en un motín, y me hace sentir infantil. Si no me vinieran a gruñir, estaría aquí para aburrir. ¡OH, WIII~!_\- alzó las manos, rapeando.

-Bueno, al menos los niños están con Kurama y los demás- sonrió Naruto- No es como si los fueran a perder de vista, al menos a uno…-

-¡Oye, Bee!-

Ambos miraron para atrás, viendo a Gyuki acercárseles. Los animales, al reconocerlo, le dejaron paso, ya que, para ellos, tanto el ninja de _Kumo_ como el _Hachibi _eran la cabeza de la isla.

-_Hach-chan. ¿Acaso los Biju se duchan?_\- saludó el moreno, en una pose rapera.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se extrañó Naruto, mientras Bee se deprimía por el rechazo.

-¡Sarada se escapó!- explicó rápidamente el pulpo, sorprendiendo a los ninjas.

-¡¿Sarada-chan?! ¡Pero si ella es un ángel!- le señalo Naruto, sin poder creerlo.

-Hach-chan, ¿qué paso?- pregunto serio Bee.

-Los…- suspiró molesto- Los demás _Biju_, eso fue lo que pasó. Se enteraron que la pequeña es una _Uchiha_, y, bueno, la asustaron-

Naruto se quedó quieto.

Él suponía que Son Goku y los demás podrían molestarles el saber de dónde proviene Sarada, pero nunca se imaginó que la cosa hubiera sido tan fuerte.

Fue un completo idiota. Ahora la pequeña estaba sufriendo.

-Me separe del _Kyubi_ para buscarla_, _pero si ustedes no la han visto, significa que no ha pasado por aquí-

-_Estos con cola, no entienden que su onda puede hacer que la niña se esconda_-rapeo serio Bee- _¿Qué esperamos? Ya lo captamos. Vayamos en una ronda para buscar a la lectora. Con los hermanos hablamos cuando estemos livianos-_

-Sí- asintió serio Naruto.

Él tenía que hacerse responsable por la actitud de los _Biju_, al igual de lo que le pudiera pasar a la hija de su mejor amigo.

-Pero antes…- frunció el ceño- ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA A ESTA MONA QUE NO SOY UN PELUCHE-DATTEBAYO!-

* * *

-¡Mocosa!- Kurama aterrizó en una rama, mirando para todos lados, buscando con la mirada a la niña entre los árboles, sin resultado.

Empezó a usar su olfato, pero solo había olor a madera mojada por culpa de la niebla que siempre rodeaba a la isla.

Tenía que admitirlo a regañadientes: Sarada era buena para esconderse.

-¡Sal de donde quieras que estés!- ordeno enojado, aterrizando en el césped- ¡No tengo tu tiempo, mocosa! ¡Así que aparécete!-

Pero nada. O la pequeña no se encontraba por esos lados, o no salía al escucharlo.

Bufó enojado, tanto con la niña, con sus hermanos, y con él mismo, por permitir que esto pasara.

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un graznido. Miró arriba, para encontrarse con un cuervo, que, posado en una rama, lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué…?- lo miró, sumamente extrañado, y, para su sorpresa, el pájaro negro simplemente se fue.

Kurama se quedó quieto, encontrando lo sucedido sumamente extraño, pero, solo por Sarada, decidió seguir la dirección del ave, teniendo que bajar con cuidado sobre una empinada, algo resbaladiza.

Cuando bajó, se dio cuenta que el cuervo sobrevolaba el lugar, y aterrizaba en la rama de un árbol hueco. Lo miró más extrañado, sintiéndose un completo idiota, pero se quedó sorprendido al captar, con sus orejas, un llanto contenido.

Se acercó al árbol, asomándose al pequeño hueco, para ver dentro a Sarada, toda sucia, abrazando sus rodillas.

Suspiró, sumamente aliviado al verla a salvo.

-Oye, mocosa-

La pequeña dejo de llorar, y miró al frente, para encontrarse a Kurama frente a la entrada del agujero, pero, como el zorro era más grande que ella, no podía entrar.

-¿K-Kurama-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tristemente, acomodándose los lentes.

-Oye, se supone que eres bastante inteligente como para hacerme una preguntita como esa- gruñó fastidiado el zorro- Sal de ahí-

-N-No-

-¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¡Sal de una vez, o destrozo el árbol!-

-Kurama-chan, puedes irte. No quiero volver… No quiero ser un estorbo- la pequeña ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas. Kurama la miró serio- A tus hermanos no les agrado… Tampoco a Gordo-chan… Ya no quiero imponer mi presencia a nadie-

-Sarada, tú no eres un estorbo- le aseguró serio- Y deja de priorizar lo que piensen los demás de ti. ¿Y qué si a los demás _Biju_ no les agradas? ¿Solo por eso planeas esconderte dentro de un viejo tronco? Me decepcionas. Estaba seguro que tenías claro que no le puedes agradar a todo el mundo. Mírame. Sabes que me atacaron unos ninjas renegados, y que secuestraron a Bolt y a Himawari. ¿Y qué hice? ¿Me oculte, o los enfrenté?-

Sarada lo miró con sus ojos negros, bastante húmedos.

-… Los enfrentaste-

-Sí. Porque es más importante para mí la seguridad de esos mocosos, que la mía. Sarada, tienes que priorizar lo que más te importe, no lo que le importe a los demás. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí, dejando a tu madre?-

La pequeña se quedó quieta, y negó levemente.

-Pero… me dan miedo… Se enojaron y me dieron miedo… Hasta Shukaku-chan me dio miedo…-

-Mira, a ese idiota llámalo _Gordo-baka_, bien merecido tiene el apodo- la interrumpió fastidiado, aunque un poquitín celoso- ¿Y no te diste cuenta que te protegí del menso del _Yonbi_?- le recordó, omitiendo a Gyuki que también salió en su defensa- No dejare que te toquen ni un pelo. Si tienen problemas contigo, se meten conmigo-

Sarada lo miró sorprendida.

-¿I-Incluso por… por ser _Uchiha_?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. Kurama bufó molesto. Odiaba ver a la lectora tan triste.

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo vuelvo a decir: _Eres totalmente diferente a tus antepasados_. No voy a darte un trato especial por ser _Uchiha_. Eres igual a mis otros dos mocosos…- la miró serio, pero la pequeña notó un poco de ternura en sus ojos rojos-… Siento lo mismo por ellos que por ti. Y es por eso que no dejare que te hagan daño- le tendió su mano- Vamos, mocosa. Si tu madre se da cuenta que te escapaste, es a mí a quien va a despellejar-

Sarada lo miró sorprendida, y, en vez de tomar la mano del zorro, salió del hueco y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

-K-Kurama-chan…- lloró la pequeña, acurrucándose en su hombro- P-Perdón… No quise… pero…-

-Y-Ya…- Kurama, recuperándose de la impresión, le acaricio su cabello negro- En serio que me causas risa, mocosa. Te gusta disculparte-

La pequeña simplemente se acurrucó más, por lo que el zorro la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda.

-No vuelvas a huir… Casi me matas del susto…-murmuró Kurama, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh?- la pequeña lo miró- ¿K-Kurama-chan dijo algo?-

-No- el zorro miró para otro lado, separándose de la pequeña, quien notó que el nueve colas estaba levemente sonrojado- V-Vámonos-

-Sí…- Sarada se acomodó los lentes, y, al escuchar un graznido, miró hacia arriba, para ver a un cuervo- ¿Eh?-lo miró extrañada.

Kurama, en cambio, miró serio a ese pájaro negro, quien, de repente, emprendió vuelo, alejándose.

-No pensé que hubieran cuervos en la isla- admitió Sarada.

-_Tsch_. Primero ese _pájaro-chan_, y ahora el cuervo- murmuró molesto Kurama, extrañando a la niña- ¿Qué acaso los _tíos_ no me tienen confianza?-

-Kurama-chan, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto curiosa Sarada.

-Nada que te importe- la agarro del traje verde y la subió a su lomo- Vamos, ya quiero echarme una siesta-

Sarada sonrió agradecida, pero, para su sorpresa, el zorro no se movió.

Kurama frunció el ceño, moviendo sus orejas. Se agacho levemente, para no ser visto por aquel enorme tigre blanco que caminaba por los alrededores, haciendo que la tierra temblara levemente.

Sarada se quedó quieta, dándose cuenta que debía mantenerse en silencio, porque, si no, el felino que tenía la altura de los árboles, posaría sus ojos azules en ellos.

El tigre se detuvo, quedándose quieto por unos momentos, y se volteo con rapidez a Kurama y a Sarada. Antes de que la pequeña se sorprendiera, el animal se les abalanzó, derribando los arboles a su alrededor.

Kurama saltó para atrás, librándose de un zarpazo.

-_Tsch. _Ya veo… Un gato territorial- gruñó enojado Kurama, y empezó a concentrar chakra en su boca.

No iba a hacer una gran _Biju Dama_. Solo una pequeña, con la suficiente potencia de mantener alejado al felino de Sarada…

Entonces, aquel llamado que resonaba levemente en su cabeza, volvió a intensificarse, haciendo que la _Biju Dama_ que formaba se destrozara, y se agarrara la cabeza, adolorido.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Sarada lo miró, asustada.

El zorro gruñó, sintiendo que sus sentidos estaban por explotar. Levantó la mirada al escuchar el rugido del enorme tigre, y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, este le dio un zarpazo, lanzándolo contra los árboles, destrozándolos. Sarada cayó al césped, adolorida.

-¡Kurama-chan!- miró asustada los árboles caídos, notando la silueta anaranjada del zorro entre los escombros.

Se quedó quieta al notar detrás suyo al felino.

Kurama frunció el ceño, recobrando el conocimiento. Se levantó entre los escombros, sintiéndose débil, no por la herida en su lomo, sino por aquel llamado que comenzó a resonar con más fuerza en el peor momento.

"_¡Demonios!"_ se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo que iba a explotarle.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al sentir que le decía que en dos días más, a media noche, debía ir con sus hermanos al centro de la isla.

Rugió adolorido, pero se quedó quieto al escuchar el grito de miedo de Sarada.

-¡Sarada!- se volteo, para ver a la niña agacharse, esquivando la zarpa del enorme tigre, quien parecía dispuesto a acabar con la humana.

Intento moverse, pero se sentía demasiado débil, con ese resonar lastimando sus sentidos. ¡¿Por qué debía sentir el llamado justo en ese momento?! Si seguía así… Sarada…

Sarada retrocedió hasta un árbol, y miró asustada al enorme tigre, quien le gruñía, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Entonces, una pequeña _Biju_ _Dama_ se abalanzó al tigre, lanzándolo contra unos árboles, destrozándolos por completo.

Sarada se quedó quieta, y miró lentamente a Kurama, parado entre los escombros de madera, jadeando, y con la boca echando vapor.

-De… Demonios…- Kurama, sin poder aguantar más el llamado, cayó inconsciente a la madera.

-¡Kurama-chan!- la niña se le acercó preocupada, mientras el enorme felino salía de los escombros, ya que la técnica que lo atacó fue lanzada con la menos energía que el zorro pudo concentrar en ese estado.

Sarada, dándose cuenta que el animal estaba recuperándose, empezó a arrastrar al inconsciente Kurama, sacándolo de los escombros, pero sabía que no había escapatoria. Si Kurama estaba en ese estado, no había nada que hacer.

El tigre rugió, asustando más a Sarada.

-¡A-Aléjate…! ¡No le hagas daño a- a Kurama-chan!- pidió asustada la pequeña, sin dejar de arrastrar al zorro.

El felino se le abalanzó, por lo que, asustada, cerró los ojos y abrazó a Kurama.

Pero no pasó nada. Podía sentir el aliento del tigre cerca de ella, pero nada más. Sin dejar de aferrarse a Kurama, abrió sus ojos, para ver, sorprendida, a Son Goku deteniendo al felino.

-Ma… ¿Macaco-chan?- la pequeña lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

-¡No te hagas ninguna ilusión!- el mono la miró de reojo- ¡No he venido a salvar a una _Uchiha_!-aseguró, mirando al inconsciente zorro- ¡Vine a salvar al estúpido de mi hermano menor! Y… a una humana llamada Sarada-admitió, de mala gana.

Sarada sonrió, contenta.

-¡Sarada-chan!- Naruto, junto a Bee, Gyuki, y, para sorpresa suya, los otro seis _Biju_, aterrizaron cerca de ella.

-¡Na-Naruto-san!-

-¡Oye, _Kyubi!_\- Gyuki, como los demás _Biju_, se le acercaron.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama!- Naruto se asusto al verlo herido. Se agachó y lo sujeto, preocupado- Oye, ¿Qué te paso?-lo sacudió levemente, pero el zorro solo frunció el ceño, aun inconsciente.

-¿Fue la felina?- preguntó molesto Chomei.

Shukaku bufó molesto al darse cuenta que Kurama fue derrotado por un simple animal. Miró a Sarada, que se veía claramente preocupada por el nueve colas. Miró para otro lado, aliviado de que ella estuviera a salvo, pero enojado consigo mismo por haber detenido al _Kyubi_ cuando quiso perseguirla cuando se escapó al bosque.

-_¡Ohe! ¡Tigre, detente, antes de que migre, y los Biju te quemen hasta diciembre!_\- ordeno Bee, mientras el felino se alejaba de Son.

El tigre le rugió enojado al moreno, con tanta fuerza que se cubrió con los brazos.

-Bee-osan, ¿qué dijo?- preguntó Naruto.

-_¡Yho! ¡Esta gata patana viene y me dice que este es su territorio, que cualquiera que se meta se ira a un velorio! ¡Concluye, que eso me incluye, así que ya no influyo, y terminamos como un diluvio!_\- avisó Bee, retrocediendo.

-¡Oye, Matatabi! ¡Habla con ella-dattebayo!- pidió Naruto, sobresaltando a la felina.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque eres una gata-la señalo Isobu.

-¡Ella es un tigre! ¡Razas diferentes!-

-Siguen siendo mininas- señalo Son Goku.

-¡No me llames así!-

-Creo que tendremos que hacerla retroceder a la fuerza- frunció el ceño Kokuo, por lo que Saiken asintió.

En eso, el tigre dejó de rugir, y fue arrastrado por detrás, sorprendiendo a los presentes. La felina blanca miró su cola, que era agarrada por una enojada Sakura, que era rodeada de chakra, asustando a los _Biju_ y a los adultos.

-¡¿Ma-Mamá?!- se sorprendió más Sarada.

-Bolt y Himawari-chan me dijeron que los _Biju_ se portaron mal contigo, y te fuiste dolida- sonrió forzadamente la pelirosa, asustando a las bestia con cola- Así que vine a buscarte, mi niña, y me encuentro con esto-

El tigre rugió enojado, pero quedó mudo por la miradita de la ninja médico.

-¡NO TE METAS CON MI ANGELITO, _SHANNARO!- _y, de un movimiento, agarrando fuertemente la cola del tigre, lo lanzó a volar.

Los presentes se quedaron en blanco, menos Sarada.

-Este… Sakura-chan…- murmuró pálido Naruto.

-_Ohe… Eso ha sido cruel, no ha tenido cuartel, y la arrojo como a un papel sin arancel_-rapeo asustado Bee.

-Ahora…- la pelirosa dirigió la mirada a los _Biju_, que instintivamente, retrocedieron un metro y medio- ¿Quién de ustedes ocho fue el que se metió con mi niña?-

-¡E-E-Espera…!- suplicó Son.

-¡Ca-Cálmate y escúchanos!- pidió Shukaku.

-¡Po-Podemos explicarlo!- aseguró Isobu, con Chomei asintiendo.

-¡Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver!- intento convencerla Gyuki.

-Es un malentendido- aseguró nerviosa Saiken.

-¿De verdad?- Sakura tronó sus nudillos, asustando a las ocho bestias- ¡SON IGUALES A KURAMA! ¡SON UNOS _SHANNARO!-_

Los gritos de miedo de los _Biju_ se escucharon en todo el bosque.

Naruto y Bee se quedaron en blanco al ver la masacre, en cambio Sarada se dio cuenta que a su madre nadie la derrota.

-_Esto es demasiado cruel, se me eriza la piel, al ver como los vienen a moler_-

-… Oye… Sakura-chan, después se desquitaran conmigo-dattebayo- suspiró apesadumbrado el rubio, y miró a Kurama, inconsciente en su regazo.

Le acaricio la cabeza, preocupado, no solo por las heridas del zorro, sino por ver que no llegó a tiempo para ayudarlo.

"_Perdona, Kurama"_

* * *

_-_Discúlpame, Kurama-

El zorro frunció el ceño, y abrió cansado sus ojos rojos.

Estaba en un espacio en blanco, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de alguien. No se sentía capaz de moverse, pero sintió que le acariciaban el lomo, de una manera que solo lo había hecho un humano que conocía perfectamente, cuando era cachorro…

Se quedó totalmente sorprendido, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada del paisaje en blanco.

-Creo que te he causado problemas. Realmente lo lamento, Kurama. Pero, como te he dicho, tú y tus hermanos deben ir al centro de la isla, pasado mañana a la media noche-

"_¿Cómo me ha dicho…?"_ Kurama no salía de la sorpresa, e intento ver a la persona que le daba aquellos cariños, iguales a los del pasado.

Como el lugar estaba iluminado de una misteriosa blancura, le fue difícil verle el rostro, pero, al distinguir su sonrisa, supo de inmediato quien era…

-¿V-Viejo…?-

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación, y que ya era de noche, porque se podía ver la luna por la ventana abierta.

Se sentó de inmediato, sorprendido, haciendo que Bolt y Himawari, que habían estado durmiendo acurrucados en su lomo vendado, se despertaran.

-¿Eh…?- los pequeños se restregaron los ojos, somnolientos.

Kurama no les hizo caso, solo rememoraba ese extraño sueño.

El llamado, el llamado que sentía todo ese tiempo era causado por...

Negó, sin poder creerlo, e intento recordar que le pasó.

Por culpa del llamado, se sintió débil al pelear con ese enorme tigre. Logró golpearlo con una _Biju Dama_, pero una sin casi nada de poder. Después de eso, quedó inconsciente…

Sarada.

Se quedó quieto, asustado por lo que le pudo pasar a la niña cuando cayó inconsciente, y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que tenía el lomo vendado, donde lo había arañado el felino.

Entonces se fijó que los dos pequeños lo miraban con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Mocosos…?-

-¡Kurama-chan!- se le abalanzaron, llorando, botándolo a la cama.

-¡O-Oigan!- los miró sin entender nada- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Ni que hubiera estado inconsciente todo el día!-

Los dos pequeños lo miraron, de tal manera que entendió de inmediato que sí estuvo dormido bastante tiempo.

* * *

Fuera de la casa, apoyada en un árbol, Sakura le leía a Sarada, sentada en su regazo, un capítulo de su libro favorito.

Lo cerró, y le sonrió a su hija, quien sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó, acariciándole su cabello negro.

-Sí… Solo espero que Kurama-chan despierte-admito la niña.

-Ese zorro estará bien- aseguró Sakura- Son los _otros_ los que no olvidaran que contigo no se mete nadie-agregó, apretando con fuerza su puño.

Sarada miró a su madre, meditando un poco.

-Mamá, ¿qué hizo papi para que a los hermanos de Kurama-chan no les agrade?- pregunto, algo curiosa.

Sakura la miró, algo triste, y miró el lugar, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello a su hija, el mismo cabello que heredó de su marido, al igual que los ojos.

-Como toda persona, él cometió algunos errores- admitió, mirando a su pequeña- Estuvo, por un tiempo, en el mal camino. Papi pensaba que lo que hacía estaba bien, creía que de esa manera podía resolver sus problemas. En su camino, pasó a llevar a muchas personas, entre ellos a los hermanos de Kurama-chan, a él, y a Naruto. Pero Naruto hizo abrir los ojos a tu padre, y es por eso que suele viajar, para aprender más cosas, y ayudar a otros, para enmendar sus errores- le sonrió a su hija.

Sarada miró sorprendida a su madre, y después curiosa, extrañándola.

-Mami… ¿Eso significa que papi fue un _"emo vengador"_?-

Sakura se quedó en _schock_.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por-Por qué piensas eso?!- pidió saber, escandalizada.

-Es que lo que dijo mami me da esa impresión-explicó, acomodándose sus lentes.

La madre se lamentó en silencio.

Mientras hablaban, Shukaku se asomó por la puerta principal, mirando algo nervioso a la pequeña, sin quitarse la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza.

-Si quieres disculparte con ella, solo hazlo- le aconsejo Gaara, acercándose a él.

-Gaara, los _Biju_ no nos disculpamos- le recordó el mapache, alejándose de la puerta, y mirando al resto de sus hermanos que, echados en los sillones, se acomodaban cada uno su bolsa de hielo, para pasar el dolor de los moretones provocados por la ninja médico.

-Esa mujer… se pasó bastante- opino malhumorado Son Goku, sintiendo como el hielo aliviaba el dolor.

-Sí…- admitió Kokuo, a quien Naruto le tenía la bolsa de hielo.

-Pero, Son Goku-san, ustedes no debieron haber sido tan agresivos con Sarada-chan- le señalo Hinata, sujetando la bolsa de Matatabi, quien suspiró adolorida.

-Fue una acción muy irresponsable- admitió Lee, acomodando la bolsa de Saiken.

-Pero si incluso fuimos a salvarla- murmuró Isobu.

-Sí… Y nos dan este premio… Tuvimos mala suerte- murmuró Chomei, adolorido.

-_Yho. Ustedes fueron matones, y ahora se ponen como chillones. Admitan, les digo, sus acciones para que después no se vuelva tendencia, queden en demencia, y pidan clemencia_\- rapeo Bee, sujetando la bolsa del _Hachibi_.

-Bee… No es gracioso… Además yo estuve del lado de Sarada todo el tiempo- murmuró Gyuki, dolido en dos sentidos.

-Vamos, sé que Sakura-chan se sobrepasó un _poquito_, pero tenía sus razones para enojarse-dattebayo- rió nervioso Naruto, y miró serio a los _Biju_\- No vuelvan a actuar así. Ustedes no son bestias salvajes para desquitarse con una niña por algo que ya pasó, y, en lo personal, ya no importa-dattebayo-

Los ocho _Biju_ se miraron.

-Ya lo sabemos- le dijo Son, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN, MOCOSOS!-

Todos miraron la escalera, donde Kurama bajaba con dificultad, ya que Bolt y Himawari estaban pegados a él.

-¡No te levantes-dattebasa!-le ordeno el pequeño rubio.

-¡No te vayas!- pidió la niña.

-¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Kurama!- Naruto se les acercó- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Con ganas de mandar a un par de mocosos al espacio- gruñó el zorro, causándole risa a los dos pequeños.

-¿Seguro que estas bien-dattebayo?- lo miró preocupado su amigo.

-Sí...- le gruñó, recordando el sueño, y a la persona que apareció en él -¿Qué demonios pasó?-preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

-Salvamos tu trasero, eso pasó- le informó Son, bastante divertido.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama lo miró fastidiado, dándose cuenta que decía la verdad. Rayos, realmente estaba perdiendo práctica-¿Y la mocosa?-preguntó, intentando restarle importancia.

-¡Aquí~!-sonrió Himawari.

-**La otra**\- enfatizó fastidiado el zorro.

-Está a salvo- le aseguró Gaara.

-Sarada-chan está con Sakura-san-explicó Lee, sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- Kurama se quedó mirando a sus hermanos- ¿Y por qué todos parecen desdichados? ¿Tanta pelea dio ese tigre?- y se extrañó bastante al ver que un aura deprimente envolvía a los _Biju_\- ¿Y ahora qué dije?- miró a Naruto, que se aguantó una risa.

-Pues…- Hinata sonrió avergonzada.

-_¡Yho!_\- Bee levantó sus manos- _¡Por su imprudencia, ellos pagaron las consecuencias! ¡Míralos, aprécialos! ¡La Pelirosa se volvió peligrosa, y con una lección desastrosa, les enseñó que con su niña lectora el que se mete lo deja sin cola! ¡OH, WIII~!-_rapeo, solo para recibir un combo en pleno estomago por la cola de su compañero.

-¡Fue suficiente, Bee!- aseguró enojado Gyuki, mientras Kurama miraba sus hermanos, sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

-… ¿Por eso el hielo?-preguntó el zorro.

-Sí- admitió molesta Matatabi.

-¡¿Algún problema, Kurama?!- exigió saber avergonzado Son.

El zorro los quedó mirando, e infló los cachetes, aguantándose la risa, dejando en blanco a sus hermanos.

Kurama no aguantó más, y se echó al piso, riendo a carcajada limpia, fastidiando a los ocho _Biju_.

-¡¿Esto debe ser una broma?! ¡Ay, duele!- se abrazó el estómago, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su lomo, pero no podía dejar de reír- ¡¿Qué ocho _Biju_ hubieran sido derrotados de esa forma?! ¡Ay!-

-_Kyubi_\- murmuró enojado Gyuki, tan fastidiado como el resto.

-Oye, Kurama- llamó Naruto, dándose cuenta que los demás _Biju_ no aguantarían más- ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a Sarada-chan?-

-¿Eh?- lo miró fastidiado.

-Ella está preocupada por ti. Sakura-san la tuvo que distraer con su libro- explicó Hinata, notando como Matatabi se molestaba por el comportamiento del zorro.

-Ve, Kurama-chan- le sonrió Himawari. Bolt, a su lado, sonrió un poco.

El zorro la quedó mirando, bufó molesto y se fue de la casa.

-Bien hecho- le sonrió Gaara a Himawari, que, al darse cuenta que su príncipe le hablaba, se puso totalmente colorada, y, para horror de Naruto, se desmayó-…¿Eh?-

-¡KYA! ¡MI NIÑA-DATTEBAYO!-

* * *

Sarada miró curiosa a su madre, quien aún seguía alterada por el _título_ que le dio a su padre. Pero, siendo honesta, realmente fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza por el relato.

Aunque para ella era poco probable considerar a su padre un _"emo vengador"_. Realmente, aún era muy pequeña para entender algunas cosas.

-¿Eh?- Sakura dejó de lamentarse, y miró sonriente al frente- Sarada, parece que tienes visitas-

La pequeña miró adelante, y miró, sorprendida, a Kurama acercárseles. Sonrió alegre, se bajó de las faldas de su madre, y se acercó al zorro.

Sakura se levantó, sonriendo.

-Oye, mocosa- saludó el zorro, sin querer mostrar que estaba feliz de verla sana y salva.

-Kurama-chan, ¿te duele tu lomo?- pregunto preocupada la lectora, abrazando su libro.

-_Tsch_. ¿Esto? Si solo utilizó chakra estaré sano- le aseguró, sin prestarle importancia a su espalda vendada.

Sarada lo miró más animada.

-Yo… lamento haberme escapado- se disculpó- Pero ahora haré lo que Kurama-chan dijo: No voy a huir de las personas que me traten mal. Voy a enfrentar a los _Shannaro_-sonrió, decidida.

Kurama la quedó mirando, y se rió por lo bajo, algo divertido, fastidiándola.

-Realmente, eres la _Uchiha_ más extraña que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y eso que he vivido bastante-

-Entonces Kurama-chan es un viejo- murmuró Sarada.

-¡No soy viejo!- aseguró, molesto, aunque le causo unas risas a la pequeña- _Tsch_\- bueno, si al menos Sarada se reía, valía la pena.

Los ocho _Biju_ miraban la escena asomados por la puerta de la casa, curiosos de lo que podría pasar con el _hermano menor_. Detrás de ellos, Naruto sollozaba dándole aire con su mano a Himawari quien estaba toda roja, mientras Bee rapeaba divertido, Bolt y Hinata miraban preocupados a la pequeña girasol, y Lee le pedía consejos a Gaara, que no entendía nada.

-Oye, _Ichibi_\- lo llamó Gyuki, captando su atención- ¿Crees que el _Kyubi_ está equivocado?- sonrió- Para mí, Sarada también es bastante extraña para ser _Uchiha_.

Shukaku sonrió levemente, sintiéndose igual que su hermano de ocho colas, y el de nueve. Sarada era diferente, y eso había que apreciarlo, y cuidarlo.

Ya después se disculparía con ella, y tenía más o menos una idea de cómo lo haría.

-Bueno, es una excepción a la regla- admitió Son, aun con una bolsa de hielo en mano.

-Sí. Es agradable saber que también los _Uchiha_ pueden cambiar- sonrió Kokuo.

Sus hermanos asintieron, de acuerdo.

* * *

-Bueno, entonces aprendiste la lección- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho.

-Sí- asintió Sarada, y no pudo evitar recordar que algo así le había dicho el zorro a Himawari, antes de entregarle el peluche cuando este se perdió en la inmensidad del mar.

La pequeña lectora miró curiosa a Kurama, que se extrañó por eso. Ella le sonrió, lo abrazó de improviso, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para su gran sorpresa, y más grande aun para Sakura y los _Biju_ que miraban la escena de lejos.

-Kurama-chan, muchas gracias- Sarada le dedico la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus padres. Una sonrisa sincera.

Los _Biju_ tenían la boca completamente abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sakura estaba casi en el mismo estado, ya que su mente no procesaba que su pequeña lectora hubiera dado semejante gesto de cariño.

Ya se imaginaba como se podría poner su marido si se enteraba de algo así…

Kurama parpadeo varias veces, mientras el pelaje se le erizaba, y se ponía todo rojo, tanto así que cualquiera diría que pertenecía al clan de los _Uzumaki_ por el color que tomó.

Se alejó varios metros de la niña, llegando a echar humo al retroceder. Sarada se quedó sorprendida.

-¡¿P-P-P-POR QUÉ RA-RAYOS FUE E-ESO?!- exigió saber Kurama, señalándola, sin asimilar lo ocurrido- ¡¿POR QUÉ LAS MOCOSAS SIEMPRE ME HACEN LA MISMA?!-

-Hinata-san tiene razón. Kurama-chan es débil a los encantos femeninos- se dio cuenta la pequeña.

-¡NO SOY DÉBIL ANTE NADA!- aseguró alterado Kurama.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusto?- se entristeció Sarada.

Kurama se atraganto, y, sabiendo que lo que diría lo haría más blando, se armó de valor.

-N-No…-

Sarada sonrió contenta.

Los demás _Biju_ aún no salían de la impresión.

-¿Qué tal si yo también te doy un besito, Kurama-chan~?- Sakura se le acercó, divertida, ya que su expresión valía oro.

-¡¿TÚ?! ¡No, gracias!- negó Kurama- ¡Solo me falta que una vieja cascarrabias me haga semejante cosas!-eso dejo quieta a la mujer- ¡NO ENTIENDO A LAS MUJERES! ¡MENOS A LAS HUMANAS! ¡¿Por qué el viejo no me explicó cómo tratar con ellas?!- se restregó enojado el _pelaje rojo_.

Matatabi, Kokuo, y Saiken lo miraron fastidiadas.

"_Estúpido zorro"_ pensaron las tres hermanas.

-Kurama-chan- llamó Sarada, tomando la atención del zorro- Por favor, huye. Mamá está enojada-

El zorro parpadeo, y notó la mirada asesina de la ninja médico.

-¿Así que _vieja cascarrabias_?- tronó sus nudillos. Kurama tragó saliva, asustado.

-¡E-Espera…! ¡Estoy herido! ¡Un ninja médico no ataca a heridos…!-

-¿No dijiste que tú mismo puedes curarte?- sonrió tenebrosamente Sakura.

Kurama palideció.

Los _Biju_ cerraron los ojos por la paliza que empezaba a recibir el menor de los nueve. ¿Acaso todos ellos eran impotentes frente a esa humana de pelo rosa, con la fuerza capaz de paralizarlos de miedo?

Sarada sonrió levemente, sintiendo que cada vez quería más al zorro _shannaro._

* * *

_**-Ah~ Que alivio. Este capitulo fue bastante largo, y ya no siento mi cerebrito~- sonreí contenta, con una taza de té relajante en mano.**_

_**Me dí cuenta que el "Pájaro-chan", el que ayudo a Bolt y a Himawari cuando fueron secuestrados, y el Cuervo del capitulo me miraban fijamente.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Quieren un capitulo para ustedes? Imposible- sonreí, volviendo a mi tacita.**_

_**El Cuervo graznó.**_

_**-¿Eh? "¿Qué no quieres que tu sobrina vuelva a estar en peligro?" No me culpes, Itachi. Todo lo ocasionaron los Biju y su genio-**_

**_Pájaro_**_**-chan pió.**_

_**-¿Cómo es eso de que "la que escribe soy yo"?- miré molesta al ave- Neji, deja de ser tan cruel- suspiré- Ustedes dos deberían estar contentos por aparecer. Son los "Pájaros Guardianes" de sus sobrinos- recité.**_

_**El Cuervo aterrizó en mi cabeza, y empezó a picarme con su afilado pico.**_

_**-¡AY!- solté mi taza, y el té caliente cayó a mis piernas- ¡QUEMA!-**_

**_Pájaro_****_-chan suspiró._**

**_-¡O-Oye, Itachi, compórtate!- suplique, pero el Cuervo, con la voluntad del Uchiha, siguió atacándome- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Te prometo que Sarada ya no estará en peligro!-_**

**_El Cuervo se detuvo._**

**_-¿Cómo he llegado a esto...? Los pájaros que heredaron la voluntad de los tíos de los pequeños Uzumaki y la pequeña Uchiha me dicen que hacer... Digo, me "pian" que hacer- me lamenté, llorando._**

**_Pájaro_****_-chan pió._**

**_-¿Eh? ¿Quieres dar la despedida? Imposible. Les toca a los Biju machos- pero el Cuervo me volvió a picotear mi cabecita- ¡AY! ¡BIEN!-_**

**_Ambos pájaros empezaron a piar y a graznar, de tal manera que me tapé los oídos. ¿Cómo querían que los lectores los entendieran?_**

**_Los alados terminaron._**

**_-Bueno... supongo que algún lector habrá entendido todo eso- suspiré apesadumbrada. _**

_**-¡Oye, Zoe!- Son Goku se me acercó, junto a sus hermanos.**_

_**Volví a suspirar.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Isobu.**_

_**-¿No le dirás a los lectores que tenemos que dar la despedida?- preguntó curioso Chomei.**_

_**-Les ganaron- aseguré.**_

_**-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si nos toca a nosotros!- se señalo Shukaku.**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué demonios pasó?- me miró fastidiado Kurama.**_

_**-Se les adelantaron- señalé al pájaro y al cuervo.**_

_**-¡¿Ustedes de nuevo?!- los señaló molesto Kurama- ¡Dejen de andar dando la hora! ¡No necesito la ayuda de ninguno para cuidar a los mocosos!-**_

_**Ambos se miraron, asintieron y se le abalanzaron, empezando a picarle la cabeza, mientras piaban fuertemente.**_

_**-¿Eh...? ¿Por qué atacan al Kyubi?- preguntó curioso Gyuki, mientras el zorro corría, intentando sacarse de encima a los pájaros.**_

_**-Les entiendo algo de "Mal niñero", "Irresponsable", "Si a mi sobrina le pasa algo, te lanzó un Amaterasu", o "Si descuidas a mis sobrinos recibirás los Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas." Y cosas así- suspiré.**_

_**-Debe ser difícil tener tanta presión-admitió Gyuki.**_

_**-¡MEJOR SAQUENMELOS DE ENCIMA!-**_

_**-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- el pulpo miró a sus otro cuatro hermanos.**_

_**-Nos quitaron la despedida- murmuraron los Biju.**_

_**-Va-Vamos, les prometo que en el próximo podrán darla- prometí- Bueno, lectores, ojala hayan entendido la despedida de los "Pájaro-tíos" (porque yo nada de nada) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y no olviden comentar^^!-**_

_**-¡SÁQUENME A ESTOS PLUMIFEROS! **_


	10. Salida con los Biju

_**Salida con los Biju.**_

* * *

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-se enfureció Son Goku.

-Vamos, Son. Esto no te hará daño- suspiró Naruto.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON _YONBI!_-apoyo molesto Shukaku.

-¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!-aseguró Chomei.

-Ya van dos veces…- suspiró Gyuki- ¿Por qué tenemos que meternos también en la bañera?

En efecto, los _Biju_ machos eran bañados por Naruto más cuatro clones, mientras Bolt, divertido, se bañaba con ellos, que la estaban pasando pésimo. Todos estaban llenos de burbujas y espuma, aunque era difícil la tarea por la negatividad de los _Biju_.

-¡ME LARGO!- Son se sale de la tina si uno de los clones del rubio no lo detiene.

-¡Macaco-chan, del baño nadie se escapa-dattebasa!- lo señaló divertido Bolt, observando como el _Yonbi_ intentaba escapar del agarre del clon de su padre.

-Ca-Cálmate, Son. Piensa que tu pelaje quedará mejor-dattebayo- sonrió incomodo el clon.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- Son le mordió el brazo, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Pues… yo me siento bien- admitió Isobu, metido hasta la nariz, disfrutando bastante de la temperatura del agua, y del jabón que le ponía el clon de Naruto.

-Al menos uno que piensa- suspiró aliviado el verdadero, pasando _shampo_ en el pelo de su hijo, que sonrió contento, mientras uno de sus clones impedía que un desesperado Chomei saliera del agua.

Gyuki suspiró, fastidiado, mientras Shukaku intentaba alejar el jabón que intentaba restregarle el clon.

-¡ESTO ES HUMILLANTE!- aseguró enojado Son, al que el clon, enojado por la mordida, le restregaba fuertemente la cabeza con el jabón- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ KURAMA ES EL ÚNICO QUE SE SALVA?!-exigió saber.

Y era cierto, entre los machos, el único que faltaba era Kurama.

-Vamos, Son. Sabes que está delicado- le recordó el Naruto real- No ha podido concentrar chakra para curar su espalda, y aunque le transmita, no sirve- murmuró, preocupado, ya que la noche anterior, después de rescatar al zorro de las garras de una enfurecida Sakura, intento varias veces curarlo, pero en vano.

El zorro era incapaz de concentrarse.

El comentario dejó callado a Son, al igual que a Shukaku y a Chomei. Ninguno quería admitir que estaba algo preocupado por eso.

Bolt infló los cachetes, molesto por no poder hacer algo por _Kurama-chan_.

-… ¿Será el _llamado_ que siente lo que lo desconcentra?- le pregunto serio Gyuki.

-Se supone que el estúpido zorro lo siente más fuerte que nosotros- recordó Shukaku, tan concentrado que se le olvido que le pasaban jabón por el cuerpo.

-Sí… Él no ha querido admitirlo, pero ayer quedó débil más que nada porque el llamado se intensifico cuando protegía a Sarada-chan del tigre de Bee-osan-dattebayo- murmuró preocupado un clon

-Y tampoco me ha querido decir _que_ _ha escuchado_…-recordó otro clon.

Los cinco _Biju_ se quedaron pensativos.

-Kurama siempre ha sido orgulloso-le comentó Isobu, disfrutando del baño.

-¿Siempre?- pregunto curioso Bolt.

-Sí… Cuando éramos cachorros era peor que estos tres niños juntos- recordó Chomei, sorprendiendo a padre e hijo- Siempre queriendo demostrar que era el mejor por el número de colas, vanidoso, amigo de su idea, orgulloso, mal perdedor, y bastante _cabeza hueca_\- contó, ya ignorando el jabón.

-Olvidaste que era tan _delicado_ que apenas y nos seguía en los entrenamientos del viejo- agrego Shukaku, algo divertido. Isobu asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Kurama era tan cabeza dura de pequeño?- murmuró sorprendido Naruto. Jamás se imaginó algo así, y menos de aquel zorro gruñón y sarcástico.

-Sí… Era uno de los más inocentes- sonrió levemente Gyuki- Bueno, de cierto modo, todos lo éramos-

-El anciano dijo que era así por su habilidad de sentir las emociones negativas- recordó Son, sin darse cuenta que quedó _con un sombrero de burbujas_ en la cabeza, causando que a Bolt se le inflaran los cachetes por querer reírse.

-Al final, eso le jugó en contra cuando el viejo murió- murmuró Shukaku, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- se extrañó más Naruto, queriendo saber más sobre Kurama de cachorro.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- se sorprendió Gyuki- Piénsalo, Naruto. Cuando el anciano nos dejó, la ambición humana por controlarnos nació, y el _Kyubi_ sintió de golpe todas esas emociones negativas rodeándonos- recordó, bastante serio, sorprendiendo al rubio, mientras Bolt se abrazaba el estómago para no reírse de _Macaco-chan_ y su _sombrero_\- Él no solo sufría los ataques humanos, también sus emociones. Todos aquellos sentimientos oscuros lo abrumaron bastante, y, varios años después que nos separamos, escuché rumores de que se había vuelto bastante agresivo con los humanos, más que nosotros. Tal vez, el sentir todo aquel odio, lo terminó consumiendo…-

-Y el anciano siempre temió eso- Son frunció el ceño- Kurama, idiota. Siempre desobedeciendo al _sabio_-

Naruto dejó de lavarle el cabello a su hijo, quedando sumamente preocupado, al igual que triste.

Siempre supo que la vida de Kurama fue parecida a un tormento, pero siempre lo imagino como el enorme y poderoso zorro que conocía, nunca como un pequeño cachorro, sensible, teniendo que sufrir esas penurias, tanto físicas, como emocionales.

Y lo peor debió haber sido ser capaz de sentir todas aquellas emociones… Todo ese odio… Y por eso se volvió el monstruo del odio, porque era capaz de sentirlo en carne propio, y decidió apoyarse en él para no ser consumido, aunque al final, si lo fue…

"_Kurama…"_ Naruto frunció el ceño, tristemente, ya que el zorro no había sido quien le contó esa anécdota de su vida.

La risa incontrolable de Bolt lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡M-Ma-Macaco-chan parece señora-dattebasa!- se reía contento el pequeño.

Son parpadeo, y se fijó en su cabeza, quedando en blanco por aquella cantidad de jabón, que daba la impresión de tener puesto un sombrero, o una peluca bastante esponjosa.

Los demás _Biju_ se rieron por lo bajo, al igual que el clon causante del _decorativo_.

-¡NARUTO!-

"_Vamos… Si nos bañamos, que al menos sea de manera tranquila"_ pidió Gyuki, mientras el mono _enjabonado_ se abalanzaba al pobre clon.

Isobu, simplemente, respiró hondo, disfrutando del agua.

* * *

Kurama, que dormitaba en el salón, se acomodó levemente en el sillón, sin despertarse.

El lugar estaba vacío, ya que los humanos, o se estaban bañando, o tomaban su desayuno en el segundo piso, mientras que sus hermanos estaban a merced de los pequeños.

Ronco levemente, acomodándose de nuevo y frunciendo el ceño, ya que, aunque estuviera dormido, le molestaba un poco su herida vendada.

Al zorro le preocupaba el hecho de no poder concentrar chakra para curarse, al igual que el sueño que había tenido el día anterior.

Le pasaba cada cosa que era normal que quisiera un poco de paz…

Paz que no duró más, porque Himawari, ya bañadita y desayunada, bajó rápidamente, y se tiró al sillón, aplastando al zorro, despertándolo, y dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡¿Q-QUE RAYOS?!- se incorporó de golpe, con Himawari acurrucándose en su pecho

-¡Paso el tiempo, Kurama-chan~!-le sonrió la pequeña, _apapachándolo_, mientras su madre, Sakura, Sarada y sus tres hermanas bajaban por la escalera.

Las _Biju_, a su pesar, habían permitido que la pequeña girasol, después del baño, le pusiera a cada una un listón rosa, por lo que estaban algo incomodas.

-¡Cinco minutos! ¡Solo les pedí cinco minutos!- el zorro miró molesto a las madres.

-Himawari-chan te dejó dormir solo cinco minutos- señalo Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada Hinata, mientras Sakura lo miraba divertida.

-_Tsch_. Veo que al menos dejaron de usar esos horribles trajes- menciono, ya que las pequeñas volvían a usar su ropa de diario.

-Kurama-chan, ¿acaso me veía fea con el traje de Lee-oniichan?- se entristeció Himawari, dejándolo incomodó.

-… Solo esa cosa era fea- murmuró de mala gana.

La pequeña sonrió, y empezó a abrazarlo, acurrucando su mejilla con la del zorro, fastidiándolo. Se rió divertida al sentir como los bigotes anaranjados le hacían cosquillas.

-Se nota que te preocupas mucho por las niñas- le señalo Matatabi, sonriendo.

-Deja de alucinar cosas, _Nibi_\- Kurama se sentó, sujetando a Himawari de la polera, quien levantaba sus brazos hacia él en un intento de seguir abrazándolo.

-Vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte- sonrió Sakura, bastante divertida, mientras Hinata tomaba en brazos a su hija

-Y-Yo no me avergüenzo- aseguró molesto, acomodándose la banda- ¿Y desde cuando ustedes usan listones?-preguntó a sus hermanas, sonriendo divertido.

Las tres lo miraron fastidiadas.

-Fue Himawari-chan- respondió a su pesar Saiken.

-Después del baño- suspiró Kokuo, sin querer acordarse, acomodándose en el sillón.

-Al menos no nos da vergüenza, como a cierto _Kyubi_ que no le gusta ni admitir que quiere a unas niñas humanas- menciono Matatabi, cabreando al zorro.

-Bueno, este, Kurama-san, no te enojes- le pidió Hinata, bajando a Himawari.

-¡Salgamos a jugar~!-pidió contenta la pequeña girasol mirando a las tres hermanas, que se miraron, preguntándose si no podían tener un poco de paz- ¡Kurama-chan~!- miró al zorro, que se sobresaltó.

-… Dame otros cinco minutos- le pidió, ya cerrando los ojos.

-¿En serio continuas siendo tan dormilón?- lo quedó mirando Kokuo.

-Cierra la boca, _pony_-bostezó el zorro.

-¡Vamos a jugar~!- pidió Himawari, sacudiéndolo, pero él ya estaba cabeceando.

Las madres se miraron, y sonrieron, algo divertidas.

-¡Bien~!- Sakura levantó a Himawari- ¡Himawari-chan, hoy te vas a divertir con tu tía Sakura~!-

-¡Sí~!-

-¡Vamos, Sarada~!- le sonrió a su hija, quien ya estaba sentada y leyendo.

-No-

La mujer forzó la sonrisa. La lectora era idéntica al padre, en más de un sentido.

-¡Vamos~! ¡Tenemos que disfrutar el lugar mientras los hombres están ocupados~!- aseguró, saliendo de la casa, llevándose a rastras a Sarada, quien no despegaba la mirada del libro de cubierta azul.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa, en cambio las tres _Biju_ suspiraron aliviadas de haberse salvado. Kurama, simplemente, se recostó en uno de los sillones, planeando echarse una siesta de más de cinco minutos.

-Este, Matatabi-san, Kokuo-san, Saiken-san- las llamó Hinata, tomando su atención- Disculpen que mi hija las haya obligado a meterse en la tina, y ponerse los listones- se disculpó, algo apenada.

La miraron, algo sorprendidas. No estaban acostumbradas a que los humanos se disculparan con ellas, y ya estaban bastante fuera de lugar por el trato de los más pequeños hacia ellas.

-Está bien. Himawari-chan es una buena niña- aseguró Saiken.

-Sí. Tiene un buen corazón- opino Kokuo.

-Se ve que Naruto-kun la ha criado bien- admitió Matatabi, y se sorprendió que Kurama bufara, molesto.

-¿Ese mocoso? Lo único que les ha enseñado son travesuras- le aseguró el zorro, mirándola de reojo- La que se calienta la cabeza es esta mocosa-

-Kurama-san- le reprochó Hinata, sentándose a su lado, pero él volvió a bufar- Además, ellos no solo han aprendido de nosotros. También les has enseñado varias cosas-le sonrió.

-_Tsch_\- miró para otro lado, sin querer admitir que le gustaba esa idea.

-¿Pero son buenas?- se preocupó Saiken, descolocando al zorro.

-Conociendo a Kurama…- murmuró Kokuo, dándole una mirada evaluativa al menor.

-Estúpida babosa… _Pony_ metiche…- Kurama las miró molesto.

-Kurama, tienes un historial por el cual podemos dudar libremente- le aseguró Matatabi.

-¡Como si ustedes no!-las señaló enojado Kurama.

-Vamos, Kurama-san- le pidió Hinata, acariciando la cabeza del zorro, intentando calmarlo- No pelees con tus hermanas-

Kurama la quedó mirando, y pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos blancos mostraban preocupación.

-No me des ordenes- murmuró el zorro, acomodándose, y empezando a dormitar.

Hinata sonrió, aliviada, y se dio cuenta que las demás _Biju_ la miraron, sumamente sorprendidas.

-¿Eh?-

-No, es que…- murmuró Saiken.

-Me sorprende que Kurama te hiciera caso- explicó Kokuo, mirando al zorro, que ya se había dormido.

-¿Es sorprendente?- se extrañó Hinata, acariciando el pelaje naranjo de Kurama.

-Sí… Kurama suele ser bastante gruñón, y normalmente no le gusta hacer lo que le piden- comentó Matatabi.

-¿En serio? Naruto-kun también dice ese tipo de cosas- recordó Hinata- Pero nunca he tenido problemas con Kurama-san. Cuando le pido algo, gruñe, pero lo hace. Para mi no es gruñón. Es orgulloso, pero blando-les sonrió.

Las hermanas miraron sorprendidas a Hinata, e intercambiaron miradas.

Entonces, realmente, el _Kyubi_ era débil ante las personas honestas y de buen corazón, como Hinata y Himawari.

Se escuchó en toda la casa el rugido de ira de Son Goku, haciendo que las orejas del zorro se pararan de inmediato de la impresión.

-¿Son Goku?- se extrañó Matatabi.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora? Solo lo están bañando- murmuró Kokuo.

-Ese Bolt…- murmuró enojado Kurama, dándose cuenta que algo había hecho el rubio para enfurecer al mono de cuatro colas, provocando aquel rugido que lo despertó.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari entró al salón, bastante contenta- ¡Pasaron cinco minutos~!- empezó a _apapacharlo_.

Las hermanas del pobre zorro se rieron por lo bajo, mientras él se lamentaba en silencio, exigiendo saber por qué no podía tomarse una siesta como dios manda.

-¡A jugar~!- les sonrió la pequeña a los _Biju_, quienes se sobresaltaron.

-Creo que Isobu me llamó- mintió rápidamente Saiken, empezando a subir la escalera.

-S-Sí- asintieron rápidamente Kokuo y Matatabi, siguiendo a _Rokubi,_ dejando abandonado a Kurama frente a Himawari.

Hinata se tapó la boca, para no reírse de la expresión del zorro.

-¡A jugar~!- le sonrió la pequeña, empezando a arrastrarlo afuera por una de las colas, aunque, claro está, Kurama puso resistencia.

-¡Déjame dormir!-

-¡NO~!-

-Vamos, Himawari- le pidió Hinata, pero la niña seguía tironeando al zorro de la cola, quien ya perdía la paciencia.

-¡Basta ya, mocosa!- Kurama, molesto, sacudió esa cola, haciendo que Himawari se le fuera de las manos, y cayera sentada al cerámico.

La pequeña empezó a restregarse los ojos y a llorar levemente, sobresaltando a Kurama, que no tuvo la intención de botarla.

-¿Ves, Himawari?- Hinata se agachó y le acaricio el pelo- Kurama-san se molestó-

-Lo-Lo siento- hipó la niña.

Su madre le sonrió. Kurama, en cambio, miró para otro lado, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por el llanto de la niña. Bufó enojado.

-Vamos, Himawari. Si quieres, mami puede jugar contigo…- empezó a decirle Hinata, pero se sorprendió cuando la mano de Kurama agarro de la polera a su hija, y la arrastró para afuera.

-¿Eh?- la pequeña dejó de restregarse sus ojos, y miró curiosa al _Kyubi_.

-S-Solo unos minutos- le advirtió el zorro, sin querer mirarla.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta la pequeña.

Hinata se levantó, sonriendo satisfecha, y se volteo al notar como Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken, asomadas por la escalera, estaban bastante sorprendidas con el zorro que se había ido con la pequeña girasol.

-… Kurama... ¿Él mismo…?- murmuró sorprendida la gata de fuego azul.

-... Él mismo fue a jugar con ella- terminó Kokuo, igual de sorprendida.

-Kurama-san quiere mucho a mis hijos, al igual que a Sarada-chan- les sonrió Hinata- Pero sé que nunca admitirá que siente debilidad por Himawari- les contó, sorprendiéndolas más.

-Él… realmente ha cambiado- murmuró Kokuo, pensativa.

-Y para bien- agrego Saiken.

-Eso es gracias a Naruto-kun, y también a mis pequeños- Hinata se les acercó.

-Creo… que tú también fuiste de ayuda- menciono Kokuo, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Eso crees?- Hinata sonrió- Eso me gustaría mucho. Ah, y me alegra que no se burlen de él-

-Estamos sorprendidas, pero nunca me burlaría de un lazo de amistad- aseguro Matatabi- Para los _Biju_, es algo invaluable y difícil de conseguir.

-Kurama tiene mucha suerte- admitió Kokuo, por lo que _Rokubi_ asintió, de acuerdo.

Hinata les sonrió a las tres hermanas.

-¿Saben? Si fuera posible, también me gustaría ser amiga de ustedes- confesó Hinata, sorprendiéndolas bastante- Las conozco un poco, pero puedo ver que son buenas personas… Eh, digo, _Biju_\- se corrigió, algo apenada por el error.

Las tres hermanas se miraron de reojo, y fijaron la vista en Hinata, que se sintió algo apenada por la repentina atención.

-Este… pensé… que ya éramos amigas…- murmuró apenada Saiken. Sus dos hermanas asintieron levemente.

Hinata las miró sorprendida, y sonrió contenta.

El rugido de furia de Son Goku rompió el ambiente.

* * *

En el comedor del segundo piso, Gaara, tomando su té, sentado a la mesa y leyendo unos pergaminos, con Bolt a su lado comiendo avena (quien volvía a usar su buzo negor), intento hacer caso omiso al bullicio que había detrás suyo, donde Naruto intentaba calmar a los _Biju_ macho, que seguían molestos por el baño, y los enfureció más, especialmente al _Yonbi_, la idea de Bee, que se ocultó detrás de Lee cuando el mono rugió enojado.

-Ca-Cálmate, Son- suplico Naruto, agarrando al mono de cuatro colas.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-

-¿Respirando hondo, y usando la cabeza por primera vez?- sugirió Isobu.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Y tú!- Son señaló a Bee- ¡Vuelve a decir eso de _Un día de campo_, y dejó a Gyuki sin _Jinchūriki!_\- juró.

-Aquí vamos…- suspiró fastidiado el _Hachibi._

-_Vaya, y yo pensando que con una nueva fragancia tendrían más tolerancia. Mi arrogancia la saque en abundancia y si continúo me van a llevar en ambulancia_\- rapeo el ninja de _Kumo_.

-¡A LA MORGUE TE VOY A LLEVAR!-

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo ir a pasear un rato?- le pregunto Chomei.

-¡¿AH?!- Son lo miró, sin poder creerlo- ¡¿Es una broma?!-

-No estaría mal caminar por la isla- admitió Isobu.

-¡Este no es un viaje de placer!-les recordó molesto Son Goku.

-Piénsalo, _Yonbi_. Esta podría ser nuestra… ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Puede ser una oportunidad para ustedes de disculparse con Sarada!- lo señalo Gyuki.

Son miró para otro lado.

-¡Pulpo-oniichan tiene razón, Macaco-chan!- Bolt lo señalo con su cuchara- ¡Quiero salir de la casa sin tener que ser atacado por un gigante-dattebasa!-

-A mí me gusta la idea. ¡Puedo encontrar algún lugar difícil para entrenar!- sonrió entusiasmado Lee.

-_Miren, el cejotas ya está tomando notas y eso que no es un limpiabotas_\- lo señalo Bee.

-A mí me gusta la idea-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto.

-¡¿Quién dice que queremos disculparnos con la _Uchiha_?!- exigió saber Son Goku- ¡Los _Biju_ nunca haremos amistad con un _Uchiha_!-

-Bueno, Kurama hizo amistad con ella…- admitió incomodo Isobu.

-¡Ese zorro es un blanducho! ¡Mira que es tan débil que ahora ya no puede ni curarse por sí mismo…!-

-¡Kurama-chan es el mejor!- el _mini-Naruto_ se abalanzó a Son, molesto porque se metieran con el _Kyubi_ frente a él.

-¡Ah! ¡Bolt, no le tires las colas a Son-dattebayo!- le suplico Naruto, pero no había caso, ambos empezaron a tirarse de las mechas.

-Oye, _Yonbi_. Ya lo hablamos antes- le recordó fastidiado Gyuki.

-Juzgaremos a la niña por su comportamiento, no por su apellido- le dijo Chomei.

-_Míralos y pide perdón. Todos han apoyado la moción sin ninguna aflicción y sacando cualquier distinción. Yeah~_-

Son los quedó mirando, dejando de tirarle las mejillas a Bolt. Suspiró fastidiado, y soltó al rubio.

-Bien… ¡Pero no voy a recibir ni una banana de ella!-advirtió Son.

-Que alivio…-Naruto suspiró aliviado.

-Será un buen cambio de ambiente- Gaara dejó su té, y miró a Shukaku, que estaba asomado a la ventana.

El _Ichibi_ no prestó mucha atención a la conversación, ya que estaba meditando en la forma de disculparse que tenía planeada, mirando a la pequeña lectora que, afuera de la casa, leía su libro en el regazo de su madre.

Recordó, algo molesto, que la noche anterior Sarada durmió con el _Kyubi_, junto a la pulga de los girasoles, mientras que el _tornillo suelto_ termino usando al resto de los _Biju_ como cama, incluyéndolo…

Ese zorro estúpido no le iba a ganar.

-¿Qué ve Gordo-baka?- Bolt se le acercó, sobresaltando al mapache- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Kurama-chan está jugando con Himawari-dattebasa?! ¡¿Y sin mí?!-se molestó, y bajó corriendo.

-¡Ah, Bolt!- se molestó Naruto, pero su hijo ya se había ido. Realmente, al igual que su hermanita, había heredado la velocidad del _Cuarto Hokage._

Shukaku, en cambio, se percató, por primera vez, en Kurama.

El zorro, sentado en el césped, claramente fastidiado, jugaba a chocar las palmas con Himawari, quien sonreía divertida, haciendo que su peluche fuera el que _chocara palmas_.

_Ichibi_ se rió por lo bajo de la humillación del _Kyubi_.

-¿Qué cosa hace Kurama?- los demás _Biju_ se asomaron, y se quedaron en blanco al ver la situación del zorro.

-¿Qué ven?- Naruto se asomó, curioso, para ver como Kurama jugaba con su hija, y llegaba Bolt, abalanzándose al zorro, exigiendo poder jugar con él.

Le aliviaba saber que Kurama se llevara tan bien con los niños, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar el relato de Gyuki sobre la dura infancia de los _Biju_… Sobre todo lo que pasó Kurama, y él sin decírselo, tal vez para no preocuparlo, o porque no quería recordarlo.

Sonrió divertido, contento de que ahora Kurama estaba a salvo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESE ZORRO YA SE LE OLVIDO LO QUE ES SER UN _BIJU?!-_se indignó Son, sobresaltando a Naruto- ¡Jugando todo el tiempo con esos niños…!-

-Exageras- le aseguró Gyuki- Estos niños no son malas personas-

-Gyuki tiene razón… Debemos darle una oportunidad a los tres- admitió Chomei.

-¡¿A la _Uchiha_ también?!- Son los miró fastidiado- ¡Este mundo ya se volvió loco!- se alejó de la ventana, indignado- ¡Primero uno de los nuestro se ha vuelto una _mascota_, otro se volvió _niñera_ de dos niños, y se encariño con una _Uchiha_! ¡¿Qué sigue?!-

-Espera… ¿Te refieres a mí como la _mascota_?- lo quedó mirando Gyuki.

-¡¿A quién más?!-

-¡YA!- Naruto se agarró la cabeza, sobresaltando a los _Biju_\- ¡POR EL AMOR AL RAMEN, DEJEN DE PELEARSE-DATTEBAYO!-les suplicó, llorando.

Gyuki y Son se miraron. Tenían que calmarse, o sino al rubio le daría un colapso nervioso.

-_Yho. Siento pena por Naruto, que se comporta como un bruto frente a estos diminutos-_rapeo Bee, mientras Lee consolaba al desesperado Naruto

Gaara suspiró. Shukaku, en cambio, volteo su mirada a Sarada, que observaba como Kurama intentaba sacarse de encima a Bolt.

Definitivo, la forma que tenía para disculparse no tenía falla alguna…

* * *

Ya al medio día, después de convencer a Kurama, y de que Sakura y Hinata preparan el almuerzo, los humanos y los _Biju_ caminaban por el bosque, guiados por Bee, quien decía tener un buen lugar para que _"Los hermanos pasaran el rato"._

-Oye, Bee, ¿por qué se te ocurrió esto?- le preguntó Gyuki, caminando al lado del moreno.

-_Yho. ¿Por qué el tono de sorpresa tan a la francesa?-_

-Siempre tienes un motivo para algo-

-_Mira, ustedes vinieron a este lugar, sin pensar en lo que harían en este hogar. No saben que hacer, ni aunque aten y recaben cabos. El tiempo aquí nadie lo va a perder, porque hay mucho que ver. Aquí, Killer Bee, viene a imponer su arder ¡Wiii~!-_

-Ya… ¿Por qué no solo dices que quieres aprovechar el tiempo en la isla para pensar en rimas, ya que en _Kumo_ no puedes por el _Raikage_?- le tradujo Gyuki, dejándolo quieto y que todos lo quedaran mirando.

-Entonces, esto es para que se te ocurra algo- murmuró Sakura, de la mano con Sarada, que no se sorprendió por la noticia.

-Tenía que ser este mocoso…- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, pensando que mejor se hubiera quedado en la extravagante casa, para poder echarse la siesta que añoraba.

-_Me han pillado, espero no haberla liado-_

-Vamos, de todas formas es buena idea salir- admitió Isobu, con Himawari sentada en su caparazón.

-_¡Yeah!_-sonrió Bolt, sentado en los hombros de su padre, que sonrió nervioso al notar la mirada fastidiada de Son encima.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- murmuró el mono.

-Sigue siendo una buena idea- sonrió Hinata.

-Prefiero salir, que quedarme sin hacer nada- opino Matatabi.

-¿Significa que somos como una fuente de inspiración?- se preguntó Lee- ¡BIEN! ¡BEE-SAN, NO FALLAREMOS!-levantó el pulgar, sonriendo, mostrando el brillo de sus dientes.

Gaara, Sarada, y los demás _Biju_ lo quedaron mirando.

_-¡Con este apoyo, me restituyo! ¡Let's go!-_ Bee, nuevamente animado, continuo camino.

-¡Sí!- lo siguió Lee.

Los demás los quedaron mirando, suspiraron, y los siguieron.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, dejaron el bosque, y se encontraron frente a un prado rodeado de un río con varias rocas. Un lugar bastante agradable.

-¡Woa~!- sonrió contenta Himawari.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- sonrió Hinata, mientras los _Biju_ observaban el paisaje.

-Sí…- apoyo Gaara, ya que, al vivir en _Suna_, ver vegetación lo hacía sentirse cómodo.

-Ya sabía que ibas a escoger este lugar- sonrió levemente Gyuki.

-_¡Yho! ¡Observad este brillar! ¡En este lugar se puede plasmar cualquier chapotear!_-rapeo Bee.

-¡Juguemos en el agua-dattebasa!- Bolt apunto al río.

-¡Sí!- sonrió su padre, y se fue corriendo, con su hijo en hombros.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun…!- intento detenerlo Hinata, pero su marido ya estaba jugando en el agua con Bolt.

-_Yo me voy a las rocas, donde no hay moscas, y así mi mente se enfoca- _se alejó Bee, rapeando.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Hinata.

-¡Daré una vuelta por el lugar!- aviso entusiasmado Lee, sobresaltando más a Hinata- ¡MIS LLAMAS ESTÁN QUE ARDEN, GAI-SENSEI!- y era algo más que un comentario.

-¿Eh? ¿Lee-san…?- lo llamó la pelinegra, pero el ninja del _Taijutsu_ ya se había ido corriendo, dejando una estela de humo.

-Estos humanos están locos- murmuró Chomei. Kokuo asintió, de acuerdo.

-Oye, ni siquiera nos van ayudar a preparar todo- murmuró molesta Sakura, levantando la cesta de comida- Estos hombres-

-Yo las ayudaré- se ofreció Gaara, tomando la cesta.

-¡¿Ah?!- se sorprendieron ambas madres.

-Pero, Gaara-kun. Eres el _Kazekage_…- le recordó incomoda Hinata.

-Déjanos a nosotras…-

-Está bien. Aquí soy _Gaara del Desierto. _Quiero ayudar- explicó el pelirojo, y se fue a preparar todo.

"_Es un caballero… Y ayuda… Totalmente diferente a Sasuke-kun…"_ admitió molesta Sakura.

"_Es más atento y maduro que Naruto-kun"_ suspiró incomoda Hinata, sintiéndose mal porque su marido fuera tan infantil.

-O-Oye, Hinata. Vamos a ayudarlo- sonrió forzadamente Sakura.

-S-Sí- asintió incomoda Hinata, y ambas se acercaron al pelirojo.

-Aw~- Himawari miró sonrojada al _Kazekage_\- Príncipe~- se tapó el rostro, nerviosa, moviendo arriba abajo sus piernas, incomodando a Isobu.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama bufó molesto, mientras que Shukaku se rió por lo bajo.

Sarada, en cambio, miró curiosa a Himawari, y después se fijó en Bolt, que se reía divertido al jugar con su padre. Se tapó el rostro con su libro, para que no le vieran el sonrojo.

-¡Lento-oniichan~! ¡Vamos también a jugar~!-Himawari miró contenta a Isobu.

-¿Eh…? ¿No temes enfermarte?- le pregunto incomodo el _Sanbi_, notando la miradita que le pegó el _Kyubi_.

-Si me enfermo, Kurama-chan va a estar a mi lado- sonrió la pequeña, bajándose del caparazón- ¿Verdad, Kurama-chan?-

-_Tsch_\- el zorro miró para otro lado- No hagas preguntas tontas- eso hizo que la niña sonriera contenta, entendiendo el sarcasmo.

-Vamos, Lento-oniichan- lo tomó de la pata.

Isobu suspiró, y siguió a la niña al agua, sintiendo la miradita de Kurama en la nuca. No quería pensar en lo que pasaba por la mente del zorro.

-_Tsch_. Ahora Isobu. ¡No somos mascotas!- murmuró enojado Son.

-Cálmate- le pidió molesta Matatabi- Iré a ayudar a Hinata-chan- avisó, alejándose, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

-Yo también- la siguió Kokuo.

-También quiero ayudarla- las siguió Saiken.

-¿Eh…? ¿De qué nos perdimos?- pidió saber confundido Chomei, sin entender por qué sus hermanas querían ayudar a la esposa de Naruto.

-¡Mujeres!- Son Goku se rascó la cabeza, bastante ofendido- ¡Son unas traidoras!-

-Ya veo…- sonrió divertido Gyuki, al darse cuenta que Matatabi y las demás le tomaron aprecio a Hinata. El pulpo se dio cuenta que Kurama también lo notó, porque bufó molesto, mirando para otro lado.

Parecía como si el _Kyubi_ quisiera tener la atención de toda la familia de Naruto. Realmente, los quería mucho, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, ni demostrarlo.

-¡Oye, Kurama!-lo llamó Son, por lo que el zorro lo miró de reojo- ¡Quiero saber algo, sobre lo que dijo la niña de Naruto…! ¡¿Qué es eso de que si se enferma estarás con ella?! ¡¿Qué acaso también eres _enfermera_?!-se burló, cabreándolo- Bueno, si lo fueras harías algo con tu lomo- se rió de su propio chiste.

-Estúpido…- murmuró enojado Kurama.

-¡Te has ablandado, _zorrita_!- se siguió burlando Son.

-Ya empezamos- suspiró Gyuki, y los demás asintieron.

En eso, Son dejó de reírse, porque noto que Sarada lo miraba molesta. Shukaku se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pico ahora, _Uchiha_? ¿Quieres que de nuevo te _prestemos atención_?- se burló Son.

El _Kyubi_ miró molesto a _Yonbi_ por el comentario, y no solo él. _Ichibi_ le pegó la misma mirada.

-Vámonos, Kurama-chan- Sarada tomo de la mano a Kurama, para su sorpresa, como la de los demás, e hizo que la siguiera, dejando solos a los _Biju_, que intercambiaron miradas.

Shukaku bufó molesto, mirando para otro lado. El zorro no iba a ganarle.

-¿Saben qué? Voy a ver a Bee. Siendo honesto… No quiero saber que rimas se le van a ocurrir- admitió Gyuki, alejándose de sus hermanos.

-¡Todos son unos traidores!- pataleo Son, y, sin darse cuenta, Chomei y Shukaku también se habían ido, ya que Bolt, en el río, los llamaba, pidiéndoles que jugaran con él- ¡TRAIDORES!-

* * *

-O-Oye. ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Kurama a la pequeña, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Tampoco me gusta que se burlen de Kurama-chan- murmuró amurada la _Uchiha_, apretando con fuerza la mano del zorro.

Kurama la miró, algo sorprendido. Sonrió levemente.

-Oye, no soy un peluche para que me tomes de la mano-

-¡Ah!- la pequeña lo soltó- Lo siento, Kurama-chan. ¿Te ofendí?-

-_Tsch_. Déjalo-Kurama bostezó, y se fue a acomodar cerca de unas rocas- Mientras me dejes dormir…-

Sarada sonrió, y se sentó al lado del zorro, quien bostezo nuevamente, para después quedarse dormido.

La pequeña lo miró, contenta de que él quisiera estar a su lado. Abrió su libro, empezando a leerlo, sintiéndose cómoda con Kurama a su lado, que dormía de lo lindo.

Después de pasar varias páginas, su concentración se rompió por el bullicio proveniente del río.

Bolt acababa de tirar al agua a Chomei, empapando sus alas, por lo que el insecto empezó a perseguirlo, junto a Naruto, aunque este quería salvar a su hijo. Himawari, en cambio, jugaba a orillas del río, pataleando el agua y hablando animadamente con Isobu, mientras que Shukaku, al lado de la pequeña, bostezó aburrido.

Sarada se fijó en Bolt, corriendo divertido mientras era seguido por el enojado _Nanabi_. Siempre se preguntaba por qué podía ser tan amigo de su idea, haciendo bromas a todo el mundo. ¿Él quería atención? No, no era posible. Tenía a muchas personas a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿solo por divertirse, o para alegrar a los demás?

La pequeña de lentes pensó que la respuesta era la segunda, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había visto como Bolt hacia bromas para sacar la sonrisa de alguien. En su interior, quería que también intentara sacarle una sonrisa.

Se sonrojó por su pensamiento, y negó rápidamente, intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Sarada no se dio cuenta que Kurama la miraba extrañado. Él se había despertado por el bullicio provocado por la broma, y se fijó como la niña de lentes observaba a su mocoso, y después se sonrojaba.

Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar a quien se parecía. Había visto ese comportamiento antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

-Vamos, Bolt- las orejas de Kurama se movieron, y miró a Hinata, que se acercaba al rubio, deteniéndolo, al igual que a Chomei y a Naruto- Discúlpate con Chomei-san-

-¡Pero…!- se amuró Bolt, pero la mirada seria de su madre le indicó que esta vez no podía salirse con la suya.

-Vamos, Bolt- le pidió Naruto.

-Bien… Lo siento, Luciérnaga-chan- murmuró Bolt, amurado.

-Mejor… ¡Pero no me llames así!- pidió el _Nanabi_.

-¡Esa fue Himawari!- se defendió el rubio, echando a correr hacia Shukaku, y empujándolo al agua.

-¡Bolt!- se amuro la pequeña girasol, mientras Isobu suspiraba, fastidiado.

-¡PULGA!- ahora Shukaku empezó a perseguir al rubio.

Gaara, sacando los emparedados, suspiro.

-Bolt…-se lamentó Naruto, mientras Chomei se acercaba a Himawari.

-Realmente, Bolt se parece a ti, Naruto-kun- admitió Hinata.

-Lo sé… Por eso hace todas esas travesuras- sonrió el rubio- ¡Bueno, también tiene tu encanto-dattebayo!-eso sonrojó a Hinata.

Kurama parpadeo, algo extrañado.

-¡Ahora, a salvar nuevamente a Bolt-dattebayo!- Naruto se fue, mientras Hinata seguía sonrojada.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos. Un minutito… Ahora recordaba.

Era en Hinata donde había visto el comportamiento de Sarada…

"_¿… Eh….?"_ Kurama se dio cuenta en lo que pensó, y se fijó en otro detalle.

En la época de Kushina también vio ese comportamiento, aunque en Minato, que siempre observaba a la pelirroja a distancia…

Esperen…

Gente que miraba a los _Uzumaki _desde lejos, sintiendo algo por ellos, pero sin atreverse al principio a hablarles, y después terminaban casándose con la persona que observaban…

Se repetía la misma historia…

Kushina… Naruto… ¿El… el siguiente podría… ser…?

Kurama miró de reojo a Sarada, que miraba algo sonrojada a Bolt, pero no se atrevía a hablarle, y… y… tal vez… si… si la… la tradición continuaba…en… en el futuro…

-¡¿EH?!-

-¡Ah!- Sarada se sobresaltó, y miró sorprendida a Kurama, que la miraba sonrojado y con el pelaje completamente erizado-Kurama-chan, me asustaste- se amuro la niña, y se dio cuenta que el zorro la seguía mirando, como si viera un fantasma- ¿Eh?-

"_N-No pu-puede ser…"_ Kurama tragó saliva, sin poder pensar con claridad _"E-El mocoso… La-la mocosa… Bolt… Sarada…"_ negó rápidamente, extrañando más a la pelinegra _"¡Es una estupidez, Kurama! ¡Q-Que haya pasado dos veces no significa que- que habrá una tercera!"_ intento convencerse, sintiendo como empezaba a sudar _"¡S-Son completamente opuestos…!"_

Pero se dio cuenta de algo más… Kushina y Naruto eran entusiastas… Minato y Hinata, en cambio… más callados…

Eran opuestos, y terminaron casándose...

Bolt… extrovertido… Sarada… introvertida…

-¡ES UNA TONTERÍA!- negó rápidamente, extrañando más a Sarada- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE!-

-Oye… ¿Qué le pasa a Kurama?- se preguntó Naruto, dejando de tironear a Shukaku para que soltara a su hijo.

Bolt miró extrañado al zorro.

-Ese zorro…- Son, recostado en una rama de uno de los arboles cercanos, miró fastidiado al _Kyubi_, que parecía bastante alterado.

-¿Qué le sucede ahora?-se preguntó Gyuki, sentado al lado de Bee, que, al ver al zorro así, se le había ocurrido una rima que empezó a escribir de inmediato.

-Kurama-chan parece loco- admitió Himawari, y Chomei e Isobu asintieron de acuerdo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kurama?- Sakura dejó de servir los jugos.

-Parece alterado- admitió Hinata, y las tres _Biju_, a su lado, asintieron de acuerdo.

-… Eh… Kurama-chan…- lo llamó Sarada, mientras el zorro seguía negando con la cabeza.

"_¡C-Cálmate, Kurama! ¡¿Y-Y qué si… si estos mocosos… ter-terminan ju-jun…?!"_ pero la sola idea de un Bolt y Sarada adultos… vestidos para una boda… lo alteró más "_¡ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡SARADA ES DEMASIADO INTELIGENTE PARA BOLT! ¡Y… Y SON UZUMAKI Y UCHIHA…! ¡A-AGUA Y ACEITE! ¡A-ADEMÁS ESE MOCOSO DE LA VENGANZA PODRÍA MATAR A BOLT SI… SI AMBOS…!" _ se rascó la cabeza, completamente alterado, llegando a asustar a Sarada _"¡ES UNA LOCURA…!"_

-¿Tendrá pulgas?- se preguntó Himawari.

-No me extrañaría- sonrió burlón Shukaku.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, extrañado. Kurama nunca había actuado tan alterado.

-¡O-OYE, SARADA!- Kurama agarro de los hombros a la niña, y empezó a sacudirla- ¡DI-DIME…!- tenía que saberlo, para saber si sus miedos eran fundados- ¡¿Q-QUE TIPO DE CHICOS TE GUSTAN?!-

Se creó un completo silencio en el ambiente.

Sakura, sin darse cuenta, rompió de un apretón el vaso de plástico que tenía en mano, mientras Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada, y Matatabi, Saiken y Kokuo en blanco, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, aunque el que estaba _shockeado_ era Shukaku. Son se cayó de la rama, mientras que a Bee se le caía el lápiz…

Naruto se quedó en _shock_.

-… ¿Ah…?- Sarada parpadeo sorprendida, y después su rostro pálido se tornó completamente rojo- ¡¿AH?!- la pequeña se alejó inmediatamente del zorro, dejándolo en blanco- ¡KU-KURAMA-CHAN…! ¡¿PO-POR QUÉ… ME… ME PREGUNTAS…?!-tartamudeo, alterada.

Kurama la quedó mirando, y cayó en la cuenta de la magnitud de lo que dijo antes.

-¡¿AH?!- la miró sorprendido- ¡O-Oye, no pienses nada raro...!-intento calmarla…

-_¡KYUBI!- _el zorro se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de Shukaku- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-

-… ¿Eh…?-parpadeo en blanco Kurama, y se dio cuenta que el resto de sus hermanos lo rodeaban… hasta Son…

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE SEMEJANTE PREGUNTA?!- exigió saber Matatabi.

-¡NO JUEGUES CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS PUROS DE LOS NIÑOS!- ordeno enojado Gyuki.

-¡FUE MUY FEO DE TU PARTE!-aseguró molesta Saiken.

-¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE HARÍAS SEMEJANTE BROMA!-admitió enojada Kokuo.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO ES UN NUEVO HUMOR?!-pregunto enojado Chomei.

-¡UNO MUY NEGRO!- apoyo enojado Isobu.

-¡NI YO TE PERDONO ALGO ASÍ, KURAMA!- rugió enfurecido Son Goku.

-… ¿…Ah…?...- Kurama miró a sus hermanos, completamente descolocado-… Es… Esperen… Se… Se equivocan….-

-¡NO TE VAMOS A PERDONAR ESTE HUMOR NEGRO!- le rugieron los ocho _Biju_, asustándolo por completo, y, para horror suyo, se le abalanzaron...

* * *

_***Como las siguientes escenas pueden ser violentas, espero que el lector se conforme solo con la reacción de los humanos. Disculpen la molestia***_

* * *

Naruto, inmediatamente, le tapo los ojos a Himawari, para que no viera la paliza que sufría su compañero.

-¿Sh… Shukaku…?- parpadeo sorprendido Gaara, ya que jamás había visto _tan sangriento_ al mapache.

-Po… Pobre Kurama-san- Hinata se tapó la boca, asustada, sin poder creer que los _Biju_ tuvieran semejante poder.

-¡Pobre ni que nada…!- Sakura se levantó, apretando sus puños, asustando a la pelinegra y al pelirojo- ¡VA A SER POBRE CUANDO ME TOQUE A MI!-

-…_Esta es una masacre… No es mediocre… Y le pido que no me involucre…_\- rapeo Bee, completamente asustado.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan!- se asustó Bolt, y se acercó a la sonrojada y alterada Sarada- ¡Oye, Cuatro Ojos! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-

Sarada no lo miró, mientras intentaba asimilar la pregunta que le había hecho Kurama… _¿Qué tipo de chicos le gustan?_ ¡¿A-Acaso el zorro se dio cuenta que- que siempre miraba a Bolt..?! ¡¿Y-Y por eso la pregunta?!-

-¡Oye!- la llamó el rubio, volviéndola a la realidad- ¡Sarada, dime de que se trata esto-dattebasa!-le pidió, curioso.

-… ¿Eh…?- la pelinegra lo miró, completamente nerviosa…

_¿Qué tipo de chico le gustan…?_

Bolt parpadeo extrañado, ya que la lectora, de repente, se puso completamente roja, y, para su sorpresa, cayó desmayada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡O-Oye, Cuatro Ojos!- la miró asustado Bolt, pero no había caso… Sarada estaba desmayada, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡¿AH?!- Sakura miró asustada a su hija- ¡Oye, Sarada…!- se le acercó.

-¡Sarada-chan!- se acercó preocupada Hinata.

-¡Ah! ¡Sarada-chan!- se asustó Naruto, olvidando a su agonizante amigo de nueve colas- ¡Oye, Gaara!- se acercó al pelirojo, sin dejar de taparle la visión a su hija- ¡Te encargo a Himawari-dattebayo!- hizo que la tomara en brazos- ¡Espérame, Sarada-chan!-

-¿Eh…?- parpadeo extrañada Himawari, mirando el rostro de Gaara.

El _Kazekage_ se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y le sonrió, en un intento de tranquilizarla, y que no viera la masacre que ocurría a unos metros.

Ante la sonrisa bondadosa del pelirojo, el rostro de la pequeña se tornó completamente rosa, llegando a echar vapor, y se desmayó.

Gaara se quedó en blanco.

-¡KYA! ¡MI PEQUEÑA!- se dio cuenta horrorizado Naruto, dejando de darle aire a Sarada, al igual que Sakura y Hinata.

-… ¿Qué… está pasando…?- murmuró en blanco Gaara, sin entender nada.

-…Esto no es mi culpa… ¿o sí?- se preguntó en blanco Bolt.

-_… Esta confusión… No tiene definición…-_ murmuró Bee, dándose cuenta que se perdió de algo.

-_¡KYUBI!- _se escuchó el rugido de los demás _Biju_.

* * *

-Ay…- gimió Kurama, totalmente adolorido.

-Tranquilo, Kurama-san. No son heridas graves- le informó Hinata, preocupada por el estado del _Kyubi_, mientras vendaba su brazo izquierdo.

Después de toda la conmoción, que se calmó cuando Lee llegó, preguntando asustado por qué los hermanos de Kurama intentaban matarlo, Hinata había alejado al moribundo zorro lejos de las garras de los demás _Biju_, y empezado a vendarlo, mientras Naruto y los demás atendían a las desmayadas pequeñas, que, hacia unos momentos, acababan de despertar.

-Entonces… ¿No quisiste decirle nada malo a Sarada?- preguntó en blanco Gyuki, que, junto al resto de sus hermanos, miraba al zorro que, echado en el césped, con el pelaje completamente sucio, tenía amoreteado un ojo, y el otro vendado, al igual que sus dos orejas, cinco de sus nueve colas, una pata, y ahora su brazo.

-I… Intente… decírselos…- gimió Kurama, sin ser capaz de moverse.

-¡P-Pero esa pregunta…!- intento excusarse Isobu, dándose cuenta, horrorizado como los demás, que estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano menor por un simple malentendido.

-… M-Me di… cuenta… de… algo… sobre… los sentimientos… de la mocosa…- admitió Kurama, quien, aunque se sentía desfallecer, no planeaba revelar hacia quien iban los sentimientos de Sarada-… Por… por eso… le pregunte…-

Sarada, al escucharlo, se sonrojo levemente.

-Pero estabas tan alterado, que nos hiciste pensar otra cosa-dattebayo- se le acercó Naruto, preocupado por el estado del zorro.

-Entonces… ¿todos pensamos mal de Kurama?- parpadeo Sakura, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

-K-Kurama-chan solo me quiso preguntar algo…- murmuró Sarada-… Pero todos lo atacaron a matar-resumió, dejando en blanco a los adultos y a los _Biju_.

-_Pobre zorro. Parece que salió del matadero_\- rapeo Bee, al lado de Lee, que lloraba a lagrima viva, considerando que Kurama fue bastante noble al preocuparse de los sentimientos de Sarada.

-Los hermanos de Kurama-chan son matones-dattebasa- murmuró molesto Bolt.

-¡Kurama-chan!- lloriqueo asustada Himawari.

-…S-Son… es… estúpidos…- gimió Kurama, dándose cuenta que ahora tenía más heridas de la que preocuparse, junto a la del lomo.

-¡AY, KURAMA!- se agarró la cabeza Son, asustado-¡Y CASI TE MATAMOS!-

-¡K-KURAMA, NO QUISIMOS… PERO…!-se alteró Chomei.

-¡Pen-Pensamos que era una broma pesada…!- intento excusarse Matatabi.

-¡Perdón!- se apeno Saiken.

-… I… Idiotas…- jadeo Kurama, suspirando, y, para susto mortal de sus hermanos, por unos momentos vieron salir el alma del zorro.

-¡KYA! ¡KURAMA!- se asustó Naruto, agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Kurama-san!- Hinata entro su alma, asustada. El zorro volvió a suspirar- ¡Por-Por favor, Matatabi-san, a todos…! ¡Por favor, dejen respirar a Kurama-san!- suplicó, agobiada.

-… Sí…- los demás _Biju_ se retiraron, cada uno dándose cuenta que metió la pata, y a fondo.

-¡Aguanta, Kurama!-suplico Naruto, llorando.

-_Yho. Todos ustedes dejaron a un inocente casi sin dientes. Quiero saber cómo se sienten_\- rapeo Bee, ya que las ocho bestias con cola se les acercaron.

-… Ya te imaginas…- murmuró apesadumbrado Gyuki- No puedo creer que me haya vuelto tan agresivo- se lamentó.

-Actuamos mal con Kurama- suspiro tristemente Matatabi.

-Pe-Pensamos que te había hecho una broma bastante pesada- admitió Chomei, mirando a Sarada, que se sintió más mal por el pobre zorro.

-Shukaku- Gaara miró al mapache, que no quería mostrar arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- lo miró molesto- ¡F-Fue un accidente…! ¡A-Además ese zorro ya me debía un golpe!-

-¡Pero casi matan a Kurama-chan!-señalo molesto Bolt

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari empezó a llorar, y se acercó al zorro, a quien Hinata le aliviaba el dolor con su jutsu _"Palma Sanadora" _-¡Resiste!-

Los _Biju_ suspiraron, apesadumbrados.

-Vamos, Himawari- le sonrió Hinata, mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba en el lomo vendado del maltratado zorro- No son tan graves. Kurama-san se pondrá bien-

-¡BHUA!-lloro la pequeña, _apapachando_ a Kurama, que se dejaba, sin poder moverse.

-… No… exageres… mocosa…-

-C-Creo que puedo ayudarlo- se les acerco Sakura, bastante apenada por pensar mal del zorro.

Los demás _Biju_ decidieron alejarse un poco, mientras el menor era atendido ahora por la ninja médico. Realmente, cada uno se portó como un total _cabeza hueca_.

-… Me siento como el villano- murmuro Isobu.

-Yo igual- se deprimió Saiken.

-Me sorprende que también hayas participado- admitió Kokuo, mirando a Son, que aún seguía lamentándose por casi matar a su hermano.

-¡P-Pues me molesto lo que pensé!- el mono miró para otro lado- ¡N-no crean que lo hice para defender los sentimientos de la _Uchiha!_-

-Sí, claro…- murmuró Matatabi.

-Cuando se sienta mejor, creo que Kurama no nos va a dirigir ni la palabra- suspiró Chomei.

-Nos pasa cada cosa por culpa del llamado- admitió Gyuki.

Los _Biju_ suspiraron, dándose cuenta que las cosas se pusieron difíciles por un simple malentendido.

* * *

Las cosas, de a poco, se calmaron, especialmente para Kurama, quien termino durmiéndose, con Himawari, Sarada y Bolt acurrucados en su pelaje vendado, después de que Sakura y Hinata atendieran bien sus _heridas_.

Naruto, que había decidido quedarse junto a su _maltratado_ amigo, no se extrañó que los _Biju_, durante la tarde, estuvieran todos reunidos. Tal vez se planeaban disculpar.

-… Ay…- Kurama despertó, cansado, sin ganas de moverse, notando el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. ¿Cuánto estuvo durmiendo?

-¿Estas vivo?-el rubio lo miró.

-A… Apenas…-gruñó Kurama- Rayos… Vámonos a casa…-

-No, hasta que sepamos de que se trata el llamado-dattebayo- negó Naruto, y se quedó sorprendido- Kurama-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Llamaste casa a _"Konoha"_?- lo miró, sorprendido.

El zorro se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y miró para otro lado, algo sonrojado.

-Ca… Cállate-

Naruto sonrió, divertido.

-Oye, Kurama, no te enojes con Gyuki y los demás- le pidió Naruto.

-¿Ah…?- el zorro lo miró, sin poder creer lo que escuchó- Naruto… casi me vuelven un abrigo-

-Vamos, estaban defendiendo a Sarada-chan, aunque todos pensamos otra cosa por la pregunta que le hiciste-dattebayo- admitió, incomodo.

-Son unos mal pensados…-miró a sus hermanos, a lo lejos.

-Lo siento~-

-_Tsch_-

-Oye, Kurama. Ya que estamos sin interrupciones- Naruto lo miró serio- Dime, ¿qué te han dicho los últimos dos llamado que has sentido-dattebayo?-

Kurama lo miró serio, y miró de reojo a los tres mocosos, que dormían acurrucados en su lomo vendado.

-… No es tan importante- admitió, recordando que el siguiente día, según el llamado, debía estar en medio de la isla con sus hermanos, a la media noche-… Pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Naruto, creo que sé… quien me habla-

-¿Eh?- el rubio lo miró, serio- ¿Quién?-

-Es que… Me da rabia- admitió, sorprendiendo a su amigo-… Nunca he entendido lo que piensa, a pesar de que lo hace para nuestro bien, pero…- cerro los ojos, molesto, y sintió como Naruto le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Ya veo…- sonrió tristemente Naruto, entendiendo todo- Es por eso que no eres capaz de concentrarte. Estas tan sorprendido, que no puedes juntar tus ideas-dattebayo- Kurama miró para otro lado, sin quejarse por el gesto- Pero sé que tu padre debe tener una buena razón-

Kurama entrecerró los ojos.

-… Más le vale…-

-Bueno…- Naruto lo miró, divertido- Dime, ¿de qué te diste cuenta con respecto a los sentimientos de Sarada-chan?-

Kurama lo miró, molesto.

-Ni loco te lo diré- le aseguró, prometiéndose llevarse el secreto de su mocosa a la tumba, aunque era algo difícil, ya que era prácticamente inmortal.

-Vamos, no seas pesado~-le pidió más curioso Naruto, cabreando más al zorro.

-Mira, Naruto- le gruñó, enojado- Si sigues así, molestando a Sarada, te juro que voy a contarle a tus mocosos quien fue tu primer beso-

Eso dejó en _shock_ a Naruto.

-No… No te atreverías…- lo miró, completamente asustado- ¡Te-Te atreves y te meto a mi interior, zorro sarnoso-dattebayo!-

-Hazlo- lo alentó burlón Kurama- Pero tendrás que responderle a los mocosos por qué me fui-

Naruto tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que sus niños le darían la _Ley del Hielo_ si los alejaba del _Kyubi_.

-Por favor, Kurama-sama, no les digas-suplicó.

-¡No me hables con tanto respeto! Me da escalofríos- gruñó Kurama- Pero lo haré si te atreves a insistir sobre los sentimientos de Sarada-

-Bien- suspiró aliviado- Pero, ¿al menos me darías un _spoiler_?-pidió.

-¡Bolt, Himawari, despierten!- ordeno Kurama, asustando a Naruto.

-¡E-Era una broma-dattebayo!-intento convencerlo el rubio, pero sus dos pequeños ya despertaban, al igual que Sarada.

-¿Eh? ¡Kurama-chan!-Himawari lo miró, sonriendo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto preocupada Sarada.

-Sí…- el zorro se sentó, con cuidado- Creo que ya soy capaz de juntar chakra, para curarme-comento, para despreocuparlos.

-¡Bien~!- sonrió contento Bolt- Pero, Kurama-chan, ¿por qué nos despiertas-dattebasa?-

Naruto puso cara de muerto viviente.

-Simple, les tengo una noticia- explicó el zorro, notando como su _Jinchūriki_ empezaba a temblar, llegando a castañear los dientes-Es algo sobre su padre-

-¿Eh? ¿Papi?- Himawari lo miró, curiosa.

-¡¿Es alguna historia de aventura?!- pregunto Bolt, entusiasmado.

-No sé si de aventura…- Kurama se rascó la barbilla- El asunto…-

-¡KURAMA!- Naruto se le abalanzó y le agarro el hocico, impidiéndole abrirlo- ¡N-Niños, vayan a decirle a mami que Kurama ya está mejor-dattebayo!- sonrió nervioso el rubio, mientras el zorro forcejeaba, intentando sacar la mano de su hocico.

-¡Sí~!- Himawari se fue contenta.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y la historia?!- pregunto Bolt, haciendo puchero.

-¡E-Es la historia del puente que tiene el nombre de papi-dattebayo!- mintió rápidamente Naruto, mientras Kurama seguía forcejeando.

-Eh…- se amuro Bolt- Kurama-chan, esa ya la hemos oído-se fue, aburrido.

-Yo también- Sarada se acomodó sus lentes.

-Kurama-san- Hinata se les acerco junto a Sakura, ya que Himawari se quedó jugando con Lee, al igual que Bolt-¿Eh?- miró en blanco a su marido agarrando con fuerza al zorro, impidiéndole abrir el hocico.

-¡NARUTO!- Sakura le dio tal puñetazo al rubio, que este chocó contra unas rocas, liberando así a Kurama.

Hinata sonrió, incomoda, mientras Kurama miraba molesto a Naruto.

-… ¿P-Por qué…?-gimió el rubio.

-¡B-Bueno, se la debo a Kurama!- admitió la pelirosa-Ya que no dijiste nada sobre los sentimientos de mi pequeña- miró al zorro, que se sobaba el hocico.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú…?- Kurama la miró serio.

-Soy su madre- le recordó, y miró a su hija, que se sonrojó levemente- Tranquila, mi niña. Si necesitas consejo, sabes que mami esta para ayudar-le acaricio su cabello.

Sarada se puso más roja.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama miró para otro lado.

-Kurama-san, ¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-Sí… Creo que ya soy capaz de curarme- admitió Kurama, y era verdad, no solo para despreocupar a los demás.

Se sentía mejor al haber hablado con Naruto sobre el viejo, tanto así que sintió que se sacó un peso de los hombros. Tal vez, esos nervios eran los que no lo habían dejado curarse.

-Me alegra-sonrió aliviada Hinata.

-_Yho. Esta noticia, es una primicia_\- se les acercó Bee, junto a Gaara, mientras Lee era el caballito de los dos Uzumaki-_Pero al final, tu salida fue desteñida_-

-No me lo recuerdes-

-Kurama, creo que Shukaku y los demás están arrepentidos- le aseguro Gaara, mirando al grupo de _Biju_.

-_Tsch_. ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que vaya y acepte _sus supuestas disculpas_?- los miró fastidiado Kurama.

Los adultos lo quedaron mirando.

-_Yho_\- sonrió Bee.

-¡NI LOCO!- les rugió a todos, aunque después se tiró al césped, adolorido.

-Aun estás mal- suspiró Sakura.

-Ca-Cállate-gimió Kurama.

Sarada lo miró, y sonrió, agradecida de que el zorro, al igual que su madre, _guardara su pequeño secreto_.

En eso, empezó a anochecer.

* * *

-Oigan, Kurama ya despertó-señalo Isobu.

-Al fin-suspiro Chomei.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Saiken miró curiosa a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, lo ideal sería disculparse- admitió Gyuki.

-_Tsch_-Shukaku miró para otro lado- ¿Y para qué? Nos mandara a un lugar al que no quiero ir-

-Pero no podemos estar así siempre… No ahora, que nuestros lazos como hermanos están intactos- señalo Matatabi, dejando pensativo a sushermanos.

-Más intactos que mi cara-

-¡¿AH?!- los ocho _Biju_ se voltearon, para ver a Kurama, sentado frente a ellos, mirándolos con su ojo sano, bastante fastidiado.

-¿Y bien?- los miró, exigiendo una disculpa.

-Pues…- sonrió nerviosa Saiken.

-¡Fuiste tú el que empezó!- lo señalo Son, descolocando al resto.

-¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS?!-exigió saber enojado Kurama- ¡USTEDES, MAL PENSADOS, INTERPRETARON ESTUPIDECES!-

-Bueno, exageramos- admitió Kokuo.

-_¡¿EXAGERARON?! _¡PAREZCO UNA MOMIA CON TANTO VENDAJE!-

-No insultes a las momias- le pidió Shukaku.

Bolt, dejando de jugar con Lee, miró la escena, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama miró para otro lado- ¡Esta es una pérdida de tiempo, Naruto!- miró al rubio, que lo miraba desde lejos, sobándose el ojo morado que le dejo Sakura.

-¡Están arrepentidos!- le aseguró el rubio, a una distancia segura.

-… Naruto tiene razón- admitió Gyuki.

-¡Si, claro! ¡No se por qué, pero creo que se aprovecharon un poco!-los miró molesto Kurama.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Bolt se le abalanzó, botándolo al piso, sobresaltando a los _Biju_.

-¡AY!-

-¡Deja de pelear con tus hermanos-dattebasa!- le pidió el rubio.

-¡¿Q-Qué… rayos…?! ¡ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE ME DEJARON COMO PAPILLA!-gruñó Kurama.

-¡Pero son tus hermanos!-le recordó.

-¡Déjame, Bolt! No entiendes- le gruñó Kurama, molesto porque se metiera en sus asuntos.

El rubio lo miro amurado, y empezó a pegarle en la cabeza.

-¡AY! ¡Oye, AY, para!-

-¡Kurama-chan una vez me dijo que el trabajo de los hermanos mayores es proteger a los menores-dattebasa!- le recordó Bolt, enojado, sin dejar de pegarle. Eso dejo sorprendido a los nueve _Biju_\- ¡Aguantan las travesuras de los hermanitos porque es su misión protegerlos-dattebasa!-cerro los ojos, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro, sorprendiendo al zorro- ¡Pe-Pero también puede ser al revés!-aseguró, perdiendo fuerza sus golpes- ¡Kurama-chan también puede aguantar las bromas de sus hermanos mayores, porque ellos lo quieren, al igual que Kurama-chan a ellos-dattebasa! ¡También es el trabajo de Kurama-chan el proteger a sus hermanos! ¡NO PELEES CON TUS HERMANOS-DATTEBASA!- dejó de pegarle, y empezó a llorar, restregándose sus ojitos.

-… Bolt…- murmuró sorprendido Gyuki, al igual que sus hermanos.

Naruto, en la zona asegurada, sonrió orgulloso por su pequeño. Sarada, en cambio, se dio cuenta que, realmente, Bolt hacia bromas porque odiaba ver pelear a la gente que se tiene aprecio, ya sean amigos o familiares…

Tal vez… ese era el tipo de chico que le gustaba.

Kurama miró a Bolt, que se restregaba sus ojitos, sin dejar de llorar. Bufó, enojado por verlo así.

-Está bien- murmuró, haciendo que el pequeño dejara de llorar, y lo mirara hipando- A-Acepto las disculpas de estos-

Eso sorprendió más a sus hermanos.

-¿D-De verdad?- pregunto el rubio, hipando.

-Sí… Así que deja de mojarme el pelaje- le pidió Kurama, fastidiado- ¡AY!- se quejó, ya que Bolt lo abrazó, ocultando el rostro en su nuca.

-P-Prométeme que no vol-volverás a pelear con tus hermanos-dattebasa- murmuró el rubio- ¡TODOS!- pidió, sobresaltando a los _Biju_\- ¡N-No peleen!-se acurrucó más, y Kurama sintió los temblores del pequeño.

Los ocho _Biju_ se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Sí- asintieron.

-Te lo prometemos, Bolt-kun- le sonrió Matatabi.

-No lo dudes- aseguró Gyuki.

-Ya no tendremos conflictos- le prometió Kokuo.

-Así que no te preocupes- sonrió Saiken.

-No más peleas- asintió Isobu.

-Para siempre-sonrió Chomei.

-No somos tan cabeza hueca para volver a hacerlo-admitió Shukaku.

-¡Una vez a las mil quinientas!- se rió divertido Son.

Bolt se asomó por la nuca de Kurama, mirando sorprendido a los _Biju_.

-… _Tsch_\- bufó fastidiado el _Kyubi_, tomando se atención- No nos pidas cosas que ya sabemos, mocoso escandaloso-

-Kurama-chan…- el pequeño lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Cabeza hueca!-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Decídete si vas a defenderme o a atacarme!-exigió el zorro, ofendido, mientras sus hermanos se rieron divertidos.

-¡Voy a quererte!- empezó a _apapacharlo_, fastidiándolo.

-¡Himawari también~!- la pequeña se les abalanzó, haciendo que Kurama bufara, ocultando su sonrisa.

-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naruto y Lee empezaron a llorar, conmovidos, fastidiando a Kurama.

_-¡MIS LAGRIMAS SON LEGITIMAS, Y ME AYUDAN EN LA AUTOESTIMA! ¡OH, WIIII~!_-rapeo Bee, llorando a lagrima viva.

-Todo se resolvió- sonrió contenta Sakura, a lo que Hinata y Gaara asintieron, satisfechos. Sarada sonrió.

"_¿Se resolvió…?"_ Shukaku miró de reojo a la niña de lentes.

Era ahora o nunca.

El mapache se alejó un poco de sus hermanos, y, de repente, enterró sus brazos en el césped, haciendo que una oleada de arena cubriera varios metros de largo del lugar.

-Shukaku ¿qué haces?- le pregunto extrañado Gaara, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos al mapache de arena, que volvía a tener sus brazos como siempre.

-Nada importante-aseguró, formando un sello de manos- Solo… Bueno…- miró de reojo a Sarada, que se sorprendió- Escucha, pulga. Los _Biju_ no nos disculpamos con los humanos- le aseguró, extrañándola, al igual que a los demás humanos y a sus hermanos- Pero, creo que puedo mostrarte algo que tal vez te guste-

-¿Eh? ¿Al-Algo que me guste?-

-Sí… Debo admitir que, siendo _Uchiha_, eres bastante curiosa- admitió Shukaku, y concentró chakra.

Naruto, sorprendido, vio como esa larga extensión de arena se transformó en pequeñas bolas, del tamaño de un puño.

-_¡Futon: Hanabi!_-

Una de las esferas salió disparada al cielo nocturno, y estallo en este, dispersando la arena de tal manera que llegó a brillar en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡WOA~!-sonrieron encantados Bolt y Himawari, mientras que Kurama estaba bastante impresionado, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-¿Fuegos Artificiales?- sonrió Lee.

-De arena- sonrió contento Naruto, y miró a su esposa, que le dedico una sonrisa.

Gaara sonrió.

-_Ojala pudiera ver, pero estos lentes de sol, me quitan la visión_\- rapeo Bee, en broma.

-Que lindo- sonrió Sakura, mientras Sarada estaba sorprendida, sonrojándose de la emoción.

-¿Y bien?- Shukaku miró de reojo a la pequeña lectora- ¿Qué tal el _jutsu_, pulga?-

-Es… asombroso… ¡Asombroso! ¡Como Shukaku-chan!- sonrió contenta Sarada.

-_Tsch_… Oye, siento que soy más tierno con el otro apodo- admitió de mala gana, sorprendiendo más a la pequeña.

-¡Gordo-baka, otro!- pidió Bolt.

-No me refería a ese- murmuró Shukaku- Pero bueno, si insisten-

Ahora tres esferas de arena se elevaron, y estallaron en el cielo, mostrando su brillo natural.

Kurama, a su pesar, sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta que el mapache se las mandaba.

Y, así, consecutivamente, la arena empezó a llenar el cielo nocturno de _Isla Tortuga_, brillando incandescentemente, dándole la disculpa que se merecía la pequeña _Uchiha_, para quien, esa noche, sería inolvidable.

* * *

_**-Capitulo 10... terminado- levanté el pulgar, bostezando.**_

_**-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- me miró Kurama.**_

_**-Es que me caliento la cabeza contigo y tus hermanos-**_

_**-Oye, si es por Kyubi, no nos metas en el mismo saco- pidió Gyuki, ofendiendo al zorro.**_

_**-¿Lo meto junto a Son Goku y Shukaku?- pregunte.**_

_**-Es lo mejor- admitio Isobu.**_

**_-Están en la misma categoría- apoyo Chomei._**

**_-¡No estoy en el mismo nivel que este "zorro apestoso"/"mapache idiota"- se señalaron mutuamente el Ichibi y el Kyubi, y, al notar que se dijeron lo mismo, empezaron a gruñirse._**

**_-¡Yo soy mejor que ellos dos juntos!-me aseguró Son- ¡Porque soy Son Goku, el Rey Sabio de los Monos...!-_**

**_-Ya lo sé- suspiré._**

**_-Lo dices como veinte veces al día- murmuró Isobu._**

**_-Danos un descanso- pidió Chomei._**

**_-Los tres-asintió Gyuki._**

**_-¡¿Cómo?!- los tres Biju los miraron, enojados._**

**_-¡Esperen! ¡Recuerden que prometieron no pelearse!- les recordé, por lo que el mono, el mapache y el zorro dejaron de gruñir._**

**_-Esta bien- murmuró molesto Kurama._**

**_-Fyu~- suspiré- Al fin se calmaron los "Tres Chiflados"...-_**

**_-¡¿CÓMO NOS LLAMASTE?!- exigieron saber esos tres Biju._**

**_-P-Pues...-_**

**_-Oigan, creo que es tiempo de darle una lección a Zoe- señalo Son, asustándome._**

**_-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Shukaku, haciendo una pose de manos._**

**_-Sí...-Kurama abrió el hocico, al igual que Son, y ambos empezaron a formar una bola de chakra._**

**_-¿Eh...?-_**

**_-¡Biju Dama!/ ¡Futon: Renkudan!-se me abalanzaron la bola de chakra y la bala de aire._**

**_-¡Barrera Celestial!- me protegí._**

**_Los ataques rebotaron, aterrizando en los tres Biju, y lanzandolos a volar._**

**_Suspire, aliviada._**

**_-Oye, ¿y eso?- Gyuki me quedó mirando._**

**_-Un regalo de un lector: "Zafir09"- sonreí, contenta de estar viva- Muchas gracias~-_**

**_-Oye, hasta a tus lectores les das pena por cada vez que te mandan a volar-señalo Isobu, con una gota en la cabeza._**

**_-Tienes mala suerte- agrego Chomei._**

**_-No tanta, porque esta vez me salve, ¿verdad?- miré a los Biju atacantes, que, nockaut, estaban tirados en el piso, chamuscados y con el pelaje esponjoso, al igual que sus colas._**

**_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con la despedida?- pregunto Gyuki._**

**_-Díganla ustedes. Ellos se la perdieron por matones-sonreí._**

**_-Bien...- me quedaron mirando._**

**_-A todos los lectores, gracias por leer- sonrió Isobu._**

**_-No olviden comentar- sonrió Gyuki- Nos apoyan bastante sus opiniones-_**

**_-Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- se despidió Chomei._**

**_-¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por la barrera, "Zafir09"^^!_**


	11. El llamado

_**El llamado.**_

* * *

Ya era de noche, y dentro de la casa de Killer Bee se podían escuchar claramente las risas de los hijos de Naruto, que jugaban divertidos con casi todos los _Biju_, ya que solo uno estaba recostado en el techo del lugar, meditando sobre lo loco que fue su día.

Kurama bostezó, con bastante sueño. Tal vez porque acababa de utilizar chakra para sanar todas sus heridas (incluyendo, obviamente, las provocadas por sus queridos hermanos)

El zorro de nueve colas cerró los ojos, para sentir mejor el aire nocturno, que despejaba sus ideas. Sabía que tenía que hablar con los demás _Biju_ sobre el llamado, ya que, según este, debían estar mañana, a la media noche, en el centro de la isla.

Abrió levemente sus ojos, pensando en que quería el _viejo_ haciendo semejante cosa, y por qué solo él se dio cuenta que el anciano era el causante de todo.

Suspiró, y miró algo molesto su pelaje, que aún seguía sucio. Después iba a tener que limpiarlo…

-Oye, Kurama~- Naruto se asomó por una ventana, mirando al zorro.

-No estoy-

-¡Claro que sí-dattebayo!- se molestó el rubio- Como sea, ¿por qué sigues ahí arriba?-

-Quiero estar tranquilo-

-¿Y tus heridas? ¿Seguro que te curaste bien-dattebayo?-

-Deja de usar ese tonito conmigo. No soy un crío- gruñó levemente Kurama, provocando que su amigo sonriera al darse cuenta que el zorro estaba en perfectas condiciones, excepto por el estado de su pelaje.

-Oye, todos ya se fueron a dormir-

-Entonces ponle al mocoso de Bee algo en la boca por sus ronquidos-

"_Mira quien lo dice"_ sonrió incomodo el rubio.

-También mis pequeños se fueron a dormir-

-¿Y?-el zorro lo miró de reojo- Lo siento, pero esta vez quiero dormir solo, no como un peluche-

-Eh…- se amuró el rubio, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ notara el parecido con Bolt-Mis pequeños se van a enojar si no duermes con ellos-dattebayo-

-Para empezar, están los demás _Biju_ con ellos-admitió, algo molesto- Y deberías dejar de malcriarlos-

-Tú también los malcrías-

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Yo no les dejo hacer lo que les antoja!-

-¿De verdad?- Naruto lo miró divertido, por lo que Kurama miró para otro lado, molesto al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no era del todo cierto.

En realidad… Él los consentía más que el padre…

-Vamos, Kurama. Baja- suplicó Naruto, pero el zorro bufó- Está bien, quédate ahí. Veo que ya no te importa tanto si mi pequeña girasol se pone a llorar por tu ausencia-dattebayo…-

Las orejas naranjas del _Kyubi_ se movieron.

-Que _Biju_ más cruel eres-dattebayo- suspiró el rubio, alejándose de la ventana- Rompiéndole el corazoncito a mi niña. Me saltan las lágrimas…- pero no pudo continuar, porque Kurama aterrizo en su espalda, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente el mentón con el cerámico.

-Naruto- le gruñó Kurama, agarrándole el pelo- Vuelve a insinuar que no me importa esa mocosa, y dejare viuda a Hinata- le juró.

-Je… Ya sabía que es tu preferida-dattebayo- sonrió adolorido Naruto.

-¡Y-Yo no tengo preferidos!- aseguró el zorro, jalándole el cabello.

-AY… ¿Sig-Significa que quieres por igual a mis pequeños, junto a Sarada-chan?- gimoteo Naruto.

-_Tsch…_\- el zorro se bajó del rubio, molesto por haberle seguido el juego- Más que a ti-

-¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió-dattebayo!-lo miró dolido Naruto.

-¿Ah? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Kurama-san?-

Ambos miraron adelante, para ver a Hinata, que tenía puesto su pijama más su bata de dormir.

-Vine a buscar a Kurama, para que duerma con los niños-dattebayo- se levantó el rubio, sonriendo, sabiendo que fastidiaba al zorro- ¿Te despertamos?-

-No, es solo que Himawari me pidió llamar a Kurama-san, porque no quiere dormir sin él- sonrió la pelinegra.

Naruto miró divertido a Kurama, que miró para otro lado, sin saber si sentirse molesto, o contento.

-Pero…- para sorpresa de ambos, Hinata miró preocupada al zorro, quien se sintió incómodo- Kurama-san no puede dormir con los niños…-

-¡¿AH?!- la miraron ambos, sorprendidos.

-… Estando tan sucio- termino rápidamente, al darse cuenta que Kurama casi queda _shockeado_ por semejante rechazo.

-Tienes razón…- Naruto miró divertido a Kurama, al que le dio mala espina esa miradita que conocía muy bien- Entonces es hora del baño nocturno-dattebayo~-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- con sus colas, lo golpeo contra la pared.

-Pero, Kurama-san, no puedes estar con el pelaje así- le explico Hinata. El zorro bufó molesto.

-¿Ves…? Tengo razón-dattebayo- Naruto se sobo el rostro, adolorido,

-Kurama-san, para que después no lance a volar a Naruto-kun, ¿te parece que yo te bañe?-sonrió la pelinegra.

Su marido parpadeo unos momentos, asimilando lo que dijo.

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-se _shockeo_ Naruto.

Fue un milagro que su grito no despertara a Bee, a Gaara, y a Lee, los tres en sus habitaciones en el segundo piso.

-¡¿Ah?!- Kurama la miró molesto- ¡No soy una mascota para que… para…!- pero se quedó callado porque Hinata lo miraba tiernamente, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa…

-¿Te molesta?- se preocupó la pelinegra.

Demonios… los mismos encantos naturales de Himawari…

-_Tsch_… Esto debe ser una broma…- Kurama miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

Hinata sonrió, mientras que Naruto se quedó de piedra.

* * *

En la habitación de los pequeños, Himawari, sentada bajo las tapas, abrazando su peluche de sapo, mientras Saiken, Matatabi y Kokuo se recostaban a su lado, infló los cachetes, amurada.

-¿Por qué Kurama-chan no viene?- se preguntó, causando que las Biju sonrieran por lo ternurita que era.

-Tal vez prefiere dormir afuera- sugirió Gyuki.

-¡No es justo-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt, mientras Sakura lo tapaba.

-Vamos, Hinata dijo que iría a buscarlo-le sonrió la pelirosa.

-Está perdiendo el tiempo esa mujer- bostezo Son, ya echado a los pies de la cama de Bolt, rascándose la cabeza, mientras que sus hermanos estaban en la cabecera, junto al rubio.

-Kurama-chan debe estar cansado-sugirió Sarada, ya acostada, pero aun leyendo su libro, apoyada en Shukaku, que lo leía curioso- Pasaron muchas cosas-

-Ese zorro es un _quejica_\- aseguró el _Ichibi_, pasando una página.

-Gordo-chan, aun no terminaba de leer- se amuró Sarada, pero el mapache ya estaba leyendo, aunque sonrió un poco.

-Sarada, continúa leyendo mañana. Ya es hora de dormir- le ordeno su madre.

-Un ratito más- pidió la pelinegra, volviendo a la página de antes, pero Shukaku la volvió a pasar.

-Pulga, aprende a leer rápido- pidió Shukaku, amurándola.

-Vamos, Sarada- Sakura le arrebato el libro- Tienes que descansar la vista-le acaricio el cabello.

-Ella, no yo- murmuró molesto Shukaku.

-Pero…- se molestó levemente Sarada, mientras su madre depositaba el libro en la mesita de noche.

-Nada de _pero_\- le sonrió, quitándole los lentes y dejándolos junto al libro-A dormir-

Sarada se amuro levemente, causándole una risita a Shukaku.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Sakura, apagando las luces, y cerrando la puerta.

-_Tsch_. Otra noche como niñeros… Hemos caído bajo- murmuró fastidiado Son, pero sus hermanos lo ignoraron, ya acostumbrados a esos comentarios.

-¡A dormir-dattebasa!- Bolt abrazo a Gyuki, quien, a su lado, suspiró, aunque no por el pequeño, sino por el _Yonbi_ y su genio.

Sarada se acurrucó en el pelaje arenoso de Shukaku, quien sonrió levemente.

-¿Y Kurama-chan?- preguntó Himawari, acurrucada en el pelaje de Kokuo, aun con los cachetes inflados, deprimida porque el zorro que tanto quería no estaba a su lado.

Bolt se quedó algo amurado, extrañando de igual manera al _Kyubi_, mientras Sarada abría un poco sus ojos negros.

Los ocho _Biju_ intercambiaron miradas.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió Kokuo a Himawari.

-Kurama va a venir- le prometió Saiken.

-A ese zorro le gusta hacerse esperar-les aseguró fastidiado Son a los tres niños.

-Tal vez, cuando despierten, el _Kyubi_ ya esté aquí- les menciono Gyuki.

-Duerman bien- sonrió levemente Chomei- Kurama no está, pero estamos nosotros-

-Así que no están solos- sonrió Isobu.

-Exactamente- asintió Matatabi.

-… Mm…- Sarada miró curiosa a Shukaku, aunque lo veía borroso- Gordo-chan, ¿por qué se llaman por diferentes nombres?-

-¿Diferentes nombres?- se quedó extrañado el mapache.

-¡Cierto!- Bolt se sentó de inmediato- A Kurama-chan le llaman _Kyubi_, a Pulpo-oniichan _Hachibi_, y a Gordo-baka _Ichibi-_dattebasa-nombró, sumamente extrañado.

-Todos son nombres referente al número de colas- medito Sarada, mirando borrosamente el techo- ¿Por qué se llaman así?-

-Esos son apodos que nos pusieron los humanos- explicó Isobu- No son nombres-

-Pero al final terminamos aceptándolos, y empezamos a dirigirnos con ellos-recordó Chomei.

-Aunque hemos dejado de usarlos- señalo Matatabi.

-Bueno, yo aún estoy acostumbrado a ellos- admitió Gyuki, algo incómodo.

-¿Y por qué le pusieron apodos, teniendo nombres?- se quedó más intrigada Sarada.

-No es tu problema- bufó fastidiado Son.

-Pero…-

-¡Quiero saber-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

-_Tsch_. A dormir, pulgas- ordeno Shukaku, acariciándole el cabello negro a Sarada, quien se amuró levemente, pero sonrió, cerró los ojos, y se quedó profundamente dormida, sin darse cuenta que la cola del _Ichibi_ la cubrió.

Bolt empezó a patalear, hasta que bostezó, estiró los brazos, y se durmió encima de Isobu, quien sonrió levemente.

Himawari, en cambio, se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en su amigo de nueve colas. Abrazó su preciado peluche.

-Himawari-chan- la llamó Matatabi, haciendo que ella la mirara curiosa- Ese peluche… le tienes mucho aprecio- le sonrió.

-Sí- sonrió contenta Himawari, _apapachándolo_\- Papi me dijo que _Sapo_-_chan_ fue hecho por mi abuelita para él- recordó, sin darse cuenta que los _Biju_ la miraron, algo sorprendidos- Siempre lo he tenido…- bostezó- … Y me gusta mucho… mucho…- entrecerró los ojos, y se acurrucó en el pelaje blanco de _Gobi_-… como Kurama… chan…-

Se quedó dormida.

Los _Biju_ sonrieron, satisfechos.

-Ese Kurama. ¿Qué hizo para que esa niña se volviera su admiradora?- se preguntó Son.

-¿Celoso?- lo miró Matatabi.

-_Tsch_. Claro que no- miró para otro lado el mono rojo- No soy tan jactancioso para algo así-

Sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando, opinando que el _Yonbi_ no se daba cuenta del nivel de su ego.

"_Ya veo…"_ Gyuki se acomodó bien, sin despertar a Bolt _"Naruto debió haber encontrado el peluche en la casa abandonada del Cuarto Hokage. Hizo bien en dárselo a su pequeña" _cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, al igual que sus hermanos, sintiendo, como ellos, el resonar cotidiano de aquel misterioso llamado…

* * *

-Bien- sonrió Hinata, cerrando la llave del agua de la tina del baño, mientras, detrás suyo, el _Kyubi_ estaba más que fastidiado por las miraditas que le lanzaba su _Jinchūriki_\- Kurama-san, el baño está listo-

-Me niego-el zorro miró para otro lado- No he caído tan bajo como para que me bañen solo por estar algo sucio-

-Por favor, Kurama-san-le pidió la pelinegra.

-No-

-Hinata, déjalo- suplicó Naruto, que no quería que su esposa bañara al zorro sarnoso.

-Pero no puede ir a dormir con los niños así de sucio-le recordó preocupada Hinata.

-¡No me trates como si fuera un perro que se metió a un charco de lodo por travieso!-exigió enojado el zorro.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo-Lo siento!-se avergonzó la pelinegra.

-¡Kurama, no te atrevas a levantarle la voz a mi Hinata-dattebayo!- exigió enojado el rubio, chocando cabeza con el zorro- ¡Y un perro sería más obediente que tú-dattebayo!-

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Y qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿También te vas a bañar?!-

-¡Te estoy vigilando, zorro sinvergüenza!-

-¡¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?! ¡Mal pensado! ¡Al que hay que vigilar es a ti! ¡¿O te olvidaste de tu estúpido _Jutsu Sexy?!_-

-¡Eso no va al cuento! Además eso es de mi pasado-dattebayo. En mis años mozos-sonrió nostálgico.

El zorro lo quedó mirando, fastidiado.

-Oye, mocosa- miró a Hinata- En serio, ¿qué demonios le viste a este idiota?-

-¡KURAMA!- se avergonzó enojado Naruto, mientras que su esposa se sonrojo- ¡Mi amor por Hinata no es broma-dattebayo! ¡Nuestra relación es tan hermosa que un zorro gruñón como tú no entendería nada-dattebayo!-

-Sí, sí…- el zorro se sacó cerumen del oído- Lo dice el tipo que se dio cuenta de la mujer que lo amaba toda su vida solo cuando esta lo rechazo-

Eso dejo de piedra al rubio, mientras que Hinata se sonrojo, sintiéndose mal al recordar ese incidente.

-Eres un caso perdido, Naruto- le aseguró Kurama, soplando el cerumen de su garra- Creo que fuiste tan desatinado esa vez, que podrían escribir un libro sobre _"Como ser tan idiota en el amor"_. Imagínate si lo publican y llega a esa cosa que llaman cine. A muchos les interesaría ver a un _cabeza hueca_ como tú dándose cuenta de algo que todo el mundo sabe…-

-¡SUFICIENTE, ZORRO SARNOSO!- le grito en la cara todo rojo el rubio, sobresaltándolo- ¡AMO A HINATA HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ-DATTEBAYO!-le aseguró, llorando a lagrima viva.

-¿En serio…? ¿Qué te vio?-

Hinata estaba más que avergonzada, tanto así que llegaba a salir más vapor de su cabeza que de la tina.

-¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE!- Naruto, hartó, se abalanzó al zorro, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡No peleen!- les pidió Hinata, volviendo a la realidad, mirando preocupada la bola de humo que provocaban los tirones de mecha más las mordidas- ¡Naruto-kun, vas a ensuciar más a Kurama-san!-

-¡Alguien tiene que enseñarle al zorro quien manda-dattebayo!-aseguró Naruto, encima de la espalda del zorro, tirándole de las orejas.

-¡Cierra la boca, mocoso!- gruñó Kurama- ¡Y bájate!-

Y empezaron a volver a golpearse mutuamente.

Hinata los miró preocupada. Intento aguantar todos esos gruñidos, gritos y puñetazos, pero hasta ella, una persona sensible y bondadosa, puede perder la paciencia al tener al frente a dos personas que se suponen _"ya son maduros"_.

-¡Lo siento, Naruto-kun, Kurama-san!- se disculpó de antemano, distrayendo a ambos _peleadores_.

-¿Eh?-

-_¡__Hakke Sanjūni Shō!_-

La puerta del baño salió disparada, con Naruto y Kurama encima.

-R-Realmente lo siento- se disculpó avergonzada Hinata- Pero no pueden comportarse como niños-

-… E-Esa… es mi Hinata… dattebayo- gimió Naruto, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-… Esto… es tu culpa… Naruto…- aseguró Kurama, en el mismo estado.

-Vamos, Kurama-san- Hinata agarro por una de las colas al zorro, y lo arrastró a la tina- Naruto-kun, haz algo con la puerta- le pidió.

-Si…-se levantó mareado el rubio.

-Bien- Hinata metió al agua al mareado Kurama, quien reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Dije que **no**!- gruñó enojado el nueve colas, empezando a forcejear.

-¡K-Kurama-san!- Hinata lo agarró de los hombros- ¡Es-Es solo un baño! Ya te has bañado antes con Himawari y Bolt-

-¡Eso era como acompañante! ¡Esto es un baño directo! ¡¿Se te ha olvidado que soy el _Kyubi_?! ¡El monstruo del odio! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde quedó el respeto?!-

-¡Kurama-san!- lo miró enojada Hinata, dejándolo callado por el susto- No digas que eres el _Kyubi_, ni te refieras a ti mismo como un monstruo- le pidió, mirándolo tristemente- Eres Kurama, un _Biju_-le sonrió, y le acaricio la mejilla- Y también parte de nuestra familia. No te avergüences por estas cosas-

Kurama la miró avergonzado, dándose cuenta que estaba exagerando bastante, mientras que Naruto, intentando acomodar los tornillos de la puerta, lo miró, algo preocupado.

-… No estoy acostumbrado a esto- le aseguró, mirando para otro lado.

-Lo sé. Pero de a poco se aprende- le sonrió Hinata.

-_Tsch_\- el zorro miró para otro lado, quedándose tranquilo en la tina.

Hinata sonrió, le desato la banda a Kurama, para no mojarla y empezó a pasar la regadera por su pelaje sucio.

-¿Está bien el agua, Kurama-san?-le sonrió al zorro, que estaba, claramente, fastidiado.

Kurama simplemente gruñó, mirando para otro lado.

La pelinegra sonrió.

"_Zorro estúpido…. Sinvergüenza… Ya vas a ver-dattebayo…"_ Naruto llegaba a echar vapor de la cabeza por los celosos que lo corroían, observando como su querida esposa tomaba la esponja del jabón con sus delicadas manos, y empezaba a restregarla en el sucio pelaje de aquel condenado zorro _"¡JURO QUE ME VAS A PAGAR ESTA COMO ME LLAMO UZUMAKI NARUTO-DATTEBAYO!"_

* * *

Himawari se acomodó más en el pelaje de Kokuo, quien, al igual que sus hermanos, dormía plácidamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, y de ella se asomó Kurama, ya bañado, quien tuvo que irse rápidamente del baño después de que Naruto perdiera la paciencia. Él era un mocoso bastante celoso con Hinata.

Suspiró fastidiado por su suerte, y miró a sus mocosos durmiendo, los tres tranquilos junto a sus hermanos. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Al fin llegaste-

Kurama miró fastidiado a Gyuki, que era el único despierto.

-¿Algún problema?- el zorro se subió a los pies de la cama de Himawari.

-No- sonrió Gyuki- Es solo que la pequeña de Naruto se quedó dormida esperándote-

-_Tsch_. Esta mocosa me ve como un peluche. No aprende cuál es su lugar-aseguró, acomodándose la banda negra.

-Vaya. Si no te importa tanto, ¿por qué siempre haces un escándalo cuando ella se desmaya por el _Kazegake_?-

-Cie-rra-la-bo-ca- le gruñó enojado Kurama, sin querer acordarse del pelirrojo. Gyuki sonrió levemente.

-_Kurama_… Tienes que cuidarlos- le pidió el _Hachibi_, ya dispuesto a dormirse.

El zorro lo miró algo extrañado, ya que el pulpo lo nombraba normalmente como _Kyubi_.

-… _Tsch_… Eso lo tengo claro, _Gyuki_-

El pulpo sonrió levemente.

-Oye-lo llamó el zorro, mirando dormir a Himawari.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-… ¿Dónde queda el centro de la isla?-preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el pulpo- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?-

-Solo tengo curiosidad, pulpo- mintió Kurama- Esta tortuga debe tener un centro, ¿no?-

-Sí…- bostezó Gyuki, a punto de quedarse dormido- Es el _Templo de los Jinchūriki_…-recordó, y se quedó dormido.

Kurama se quedó quieto.

-O-Oye- lo llamó de nuevo, pero su hermano ya estaba dormido.

"_¿El… El templo de los Jinchūriki?" _Kurama frunció el ceño, sumamente molesto _"Viejo, ¿por qué quieres que vayamos ahí…? Ese lugar es perfecto… Perfecto para ponernos una emboscada a los nueve"_ apretó los puños, enojado.

¿Y si la visión que tuvo del anciano fue algún engaño? ¿Y si había alguien detrás del llamado que no fuera el _Sabio_? Alguien que quería capturarlos…

No entendía muy bien todo. El llamado, y todo lo que lo rodeaba era molesto, especialmente para él. ¿Pero por qué él…? ¿Por qué solo él…?

Intentó no gruñir de lo enojado que estaba.

Si todo era un engaño… Si alguien buscaba causarles algún daño mediante algún tipo de _Ninjutsu_ o _Genjutsu…_

"_Viejo…"_ Kurama se recostó, enojado _"Si realmente eres el Viejo… No les daré tu mensaje. No planeo poner al resto en peligro…"_aseguró, entrecerrando los ojos_ "Si en verdad eres el Sabio de los Seis Caminos… Demuéstramelo…"_

Y se quedó dormido.

Un pájaro, que observaba al zorro por la ventana abierta, emprendió vuelo por el cielo nocturno, hasta llegar a la _Cascada de la Verdad_, donde se encontraba meditando, en medio del césped, una figura rodeada de una blancura que se contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche. Se podía ver a un cuervo posado en su hombro izquierdo.

La figura alzó la vista, al darse cuenta de la llegada del pájaro, que se posó en su hombro derecho, y le pió.

_-… Ya veo… Kurama siempre ha sido desconfiado_\- sonrió tristemente la figura- _Me alegra que quiera proteger a sus hermanos_-

El cuervo graznó.

-_No, no me volveré a comunicar con él. Su chakra, a diferencia del mío, es oscuro, por lo que mi presencia le causa un gran dolor. Tampoco puedo comunicarme de esa forma con Shukaku y los demás, porque no son los Biju que están directamente conectados con Naruto, el humano que posee parte del chakra de cada uno-_

El cuervo volvió a graznar.

-_Sí… Es una buena idea, Itachi. Pero me queda poco tiempo en este estado, así que no soy capaz de comunicarme con Naruto, aunque quisiera_\- admitió la figura, y se quedó algo sorprendido por el nuevo graznido del cuervo- _¿Sus hijos…? Tienes razón. Ambos heredaron chakra de Naruto, uno de mis elegidos, y el de Hinata, la elegida de mi hermano, Hamura… Es posible poder comunicarme, al menos, con uno…- _

El pájaro, pió, interrumpiéndolo, algo indignado.

-_No te sabría decir si hay algún riesgo, Neji… A pesar de que tienen un chakra muy peculiar, siguen siendo solo niños-_ el pájaro pió, sacudiendo sus alas- _Tampoco quiero causarles algún daño con mi presencia, pero sabes que deseo ver a mis hijos mañana por la noche, y no soy capaz de alejarme de este lugar. He gastado muchas fuerzas llamándolos, y mostrándole a Naruto la imagen de esta isla para que la escogiera como punto de encuentro... Es necesario...-_

El cuervo negro grazno, molestando al pájaro.

-_... ¿A cuál…? El hijo mayor de Naruto sería una buena opción, ya que su chakra está más concentrado que el de su hermana menor, pero ella es más cercana a mis hijos, y su alma es más clara que la de él- _el cuervo graznó- _No, no tiene que ver quien es más travieso o no. Simplemente es que el alma humana, mientras más joven sea, más pura y libre es de cualquier sentimiento maligno. Esa es la diferencia… Además, tal vez pueda hacer reaccionar a Kurama, ya que él la quiere mucho-_

El pájaro volvió a piar, molesto.

-_Me queda poco tiempo, y sé que, cuando Kurama decide algo, lo cumple. No les dirá a sus hermanos el punto de reunión por temor a ser atacados por alguien. Pero tengo que ver a mis hijos, ahora, que al fin he logrado concentrar chakra para mantener mi presencia en este plano de la vida… _-suspiró- _Solo intentaré hacer que Kurama vea mi chakra en ella, para que me reconozca, porque temo que mi presencia por mucho tiempo la afecte… Pero mañana me comunicaré con ella, ya que ahora está perdida en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo del cual ningún adulto debe despertar a un niño, porque es ahí donde descansan su mente pura… Solo espero no causarle algún daño a la pequeña. Lo lamento, Neji…-_

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-AH-AH-AH- tartamudeo Bee, sin poder creer que uno de los baños de su casa estaba en tan mal estado a causa de los celos explosivos de Naruto, que estaba a su lado, junto a una apenada Hinata, un fastidiado Kurama, y un sorprendido Gyuki.

-… Oye… ¿Quién lo hizo?- pidió saber el _Hachibi_, sin salir de la sorpresa.

-Este idiota- Kurama señaló a Naruto.

-¡Es que…! ¡Es que…! ¡AMO A HINATA-DATTEBAYO!-gritó molesto.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- le aseguraron los dos _Biju_.

-Bee-san, lamentó mucho que el baño este… bueno, casi destruido- se disculpó apenada Hinata con el moreno, que aún no se reponía.

-Bee, ella se está disculpando. No creo que vayas a hacer un escándalo por…- empezó a decir Gyuki, pero, para su sorpresa, el ninja de _Kumo_ sacó su inseparable cuaderno y empezó a anotar algo rápidamente.

Hinata y Kurama intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

-… Bien…- murmuró serio Bee, dejando de anotar- _Yho. Esta mañana abro las persianas, y me levanto pitando sin sarcasmo. Me dirijo al baño para sacarme de la cara lo tacaño, y lo que veo me hace pensar que alguien me da un engaño. Hay un destrozo, que le quita lo buenmozo, y sacan un sollozo. Pero la abeja no se acompleja, ni que fuera almeja. Esto es solo una teja vieja, así que la moraleja me corteja. ¡Oh, Wiii~!- _rapeo, contento con la rima que se le ocurrió.

Naruto, Kurama y Gyuki se cayeron de la impresión, mientras Hinata parpadeaba sorprendida.

-… ¿Bee-san?-

-_Animal, anormal. No te preocupes, ni lo ocupes. Este problema no es ni un dilema, así que no puedo usarlo como un emblema, aunque me ha dado un tema, para algo mejor que un poema. Yeah-_rapeo Bee.

-G-Gracias, y disculpe las molestias- sonrió contenta Hinata.

-_¡Yho, No problem!-_

-Ya sabía que Bee-osan era comprensivo-dattebayo- sonrió aliviado Naruto.

-Pero por eso no significa que vayas a destruirle toda la casa- lo quedó mirando Kurama.

-¡Ya dije que fue un accidente-dattebayo!-se avergonzó el rubio, mientras Gyuki se asomó a la ventana del pasillo, algo curioso.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. No has cambiado en nada- rodó los ojos Kurama- ¿Por qué tengo que aguantarte?-

-¡Esa es mi línea-dattebayo!-

-Va-Vamos, no se pongan a pelear- pidió avergonzada Hinata, mientras Bee volvía a escribir rimas.

-_Oh, Yeah. Estos dos, con tanta discusión, me dan inspiración-_rapeo el moreno, sin dejar de escribir.

-Oye… _Kyubi_-lo llamó el _Hachibi_, sin despegar la vista del patio.

-¿Qué?-

-… Este… Nosotros no tenemos una cuarta hermana, ¿verdad?-le pregunto, en blanco.

-¡Claro que no! Solo tenemos a la babosa, a la _pony_, y a esa gata de dos colas-lo miró molesto- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tonta?-

-… Es que… creo… que en el patio… esta tu melliza pérdida…- señalo Gyuki, aun en blanco.

-… ¿Ah?- lo quedó mirando Kurama, mientras los tres humanos se asomaban por la ventana, curiosos- ¿Qué melliza? ¿De qué estas…?- también se asomó, y se quedó de piedra.

En el patio, frente a Son, Isobu, Shukaku y Chomei, que se retorcían de la risa en el césped, estaba su versión femenina… Bolt en la versión femenina del _Kyubi_.

-… Mm…- medito Bee, mientras Naruto se tapaba la boca para no reírse, aunque ya estaba llorando-… Le falta pecho-

-¡Bee!- se enojó Gyuki, mientras el zorro aún no se reponía.

-… ¿Por qué, Bolt…?- se preguntó avergonzada Hinata.

* * *

-¡Bolt, no te transformes en Kurama-chan!- le pidió molesta Himawari, sentada cerca de los arboles junto a Sarada, Sakura, Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken, que miraban incomodas a la versión femenina del menor de los nueve.

-¡No soy Kurama-chan~! ¡Soy _Kurama-chwan_~!- se defendió _la zorrita_, causando que los otro _Biju_ se volvieran a retorcer de la risa, sin parar de llorar.

-¡Buen uso de chakra, Bolt-kun!- Lee, que había estado entrenando con Gaara, levanto el pulgar, mientras el pelirrojo solo parpadeaba, intentando asimilar lo que veía.

-¡Gracias, Cejas Grandes-oniichan~!-

-¡¿Q-quién diría que el zorro pu-pudiera ser tan afeminado?!- se preguntó Son, sintiendo dolor de estómago por tanta risa.

-¡So-Solo te falta una cinta en las o-orejas...!- se rió fuertemente Shukaku- ¡Un-Un moñito!-se rió con más fuerza al imaginárselo.

Sarada infló los cachetes, molesta.

-¡B-Bueno…! ¡A-Ahora sabemos que- que Kurama puede ser algo de-delicado!- comentó entre risas Isobu.

-¡S-Sí…!- asintió Chomei, apenas articulando palabras por el ataque de risa que le dio.

-… Esto no me gusta- murmuró Saiken-… Es incomodo…- admitió, avergonzada.

-… Entonces… ¿Esto es _lo que se hereda_ en la familia de Naruto-kun?- murmuró Matatabi, con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Acaso… Himawari-chan…?- palideció Kokuo, y las tres hermanas miraron a la pequeña girasol, que estaba amurada al ver la versión femenina de Kurama.

-No. Gracias a dios ella salió idéntica a Hinata- las calmó Sakura, mirando fastidiada la _transformación_.

Las tres _Biju_ suspiraron, aliviadas.

-Bolt, vuelve a tu forma humana- ordeno Gaara.

-¡No~! ¡Es muy divertido-dattebasa~!- sonrió la zorra, causando más risas en los _Biju_.

-¡Ha-Haz esa expresión de nuevo!- pidió entre risas Son, pero el puño de Kurama le llegó en plena cara, lanzándolo a rodar, y apagando las risas de sus hermanos.

La versión femenina del _Kyubi_ dejo de bailotear, para mirar asustada a la versión verdadera, quien parecía dispuesto a degollarlo en vida.

-… Ho… Hola~-

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- le rugió en la cara Kurama, dándole tal coscorrón que se desactivo el _jutsu_, mostrando a un adolorido Bolt en el césped.

-¡Kurama-chan llegó!- sonrió contenta Himawari.

-… ¿Eso es bueno?- se preguntó Sakura.

-¡ESTÚPIDO CRÍO!- Kurama agarro al rubio de la chaqueta negra, mientras este intentaba salvar su preciada vida- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ESA ESTÚPIDA TÉCNICA?!-

-¡Pero si es divertida-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

-¡NO LO ES!- empezó a estrangularlo- ¡PERO ESTO SI ES DIVERTIDO!-

-¡No me gusta el humor de Kurama-chan-dattebasa! ¡Himawari, ayuda!-suplicó el rubio, pataleando.

-Nop- la pequeña negó con la cabeza, dejando de piedra al rubio- Kurama-chan le dijo a Bolt que no usara esa fea técnica, pero Bolt desobedeció- le mostró la lengua.

-¡Traidora-dattebasa!- pataleo dolido Bolt.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ!- le gruñó Kurama, asustándolo más.

-Kurama, si sigues así no le vas a permitir respirar- le señalo Matatabi.

-Matatabi-chan tiene razón- se le acercó Lee, mientras los demás _Biju_ estaban bien escondidos detrás de Gaara- Bolt-kun solo estaba bromeando-

-Tiene el mismo humor que el padre- aseguró Sakura, levantándose, mientras Himawari sacudía a Matatabi, que quedó algo _shockeada_ porque la llamaron con _"chan"_\- Vamos, suéltalo-

-¡Este mocoso tiene que aprender la lección!- gruñó enojado Kurama, mientras el pequeño rubio seguía pataleando en su agarre.

Sarada miró fastidiada a Kurama, y observo como llegaban jadeando los padres del rubio, junto a Bee-san y Pulpo-oniichan.

-Oye… Kurama… Ni nos esperaste…- jadeo Naruto, recuperando el aire- ¡Y suelta a mi pequeño-dattebayo!-

-¡Lo haré cuando aprenda la lección!-

-Oye… Ya se está poniendo azul- le señalo Gyuki, preocupado por la condición del pequeño.

-_Vamos, deja de darle el abrazo del oso por estar tan vergonzoso. Solo haces que todo se ponga dificultoso, así que ponte misericordioso-_rapeo Bee.

-Pronto dejara de respirar- le señalo Gaara.

-Por favor, Kurama-san- le pidió Hinata.

El zorro miró fastidiado a los adultos, y solo soltó a Bolt porque este de azul se puso morado.

-Bolt, ¿cómo se dice?- le pregunto seria su madre, mientras el rubio recuperaba la respiración.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN, GRUÑÓN!- gritó enojado, y recibió un buen coscorrón por parte del zorro.

-¡ATRÉVETE A DECIRLO DE NUEVO, MOCOSO!- le gruñó en la cara, haciendo que este se escondiera detrás de la madre- ¡Y USTEDES!- miró enfurecido a sus hermanos, quienes, detrás del pelirrojo, llegaron a dar un saltito del susto.

-Va-Vamos… Recuerda que prometimos no pelearnos más- le recordó rápidamente Isobu, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Era… El pequeño solo nos quería mostrar sus técnicas- agregó Chomei, temeroso del zorro.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- Son se le acercó, bastante molesto- ¡¿Por qué el golpe?! ¡¿Te molesta que veamos _tu lado sensible?!_-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- chocó cabeza con el mono rojo- ¡REPÍTELO!-le gruñó.

-Solo me sorprende que _tengas esos hábitos_\- sonrió burlón el _Yonbi_, cabreando más al zorro.

-¡No me trates como si esa estúpida cosa hubiera sido yo! ¡Es solo una tontería de este mocoso!-

-¡No es una tontería!- Bolt se asomó por las piernas de su madre, pero se ocultó nuevamente por la miradita asesina que le lanzó el _Kyubi_.

-Vamos, calmen las aguas-dattebayo- les pidió Naruto- Fue solo una travesura de mi pequeño-

-¡Esto también es culpa tuya! ¡Bolt sabe esa técnica porque una vez te vio usándola! ¡¿Qué clase de padre ejemplar eres?!-lo señalo enojado Kurama.

-¡Oye, eso me dolió!-se ofendió el rubio mayor.

-Deja de ser tan _quisquillosa, Kurama-chwan_\- le pidió burlón Son.

-¡VOY A…!- se le abalanza si Naruto y Lee no lo agarran a tiempo- ¡SUÉLTENME!-

-¡Lo-Lo siento, Kurama-kun, pero no puedo permitir que estos niños vean más masacres!- aseguró Lee.

-¡Esto no será una masacre! ¡VA A SER UN ASESINATO!- pataleo Kurama.

-Oye… Gaara… Por si acaso, ¿podrías dejarnos dentro de un escudo de arena?- preguntó Shukaku, intentando no aparentar miedo.

El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando.

-_Yho. Estos con cola se han vuelto adictos al conflicto. Solo espero que no pidan un veredicto muy estricto_\- rapeo Bee, anotando las rimas.

-Esperaba que con lo de ayer ya no se pusieran como idiotas- suspiró Gyuki.

-Pedías demasiado- le aseguró Sakura, apretando su puño, perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-Si siguen así van a pelearse- murmuró preocupada Saiken.

-No van a durar ni un día con la promesa de no pelearnos- suspiró Kokuo.

-… Sí…- murmuró Sarada, algo preocupada.

Himawari las miró amurada, por lo que se levantó, y se acercó al enfurecido zorro.

-¡Ah! ¡Himawari, no te acerques!- le pidió Naruto, temeroso de que el zorro, sin querer, la pasara a llevar. Algo así podría poner las cosas bien feas.

-Kurama-chan, cálmate- le pidió la pequeña, abrazando su peluche, sin saber que los demás _Biju_ querían saber cómo ella resolvería las cosas.

-¡NO TE METAS, MOCOSA! ¡VOY A HACERME UNA BUFANDA CON LA PIEL DE ESTE MONO!-

-¡Inténtalo, _Kurama-chwan_!- sonrió burlón el _Yonbi_.

-¡Son Goku-san!- lo reprendió Hinata, dejándolo calladito.

-Himawari-chan, estás perdiendo el tiempo- se le acercó Sakura- Deja que tu tía Sakura calme a este zorrito con el método antiguo- le pidió, tronando los nudillos.

-¡Nop!- negó Himawari- ¡Bolt causo esto, y Himawari es la hermanita de Bolt! ¡Yo lo arreglo!- la miró segura, dejándola algo sorprendida, como al resto.

Kurama se quedó algo sorprendido con la decisión de la pequeña, tanto así que dejó de forcejear.

-… Hi… Himawari…- murmuró sorprendido Naruto, y después sonrió orgulloso. Miró a Lee, asintieron, y soltaron al zorro, sin sorprenderse que este no se abalanzara al _Yonbi_.

-Macaco-chan, discúlpate con Kurama-chan- le pidió Himawari.

-¡No me des ordenes!- le rugió en la cara, cabreando a Kurama.

-Por favor- Himawari lo siguió miró decidida, a pesar de que apenas y le llegaba al mentón.

-… Está bien- gruñó molesto-…- miró a Kurama, que alzo las cejas, exigiendo lo que le correspondía-… Eso que dijo la niña-

-¡Gordo-baka, Lento-oniichan y Luciérnaga-chan también!- los señalo la pequeña pelinegra.

Gaara observo a los tres _Biju,_ que se miraron y asintieron lentamente, ya que sabían que era mejor no contradecir a la pequeña.

-Lo mismo- dijeron al unísono.

-Listo~- Himawari le sonrió a Kurama- ¿Kurama-chan está contento ahora?- le pregunto, curiosa.

-_Tsch_. Eres una mocosa entrometida- miró para otro lado.

La pequeña sonrió contenta, sabiendo que en el idioma del zorro, eso era un _"Gracias"_.

-¡Bien hecho, Himawari-chan!- lloró a lagrima viva Lee, fastidiando a Gyuki, ya que lo estaba mojando.

-_¡Yho! ¡La pequeña risueña le ha puesto fin al dilema, sacando toda la vergüenza!_-rapeo Bee, bastante orgulloso.

-Bueno, no estuvo mal- sonrió Sakura, dejando de irradiar _chakra_ amenazante.

-Oye- llamó Shukaku a Gaara, extrañándolo- ¿N-No te vas a burlar?- exigió saber, algo avergonzado, refiriéndose a que él tuvo que esconderse detrás suyo.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, y negó, tranquilizando al mapache.

-Himawari-chan es una buena niña- sonrió Matatabi- Al igual que tu- miró a Sarada, sorprendiéndola.

La pequeña _Uchiha_ sonrió tímidamente, contenta de que se le apreciara de esa manera.

-¡Bien, Hinata! ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un jugo natural para celebrar-dattebayo?- pregunto entusiasmado Naruto.

-Oye…- lo quedó mirando Kurama.

-¡Me parece una buena idea!- Lee levantó el pulgar, dejando de empapar a Gyuki.

-_¡Yeah!-_

-¿Van a querer jugo?- ofreció Hinata a los _Biju_, dejándolos algo sorprendidos por el trato amable.

-… Pues…- se miraron los nueve.

-¿Hay bananas?-pregunto Son, causándole risas a Bolt.

-Sí-sonrió la pelinegra.

-Bueno, hace algo de calor- admitió Matatabi, levantándose como sus hermanas y la pequeña lectora.

-¡Entonces vamos!- sonrió Sakura.

-Tu madre tiene mucho entusiasmo- le hizo notar Shukaku a Sarada, mientras empezaban a entrar a la casa. La pequeña sonrió.

En eso, Kurama se detuvo, y miró extrañado a Himawari, que seguía en el mismo lugar, mirando un árbol, poniéndose de puntillas para ver algo.

-Oye, Naruto- lo llamó el zorro, pero el rubio también se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la pequeña.

Ambos se miraron, asintieron, y se acercaron a Himawari, quien empezó a dar saltitos.

-Himawari, ¿qué te sucede?- le pregunto su padre, sonriéndole- Mami va a hacer jugo-dattebayo-

-Es que…- la pequeña inclino la cabeza, queriendo ver lo que había en cierta rama- Creo que es…-

-¿Qué mosco te picó?- la miró extrañado Kurama- ¿Qué viste?-

Pero no fue necesaria una respuesta, porque de entre las ramas salió un pájaro, piando.

-¡Ah! _¡Pájaro-chan_ regresó!- sonrió contenta Himawari, identificando al ave, que emprendió vuelo, cerca de ellos.

-¡¿Ah?!- se quedó sorprendido Naruto, mirando al pájaro, recordando, perfectamente, lo que le había dicho Hinata sobre el pájaro con la voluntad de…

-¿Qué hace aquí en la isla?- se extrañó bastante Kurama, recordando al cuervo de antes.

-_¡Pájaro-chan!_\- sonrió Himawari, mientras el ave se posaba en una rama-¡Baja~!-

-Je. Tal vez vino a ver a su sobrina- sonrió contento Naruto, ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte del zorro.

-¡Naruto, Kurama!- Sakura se asomó por la puerta abierta- ¡¿Qué están esperando?!

-_Tsch_\- Kurama dio media vuelta, molesto de que lo apresuraran.

-¡Ya vamos~!- avisó contento Naruto, pensando que su esposa se alegraría mucho al ver a quien tenían como visita inesperada- ¡Vamos, Himawari…!- pero se quedó extrañado.

La pequeña parecía somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Hinata se asomó al lado de Sakura.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Naruto le sonrió a su hija, mientras que Kurama se detuvo, extrañado.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- el zorro se les acercó- Oye, mocosa…- pero se quedó sorprendido al notar algo en los ojos de la niña.

Sus ojos azules no tenían brillo, y estaba palideciendo.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

-Oye, Himawari-se le acercó, pero la niña no mostró gesto alguno por eso. Kurama la miró más preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Naruto se agacho para estar a su altura y la tomo de los hombros, notando que algo iba mal con su pequeña- ¿Himawari…?

La niña no respondió, simplemente, de un momento a otro, fue rodeada de un _chakra_ blanco, haciendo que su padre y el zorro retrocedieran de inmediato por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Sakura se les acercó preocupada, al igual que Hinata.

-¡Himawari!- Hinata se le acerca si Naruto no la detiene.

-¡Tra-Tranquila! ¡No-No hay que tocarla-dattebayo!- advirtió Naruto, sumamente preocupado por su pequeña.

-¿Sucedió algo?-los humanos y los _Biju_ se asomaron de inmediato al haber escuchado el grito de Hinata.

-¡Himawari!- se asustó Bolt, mientras que Sarada se quedó sin palabras por la sorpresa.

-¡Ah! ¡Himawari-chan!- Lee se les acercó preocupado, al igual que Bee y Gaara.

-¿Qué paso?- pidió saber el pelirrojo.

-No-No lo sé… Pero… Este _chakra_…- murmuró Naruto, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Los _Biju_, al ver a Himawari, se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos con el _chakra_ que rodeaba a la pequeña, especialmente porque lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"… _E… Este chakra…"_ Kurama miraba sin poder creer a la pequeña.

Era imposible confundirlo… Era el del _Sabio_.

-… Oye… ¿Cómo…?- murmuró Son, sin salirse de la sorpresa.

-Viejo…- murmuró Shukaku, haciendo que Sarada lo mirara extrañada.

El _chakra_ del _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_ que rodeaba a Himawari desapareció de golpe, de la misma forma sorpresiva de como apareció.

La pequeña, pálida y cabeceando, se tambaleo para atrás y cayó al piso.

-¡HIMAWARI!- Naruto se le acercó corriendo, al igual que los demás adultos, pero Kurama se quedó quieto, sin poder creer aun lo que había visto, al igual que los demás _Biju_.

-¡¿Cómo está Himawari-chan?!- pregunto Lee, mientras Sakura revisaba su respiración.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- los demás _Biju_ se le acercaron de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó?- pidió saber Matatabi.

-¡El-El _chakra_ de recién era el del…!- pero Isobu estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

-… S-Sí…- asintió lentamente Kurama, sin poder creerlo-… E-Era el viejo…-

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!- se preguntó molesto Son- ¡¿Por qué apareció en el cuerpo de la niña?!-

-¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso!- los calló Gyuki- ¡Bee! ¡¿Cómo esta Himawari?!-se le acercó.

El moreno negó, haciendo que el pulpo frunciera el ceño, ya que esa era una muy mala señal.

Los demás _Biju_, a pesar de su sorpresa, se acercaron al grupo, para ver como Sakura usaba su _jutsu _curativo en Himawari, mientras que Hinata miraba preocupada a su hija usando el _Byakugan_.

-Su _chakra_… esta desestabilizado- murmuró asustada la pelinegra.

Kurama se quedó quieto, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un golpe en pleno estómago.

-Sa-Sakura-chan- llamó Naruto, claramente nervioso.

-Su temperatura está bajando- informó molesta la pelirosa- Necesito atenderla en una habitación-

-Me encargo- se ofreció rápidamente Bee, alejándose.

Naruto tomó en brazos a su hija, y acompañó rápidamente al moreno junto con Sakura.

Kurama lo vio irse, dándose cuenta que la pequeña estaba bastante pálida. Cerró los ojos enojado, dándose cuenta que no podía hacer nada por ella.

-Ma-Mami…- Bolt se acercó preocupado a Hinata.

-Tranquilo. Tu hermanita estará bien- aseguró la pelinegra.

-¿Qué fue lo que la rodeo?- murmuró Gaara, frunciendo el ceño.

-Parecía _chakra…_ Pero nunca había visto uno así- admitió Lee, preocupado- Pobre Himawari-chan-pero se calló, ya que el último comentario hizo que de Kurama saliera un gruñido enfurecido.

-Kurama-chan- murmuró sorprendida Sarada, al lado de Shukaku.

-Cálmate, Kurama-le pidió preocupada Matatabi- Esto… Algo debió pasar para que esto pasara-

-¿De qué hablan?- la miró extrañada Hinata.

-… El _chakra_… que rodeo a Himawari… Era el del _Sabio_\- informo serio Gyuki.

Los tres adultos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, en cambio los dos pequeños no entendieron quién era el tal _Sabio_.

-Pe-Pero él está…- Lee lo miró sorprendido.

-Muerto- termino seria Kokuo.

-… Reconoceríamos el _chakra_ del anciano en cualquier lado- gruñó Son, y, para sorpresa de los presentes, golpeo enfurecido el piso- ¡¿Pero por qué apareció en la niña?! ¡Me sorprende que siga con…! ¡Es solo una niña…!-gruñó, enojado.

Hinata se quedó pensativa.

-Yo… voy a ver cómo está Himawari- aviso, tomando de la mano a los dos pequeños.

-Sí, estoy preocupado por ella- asintió Gaara, y, con los demás, se fue, dejando solo a los _Biju_ en el lugar.

Son volvió a pegarle un puñetazo al piso, enfurecido.

-¡Esto no tiene gracia!- gruñó enojado.

-… ¿Por qué el _Sabio_ hizo esto?- murmuró Chomei, intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo sucedido.

-Debe tener una buena razón- señalo Matatabi- Él no arriesgaría a una niña a menos que fuera necesario-

-¡Pues debe tener una buena excusa!- aseguró molesto Son- Ella… ¡Es solo un crío!-

Shukaku frunció el ceño, intentado asimilar aun lo que le pasó a la pulga de los girasoles.

-… Tal… Tal vez intento contactarse con nosotros- sugirió nerviosa Saiken.

Eso dejó sorprendido a Kurama, que había estado callado y enfurecido consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo por Himawari.

Claro… Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él, el muy imbécil, desconfió de la sola presencia de su padre, aun sin asimilar que ya no hay humanos que quieren causarles daño, pidiendo una prueba de que el provocante del llamado era el _Sabio_.

Y se la dieron, mediante Himawari…

"_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota…?"_ Kurama se quedó sumamente quieto, empezando a temblar, sintiéndose como si fuera un niño desobediente al que el padre le demostró que estaba equivocado.

Y eso hizo el _Sabio_. Le pidieron una prueba, y él se la dio… Pero ahora… Himawari…

-Tranquilo, Kurama- Gyuki se le acercó- Tal vez pronto sepamos que paso, pero sé que Himawari estará bien-

Los demás _Biju_ asintieron, cada uno claramente preocupado por la pequeña _Uzumaki_.

-… Es… Es mi culpa…-Kurama mostró los colmillos, enojado, admitiendo su error.

-¿Eh?-Isobu lo miró extrañado- No es culpa de nadie… El _Sabio_ debe tener sus razones…-

-Por eso mismo… Me demostró que sigo siendo un crío idiota- Kurama apretó con fuerza sus puños, notando las miradas sorprendidas y extrañadas de sus hermanos.

El pájaro, que había estado observando todo posado en la rama, cerró los ojos, y emprendió vuelo.

* * *

Himawari frunció el ceño, y abrió sus cansados ojos azules, para ver los rostros preocupados de sus padres mirándola, y, detrás de ellos, los rayos del sol que indicaban el atardecer desde la ventana abierta.

-¡Himawari!- sonrieron ambos.

-… ¿Papi? ¿Mami?-les pregunto somnolienta.

-¿Ya despertó?- Sakura se les acercó, mientras que Bee, Lee y Gaara se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Himawari, ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó preocupada Hinata, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Eh?-la pequeña se sentó, mirando curiosa a los adultos- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y el jugo?-

Los mayores suspiraron, aliviados al verla a salvo.

-_Yho. Te pusiste a dormir antes de venir. Así que no te llegamos a compartir_\- rapeo Bee.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No tengo jugo?- se amuró la pequeña.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos, mientras un poco de arena golpeaba en la cabeza al moreno.

-Bee-san está bromeando- le aseguró Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor, Himawari-chan- le sonrió Lee.

-¿Y mi hermanito?- Himawari miró para todos lados- ¿Y Kurama-chan?-

-Los _Biju_ están…- empezó a decir Gaara, acercándose, pero, de repente, Naruto lo empujó fuera de la habitación-… ¿Ah?-

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que se me desmaye de nuevo-dattebayo- se disculpó el rubio.

Gaara lo quedó mirando.

-Los demás están abajo, con Sarada y Bolt- le explicó Sakura, mientras Hinata miraba algo avergonzada a su marido.

-¡Quiero ver a Kurama-chan~!- pidió la pequeña- ¡Y un juguito~!-

-_La pequeña pide un jugo, aunque no como desayuno_-rapeo Bee, aun en el suelo con la arena en la cabeza.

-Nosotros vamos a buscarlo- aviso Naruto, arrastrando al _Kazekage_.

-Naruto… ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto el pelirrojo, sin entender.

* * *

Bolt, sentado en el sillón junto a Sarada, infló los cachetes, amurado por el ambiente tan tenso que había en el salón, ya que los _Biju_ estaban sentados, sin hacer o decir algo, después de que Kurama explicara algo de un llamado que él no entendía.

Después de que Kurama les hubiera contado sobre que debían estar ese día en el centro de la isla a la media noche según el llamado, la visión que tuvo del _Sabio_, y que eso fue hacia dos días, Son le había rugido enojado al zorro, gritándole que tal vez, por ser tan cabeza hueca y guardarse información, el anciano se vio obligado a enviar una prueba de que era él por medio de Himawari, culpándolo de la situación de la pequeña.

Los demás _Biju_, a pesar de estar algo molestos con el zorro, lograron calmar al _Yonbi_, aunque, como se dio cuenta Gyuki, Kurama no replicó, no bufó ni gruñó mientras Son le gritaba enojado, solo se había quedado callado, igual a como estaba en ese momento, echado en el sillón, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera parecía molesto por algunos comentarios que el mono rojo soltaba.

Parecía como si toda su energía se hubiera esfumado cuando Himawari se desmayó.

-¡Kurama-chan, estoy aburrido-dattebasa!- se le acercó molesto el rubio.

-… Si…-murmuró el zorro, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Juguemos a algo!-

-… Si…-

-¡Pareces muerto viviente!-se burló, molesto porque no le prestara atención.

-… Si…-

El pequeño se restregó el pelo, desesperado por la poca cooperación del zorro.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN ES UN ZORRO GRUÑÓN GLOTÓN QUE APESTA A JABÓN-DATTEBASA!-le gritó Bolt, haciendo que los demás _Biju_ se taparan los oídos, en cambio Sarada se tapó la cabeza con el libro.

-… Si…-

-¡Kurama-chan!- se enojó más Bolt.

-… Si…-

-¡KYA!- el rubio empezó a patalear, exasperado.

-¡Cierra la boca, Bolt!-lo calló Son- ¡¿No ves que queremos estar tranquilos?!-

-Cálmate, Son- le pidió Matatabi- Es un niño, después de todo-

El mono bufó, mirando molesto como Bolt empezó a hacerle gestos burlones.

-Ojala Himawari-chan ya esté bien- murmuró Saiken.

-Lo estará- le aseguró Isobu.

Sarada se quedó algo preocupada, por lo que Shukaku, a su lado, suspiró y le chasconeo el pelo.

-Esa pulga estará bien-le aseguró. La lectora sonrió, agradecida.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de nosotros?- pregunto Kokuo.

-Gyuki, ¿seguro que el centro de la isla es el _Templo de los Jinchūriki?_\- pregunto algo incómodo Chomei.

-Sí- asintió el pulpo, meditativo- ¿Qué haremos…?- les pregunto a sus hermanos- ¿Iremos?-

-¡Pues claro!- lo miró molesto Son- ¡¿Cómo podemos dudar ahora que sabemos que el _anciano_ está detrás de todo?!-

-Sí… tienes razón- sonrió Gyuki.

-¡Y te incluyo, Kurama!- el mono miró molesto al zorro- ¡Vas a disculparte con el _sabio_ en persona por haber dudado de él!-ordeno.

-… Si…-

-¡Presta atención, zorro!-se exaspero Son Goku, rascándose la cabeza.

-… Si…-

"_Vamos, Kyubi… Sabía que querías mucho a Himawari, ¿pero tanto así de llegar a ponerte como ultratumba solo porque está en este estado…?"_ lo quedó mirando Gyuki.

-Kurama, no deberías culparte por lo que le paso a Himawari-chan- le señalo Matatabi- Tu simplemente desconfiaste de algo que no estabas totalmente seguro. Eso no es malo-

-… Sí…-

Los ocho _Biju_ miraron fastidiados al zorro.

-Ese zorro de pacotilla…- murmuró exasperado Shukaku- Oye, pulga, déjame enterrarlo un rato-le pidió a Sarada, quien negó- Solo cinco minutos. Tal vez se le pase lo _zombie_ unos minutos en la arena- pero la pequeña volvió a negar- Eres aburrida-suspiró fastidiado.

En eso, _casi_ todas las miradas se posaron en Naruto y Gaara, que acababan de bajar por la escalera.

-¡Papi! ¡Kurama-chan esta pesado-dattebasa!- acusó Bolt.

-Ya me lo imagino- sonrió forzadamente Naruto, mirando como su compañero ni siquiera movió su oreja.

-¿Cómo está Himawari-chan?- pregunto Sarada, mientras Shukaku miraba fastidiado al zorro que parecía _muerto viviente_.

-Ya despertó- aviso Gaara, y se sobresaltó cuando los ocho _Biju_ se le acercaron de inmediato.

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-¡¿Cómo está?!-

-¡¿Está enferma?!-

-… Sí… Bien… No…- respondió Gaara, algo descolocado.

-Qué alivio- suspiró contenta Saiken.

-Nos tuvo a todos preocupados- admitió Kokuo.

-¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡Yo ya sabía que esa niña iba a estar bien!- sonrió satisfecho Son.

-¿De qué hablas tú? Tu genio estaba más pesado porque estabas muerto de los nervios- le señalo Isobu.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!- negó avergonzado el mono.

-Oye, ¿escuchaste, _Kyubi_?- le pregunto Gyuki.

-… Sí…-

Los ocho _Biju_ se cayeron del fastidio.

-¡HAZ ALGO CON ESA RESPUESTA MONÓTONA!- exigieron enojados sus hermanos.

-… Sí…-

-Vamos, Kurama, anímate- le pidió Naruto, sintiendo algo de pena por el zorro.

-… Sí…-

-¡Al menos dame una respuesta con dos palabras-dattebayo!-

-… Sí…-

-¡NO PUEDO CON ÉL!- se rascó exasperado la cabellera rubia- ¡ERES TODO UN REY DEL DRAMA-DATTEBAYO!-

-… Sí…-

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!- Son, hecho una furia, agarro a Kurama por el pelaje del cuello, y empezó a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba, para sorpresa de los demás- ¡VAS A IR A VER A LA NIÑA, Y SI TAN CULPABLE TE SIENTES, TE DISCULPARÁS CON ELLA! ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!-

-… Sí…-

-¡Quiero al Kurama-chan gruñón-dattebasa!- se lamentó Bolt.

-¡Yo igual!- lloró Naruto.

* * *

Himawari abrazó contenta su preciado peluche, entregado por su madre, después de tomarse el anhelado vaso de jugo. Estaba bastante entusiasmada, y ya quería hablar con Kurama-chan, al igual que con sus hermanos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que las madres y Lee voltearan la mirada, y Bee dejara de rapear.

-Son Goku-san- lo miró extrañada Hinata, y se quedó en blanco al verlo entrar arrastrando al _Kyubi_\- ¿Y… Kurama-san?-

-¿Aún sigue deprimido?- lo miró molesta Sakura.

_-Su tristeza le quitó su rudeza. Con certeza, declaro que esta con flaqueza_\- rapeo Bee.

-Pobre Kurama-kun- se lamentó Lee.

-¡Pobre ni que nada!- lo calló Son- ¡Oye, niña! ¿Segura que te sientes bien?- preguntó, poniéndose serio.

-Sí~- sonrió contenta Himawari, y se alegró más al ver que los demás entraban- ¡Hola~!-

-Que bien que te sientes mejor- sonrió aliviada Saiken.

-¡Himawari!- la _apapacho_ Bolt.

-Vamos, Bolt. Tu hermanita está bien- le sonrió Hinata, acariciándole la cabellera rubia.

-¡Esa es la juventud!- lloró Lee.

Los demás _Biju_ lo quedaron mirando.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- empezó a zarandearlo Son- ¡¿Qué no ves que la niña ya está mejor?!-

-… Sí…-

-¡PARA CON ESA RESPUESTA!-

-¿Kurama-chan?- Himawari miró curiosa al zorro, haciendo que este moviera levemente las orejas.

Los demás _Biju_ se miraron. Al fin el _Kyubi_ reaccionaba a algo, y tenía que ser a la voz de Himawari.

-…- Kurama miró de reojo a la pequeña, que le sonrió contenta-… ¿Ya estas mejor…?-

-¡Sí~!-

-Al fin dices algo- suspiró Son, soltando a Kurama.

-Kurama-chan, ¿sabes? Creo que es verdad- dijo entusiasmada Himawari.

-… ¿Qué cosa?- la miró algo extrañado el zorro, aun algo decaído.

-Que Kurama-chan era un _cabeza hueca_ de pequeño- sonrió la niña, descolocando a los presentes.

Kurama parpadeo.

-¡¿AH?!- la miró enojado- ¡O-Oye! ¡¿A-A qué viene eso?!-

-Es que _Cuernitos-san_ me lo dijo- respondió extrañada Himawari.

-_¿Cuernitos-san?_\- la miró sin entender su padre- ¿De quién hablas, Himawari?- se rascó la cabeza.

-Del papi de Kurama-chan y sus hermanos- sonrió contenta la niña.

La quedaron mirando.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- resonó en toda la casa.

-¡Hi-Himawari…! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pidió saber sorprendida Hinata.

-_Explícate, que me late que este es un remate_\- rapeo Bee.

-¡No ahora!- lo calló Gyuki.

-¿Por qué se alteran todos-dattebasa?- se extrañó Bolt. Sarada levantó los hombros, sin entender nada.

-¡O-OYE!- Kurama se subió a la cama, mirándola sin poder creerlo- ¡¿Q-Que acaso tu…?!

-¡¿Te…?! ¡¿Te comunicaste con el _Sabio_?!-termino la pregunta Isobu, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Con quién?- lo miró curiosa.

-¡El viejo!- respondió rápidamente Kurama.

-¡Sí~!-sonrió Himawari.

-¡¿Y qué es eso de _Cuernitos-san?!_-exigió saber Shukaku.

-¡¿Le pusiste un apodo?!-Chomei la miró sin poder creerlo.

-Sí. Y le gustó- sonrió contenta Himawari.

-¡Ya están pasando demasiadas cosas!- se agarró la cabeza Son, exasperado.

-¿Quién diría que mi niña lograría algo así-dattebayo?- sonrió contento Naruto.

-Qué suerte, Himawari-chan. Hablaste con una leyenda- le contó Lee.

-¿De verdad?- se extrañó la pequeña.

-Sí. ¿Podrías explicarnos como paso?- le preguntó Gaara, pero se quedó quieto cuando la niña lo miró, toda roja- ¿Eh?-

-¡LÁRGATE!- Kurama lo tiró por la ventana.

-¡Gaara!- Shukaku se asomó, pero el pelirrojo estaba sentadito en un montículo de arena que levitaba, sin entender por qué el acto de violencia. Suspiró aliviado.

-¡Las llamas de juventud de Kurama-kun regresaron!- sonrió alegre Lee.

-_Yho. El gruñón ha vuelto a la acción_\- rapeo Bee.

-¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN, FUERA!- los tiró por la ventana el zorro, quienes cayeron sin ninguna amortiguación.

-¡Ah! ¡Bee!- se asomó Gyuki, mirando tirado en el piso a su compañero- ¡Oye, _Kyubi_! ¡¿Con que ahora si reaccionas?!-lo miró enojado.

-Oye, Himawari-chan, ¿qué te dijo el _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_?- preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Pues…- por alguna razón, la pequeña se sonrojó de la emoción, y _apapacho_ más su peluche- Es-un-se-cre-to-

-¿Ah? ¡No seas mala! ¡Quiero saber lo que dijo el papi de Kurama-chan-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

-Oye, Kurama-chan- lo llamó la pequeña.

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Sube~- le pidió.

El zorro suspiró, y se subió nuevamente a la cama.

-Dime, dime~-Himawari, contenta, agarro al zorro de las mejillas- ¿Cuántos años tienes~?-

-¿Eh?-la miró extrañado, ignorando que le tiraba los bigotes.

-Nacimos hace siglos- recordó Matatabi- No sabemos la fecha exacta-

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó Kurama- ¿Qué te dijo el viejo?-

-Me dijo que no te sintieras mal por lo que me pasó- sonrió Himawari, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Y que le gusta que seas tan protector con tus hermanitos!-

Los _Biju_ se miraron, sorprendidos. No pudieron evitar sonreír, algo nostálgicos.

-Je… Eso es algo que diría el anciano- admitió Gyuki.

-Cierto…- admitió Son, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo también quiero hablar con el papi de Kurama-chan!- pataleo Bolt, fastidiando a Sarada.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-… Oye…- murmuró Kurama, extrañando a Himawari-… Realmente… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí~. Kurama-chan no hizo nada malo- le sonrió la pequeña girasol.

El zorro la miró, y simplemente se recostó a su lado, apoyando su mentón en el regazo de la pequeña.

Eso dejo extrañada a Himawari, al igual que a los presentes.

-¿Preocupe a Kurama-chan?-se entristeció la pequeña.

-…-el zorro la miró de reojo- No hagas preguntas tontas-le pidió, sonriendo levemente.

La pequeña sonrió, y empezó a acariciarle el pelaje anaranjado. Kurama cerró los ojos, para disfrutar de la caricia de su girasol.

Son Goku bufó, e intercambio miradas con sus hermanos, dándose cuenta que el feroz zorro era una ternurita con aquella niña.

-Entonces… ¿Van a ir al centro de la isla?- pregunto curiosa Sarada.

-Sí. El viejo debe tener sus razones para querer vernos en persona- admitió Shukaku.

-¿No habrá problemas en que los acompañe-dattebayo?-pregunto sonriendo Naruto.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- admitió Matatabi.

-¡Bien! ¡Aventura nocturna-dattebasa!- se alegró Bolt.

-No para ti- negó su madre.

-¡¿EH?!-

-Solo _Biju _y ninjas profesionales- sonrió su padre, fastidiándolo.

-Tienen razón- asintió Sakura.

Bolt infló los cachetes, amurado.

Iba a ir **si** o **si** a esa misteriosa reunión. No planeaba perderse la oportunidad de conocer al padre de Kurama.

* * *

_**-¡Hinata~!- sonrió contento Naruto, haciendo que su esposa se sonrojara.**_

_**-Di-Dime, Naruto-kun- pregunto avergonzada la pelinegra.**_

_**-¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? Mañana es "San Valentín"-dattebayo- le sonrió, apapachandola, provocando que una gran cantidad de vapor saliera de su cabeza- Dime, ¿qué me vas a regalar?-**_

_**-Te sugiero un bozal- opino Kurama, mirando fastidiado al matrimonio.**_

_**-¡Eso sería para ti, zorro sarnoso!- lo miró molesto Naruto.**_

_**-¿Quieres decir que "yo" sería "el valentín" de Hinata?- preguntó burlón Kurama, dejando en shock al rubio.**_

_**-¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER-DATTEBAYO!- juró, entrando en modo Biju.**_

_**-Que suerte tienes, Hinata- le aseguró Sakura a la sonrojada pelinegra- Tu tienes a Naruto a tu lado, Sasuke-kun en cambio apenas y pasa por la casa- suspiró- Pero aun así me deja mis regalos- admitió, sonriendo misteriosamente.**_

_**-¿Q-Qué puedo regalarle a Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata, sonrojada, ignorando a su marido que se tiraba de las mechas con Kurama.**_

_**-Un libro de "Como darse cuenta de la mujer que lo ama toda su vida, para no tener la metida de pata de darse cuenta cuando esta lo rechaza"- sugerí, sonrojando a la Hyuga.**_

_**-N-No lo hice con mala intención. Fue para salvar a mi hermana...-**_

_**-Sí, sí. Pero no puedes negar que Naruto fue un idiota en ese sentido- señalo Sakura.**_

_**-...- Hinata se quedó avergonzada.**_

_**-¡SUELTAME, MOCOSO IDIOTA!-**_

_**-¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES ESOS TONTOS COMENTARIOS-DATTEBAYO!-**_

_**-Ustedes...- perdió la paciencia Sakura- ¡SHANNAROS!- los lanzó a volar de un puñetazo- ¡Esta es una despedida para desearle a los lectores un feliz "Día de San Valentín", insensibles!-**_

_**-Vamos, tranquilízate- le pedí pacientemente- Bueno, ya que esos dos ya están nockaut, les toca a ustedes la despedida-**_

_**-¡Al fin!- sonrió Sakura- ¡Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden comentar!-**_

_**-¡E-Espero que pasen un muy buen San Valentín con la persona amada!- sonrió tímidamente Hinata- Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-**_

_** -¿Por qué no siguen su ejemplo?- les pregunto a Naruto y a Kurama, ambos tirados en el piso- Si dejaran los escándalos, los lectores ya no se apiadarían de mi entregándome materiales con los cuales sobrevivir-**_

_**-Cállate... mocosa...-**_

_**-¿Por qué... siempre me golpean... dattebayo?-**_


	12. Aquel día inolvidable

_**Aquel día inolvidable.**_

* * *

Ya era de noche, por lo que se acercaba la hora de la reunión de los _Biju_ con el _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, lo cual ponía nervioso a las bestias con cola, que aguardaban el momento de la salida sentados en el salón junto a los demás humanos.

Todos, excepto el _Kyubi_, quien estaba en el último piso, cuidando de Himawari, que dormía plácidamente abrazada a su peluche de sapo.

No solo estaba Kurama, también Hinata, sentada en la cabecera de la cama, le hacía compañía a su hija, ya que su marido estaba ocupado hablando con los demás ninjas sobre lo que harían a la hora de partir.

Kurama, sentado al lado de la cabecera de la cama, miraba a la pequeña girasol dormir sin problemas, pero, aun así, él podía sentir su respiración débil, y notar perfectamente como sus mejillas, normalmente rosas, habían perdido esa tonalidad por su palidez.

Ella aún estaba algo débil por haber entrado en contacto con el _chakra_ del _Sabio_, y por eso descansaba a esa hora que, aunque era ya de noche, no era tan tarde.

A pesar de que ella le dijo que no lo culpaba, y de que el viejo estaba orgulloso de ver como era de desconfiado por mantener a sus hermanos a salvo, no podía dejar de sentirse molesto consigo mismo por el estado de la pequeña… Su pequeña girasol…

No le gustaba verla así… tan débil… tan delicada… Sin su entusiasmo de siempre, sin sus sonrisas tan cálidas e inocentes…

Llegaba a extrañar sus _abrazos_.

Y todo por haber sido un hijo desconfiado. Un _Biju_ que no entendía lo que Naruto intentaba explicarle muchas veces: "_Ya no había humanos con intenciones de controlarlos"_

El mundo era pacífico gracias a su _Jinchūriki_, pero aun así no podía confiar tan abiertamente en las demás personas por todo lo que vivió… Sí, todo lo que vivió después de la muerte del anciano le hizo tener una idea bastante oscura sobre los corazones humanos…

Esa desconfianza hizo que negara el llamado, y que su padre _le diera una reprimenda_ en donde más le dolió: En uno de sus mocosos… En Himawari…

Cerró los ojos, aun enfurecido consigo mismo por el estado de la pequeña, que era su culpa… su culpa…

No le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que aceptar que, aunque no quisiera… aunque intentara impedirlo, sus mocosos terminaban pasándola mal solo por estar su lado.

¿Era acaso por ser un _Biju_…? ¿Por ser el _Kyubi_…? ¿Era por eso que _"el ser amado"_ sufría a su lado…?

No quería… Ya no quería que sus mocosos estuvieran en aprietos por su culpa… Ya no…

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la mano de Hinata, que se posó delicadamente en su cabeza. La miró, algo extrañado.

-Kurama-san, Himawari está bien- le recordó la pelinegra- Está delicada, pero está a salvo- le dedico una cálida sonrisa- Así que, por favor, no te atormentes culpándote de lo sucedido-le pidió, dejándolo sorprendido.

¿Tan obvio era?

-… Yo…- miró para otro lado, pero sabía que negarlo era una estupidez-… Solo me siento como un idiota…- admitió, sorprendiendo a la humana-… Que por el error de un _Biju_ una niña quede en este estado…- miró a Himawari, durmiendo con aquella respiración tan débil que lo ponía de los nervios- … No me gusta…-

Hinata le sonrió, agradecida por su preocupación. Le acaricio la cabeza, sin extrañarse que el _Kyubi_ cerrara los ojos, para sentir mejor el cariño. Se había acostumbrado de que la actitud del zorro hacia ella fuera diferente que con su marido. Sabía que Kurama _le tenía un poco más de respeto_ que a Naruto, aunque, claro está, no se lo iba a decir. Decirlo tal vez lo haría enfurecerse.

Kurama, después de un rato, miró a Himawari, quien se acababa de acurrucar más.

-… Oye…- llamó a Hinata sin mirarla.

Ella lo miró extrañada, ya que no dijo nada más, pero, al notar como él miraba a su hija, comprendió que quería un tiempo a solas con la girasol.

-Voy a ver a Bolt- le aviso, levantándose- Si sucede algo, sabes que puedes llamarme- le sonrió. Kurama solo asintió, y la miró de reojo cuando cerró la puerta.

El zorro miró de nuevo a Himawari, sin evitar sentirse estúpido por haber sido, como le menciono el _Yonbi_, un completo _cabeza hueca_ con respecto a lo sucedido.

-… Mocosa- la llamó, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida-… Yo…-

Lo que iba a decir le costaba mucho… Al igual que aquella vez, cuando estuvo a punto de perder sus lazos con ella y con Bolt… Pero tenía que decirlo. Era algo que los _Biju_ no decían… Algo que creía que no hacían…

La pequeña se movió levemente, sacando una de sus manitas de la sabana. Kurama la miró, recordando la primera vez que le hizo compañía en la noche, cuando, después de bañarla, ella se aferró a su mano, deseándole _Buenas Noches_, y quedándose dormida.

Le tomó su manita, y se sintió más culpable al notar que ella seguía con su temperatura baja, ya que su mano estaba algo fría, sin esa calidez que la caracterizaba.

-… Perdóname…- se disculpó, sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima al decir aquella palabra que, como _Biju_, le costaba mucho decirla- Critico a tu padre por ser un inmaduro, pero esta vez fui yo el que actuó estúpidamente… Por no confiar en el viejo, tú…- apretó levemente la mano de la niña-… Himawari, no dejare que te pase algo así de nuevo- le prometió, y se quedó quieto al sentir como la mano de la pequeña se aferraba a él.

La miró, pero ella seguía durmiendo.

Himawari correspondía al gesto inconscientemente.

Sonrió levemente.

-… Sí… También te quiero, mocosa-le aseguró, correspondiendo al gesto, sintiendo como el agarre de la pequeña perdía levemente fuerzas.

Se molestó al darse cuenta que Himawari estaba pasando un poco de frío, ya que la ventana estaba abierta, la cual cerró de inmediato. La miró, y la cubrió mejor con las sabanas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta como la pequeña sonreía levemente, perdida en sus sueños.

Tan sorprendido estaba, que no se había dado que la puerta había quedado medio abierta, y Hinata, apoyada en la pared, cerraba los ojos, sonriendo, agradecida por escuchar las palabras del zorro a su hija.

Se alejó, bajando por las escaleras, sintiendo que su pequeña, al igual que Bolt, había nacido con la suerte de tener a un compañero tan leal como Kurama a su lado.

* * *

-No-negaron los _Biju_, molestos.

-_Vamos, que no voy a molestar, solo los voy a acompañar_\- rapeo Bee, que había estado pidiéndole a los _Biju_ poder ir con ellos a ver al _Sabio_.

-Vas a molestar- le aseguró Chomei.

-Y mucho- asintió Isobu.

-¡¿Y yo?!- pidió saber Bolt, sentado en el sillón junto a Sakura y su hija, que pasaba una página de su libro, ignorando las pataletas del ninja de _Kumo_.

-Bolt-kun, eres solo un niño- le recordó Matatabi- Esto es algo entre los _Biju_-

-Tú padre nos acompaña solamente porque es _"nuestra unión_"- agrego Kokuo, a lo que Saiken asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Escuchaste?- Naruto miró como su hijo se amuraba- Tienes que quedarte y cuidar a tu mami y a Himawari-dattebayo-

El pequeño infló los cachetes, haciendo que Gyuki se riera por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Bolt- sonrió divertida Sakura.

-Naruto-kun, no te preocupes por tu familia- sonrió Lee, levantando el pulgar- Ve a esa reunión sin problemas-

-Si quieres, puedo ayudar a Hinata a cuidar a tu hija…-empezó a decirle Gaara, pero se detuvo porque la oreja de Naruto se movió de repente, extrañándolo.

-¡TU ME ACOMPAÑARÁS!- lo señaló el rubio, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡¿EH?!-lo miraron los _Biju_.

-_Yho. Si el pelirrojo puede, ¿por qué el moreno se queda como boquiflojo?_-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que vaya?- se señaló Gaara, extrañado.

-¡Naruto! ¡No metas a Gaara!- le exigió Shukaku.

-¡Va-Vamos, chicos! ¡Gaara antes era un _Jinchūriki_!- les recordó Naruto, que no planeaba que su pequeña girasol se volviera a desmayar por culpa de aquel _Kage_ que no entendía el alboroto- ¡Ti-Tiene derecho-dattebayo!-

-¡Que suerte tienes, Gaara-kun! ¡Conocerás a una leyenda!- sonrió llorando Lee, poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, que no entendía el cambio de planes.

-Lo único que quieres es que Himawari-chan no se desmaye- murmuró Sakura mirando al rubio, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Yo también tengo el derecho, y por eso me aprovecho. Venga, que me quedó insatisfecho_\- apoyo Bee.

-Tú solo quieres ver al _Sabio_ por si se te ocurre una buena rima- le aseguró molesto Gyuki- Bee, aunque te esfuerces, el _Raikage_ no te dejará hacer un concierto en _Kumo_, no importa cuántas rimas escribas-

-_Quiero ver a una leyenda que extienda mi empresa, para que cuando escuches mis rimas no te deprimas porque serán legitimas. Invierto en esto para que mi concierto te deje boquiabierto-_rapeo el moreno, admitiendo lo que dijo el pulpo.

-¡No es una reunión donde los humanos puedan meter sus narices!- les recordó Son, ya perdiendo la paciencia-¡No me importa que ustedes sean un _ex_-y un_ Jinchūriki_! ¡Solo Naruto!-

-¿Qué sucede?- Hinata bajó, extrañada.

-Es que no quieren que nos acompañen Gaara y Bee- dattebayo- le explicó su marido- ¿Y Himawari?- preguntó, algo preocupado.

-Está bien. Su respiración esta algo débil, y sigue pálida…- admitió preocupada la pelinegra, tomando la atención de los _Biju_\- Pero está durmiendo bien-

-Estará bien- les aseguró Sakura al matrimonio- Sucede que el _chakra_ de Himawari se está estabilizando, así que es normal que tenga esos síntomas. No le pasará nada grave- agregó, mirando a los _Biju_, que parecían incómodos.

-¡C-Como si me importara!- Son miró para otro lado, ganándose las miradas fastidiadas de sus hermanos.

-¿Y Kurama-kun?- preguntó Lee, intrigado.

-Está con Himawari- le sonrió Hinata, y se extrañó por la cara que puso Naruto, y no solo él, sino que los _Biju_ también se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué ese zorro…?! ¡¿Está con mi niña…?!- preguntó, de piedra.

-T-tranquilo, Naruto-kun- le pidió Hinata- Kurama-san aún se sigue sintiendo culpable por lo que pasó-le recordó, tranquilizándolo- Quiere cuidarla-

_-Yho. El zorro viene a demostrar que es todo un guardián. A la girasol la protege, aunque lloviese-_rapeo Bee.

-¡Que noble!- empezó a llorar Lee, por lo que Sarada se movió, porque no tenía ganas de que su preciado libro se mojara.

-¡Ese es mi trabajo-dattebayo!- refunfuño Naruto, celoso- Zorro de pacotilla…-

-Naruto, tranquilízate- le pidió Gaara- Todos nos preocupamos por ella-

-Lo sé…-admitió, causándole una risita a su hijo.

-Ya lo sabía. La niña de Naruto amaestro por completo a Kurama- les murmuró Son a sus hermanos, que se habían reunido para hablar sin problemas.

-No creo que sea eso- admitió Saiken.

-Claro que no. Es solo que el _Kyubi_ le tiene apreció- señalo Gyuki, molesto por la actitud del _Yonbi_.

-Es por eso que la cuida tanto- asintió Chomei- Y ahora que esta tan delicada…-

-¡Eso es porque él fue un completo _cabeza hueca_!- le recordó Son, molesto por eso.

-No te lo discuto- aseguró Shukaku- Ese zorro debió contarnos todo en el momento en que recibió esos llamados-

-No deberían hablar de Kurama de esa forma- les señalo Matatabi.

-¿Y ahora lo defiendes?- la miró burlón Son.

-Me refiero a que no nos lo dijo por temor a que fuera una trampa- explicó molesta la gata de fuego- Nos quería proteger-

Eso dejó pensativo a los _Biju_.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema- suspiró Gyuki- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Permitimos que Bee y el _Kazekage_ nos acompañen?-

-…- Shukaku se rascó la barbilla, meditando- Bueno… Gaara antes fue mi _Jinchūriki_-

-¡El anciano quiere vernos a nosotros! ¡No a los humanos a los que algunos estuvieron, o están atados!-recordó Son, exasperado con ese temita- ¡Es un **no**!-

-Pues…- murmuró tímidamente Saiken, haciendo que sus hermanos la mirara-… ¿No creen que le gustaría vernos… junto a humanos?-

Son se empezó a tirar de las mechas rojas, ya que nunca se atrevía a levantarle la voz a la más pacífica de los nueve.

-… Tienes razón- admitió Isobu, dejando sorprendido a Son- Él siempre quiso que interactuáramos más con los humanos-

-Tal vez le alegraría saber que, bueno, empezamos a comunicarnos con ellos- opinó Chomei.

-Además no creo que Naruto le permita a Gaara quedarse esta noche cerca de su pulga- suspiró Shukaku.

-Sí- asintieron los otro seis _Biju_.

-Bien- murmuró molesto Son Goku- ¡Pero no me culpen si el anciano se siente ofendido por la presencia de humanos!-

-Sí, sí-asintieron los demás, ignorándolo.

En eso, los ocho se dieron cuenta que Bolt se les había acercado.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir?- pregunto esperanzado.

-No- negaron los ocho.

-¡Y no escuches conversaciones ajenas!- le ordeno Son Goku.

-¡Son unos pesados-dattebasa!- les mostró la lengua el pequeño- ¡Parecen viejas cotilleando!-

-¡¿CÓMO?!- le rugieron en la cara Son y Shukaku.

-¡Viejas brujas!-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

-¡¿Ah?!- Naruto se volteo al ver el escándalo- ¡Son, Shukaku, dejen de perseguir a mi pequeño-dattebayo!-

Sarada se quedó mirando la persecución…

¿Realmente ese era el tipo de chico que le gustaba? ¿De dónde habrá sacado gustos tan extravagantes?

* * *

Himawari frunció el ceño, y abrió sus ojos, para ver a Kurama al lado de la cama. Se extrañó cuando notó como el zorro hacia un movimiento brusco al verla despertar.

La pequeña no sabía que Kurama había estado acomodándole los cabellos de la frente, y, al ver como despertaba, retiró de inmediato la mano.

-¿Kurama-chan?- la pequeña se sentó, bostezando- ¿Ya es mañana?-

-Mocosa, te desperté- le explicó fastidiado el zorro-Sigue durmiendo. Tienes que recuperar energías-

-¿Ya viste a Cuernitos-san?- pregunto somnolienta, restregándose los ojitos.

-¿A quién…? Ah, no. No he visto a Cuer… ¡Digo, deja de llamarlo así!- le exigió el zorro-Y no, aun no. Pero pronto salgo-

Para su sorpresa, la pequeña sonrió, bastante entusiasmada.

-Oye, realmente, ¿qué te dijo el viejo?- le pidió saber el zorro, intentando disimular su curiosidad.

-Kurama-chan pronto sabrá~- sonrió contenta la pequeña- Y estarás contento~-

-Ya…- la miró sin creerle mucho- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien~-mintió, ya que se sentía cansada, pero no quería seguir preocupando al zorro.

-Si, claro- Kurama la quedó mirando- Mocosa, eres pésima para mentir- le aseguró, causando que ella sonriera nerviosa.

El zorro puso su mano en la frente de la niña, extrañándola

-Sigues fría- murmuró, molesto, extrañándola más. Ella tocó su frente, y se sorprendió al sentir su piel tan fría. ¿Era eso lo que la cansaba?

Kurama se dirigió al bolso de la pequeña, de donde sacó un abrigo rosa.

-Oye- se lo lanzó, aterrizando en su carita-Abrígate-

-No quiero- la pequeña se sacó la prenda de la cara- Me va a dar calor- se amuró.

-¿Y qué demonios me importa? Abrígate y duérmete-

-Pero…-

-¡Mira, ya casi es la hora de salir, y no quiero seguir viéndote así de enferma!- la calló el zorro- O te pones esa cosa, o…-pero no se le ocurrió nada con que amenazarla.

-¿O me _apapachas_?- sonrió la pequeña, fastidiándolo.

-…- la quedó mirando.

-¡Quiero el _apapacho~_!- la pequeña soltó la chaquetita, y levantó sus brazos hacia él.

-¡C-Claro que no!- negó Kurama, molesto- ¡No ha llegado el día en que…! Admito que les he dado unos abrazos… ¡Pero **jamás un **_**apapacho**_!

-Kurama-chan se ve lindo cuando dice _apapacho_\- se rió contenta la pequeña.

-¡C-Cállate!-miró para otro lado, molesto.

-¡Estas rosa~!-

-C-Cierra la boca-

La pequeña siguió riéndose, pero empezó a toser, alertando al zorro.

-Oye- se subió a la cama, y rápidamente puso la chaqueta en la espalda de la niña, abrigándola.

-… Me siento rara…- admitió Himawari, dejando de toser.

-Claro. Estuviste expuesta a una pequeña cantidad de _chakra _del viejo. No es algo de lo que te recuperas en una tarde- le aseguró Kurama.

-… Cuernitos-san se disculpó conmigo por eso- le comento la niña, sorprendiéndolo- Pero dijo que fue necesario, porque Kurama-chan se puso muy _cabeza hueca_\- sonrió, pero se quedó quieta al notar como la mirada del zorro cambio por lo último.

Se sorprendió cuando Kurama le dio la espalda.

-…Mocosa… Perdón por meterte en esto- murmuró el zorro, molesto consigo mismo-… Yo…-

-Kurama-chan parece pergamino rayado- sonrió Himawari, sorprendiéndolo-¿Sabes? Quiero un _apapacho_-

-¡Ni hablar!-la miró molesto, causándole una risita- ¡Y te estaba hablando en serio, mocosa malcriada!-

-Por favor~. _Apapacho~_-

-¡En tus sueños!- gruñó, mirando como ella lo abrazaba por detrás- Te estas aprovechando- le aseguró.

-Kurama-chan, te quiero mucho-le sonrió Himawari, acurrucándose en su pelaje.

-… Solo duérmete…- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado.

-Nop. Me aburro-

-¡Eres una desobediente…!- empezó a reclamarle el zorro, pero se calló cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana.

-_¡Pájaro-chan!_\- sonrió contenta Himawari, mirando la ventana, donde aquel pájaro, posado en el otro lado del vidrio, picoteaba la superficie.

-¿Oh?- Kurama miró alzando las cejas al ave, que seguía picoteando el vidrio.

El zorro se acercó a la ventana, y la abrió, por lo que el pájaro entro, pero, para susto de Himawari, él lo agarro de inmediato, haciendo que unas plumas se le salieran.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se amuró la pequeña.

-Bien, bien…- el zorro miró molesto al pájaro que se retorcía en su agarre- ¿Puedes entenderme, _Pájaro-chan?_\- preguntó sarcásticamente- No sé por qué, pero creo que estas relacionado con el viejo- aseguró, sin dejar el sarcasmo, causando que el ave dejara de intentar sacudir sus alas- Dime, ¿qué rayos quiere el viejo, que es tan importante como para poner a **la mocosa** en peligro?- exigió saber, dándole a entender que recordaba que era el mismo pájaro que estuvo con los niños cuando fueron secuestrados por aquellos renegados, y el que apareció momentos antes de que Himawari fuera afectada por el chakra del _Sabio._

El ave lo miró un rato, y empezó a piarle con fuerza.

No le entendía nada de nada.

-Rayos, si no te entiendo, no me sirves…- Kurama lanzó al pájaro por la ventana, asustando a Himawari.

-¡Kurama-chan!-

-¿Qué? Para algo tiene alas…- empezó a decir el zorro, pero el pájaro volvió y empezó a picotearle la cabeza- ¡Oye, suelta!- exigió, intentando sacárselo de encima.

Himawari miró amurada _la pelea_, sin saber, al igual que el zorro, que aquel pájaro había ido a verla para saber su estado.

-¡Suficiente!- Kurama agarró al pájaro, esta vez con las dos manos- ¡Veamos si te repones a esta!- lo tiró con fuerza por la ventana, llegando a volverse un puntito en el cielo estrellado.

-Oye, Kurama…- un cansado Naruto entró a la habitación, ya que sentía que corrió la maratón por evitar que dos _Biju_ dejaran calvo a su hijo- ¿Eh?- miró extrañado al zorro, que estaba en dos patas frente a la ventana-… Estas… ¿Aullándole a la luna-dattebayo?-

-¡Claro que no, idiota!-

-Papi~- lo llamó Himawari, contenta.

-¡Mi niña~!- el rubio empezó a _apapacharla_, chocando su mejilla con la de su pequeña- ¿Cómo te sientes~? ¿El feo zorro te despertó~?-

-… Idiota…- murmuró Kurama, fastidiado.

-Papi, Kurama-chan lanzó a volar a _Pájaro-chan_\- acusó Himawari, amurada.

-¿A quién?- se extrañó Naruto, dejando los mimos- Espera… ¡¿Al pájaro de la mañana?!- miró atónito al zorro, que se quitaba el cerumen del oído- ¡Kurama, idiota…!- le dio un coscorrón- ¡Ese pájaro era Ne…!-

-¡¿Y a mí que me importa?!- le gruñó adolorido el zorro- ¡Solo vino a molestar! ¡Al igual que tú!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡Lárgate y deja a la mocosa dormir!-lo empujó afuera.

-¡Eres tú el que se larga-dattebayo!-contradijo el rubio, ahora él empujando afuera al zorro.

Himawari parpadeo, mirando como su padre y el zorro forcejeaban entre ellos para sacar a uno de los dos fuera de la habitación.

En eso, ambos se enredaron, por lo que tropezaron, y no solo cayeron fuera de la habitación, sino que también rodaron por el pasillo, hasta caer por las escaleras.

-Papi y Kurama-chan son unos _cabeza hueca_\- sentencio Himawari, que se había quedado sola.

* * *

-¿Eh?- Son, como los demás _Biju_, levantó la mirada.

Los ocho estaban subiendo las escaleras, para buscar a Kurama, ya que pronto era la hora de salir al _Templo de los Jinchūriki_.

-¿No era el zorro?- pregunto extrañado Shukaku, ya que, como sus hermanos, había escuchado el rugido enojado del nueve colas.

-¿Ahora qué le paso?- se preguntó Gyuki.

-¿Se estará peleando de nuevo con Naruto?- se preguntó Isobu, suspirando.

-Tal vez para saber quién cuida a Himawari-chan- suspiró Kokuo.

Entonces sintieron un temblor por las escaleras, y, desde arriba, aparecieron rodando Naruto y Kurama.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los ocho _Biju_ se vieron envueltos, comenzando a caer mezclados en el lío del rubio y el zorro. Ni siquiera se salvó Chomei, que había estado volando.

* * *

-¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!- pataleaba Bolt.

-Vamos, Bolt- lo regaño Hinata- Sabes que solo irán tu padre, Bee-san y Gaara-san-

-Piensa que tienes que cuidar de Himawari-chan- le señalo Lee, sonriendo con el pulgar.

-_Así que deja de patalear, que no vamos a jugar. Yho. Mira, no te vengas a angustiar, y menos a envidiar. Lo mejor será, que te pongas a dormitar-_rapeo Bee.

-Hazles caso, Bolt- le pidió Sakura, mientras Sarada ignoraba la pataleta del rubio.

-Sí- asintió Gaara.

El pequeño infló los cachetes, pensando testarudamente que, no importa lo que le dijeran, iría sí o sí. Si era necesario, usaría cierto truquito que se le había ocurrido.

En eso, todos se sobresaltaron por el alboroto que se escuchaba por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lee se asomó, pero fue un grave error, ya que le cayeron encima Naruto y los nueve _Biju_.

-¡¿Ah?!- Sakura se levantó, igual de sorprendida que los demás.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun, Kurama-san!- Hinata se les acerco, preocupada, pero ambos tenían los ojos dándoles vueltas, mientras que los demás estaban adoloridos.

-¿Qué les pasó?- se extrañó Bolt.

-… Q-Quisiera saberlo- admitió Saiken, sin entender bien lo que les paso hacia unos momentos.

-_Hachibi, te prohibí jugar en el resbalín_\- rapeo Bee.

-Esto… no es gracioso…-murmuró adolorido Gyuki.

-Shukaku ¿Qué pasó?- Gaara lo miró, extrañado.

-E-Eso quisiera saber- gimió el mapache, sobándose el mentón, adolorido- ¡Pero es culpa de este estúpido zorro!- aseguró, señalando al mareado Kurama.

-Ca-Cállate… mapache idiota…- murmuró Kurama, sin poder creer que volvió a meter la pata junto Naruto. ¿Acaso la torpeza se pegaba?

-¡VÁMONOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ ANTES DE QUE ALGO MÁS PASE!- ordeno enojado Son, bastante adolorido.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- asintió Matatabi.

-Yo… también…- Lee, debajo de todos, levantó el pulgar.

Sarada se acomodó los lentes, fastidiada.

* * *

Así, después de calmar a los _Biju_, y de que Naruto y Kurama recuperaran el sentido del _arriba abajo_, ellos, junto a Gaara y Bee, se despidieron del resto afuera de la casa.

-¿Y Bolt?- se dio cuenta Naruto, después de despedirse de Hinata.

-Dijo que iría al baño- suspiró la mujer.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kurama.

-Este…- Sarada se acercó a los _Biju_, extrañándolos- Van a volver, ¿verdad?- pregunto, algo tímida.

-¿Y a ti que te…?- empezó a decir Son, pero Kurama, Shukaku, Gyuki e Isobu se le abalanzaron, todos tapándole la boca.

-Claro. Solo será una visita- aseguró Matatabi, ignorando, como los demás, el forcejeo que había detrás.

-Volveremos- agrego Kokuo.

-No te preocupes- pidió Chomei.

-Sí- asintió Saiken, contenta.

Sarada los miró sorprendida, y sonrió agradecida. Sakura le acaricio el cabello negro.

Shukaku miró de reojo a la pequeña, y sonrió levemente.

-¡Papi~!-

Todos levantaron la mirada, para ver a Himawari asomada a la ventana, junto a Bolt.

-¡Kurama-chan~! ¡Nos vemos~!-se despidió la pequeña.

-¡Adiós!- sonrió Bolt, que parecía muy divertido.

El zorro miró para otro lado, sonriendo levemente.

-Anda, no te avergüences- lo molesto Son.

-¡Cierra la boca!-

-Entonces nos vamos- sentencio Gaara.

Los demás asintieron, y se fueron, siguiendo a Bee, que rapeaba bastante entusiasmado.

Hinata junto a los demás los vieron irse, y después regresaron a la casa.

Ninguno de los dos grupos se dio cuenta en que cierto rubio, oculto entre los arbustos, sonrió divertido, y siguió de lejos a Naruto y a los demás, ya que era imposible perderse por la voz rapera de Bee.

* * *

-Bien- sonrió contento el rubio que estaba al lado de Himawari- Que fome que el real vaya con papá, pero después sabré como es el papi de Kurama-chan-dattebasa- le sonrió el clon a la pequeña.

-¿No se enojarán papi y Kurama-chan cuando sepan que dejaste un clon y te fuiste a seguirlos?- pregunto curiosa Himawari.

-Ellos me sobreestiman. Ninguno pensaba que manejo está _súper mega técnica_-dattebasa-sonrió jactancioso el clon, recordando como el real utilizó el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ mientras los demás iban a despedir al grupo, y se fue de la casa por la ventana de uno de los baños del primer piso.

Ahora el Bolt original debía estar siguiendo al grupo.

-Pero solo puedes hacer uno- sonrió Himawari, descolocándolo.

-¡Pronto haré muchos más! ¡Millones y millones de Bolt recorrerán el planeta-dattebasa!-le aseguró.

Himawari sonrió divertida ante la idea.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, encima de la ventana, cierto pájaro escucho todo. El ave negó con la cabeza, y emprendió vuelo, decidido a seguir al verdadero Bolt.

* * *

-_Yho, yipi yahi yho. Aquí voy en camino en mi dominio. Yo aquí determino cualquier desatino que examino. ¡Oh, Wiii~!- _rapeaba Bee, mientras caminaban por el bosque, sin darse cuenta que fastidiaba a los _Biju_, y a Gaara.

-Alguien póngale el _mute_\- suplicó Isobu.

-Hay que admitir que tiene entusiasmo- admitió Matatabi.

-Lo ha tenido toda su vida- aseguró Gyuki, fastidiado, observando como su _Jinchūriki_ caminaba rapeando.

-_¡Yho!_-

-No era un alago-

-¿Y por qué rayos decidieron que nos acompañara?- pidió saber fastidiado Kurama.

-Es que, estoy segura que al _Sabio_ le gustara saber que nos llevamos mejor con los humanos- explico tímidamente Saiken.

-Babosa, entonces hubieras escogido a otro humano- señalo fastidiado el zorro- Concuerdo que el mocoso _Kazekage_ es decente, pero Naruto y Bee…-

-¡Oye!- se ofendió el rubio.

-_Digan lo que quieran, de este enredo no me alejan_-rapeo Bee, sin hacerles mucho caso.

-¡También soy tan genial como Gaara!-se jacto el rubio- Recuerden quién los salvo a todos-pidió.

-Nadie-mintieron los _Biju_.

-¡Son unos pesados-dattebayo!- aseguró molesto Naruto, continuando camino echando humo de la cabeza.

Gaara miró algo extrañado al rubio, pero sonrió levemente.

-Es idéntico a Bolt-señalo Chomei.

-¿No será que Bolt-kun es idéntico a Naruto?- corrigió Kokuo.

-Con ambos es lo mismo-murmuró fastidiado Kurama- Son un par de payasos, malgastan el _chakra_ con _jutsus_ inútiles, además que actúan como perdedores…-

-Los conoces bastante bien, zorro- le señalo divertido Shukaku- Se nota que te domestico bastante bien la pulga rubia-

-Ca-cállate-exigió cabreado Kurama.

-Bueno, Naruto tiene sus puntos buenos, así que supongo que el pequeño también- sonrió Gyuki- Recuerden quien fue el que nos pidió dejar de pelear entre nosotros-

Eso dejo pensativo a los _Biju_.

Fue entonces, que el grupo llegó a la _Cascada de la Verdad_.

Kurama, como el resto de los _Biju_, se quedó sumamente quieto, sin poder creer que, ahí, sentado en el montículo de hierba rodeado de agua, se encontraba el hombre que los separó del _Juubi_, dándoles formas y sentimientos diferentes…

_El Sabio de los Seis Caminos _levantó la mirada, y sonrió al ver a sus nueve hijos en aquellas peculiares formas.

-_Los estaba esperando_-sonrió.

-Sa… Sabio- murmuró Son, igual de impactado que los demás.

"_V-Viejo…"_ Kurama lo miró, sin poder creerlo aun.

-_Veo que vinieron acompañados_\- el anciano miró a Naruto, Bee y a Gaara- _Me alegra saber que trajeron invitados-_

-Entonces… ¿él es…?- Gaara, bastante sorprendido en ver a aquel anciano rodeado de una luz blanca, miró a Shukaku, quien simplemente asintió.

Bee miró a Gyuki, que parecía igual de sorprendido que los demás. Sonrió y poso su mano en el hombro del pulpo. No iba a decirle ninguna rima por respeto a su padre.

-¡Hola, anciano~!- saludo contento Naruto, descolocando a los presentes- ¿Qué tal has estado-dattebayo~?-

-_Bastante bien…_-

-¡Oye, Naruto!-lo miró enojado Kurama- ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!-

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó el rubio- ¡Si el viejo y yo somos amigos-dattebayo!- le recordó sonriendo.

-¡Aprende donde está tu lugar, idiota!-

-¡Apréndelo tú, zorro idiota!- pidió enojado Naruto, y empezaron a chocar cabeza.

Matatabi suspiro, sin poder creer que actuaban así frente al _Sabio_, que no parecía molesto por el escándalo que ocurría.

-Sabio, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo estás?- pidió saber tímidamente Saiken, algo emocionada por ver a su padre.

-_Bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Saiken_\- le sonrió el anciano, tomando la atención de los _peleadores_\- _Y me alivia el darme cuenta que han estado en paz desde nuestra última reunión, hijos míos_-

-S-Sí…- murmuró Son, rascándose la mejilla, algo sonrojado.

-Sabio, ¿por qué nos invocaste a todos?-pidió saber Isobu.

-¿Paso algo malo?- se preocupó Kokuo.

-_No. No ha ocurrido ninguna calamidad_\- les aseguró el anciano.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?- se extrañó Chomei.

-Debes tener una razón- le señaló Shukaku, recuperando el habla por la sorpresa de verlo.

-_Yo…-_ empezó a decir el anciano, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de cierto pequeño que resonó en el bosque.

-¡¿Eh?!- Naruto se sobresaltó, pisándole una de las colas a Son.

-¡AY!-

-¿No era…?- se extrañó Gaara.

-¡Bolt!- se asustó Kurama.

-_Está bien…_\- advirtió el anciano, antes de que el _Kyubi_ y el rubio se fueran.

-¿Eh?- Kurama, como los demás _Biju_, lo miró sorprendido- ¡P-pero viejo…!-

-_Él pequeño está bien_\- le aseguró el anciano, sin sorprenderse- _No te alteres, Kurama-_

-¿C-Cómo que mi niño está bien?- pidió saber Naruto, temblando- ¡¿Y qué hace afuera?!-

-_Los estuvo siguiendo desde que salieron de la casa de Killer Bee_\- explico el Sabio- _Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Naruto. Creo saber quién lo hizo gritar_-suspiró, pero no parecía molesto-_Hable muchas veces con él para que no se abalanzara a tu hijo por la forma en que trata a su sobrina, pero parece que, al final, no se logró controlar_-

-¿Sobrina?- se extrañó Gaara.

_-No entiendo a este viejo_\- admitió Bee.

Pero Naruto capto de inmediato a quien se refería el anciano.

-Ya veo- sonrió el rubio, entusiasmado- ¿Así que él también tiene su voluntad presente-dattebayo?-

-Oye, Naruto-lo miró molesto el zorro. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que uno de sus mocosos estuviera en el bosque a esa hora, y, que más encima, hubiera gritado.

-Tranquilo, Kurama- sonrió el rubio- Itachi es un buen tipo-

* * *

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!- Bolt, sin dejar de correr, se tapaba la cara con los brazos del cuervo que le picoteaba la cabeza, sin piedad.

No lo entendía. Él había estado siguiendo el rap de Bee-ojisan hasta que se distrajo con ese pájaro negro, y, de repente, este lo ataco, como si quisiera convertir su cabellera rubia en su nuevo nido.

Pero, lo que Bolt no sabía, era que el cuervo, que había estado vigilándolo, recordó que era el niño que normalmente molestaba a _Sarada Uchiha_, siempre burlándose de su hábito de leer y su uso de lentes.

Simplemente, el cuervo empezó a actuar como todo tío actuaria frente al mocoso que se burlaba de su única sobrina.

-¡Suéltame!- pidió Bolt- ¡Eres más molesto que la _Cuatro Ojos_!-

Mala elección de palabras.

Ahora el cuervo empezó a agarrarle del cabello con sus garras.

-¡Duele!-gimió, aumentando la velocidad.

El pájaro, que había buscado el rastro de Bolt, sobrevolaba cerca de ellos, mirando la escena. Ululo levemente, o sea, suspiró fastidiado.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, el pequeño llegó de golpe a la _Cascada de la Verdad_, chocando con Son Goku y empujándolo al agua, salpicando a los _Biju_.

-¡D-Déjame!- pidió Bolt, pero, para su sorpresa, el cuervo lo soltó, y fue a posarse al hombro de aquel anciano bastante extraño- ¿Eh?

El _Sabio_ le sonrió al niño, quien se extrañó más al darse cuenta que el hombre brillaba.

-¿Quién eres…?-

-¡Oye, Bolt!- Naruto se le acercó, al igual que Kurama, y el resto de los _Biju_, mientras Gaara ayudaba a Son a salir del agua.

-Duele…- gimió Bolt, sobándose unos arañazos de la cara, y se extrañó bastante al ver alterado a su padre y al zorro de nueve colas.

-¡O-Oye! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le pidió saber Naruto.

-¡¿Quién te dejó así el rostro?!- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Él!- Bolt, amurado, señalo al cuervo, que, en el hombro del _Sabio_, grazno.

-… ¿Ah?- parpadeo Naruto-¿Acaso Itachi…? Bueno, hasta las personas, digo, pájaros como él pueden sacar las garras de esa forma-dattebayo-admitió, sonriendo incomodo.

Kurama se quedó mirando al ave negra, y después miró al pequeño.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que hiciste semejante escándalo… solo porque te pico un pájaro?-pidió saber Kurama, sintiendo que su poca paciencia estaba por desbordarse.

-¡Me atacó, el muy malo!-pataleo Bolt.

Los demás _Biju_ suspiraron fastidiados.

-_Anormal, animal-_ rapeo Bee.

-Estoy de acuerdo- admitió Gaara, mientras Son, bastante molesto, intentaba calmar su furia porque no quería hacer un escándalo frente al _Sabio_.

-¡IDIOTA!- Kurama le dio un merecido coscorrón en la cabeza a Bolt- ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea del susto que me hiciste pasar! ¡¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no estás en la casa con Himawari y tu madre?! ¡Te escapaste, ¿verdad?! ¡Eres un crío idiota! ¡¿Cuál es tu manía de desobedecer unas simples órdenes?!- le rugió en toda la cara, pero se quedó extrañado al verlo sonreír contento.

-Kurama-chan está preocupado por mí-dattebasa- sonrió.

El zorro, de inmediato, miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

-Estas metido en un buen lío, mocoso- le aseguró, aun sonrojado, sin darse cuenta que el anciano sonreía por lo que veía.

-¡Bastante!- ahora Naruto le dio un coscorrón a su hijo- ¡Dije que solo _ninjas profesionales_ podían acompañar a los _Biju-_dattebayo!-

-Pero…-se amuró el pequeño.

-¡Nada de pero, pequeñín! ¡Le darás un susto a tu madre cuando no te vea-dattebayo!

-Nop- sonrió Bolt- Porque hice un clon que se quedó con Himawari-

-¿Eh? ¿Sabes hacer un clon?- se sorprendió Gyuki.

-_Me sorprendes, por como aprendes-_admitió Bee.

-Naruto, deja, de una buena vez, de enseñarle estas cosas a Bolt- ordeno enojado Kurama.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pe-Pero si _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _no es una mala técnica-dattebayo!- se defendió el rubio.

-¡La usa para sus tonterías! ¡Al igual que tú!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Debió aprender esas cosas de ti!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

Y empezaron a chocar cabeza.

-Compórtense- suplico Saiken.

Pero ambos se detuvieron porque, para sorpresa de los presentes, el _Sabio_ contuvo una risita.

-¿Eh…? ¿Viejo?- se sorprendió Son.

-_Lo siento. Pero me alegra bastante verlos tan animados_\- admitió el anciano, acariciando la cabeza del cuervo- _Además de ver que Kurama sigue siendo tan sensible_-

-¡Y-Yo no soy sensible, viejo!- aseguró el zorro.

-¿Viejo?- parpadeo Bolt- ¡¿AH?!- señalo atónito al anciano- ¡E-Entonces…! ¡¿Eres _Cuernitos-san_?!-

El aludido asintió.

-¡ES EL _SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS_!- le gritó en la cara Son al pequeño- ¡Háblale con respeto, niño!-

-Vamos, Son Goku- le pidió Chomei.

-Bolt-kun es tan solo un niño- le recordó Matatabi.

-Uno que es bueno para desobedecer- agrego Shukaku, causando que Kurama bufara molesto.

-_Los hermanos, hablan de los humanos bastante ufanos_-rapeo Bee. Gaara lo quedó mirando.

Bolt sonrió divertido, y se extrañó cuando un pájaro se posó en su desordenada cabellera. Naruto y Kurama miraron sorprendidos al ave.

-¿Eh? _¿Pájaro-chan?-_ lo reconoció el pequeño- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El pájaro tomo vuelo, y se posó en el otro hombro del _Sabio_.

-Eh…- sonrió Naruto- Viejo, veo que tienes dos buenos amigos-dattebayo- le señalo.

-_Sus voluntades para proteger lo que aman atraviesa el tiempo y el espacio. Es por eso que pueden sentirme, y yo a ellos. Estamos unidos-_explico el anciano, acariciándole la cabeza al pájaro- _Naruto, te debo una disculpa_\- eso extraño al rubio- _En la mañana de este día filtre un poco de mi chakra en tu hija menor, para probar mi presencia a mis hijos. Sé perfectamente que ahora está en un estado delicado por mi acción. Me disculpo, Naruto. Nunca fue mi intención causarle daño, pero fue necesario para que aceptaran mi existencia_\- hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Al escuchar eso, Kurama miró para otro lado, sintiéndose mal al recordar como Himawari caía al piso, después de que él viera el _chakra_ del anciano en ella.

Los _Biju_ agacharon un poco la cabeza, algo deprimidos al recordar esa situación. Bee y Gaara intercambiaron miradas.

-Entonces, ¿por eso lo hiciste?- pregunto serio Son Goku.

-Para… ¿Para darnos a entender que eras tú el que estaba detrás del llamado?- murmuró Kokuo.

El _Sabio_ asintió, y miró a Kurama, que parecía bastante afectado.

"_Himawari…"_ sus orejas se bajaron un poco, dolido porque lo que le paso a la niña fue su culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan desconfiado…

-_No te culpes, Kurama_\- le pidió el Sabio, tomando la atención del zorro- _Fue mi decisión el demostrarte de esa forma que aquella visión que tuviste, no fue un engaño. La culpa es mía, así que no te atormentes, solo te causaras más daño-_

-… Yo…- murmuró Kurama, mientras Bolt lo miraba, algo preocupado.

-Papi, ¿estás enojado con Cuernitos-san y con Kurama-chan-dattebasa?- preguntó, pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio mayor le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, viejo- sonrió Naruto, dirigiéndose al anciano, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Sakura-chan dijo que mi niña está bien, y ahora esta con Hinata. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Tampoco culpo a Kurama. Este viejo zorro es bastante testarudo, y no le gusta demostrar que se preocupa por sus hermanos-dattebayo- señalo al zorro, sorprendiéndolo- Además, tú lo hiciste para poder ver a tus hijos-le recordó- Como padre, sé muy bien lo que se siente querer verlos-dattebayo-le aseguró, acariciándole la cabeza a Bolt, que sonrió contento.

Gaara asintió, de acuerdo, mientras que Bee hizo una pose rapera.

Kurama miró impresionado a su _Jinchūriki_. A veces se le olvidaba que ya no era aquel payaso que se ponía a pintar las caras de piedra de los _Hokage_. No, su mocoso era un adulto, un padre de familia, que a veces actuaba como un niño, pero cuando se ponía serio, era otra persona.

Sonrió levemente, agradecido con su mocoso.

El _Sabio_ miró sorprendido a Naruto, y sonrió.

-_Gracias, Naruto-_agradeció- _Y ahora, mis hijos_\- miró a los nueve _Biju_, que le prestaron atención- _Tienen dudas, las cuales son normales. Se preguntarán por qué los llame. Este lugar detrás mío, el "Templo de los Jinchūriki", puede acumular por si solo chakra, así que, cerca de él, podría mantener mi presencia, y fue por eso que utilice mi chakra para llamarlos, y darle la imagen a Naruto de esta isla, para que la escogiera-_

-¿Eh?- parpadeo el rubio.

-Con razón estabas hostigándome a cada rato con esta bendita isla- murmuró Kurama, cabreando al adulto.

-_Yho. Dinos tu razón, motivo o circunstancia…_\- empezó a rapear Bee, pero la arena de Gaara lo calló.

-_Hijos, yo quería verlos. Especialmente este día…_-el cuervo, en su hombro, le grazno-_ Sí…- _miró el cielo nocturno-_La luna está en su punto. Ya son pasadas la media noche… Es este día-_

-¿Qué tiene este día?- se extrañó Gyuki.

El anciano les sonrió.

-_Hace muchos siglos, en este mismo día, separé al Juubi en nueve maravillosas entidades. Fue un arduo trabajo, pero, cuando aquellos nueve seres de chakra, recién creados, me vieron con la curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos, me di cuenta que no solo debilite lo que podía ser un peligro para este mundo, sino que también me di cuenta que nacieron seres con gran potencial, y un buen corazón. Es un día que jamás olvidare, al igual que la fecha-_

Los nueve _Biju_ se quedaron quietos, sumamente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-V-Viejo… Q-quieres… Quieres decir que- que este día…- murmuró Kurama, totalmente atónito.

-_Sí…_\- asintió el _Sabio_\- _Este es el día en que llegaron al mundo, pero, según la pequeña de Naruto, Himawari, a este tipo de días se les dice, normalmente, "Cumpleaños"_\- recordó.

Bolt parpadeo sorprendido, y sonrió contento.

-¡¿Es el cumpleaños de Kurama-chan y sus hermanos-dattebasa?!- preguntó, entusiasmado, pero era ignorado tanto por los _Biju_, como por los adultos, que estaban bastante sorprendidos con la noticia.

-… N-Nuestro… ¿Cumpleaños…?- murmuró Saiken, con la voz temblorosa.

-… _Sabio_\- murmuró sorprendida Matatabi.

-… Has… Has recordado siempre esta fecha- murmuró Isobu, con un hilo de voz.

-_Sí. La he tenido guardada siempre, desde que me dieron su primera sonrisa-_sonrió el S_abio_, y tocó con su vara el agua que lo rodeaba.

La onda que creo hizo aparecer un espejismo en el agua, mostrando a los nueve _Biju_, todos recién nacidos.

Naruto miró el reflejo, sorprendido. Los _Biju_ se veían más pequeños que cuando se separaron del anciano. Eran totalmente inocentes, y bastante tiernos. Se fijó especialmente en el pequeño zorrito que, curioso, movía sus nueve colitas, mirando para todos lados, olfateando con su pequeña nariz negra, y sus orejitas se sacudían sin parar, captando todo lo nuevo que debió sentir en aquel momento.

Bolt, de la mano de su padre, sonrió entusiasmado al ver al _Kurama-bebé_.

En eso, Gaara, que había estado viendo a aquel mapache recién nacido, se dio cuenta que Shukaku temblaba levemente, con la cabeza gacha. El pelirrojo sonrió, se agacho y le acaricio la espalda al mapache adulto, que no negó el gesto.

Bee se fijó en eso, y miró a su compañero, que apretaba levemente los puños, sin despegar su mirada de su _yo recién nacido_, que se miraba las ocho colas de pulpo, divertido por la forma que tenían.

El moreno puso su mano en la cabeza de Gyuki, dándole a entender que comprendía los sentimientos que lo embargaban.

-_Sa… Sabio_\- murmuró Son, cerrando los ojos, pero estaba igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

Todos estaban así. Temblando levemente, sintiendo como los embargaba el sentimiento de gratitud hacia la bondad del _Sabio_, que, después de tantos siglos, de tanto tiempo, aun recordaba aquel día…

Kurama, mirando a su yo pequeño, se sorprendió cuando este miró para arriba, y sonrió contento. Pudo notar que el zorrito tenía unos ojos puros, unos ojos que aún no habían visto la oscuridad del mundo en el que acababa de nacer.

Se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta que por esa razón el anciano lo instigo tanto con el llamado. Él quería verlos ese día, porque ese día nacieron…

Estaba tan conmocionado y agradecido, que no notaba como Naruto y Bolt lo miraban, algo preocupados.

-_Como logré concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra para aparecer en este plano de la vida, escogí esta fecha para poder verlos, pero ya me queda poco- _explico el anciano, haciendo que los _Biju_ lo miraran, los nueve con los ojos brillosos, y, para sorpresa suya, él empezaba a desaparecer en polvos blancos.

Le quedaba muy poco tiempo en ese lugar, y eso lo sabían perfectamente el ave y el cuervo, que le piaron y graznaron respectivamente, se elevaron y se posaron en los hombros de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo.

El _Sabio_ les sonrió agradecido a aquellas aves, que fueron su compañía durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando a sus hijos, que lo miraban sumamente tristes.

_-Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama… Yo…_ _Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirles esto_\- les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a sus hijos- _Feliz Cumpleaños_, _mis pequeños… Estoy orgulloso de cada uno…-_y desapareció, al igual que la visión en el lago, el regalo que les dedico a sus nueve hijos.

Los nueve hermanos miraron el lugar en donde desapareció su padre, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos.

Saiken no aguanto más, por lo que unas lágrimas empezaron a cursar su rostro, al igual que Isobu y Shukaku, que lloraba en silencio, con Gaara sobándole la espalda, sonriéndole.

Matatabi, Gyuki, Kokuo y Chomei aguantaban el llanto, en cambio Son se tapó el rostro con el brazo, porque no quería que vieran sus lágrimas.

Bee se agachó, y le acaricio la cabeza al _Hachibi_, que temblaba levemente.

-_Animal, anormal. Esas ganas no son medianas, así que no las reprimas, y suelta las lágrimas, para que no te compriman y te deprimas-_le rapeo,sonriendo.

-Bee…- murmuró Gyuki-… N-Nunca sabes cuándo parar-sonrió forzadamente.

-_Pero tú me sabes tolerar. Mejor ven a rapear_-

-¿D-De qué hablas…? Nos-Nos acaba de salir una rima-le señalo, sorprendiendo al moreno.

-_Yho. Somos camaradas, y eso es una pasada-_le sonrió Killer Bee, sin sorprenderse de que el pulpo ya no aguantara las lágrimas.

-¿Kurama-chan?- Bolt se acercó al zorro, que tenía la cabeza gacha, sin mostrar su rostro, pero se podía ver como temblaba.

-¿Q-Qué quieres…?- pidió saber el zorro, sin mirarlo.

-Kurama- Naruto se agachó, y puso su mano en la espalda del zorro, notando como se erizaba levemente su pelaje- No tienes que reprimirlo. No pensaremos mal de ti si muestras tus sentimientos-dattebayo- le aseguró, sonriendo.

Kurama se quedó quieto por unos momentos, abriendo levemente el hocico, notando como algo húmedo corría por sus mejillas y caía al césped.

-N-Ni creas que- que voy a… a apoyarme en tu ho-hombro o algo así- le aseguró- Yo…- pero no fue capaz de decir más, no sentía que la garganta le ayudara con tanto dolor que le causaba-… Yo…-su temblor regreso. Ya no se sentía capaz de reprimirlo.

Bolt lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el pelaje.

-Si Kurama-chan no quiere que lo vean llorar, entonces no lo veré-dattebasa- le dijo el pequeño, sorprendiendo más al zorro.

Kurama se mordió el labio, agradecido con el pequeño tornillo, ya sintiendo como ahora corrían las lágrimas por sus bigotes.

-Kurama- Naruto le sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza- Sé lo que se siente que tu padre te dice _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_ antes de irse- le recordó, y, para sorpresa del zorro, el rubio lloraba en silencio- ¡No estés triste! Esto solo demuestra lo mucho que los quiere el anciano-dattebayo-

Kurama lo miró, y, sin aguantar más por culpa de las palabras de su _Jinchūriki_ idiota, puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, con un poco de fuerza.

-¡O-Oye!-Naruto casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Ca… Cállate… mocoso idiota…- pidió Kurama, temblando.

Naruto lo miró, y sonrió, al darse cuenta que el zorro no quería que lo viera llorando. Le acaricio el pelaje, y miró a su hijo, quien seguía ocultando el rostro en el pelaje de su amigo, al parecer algo afectado por el ambiente tan triste que había.

"_El día en que nació…"_ el rubio sonrió, y le acaricio el pelo a su hijo_ "Tienes razón, anciano"_ miró el cielo nocturno, sin sorprenderse de que el cuervo y el pájaro emprendieran vuelo_ "Un padre nunca olvida aquel día…"_

* * *

-¡Cálmate, Naruto!- le pidió Kiba al futuro padre, que, después de que llevaran a maternidad a Hinata, no había parado de caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo de espera, a pesar de que el resto de _"Los nueve novatos"_ fueron a darle su apoyo, junto a Sai.

Akamaru, al lado de Kiba, ladró de acuerdo.

-No puedes hacer nada, así que ir de un lado a otro solo traerá problemas- agrego Shikamaru, sentado junto a Choji, que comía bastante nervioso- Sakura e Ino están atendiendo a Hinata junto a Tsunade-sama, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Tienen razón- asintió Shino, apoyado en la pared- Y eso es porque…-

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme-dattebayo!- gritó desesperado Naruto, llegando a caminar por las paredes- ¡V-Voy a… voy a… voy a…!-

-Entonces, cuando una mujer está por dar a luz, el hombre se altera de este modo, a pesar de que es el…- empezó a decir Sai, tomando nota, pero una sombra de Shikamaru le tapó la boca, sin ganas de escuchar lo que podía venir por parte del pálido.

-¡Tranquilízate, Naruto!- le pidió ya exasperado Kiba.

-¡No puedo-dattebayo!- el rubio boca abajo, se restregó su corto cabello rubio totalmente alterado- ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! ¡PREFIERO QUE REVIVAN A MADARA DE NUEVO QUE VIVIR ESTE TORMENTO-DATTEBAYO! ¡O QUE SASUKE VENGA A PELEAR CONTRA MI! ¡O TONERI, O KAGUYA…! ¡LO QUE SEA MENOS ESTO!-

-Oye…- lo quedó mirando Shikamaru.

-¡KYA!- el rubio empezó a correr por todos lados, sin aguantar la desesperación y los nervios.

-Deberías estar feliz de ser padre- le señalo Choji, sin parar de comer por los nervios.

-¡Lo estoy…! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!-

Entonces los seis adultos se quedaron quietos cuando se escuchó el grito de Hinata. A Akamaru los pelos se le pusieron de punta, y los hombres palidecieron, hasta Sai palideció más.

-¡MI BEBÉ! ¡MI HINATA!- se alteró por completo Naruto, entrando en modo _Biju_\- ¡YA VOY MI VIDA!- se dirigió al salón donde daba a luz su mujer, pero no fue capaz de seguir moviéndose, porque Shikamaru lo detuvo con su técnica de sombras.

-¡No puedes entrar ahora mismo!- le recordó molesto el ninja- ¡Además de que Sakura no quiere que estorbes!-

-¡PERO…! ¡PERO…!- forcejeo el rubio contra el _jutsu- _¡MI BEBÉ VA A DAR A LUZ A MI MUJER! ¡DI-DIGO...!

Otro grito por parte de Hinata.

-¡KYA!

[¡DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO!]

* * *

Naruto parpadeo, y se encontró en su interior.

Miró atrás, para ver a Kurama, recostado, mirándolo sumamente molesto.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de cerrar la boca?- pidió molesto el enorme zorro- Algunos aquí intentan dormir-

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DORMIR EN SEMEJANTE MOMENTO-DATTEBAYO?! ¡VOY A SER PADRE!-

-Tú, no yo-

-¡KYA! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!- se preguntó alterado Naruto.

-Calmarte sería una buena opción-

-¡Cállate, zorro apestoso! ¡¿Qué sabrás tú?!- exigió saber.

-No lo sé… Ah, sí. ¿Tal vez sepa un poco porque he estado en el interior de dos mujeres que dieron a luz?-le preguntó sarcásticamente, golpeándole la frente con la punta de su dedo.

-¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, ZORRO PERVERTIDO!-

-¡¿A qué vino eso?!- gruñó enojado Kurama- ¡Si fuera pervertido estaría atento a todos tus momentos a solas con tu mujer!-

Naruto parpadeo y se sonrojó por completo.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DIJISTE?!- exigió saber, llegando a echar humo de la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Siempre me pongo a dormir cuando te pones tierno con la _Hyuga_\- Kurama miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

Ese era el único inconveniente de estar dentro de un hombre casado.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO-DATTEBAYO!- lo señalo Naruto, alterado.

-¡Lo dice el inventor del _Jutsu Sexy!_-le rugió Kurama- ¡Demonios, ojala que el mocoso no herede tu torpeza! ¡Y tampoco tú manía de decir _dattebayo _aquí, _dattebayo _por allá! ¡Estoy harto del _dattebayo!_ ¡Suficiente tenía con el _dattebane_ de Kushina y después tuve que empezar a aguantarte! ¡Que el _Sabio_ se apiade de la criatura y que no herede esa manía de la familia!-

-La… ¿La criatura…?- Naruto recordó de golpe que, en unos minutos más, sería padre- ¡MI BEBÉ!- se agarró la cabeza, alterado.

-¡Que cierres la maldita boca de una vez!-

-¡Ciérrala tú!- ordeno alterado Naruto- ¡Voy… voy a ser padre…! ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos?-lo miró fastidiado el zorro- A ver, cuando un hombre conoce a una mujer…- empezó a decirle sarcásticamente.

-¡ESO YA LO SÉ!-lo calló rojo como tomate el rubio.

-¡Entonces deja de hacerme preguntas tontas! Suficiente con no poder dormir-

-¡AH! ¡NO PUEDO CONTROLARME!- se alteró más Naruto, ignorando al _Kyubi_, fastidiándolo más.

-¡CONTRÓLATE O ME QUEDO CON TU CUERPO Y AL MOCOSO LO RECIBO YO!- amenazo Kurama, asustando al rubio.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡RAYOS! ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE SERÉ PADRE SI NO TENGO IDEA COMO ACTÚA UNO-DATTEBAYO?!- se preguntó alterado, rascándose su corta cabellera.

Eso hizo que Kurama se quedara quieto.

Cierto, su mocoso nunca tuvo una figura paterna en su infancia. Se crió solo, sin un padre que lo cuidara…

Lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso se sentía culpable por eso?

-¡KYA! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!-

-¡Hacer escándalo no ayudara a pujar a Hinata!- le señalo ya perdiendo la paciencia Kurama, dispuesto a darle un consejo, pero se extrañó porque Naruto se quedó quieto.

-… ¿Pujar…?- murmuró el rubio, y de repente palideció…

* * *

-¡MI MUJER!-Naruto se deshizo del _jutsu_ de Shikamaru, y entró de golpe a la habitación donde atendían a Hinata.

Lo que vio hizo que se le fuera el alma a los pies, sintiera un retortijón en el estómago, y, por el vértigo, se desmayó en el umbral de la puerta, desactivando el modo _Biju_.

* * *

Kurama, simplemente, se tapó la cara con una mano, armándose de paciencia.

* * *

Naruto, con la sensación de haber visto algo que jamás podría olvidar, y que aparecería en sus pesadillas, abrió los ojos, para ver como Kurama le golpeaba la cara con el dedo.

-¡K-Kurama!- el rubio alejó el dedo del zorro, y se sentó, sintiéndose mareado.

-Estoy aburrido, mocoso idiota. Tuviste suerte de desmayarte, o si no la mocosa escandalosa te mata, y a mí de pasada-le informó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¿Eh? ¿Desmayarme…?- Naruto recordó de golpe lo que vio, y, sin poder aguantarlo, empezó a vomitar.

-¡OYE!- Kurama retrocedió, asqueado- ¡ESTE LUGAR NO ES MUY ACOGEDOR, PERO AQUÍ VIVO, ASÍ QUE NO ME LO VENGAS A ENSUCIAR!-le ordeno, enojado.

-L-Lo siento- el rubio se repuso, limpiándose el mentón, todavía pálido- Me-Mejor me quedo aquí-

-Sí… Ya dejaron tu cuerpo encima de las sillas, para que no molestes- murmuró Kurama, a una distancia segura por si el _Jinchūriki_ tenía otra nausea.

Naruto empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso.

-Este… Kurama…- lo llamó.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues… ¿C-Crees que seré buen padre-dattebayo?-

Eso sorprendió al zorro.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Pues, porque somos amigos- Naruto lo miró extrañado- ¡Y ya no puedo con los nervios-dattebayo!- aseguró, al borde del llanto.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, y suspiro.

-No querrás saber mi opinión- le aseguró, recostándose en el piso.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿T-Tan malo puedo llegar a ser?!-se asustó Naruto.

-No-eso extraño al rubio- No puedo decírtelo, porque eso lo aprendes en el progreso. Tú mismo te darás cuenta, cuando estés criando a ese mocoso, si eres o no un buen padre-le dijo, bastante serio.

-… Es que… no sé cómo serlo… Nunca he tenido, bueno… un ejemplo…- admitió Naruto, algo decaído por eso.

Kurama lo miró serio, moviendo una de sus orejas, molesto.

-Escucha, Naruto- lo llamó, prestando su atención- Minato y Kushina, mientras te esperaban, se estuvieron preparando bastante- informó, sorprendiéndolo- Leían cada libro estúpido sobre embarazos, la forma de cuidar al bebé… Era una pesadilla… Bueno, hasta que Minato, después de acordarlo con Kushina, botaron todos los libros-

-¿Eh?- el rubio parpadeo sorprendido- ¿Por-Por qué?-

-Porque, aunque no me guste admitirlo, usaron la cabeza. Se dieron cuenta que ningún libro les enseñaría como ser padres. Así que lo mismo te digo: Nadie te lo va a enseñar, tengas o no tengas un ejemplo a seguir-sentencio.

Naruto lo miró, más calmado, y sonrió, aliviado.

-Gracias, Kurama- suspiró, más tranquilo.

-No me agradezcas, me da escalofríos- gruñó Kurama, causándole una risa al rubio.

Naruto lo miró, preguntándose si, realmente, no tenía un ejemplo a seguir…

Lo dejó quieto el llanto que empezó a resonar en el lugar.

Las orejas de Kurama se levantaron de golpe, y se incorporó, sorprendido.

-Oye, Naruto- llamó al rubio, pero este estaba quieto, totalmente sorprendido, sin dejar de escuchar el llanto- Ándate, tu mocoso te espera-

-P-P-Pero…- lo miró preocupado.

-¡¿Y ahora no te atreves a acercártele?! ¡Hace un rato estabas pataleando por hacerlo!-

-E-Es que… yo… yo… ya… soy… pa…- tartamudeo Naruto, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡Que te largues!- el zorro lo empujo con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el rubio saliera del lugar.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, y se incorporó en la silla, escuchando el llanto de su hijo.

-Al fin- levantó la mirada, para ver a Shikamaru, junto al resto- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo… Él ya… ¿nació?- preguntó Naruto, con un hilo de voz.

-Sí- asintió Shino.

-Vamos, padre del año- Kiba lo ayudo a levantarse, y lo empujó hacia la sala de maternidad- ¡Dale un saludo a mi sobrino!-y lo entró de golpe.

Al entrar, hizo que Ino y Sakura dejaran de botar unos guantes llenos de sangre, mientras Tsunade se incorporaba, al parecer después de entregarle un bulto a Hinata, quien, recostada, lo abrazaba, con sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas.

-Felicidades, Naruto- le sonrió la pelirosa al rubio, olvidando su interrupción durante el proceso de parto.

-Anda, ve a saludar al pequeño- lo alentó Ino, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Yo… él ya…- tartamudeaba Naruto, sintiendo como el llanto del infante resonaba en su cabeza.

-Es un niño saludable- le aseguro Tsunade, acercándose- ¿No es así, Hinata?- miró a la madre, quien seguía abrazando al bulto.

-S-Sí…- asintió Hinata, sin ser capaz de articular palabra por la emoción.

Naruto se le acerco, mirando preocupado su rostro, ya que se podía ver que estaba cansada, pero, al mismo tiempo, llena de gozo.

-¿Estas… bien?- le pregunto, con un hilo de voz, colocando su mano en su cabellera negra.

-Sí…- sonrió Hinata- Y él también-miró el bulto.

Naruto también se fijó en él, y notó como se le apretaba el estómago al ver unas manitas saliendo de este.

Tragó saliva, y, con mano temblorosa, movió un poco la tela que cubría el rostro de su primogénito.

Era un pequeño bebé, con la misma tonalidad de piel que su padre, al igual que su corto cabello rubio, y, para sorpresa absoluta de Naruto, tenía dos marcas en cada mejilla.

El padre se dio cuenta de inmediato que no fue el único sorprendido, ya que noto como cierto zorro, en su interior, abría los ojos totalmente sorprendido al ver ese detalle en el bebé recién nacido.

-Es… es…- pero no fue capaz de decir más. Empezó a restregarse los ojos, conmovido. Ahora no solo era un esposo, ahora era un padre. Tenía una familia, una hermosa familia.

Abrazó a su esposa, junto con el bebé.

-Hi-Hinata… gracias… gracias…-murmuró, agradecido-… Ahora… soy padre… somos padres… tenemos un hijo… Gracias…-

La pelinegra le sonrió a su marido, sintiendo la misma dicha que él.

El bebé empezó a retorcerse, sin dejar de llorar.

-Va-Vamos, mi pequeño- Naruto, sin dejar de llorar, le acaricio el cabello rubio- Tampoco me he olvidado de ti-dattebayo… Mi pequeño tornillo… Mi pequeño Bolt…-

Ese iba a ser un día que jamás olvidaría, porque nació su hijo, su pequeño tesoro…

Kurama, en el interior del _padre_, sonrió, preguntándose si el próximo bebé que tuviera su mocoso también heredaría sus bigotes.

No le parecía una mala idea.

* * *

_**-¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo^^!-sonreí contenta.**_

_**-¿Era tan chico de pequeño?- me quedó mirando Bolt.**_

_**-Eres chico aun ahora- le señalo.**_

_**-¡¿EH?!-**_

_**-Es el cumpleaños de Kurama-chan~- sonreía contenta Himawari- ¿Qué le puedo regalar~?-**_

_**-Algo contra sus ronquidos- sugerí- O un mata-pulgas...- pero me quedé calladita al notar la mirada del zorro detrás mió.**_

_**-¡MOCOSA!- me gruñó, asustándome- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A METERLE ESAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA A LA NIÑA!-**_

_**-Ya, cálmate_. Veo que dejaste atrás el pañuelo...-_**_

_**-¡¿C-Cómo?!-**_

_**-Solo digo que eres tan tierno cuando demuestras tus sentimientos. En este capitulo mostrarte tu preocupación hacia Bolt y Himawari, y fue tan tierno cuando el Sabio...-**_

_**-¡Cierra la boca!-**_

_**-O-Oye, no te lo decía por molestar. Solo te estoy señalando tus buenos puntos a favor-**_

**_-Kurama-chan, llorón- se burló Bolt._**

**_-¡¿Qué?!-_**

**_-¡Kurama-chan, te doy un apapacho para que pases las penas!- sonrió Himawari, abrazando al zorro._**

**_-¡SUFICIENTE!- el zorro me miró enfurecido._**

**_-¡Oye, para tu carro!-_**

**_-¡Biju Dama!-_**

**_-¡KYA!- por milagro la esquive a tiempo- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Bien, si esas tenemos... Este...- miré la hombrera de carnero que tenía puesta, regalo de "Chicxulub Kukulkan"-_ ¿_Cómo era que la usaba?_**

**_-¡Esto no lo esquivas, mocosa impertinente! ¡Biju Dama!-_**

**_Asustada, me cubrí con los brazos, bloqueando la técnica y siendo rodeada de chakra dorado. Recordé las indicaciones del lector que me entregó este objeto, por lo que moví mis brazos según lo que me dijo, y logré disparar una gran cantidad de chakra hacia Kurama, lanzándolo a volar._**

**_-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan se volvió una estrella fugaz!- me señalo Himawari, mientras me reponía del susto._**

**_-Casi soy yo la que se vuelve parte del espacio- le aseguré a la pequeña._**

**_-¡Zoe! ¡Kurama-chan viene al ataque-dattebasa!- me aviso Bolt, sobresaltándome._**

**_Y era verdad, el zorro había regresado, y ahora, para mal mio, estaba en su tamaño real._**

**_-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Ya tiene malas pulgas! ¡Veamos!- empece a buscar en mis bolsillos, encontrando el Láser Celestial de "Zafir09" y el silbato de "zardx"-Este... ¡¿Cuál uso?!-_**

**_-¡MOCOSA!-_**

**_-¡Kya!- de inmediato, soplo el silbato._**

**_Para mi esperanza de vida, apareció la forma de "zardx" de Mega Charizard, que se abalanzó al enorme Biju, agarrándolo de una de las colas, y empezando a darle vueltas y vueltas y vueltas..._**

**_-¡Kurama-chan parece trompo!- se rió divertido Bolt._**

**_Entonces "zardx" soltó a Kurama, lanzándolo a volar._**

**_-Creo que a Kurama-chan le gusta mucho el espacio- opino inocentemente Himawari._**

**_-Y ojala se quede ahí- sonreí aun asustada por el sustito que pase- ¡Gracias, "zardx"! ¡También a _**_**"Chicxulub Kukulkan"! ¡Me han salvado!- miré el Láser Celestial- Creo que fue bueno no utilizarte. Si despellejo a Kurama se acaba la historia. ¡Pero, igual, gracias, "Zafir09"!-**_

_**-¡Zoe, la despedida!- me recordaron los dos Uzumaki.**_

_**-¡Cierto, estamos atrasados! ¡Venga, niños, con todo!-**_

_**-¡Sí~!-**_

_**-¡Gracias a todos los lectores por leer-dattebasa!-**_

_**-¡Sigan dando comentarios, me gustan mucho!- sonrió Himawari- Zoe, si les doy un apapacho a los que comenten, ¿habrán más comentarios?-**_

_**-¡Claro que sí~!- empece a apapachar a la pequeña girasol- ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! (¡Y gracias a todos los lectores que se apiadan de mi persona dándome los medios para sobrevivir del cabeza hueca de Kurama TuT!)**_

_**-... Rayos...- murmuró Kurama, ya en su aspecto de cachorro, bastante molesto- ¡No soy cabeza hueca!-**_


	13. Hermanos

_**Hermanos.**_

* * *

Era de mañana, y había un cielo despejado, algo inusual en la isla, ya que, por estar rodeada constantemente de niebla, eran muy pocas las veces que el cielo se mostrara en su color azul.

Tal vez se aclaró por ser un día tan especial.

En la casa de Bee, mientras Sakura le tomaba la temperatura a una contenta Himawari, en el primer piso, Hinata terminaba de regañar a su hijo.

-… Bolt, espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no vuelvas a escaparte- termino de regañarlo Hinata, mientras el pequeño, al verla enojada, temblaba levemente, intentando controlar sus piernas- ¿Entendiste?-

-¡S-Sí!- asintió rápidamente el rubio.

-Me parece bien- sonrió la madre, sin notar como Naruto se escondía detrás de Gaara, asustado por la reciente muestra de furia de su esposa.

-_Esto puede ser desastroso, pero ojala no llegue a lo monstruoso_-rapeo Bee, ocultó detrás del sofá junto a Lee, quien asintió.

-Hinata-san cuando se enoja de verdad saca unas llamas demasiado peligrosas- aseguró el ninja del _Taijutsu_.

-Naruto- lo llamó Gaara.

-Disculpa, pero por cualquier cosa mejor estar detrás de ti por tu escudo de arena-dattebayo- se disculpó el rubio.

-No es eso- eso lo extraño- ¿Qué harás con los _Biju_?-le pregunto, pensando en Shukaku.

-Cierto- Lee salió del sillón al ver que todo era seguro- Kurama-kun y sus hermanos han estado afuera desde que llegaron-

-_Me preocupa por cómo se agrupan_\- admitió Bee, preocupado por Gyuki.

-Se supone que hoy es un día especial para ellos- murmuró preocupada Hinata, quien ya sabía lo que sucedió en la reunión con el _Sabio_.

-Lo sé…- suspiró Naruto, rascándose el cabello rubio- … Sé lo que sienten… Pero también sé que deben superarlo ellos juntos…- miró a Bolt, que había aprovechado la conversación de los adultos para dirigirse a la puerta- ¡Uzumaki Bolt!-

El pequeño se quedó quieto, mientras su padre lo levantaba de la chaqueta negra del buzo.

-Ups-sonrió nervioso.

-Bolt- lo miró molesta su madre, asustándolo.

-Pero… Pero… ¡Quiero ir a animar a Kurama-chan-dattebasa!- pataleo el pequeño, amurado.

Su padre suspiró, sabiendo que las intenciones de su hijo eran buenas.

-Lo sé, Bolt. Pero tienes que entender que Kurama está pasando por un momento difícil-

-¡Nadie debe estar triste en su cumpleaños-dattebasa!- lo miró desafiante el pequeño- ¡Y menos alguien de nuestra familia-dattebasa!-

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, aunque no le daba ni pizca de miedo los ojos molestos de su hijo, pudo ver determinación.

Era, claramente, hijo suyo.

Suspiró exageradamente, extrañando a su pequeño.

-¡Bien, si así lo pones, no puedo hacer nada-dattebayo!- sonrió, haciendo que el resto de los adultos lo quedaran mirando, excepto, claro está, Lee, que los miró entusiasmados- ¡Mostrémosles a estos con cola como se pasa un cumpleaños-dattebayo!-

-¡SÍ!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt.

-¡Así se habla, Naruto-kun!- sonrió entusiasmado Lee.

-… No creo que sea buena idea- murmuró nerviosa Hinata.

-Idiota- murmuró Gaara.

-_Anormal, animal. Toma nota, que se porta como idiota_-rapeo Bee.

-¡Sí~!- escucharon, y se voltearon para ver a Himawari, vestida pero con una chaquetita de lana blanca, en los brazos de Sakura, que también llevaba de la mano a Sarada, que miraba fastidiada a los dos rubios.

-¡Mi pequeñita~!- se le acercó contento Naruto, aun agarrando a Bolt- ¿Cómo te sientes-dattebayo~?-

-Bien~- sonrió la pequeña.

-¿No deberías seguir descansando?- pregunto Hinata, tomando en brazos a su hija.

-Le dije lo mismo- suspiró Sakura- Pero parece que los _Biju_ la necesitan-

-¿Eh?- la miraron extrañados los adultos.

-Es que Cuernitos-san me dijo que cosas les gustan a Kurama-chan y a sus hermanitos- sonrió contenta la pequeña girasol.

* * *

Los _Biju_, mientras tanto, estaban recostados en el césped, aunque solo Kurama, Son y Chomei estaban recostados en las ramas de un árbol cercanos. Ninguno decía nada. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, rememorando el encuentro con el _Sabio_, junto con su despedida, y el descubrimiento del día que era…

Isobu suspiró levemente, sin dejar de mirar como unas hormigas caminaban por la hierba, ignorantes de que estaban frente a unos poderosos seres de chakra, que en ese momento se sentían bastante deprimidos.

-¡Ya no lo aguanto más!- explotó Son, sobresaltando a casi todos sus hermanos, ya que Kurama solo movió sus orejas, sin prestarle mucha atención- ¡Oigan, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!-

-Lo sabemos- le recordó Gyuki, mirándolo fastidiado.

-Pero…-murmuró Saiken, deprimida.

-… ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- termino Matatabi, igual de deprimida que su hermana.

-Si tanto escándalo haces, ¿significa que tienes la respuesta?- exigió saber Shukaku, haciendo que el mono mirara para otro lado- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba!-

-¡Si vas a gritarnos como un loco, al menos búscate un buen argumento!- ordeno fastidiado Isobu.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Y a ti se te ocurre hacer algo, además de ver hormigas?!- contraataco molesto el mono rojo, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Quiero estar tranquilo! ¡Déjanos tranquilos!-

-¡¿Y todo el día estaremos así?!- pregunto molesto Son, dejando pensativo al resto.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, recordando la noche anterior. Intento dormitar, sin querer recordar como él mismo flaqueo ante aquellos sentimientos que, durante siglos, había intentado ocultar…

-… Al _Sabio_ no le hubiera gustado vernos así- murmuró Kokuo, después de un rato.

-¡Cierto!- la señalo Son, dándole la razón- ¡Todos estamos aquí, sin hacer nada! ¡Y solo porque lamentamos haber visto en tan poco tiempo al anciano, y que hoy es… es…! ¡Bueno, ya saben! ¡Dejen de ser tan melodramáticos! ¡No somos niños! ¡Ya nos separamos antes del anciano!-les recordó, exasperado-¡Podemos superar esto!-

-… Sí- asintió levemente Saiken, y, para espanto de los seis Biju varones, tenía la voz temblorosa- C-Cierto…-

-Saiken, tranquila- pidió Matatabi, acercándose a ella junto a _Gobi_.

-No te entristezcas- le sonrió Kokuo.

-Pero… Pero…- _Rokubi_ tembló levemente, a punto de llorar.

-¡Son Goku, esto es culpa tuya!- lo señalo enojado Isobu.

-¡¿AH?!-se espantó más Son.

-Discúlpate con _Rokubi_\- le ordeno enojado Gyuki.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?!-

-¡Tener poco de tacto, eso hiciste, animal!- aseguró Isobu.

-Entristeciste a Saiken con tus comentarios, eso paso- aclaro molesto Chomei, mirándolo fastidiado.

-Eres un desastre- sentencio Shukaku, cruzándose de brazos- Mira que hacerla llorar…-

-¡No fue mi intención!-aseguró enojado Son- ¡Solo me molesta que nos pongamos tan sensibles! ¡¿Y qué si el anciano se fue, dejándonos…?!- empezó a decir, pero provocó que Saiken comenzara a llorar-¡Ah!-se espantó.

-¡MONO IDIOTA!- le gritaron enojados Isobu, Gyuki, Shukaku y Chomei.

-¡Y-Yo…! ¡Yo no quise…!- intento justificarse Son, mientras Kokuo y Matatabi consolaban a la más sensible de los nueve.

-Calla de una buena vez a la babosa- le ordeno molesto Kurama.

-¡¿Hasta tú…?!- se sorprendió más Son- ¡NO LO HICE CON MALA INTENCIÓN!-

-Pero lo hiciste- le señalo Matatabi, consolando a Saiken.

-A veces, Son, puedes llegar a ser de lo peor- sentencio Kokuo.

Los comentarios de sus dos hermanas dejaron en blanco al _Yonbi_.

-Te lo mereces- aseguró Isobu, mientras Chomei aterrizaba cerca de ellos, y, como los demás, se acercó a Saiken, que lloraba levemente.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó apenada Saiken.

-Está bien-le sonrió Matatabi.

-Es normal sentirte así- aseguró Kokuo, comprensivamente.

-Solo ignora al _Yonbi_\- le sonrió Gyuki.

-Sabes que es un _cabeza hueca_\- agrego Chomei. Shukaku, a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.

-¡Se están pasando!- les aseguró el mono, recobrándose, y aterrizando al frente de sus hermanos.

-Solo decimos la verdad- se defendió el _Sanbi_.

-¡Ya les dije que no fue mi intención hacerla llorar!-

-_Tsch_, dejen de hacer tanto ruido- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran- Parecen niños malcriados. ¿Desde cuándo te pones a llorar por cosas así, _Rokubi_?-la miró.

La babosa bajó la mirada, más apenada.

-Ese comentario fue innecesario- opinó Chomei.

-Oye, _Kyubi_, ¿qué acaso vas a culpar a _Rokubi_ por sentirse así?- pregunto Gyuki, mirándolo serio.

-… Solo digo que llorar no hará que el viejo nos de otra visita- aclaro el zorro tranquilamente, sacándose cerumen del oído- Las cosas quedaron así: El viejo nos vio, nos saludó, y se fue sin más. Normal ponernos tristes, pero creo que _Yonbi_ tiene razón. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Al fin- suspiró Son, algo aliviado de que alguien lo apoyara, aunque se dio cuenta levemente que las razones del zorro eran diferentes a las suyas.

-Somos _Biju_\- les recordó el _Kyubi_\- No humanos. Así que dejen de ponerse tan sentimentales. No necesitamos estas emociones- aseguró, dejando algo intrigados a sus hermanos.

-Kurama, estoy en desacuerdo con este punto de vista tuyo- le informo seria Matatabi, mientras él soplaba el cerumen de su garra- No deberíamos desechar estos sentimientos, sino aceptarlos-

-Tal vez eso era lo que quería el _Sabio_\- razonó Kokuo.

-Es mi opinión. Son ustedes la que la escuchan o no- Kurama se acomodó- El anciano se fue, y tu estúpido llanto no lo traerá de vuelta, _Rokubi_-

-L-Lo sé…- murmuró apenada Saiken.

-¡Kurama! ¡Baja y repítelo!- exigió indignado Isobu.

-Estás peor que Son- suspiró Chomei.

-Sabia que eras un zorro egoísta, pero nunca tanto, _Kyubi_-aseguró Shukaku.

-Lo dice el mapache con sed de sangre-

-Oye, _Kyubi_\- Gyuki lo miró molesto, pero serio, captando la atención del zorro- No intentes engañarnos. Estoy seguro que estas peor que Saiken-

Las orejas del zorro se levantaron de golpe.

-¡¿Qué me intentas decir?!- rugió enfurecido Kurama.

-Que intentas ocultar tus sentimientos, a diferencia de nosotros- explicó sin alterarse Gyuki, mientras el zorro gruñía enojado- Siempre haces lo mismo. Intentas demostrarnos que eres cruel con estos sentimientos, pero eres el que más se ve afectado. ¿Te recuerdo que, al principio, intentaste engañarme y ocultar tu afecto a los pequeños de Naruto?-

-_Hachibi_, no te atrevas a meterlos en esto- gruñó Kurama. La sola mención de eso lo enfurecía.

-¿Ves? Un sensible- suspiró Shukaku- ¿Y qué es eso de que intento ocultarlo?- miró algo divertido a Gyuki- Imposible, estas pulgas lo tratan como peluche frente a cualquiera. Me da pena-

El _Hachibi_ lo quedo mirando, recordando que ellos pasaban por lo mismo.

-El _Sabio_ siempre dijo que eras el más sensible, y parece que eso no ha cambiado- medito Chomei, dándole la razón al pulpo.

-Ah- entendió Son, chocando su pulpo con su palma- Oye, Kurama. No eres nadie para decirle a Saiken o al resto de que ocultemos lo que sentimos, si tú lo estás negando-le aseguró.

-… ¿Lo acabas de entender?- Isobu se quedó mirando al mono. Sabía que el _Yonbi_ podía ser algo bruto, pero nunca tanto…

-¿Qué acaso no pensábamos lo mismo?-gruñó Kurama, mirando a Son.

-Yo digo que debemos dejar de sentirnos así, **tú** lo quieres negar- le señalo las diferencias, algo molesto con la actitud del _Kyubi_.

-_Tsch_. Si se van a poner así, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, estirándose y dando un buen bostezo.

-¡¿Quién te crees para tomar esa decisión?! ¡Los nueve nos quedaremos **juntos**!- le reclamo Son.

-¿Y por qué rayos?-

-P-Porque hoy es…- murmuró Saiken, algo tímida, captando la atención de sus hermanos- Bueno, nuestros cumpleaños- recordó, sin poder evitar sentirse emocionada.

Los demás sonrieron levemente, sintiéndose igual que _Rokubi_.

-Es un término humano. No nos afecta- gruñó molesto Kurama, apenando a Saiken.

-Himawari-chan fue quien le dijo a nuestro padre que así se le dice a este día- le señalo Matatabi, haciendo que Kurama se quedara quieto.

-… Dije, que no metan a los mocosos- Kurama aterrizó frente a sus hermanos, bastante molesto- Esto es algo nuestro. Ya los metimos lo suficiente-

-¿Qué acaso aún te sientes mal porque la pulga casi estira la pata por…?- empezó a decir Shukaku pero no termino porque el zorro se le abalanzó rápidamente, tirándolo al piso con él encima.

-¡Kurama!- se alertaron los demás, pero el zorro los ignoró, solo le gruñía enfurecido al mapache.

-¡Bájate de encima, estúpido zorro!- exigió molesto Shukaku.

-¡El estúpido eres tú! ¡Vuelve a insinuar algo así de nuevo, y te arrancare la cola!- lo calló Kurama, y no solo a él, también al resto.

Ya estaba enfurecido.

Aun no se perdonaba lo que le había sucedido a Himawari, y aun se sentía molesto porque el travieso de Bolt se había atrevido a escaparse para seguirlos. Eso, más los sentimientos que lo hostigaban tanto después de ver al anciano, hacían que su genio se volviera bastante inestable.

-Lo sabía- lo miró serio Gyuki- Ocultas tanto tu dolencia que la transformas en odio-sentencio, dejando quieto al zorro.

-Recuerda que el _Sabio_ siempre te dijo que eso iría en tu contra- le recordó seria Matatabi- Y, al final, ocultaste tanto tu dolor por la persecución que nos daban los humanos, que te volviste odio puro. No solo te dañaste a ti mismo, sino también a otros. Ahora, a Shukaku-

-Gracias- agradeció el mapache, sabiendo que no debía moverse por si el zorro se enojaba más.

-¿Acaso quieres volver a ser el más sanguinario y salvaje de los nueve?-le pregunto serio Son Goku.

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido.

-… Como si les importara- murmuró, bajándose de Shukaku, que respiro aliviado- Siempre hemos hecho las cosas de manera individual. ¿Acaso piensan cambiar?- miró de reojo al resto.

-… Ese fue nuestro error en un principio- murmuró seria Kokuo.

-Sí… Los nueve fallamos. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si nosotros hubiéramos actuado como hermanos- opino seriamente Chomei.

-Pues es algo tarde para que se metan en mis asuntos- sentencio Kurama, dispuesto a irse…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños~!- se le abalanzó Himawari de golpe, tirándolo al césped, sobresaltando al resto de los _Biju_.

-¿A…Ah…?- parpadeo Kurama, sorprendido, mientras Himawari lo _apapachaba_.

-¡Hola~!- Bolt se acercó contento a los _Biju_, adelantándose a los adultos y a Sarada que salían de la casa.

-… S-Sí…- asintió levemente Gyuki, aun sorprendido por la aparición bastante repentina de la pequeña Uzumaki.

-¿Estaban peleándose?- pregunto Sarada, acercándose a Shukaku, que miró para otro lado.

-No es nada, pulga- le aseguró, fastidiado.

-¡Si es algo!- aseguró Himawari, encima de Kurama, que se estaba reponiendo del susto- ¡Prometieron no pelearse! ¡Promesas son promesas!-

-¡Así se habla, mi niña!- sonrió Naruto, acercándose a ellos- Vamos, chicos. ¿Por qué las caras largas-dattebayo?-

-¿De verdad haz hecho esa pregunta?- murmuró Isobu, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Yho. Hoy están cumpliendo otro año, no es un engaño, así que no sean tan huraños_-rapeo contento el ninja de _Kumo_.

-Bee, por favor, no ahora- suspiró Gyuki.

-_Vamos, que quiero otra rima en conjunto_-

-¡Bee!-se avergonzó el _Hachibi_.

-Oigan, vamos, anímense- pidió Sakura, sonriendo.

-Deben de estar contentos- sonrió Lee, levantando su pulgar- Recuerden que el _Sabio_ los espero días y días para poder verlos, y al final los vio por unos momentos, pero eso fue bueno- aseguró, sin darse cuenta que eso hacía que un aura deprimente cayera en los _Biju_.

-… Lee-san, eso no ayuda en nada- le informó apenada Hinata, extrañando al pelinegro.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

Saiken, sin aguantarlo más, comenzó a llorar levemente, sobresaltando a los adultos varones.

-Ah. Cejas Grandes-oniichan hizo llorar a Tierna-chan- acusó Bolt, señalando a Lee.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sobresaltó el ninja.

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ!-gritó enfurecido Son, abalanzándose a Lee, empezando a tirarle el cabello negro.

-¡AY!-

-_Shannaro_\- murmuró Sakura, mirando reprobativamente la escena.

Gaara suspiró, y miró a Shukaku, quien se dio cuenta de eso. Se molestó levemente al ver que el pelirrojo estaba algo preocupado.

-No hagas escándalos, Gaara- pidió el mapache- Igual tú, pulga- miró a Sarada, quien parpadeo sorprendida, pero después sonrió contenta, haciendo que él mirara para otro lado, algo avergonzado.

Gaara sonrió levemente.

-Al fin Son hace algo positivo- menciono Isobu, mirando la paliza al ninja del _Taijutsu_. Chomei asintió de acuerdo.

-Vamos, Saiken-san- Hinata se agacho y abrazo a _Rokubi_, consolándola- Está bien admitir tus sentimientos hacia tu padre- le sonrió.

-¿La escuchaste, zorro?- le pregunto Shukaku a Kurama, quien seguía algo sorprendido al tener a Himawari en la espalda.

-Kurama-chan, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto curiosa la girasol.

Kurama parpadeo de nuevo, volviendo a la realidad.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ AFUERA?!- se escuchó en todo el bosque, seguido de un golpe.

-¡AY!- gimió Naruto, con el chichón en la cabeza provocado por el zorro, que miraba enojado a Himawari.

-¡Mocosa! ¡Vete de inmediato a la cama!- ordeno enfurecido Kurama.

-Me aburro- la pequeña infló los cachetes.

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA?!-le pregunto enojado, chocando su nariz con la de ella- ¡A la cama!-

-Pero si quiero estar con Kurama-chan en su cumpleaños-lo miró amurada.

El zorro la miró sorprendido, dejando de chocar nariz.

-_Tsch_\- miró para otro lado, sin querer demostrar que estaba agradecido.

-¡Oye, Kurama! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste-dattebayo?!- pidió saber Naruto, bastante dolido.

-¡Cierra la boca!- lo calló enojado el zorro, sin querer reconocer que el golpe era para Himawari, pero no se atrevió y su puño se dirigió a la cabeza de su _Jinchūriki_.

-¡Pero si ni te hice nada esta vez-dattebayo!-

\- ¡¿Nada?! ¡¿Qué la mocosa este aquí es **nada**?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarla salir?! ¡¿Así de irresponsable eres?!- exigió saber, gruñendo.

-¡Himawari ya está mejor!- aseguró Naruto, ofendido.

-¡Se nota a distancia que sigue pálida!-

-¡Confía un poco en mí-dattebayo!-

-¡Me pides demasiado!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡¿Qué acaso no escuchas bien?! ¡Lávate esas orejas!-

-¡¿Y lo dices tú, saco de pulgas?!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-Ah. Parece que tú necesitas limpiarte esas orejotas si no escuchas bien-dattebayo-

-¡YA TE PASASTE!-

… Y comenzaron a pelearse.

Los _Biju_ y Hinata suspiraron, mientras los tres pequeños miraban curiosos la escena, Gaara los quedaba mirando, y Bee hacia una pose rapera, todos ignorando al pobre Lee, siendo apaleado por Son Goku.

Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su delicado genio, pero, cuando hay dos estúpidas peleas detrás y frente tuyo, la paciencia puede agotarse inmediatamente.

-¡SUFICIENTE, _SHANNARO!_\- eso, más unos cuantos golpes, resonó en todo el bosque, sobresaltando levemente al pájaro y al cuervo que observaban todo posados en una rama.

* * *

-¡Más les vale controlarse! ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con ustedes, _shannaro!_-aseguró enfurecida Sakura, mirando a Naruto, Kurama, Lee y Son Goku sentados frente a ella, los cuatro con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan, estas dando miedo-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, con lágrimas de cocodrilo en su maltrecho rostro, al igual que Lee, mientras que los dos _Biju_ fruncían el ceño, intentando ignorar el dolor por el chichón, y las risas incontrolables de Shukaku e Isobu, que disfrutaban de lo lindo al ver que los hermanos con los que siempre peleaban eran castigados de esa manera.

-¡Actúa como adulto, y dejaré de darte miedo!- le aseguró la pelirosa, dándole otro coscorrón- ¡También va para ustedes!- miró a Lee y a los dos _Biju_, que se sobresaltaron.

-Sakura-san, no te enojes- pidió el pelinegro.

-Esto es el colmo- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado, mientras Son estaba amurado.

-_La rosa está dejando la cosa llorosa-_aseguró Bee, ganándose un suspiró de su compañero, que se preguntaba si no podía descansar de todas esas rutinas al menos en su cumpleaños.

-Vamos, Sakura-san- le pidió Hinata, quien aún abrazaba a Saiken, que estaba más calmada.

-Mamá- la llamó Sarada- Recuerda que Himawari-chan nos dejó un itinerario- le recordó, extrañando a los _Biju._

-Bien, mi niña~- le sonrió la ninja médico, descolocando a los castigados.

-¿De qué itinerario hablas?- pregunto Shukaku, restregándose un ojo de tanto reírse.

-Himawari-chan lo hizo-señalo Sarada.

-¡Sí~!- la pequeña miró contenta a los adultos- ¿Preparados?-

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!- le sonrieron Naruto y Lee, mientras que Gaara se preguntaba cómo fue que una niña de cinco años tomo el mando.

-_¡Yho!_\- sonrió Bee.

-¡Vamos, Pulpo-oniichan!- sonrió Bolt, empujando a Gyuki.

-¿Ah?-se extrañó el pulpo.

-¿A dónde?- pidió saber Isobu.

-Vamos, ¿no creen que sería una buena idea salir a caminar un rato por el bosque?- les pregunto Sakura a los _Biju_, extrañándolos bastante.

-¡Sí, sí!- sonrió Bolt, ahora empujando a Chomei.

-¿Y para qué vamos a irnos?- pregunto fastidiado Kurama.

-Vamos, vamos- le sonrió Himawari- Yo quiero ir a caminar~-

-Tú vas a caminar… ¡Pero en dirección a la cama!- la señalo el zorro- ¡A dormir!

-No quiero-

-¡Serás…!- Kurama, enojado, le dio un coscorrón a Naruto- ¡Deja de ser tan malcriada!-le ordeno a la niña.

-¿Por qué de nuevo yo?- se lamentó el rubio mayor, sobando su cabeza.

-¿Quieren que vayamos a caminar?- le pregunto astutamente Matatabi a Hinata, quien sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza a Saiken.

-Sí, estoy segura que les hará bien. Y podrán descansar después- aseguró Hinata, mirando a las tres _Biju_, que intercambiaron miradas, entendiendo levemente lo que sucedía.

-Entonces vamos a caminar- sonrió Kokuo, sorprendiendo al resto de sus hermanos.

-¡¿Ahora ustedes?!- las miró sorprendido Son, siendo empujado por Bolt.

-No nos hará mal- sonrió Saiken- Sería bueno, para reflexionar-

Los seis _Biju _se miraron, el _Yonbi_ ignorando al pequeño que intentaba empujarlo.

-Bien- murmuraron, aceptando solo porque la más sensible lo pidió.

-¡Vamos!- sonrió Bolt.

-¡Tú te quedas, niño!- Son lo agarró de la chaqueta.

-¿No podemos ir con ustedes?- pregunto Sarada, dejando en un dilema a los _Biju_.

-¡Esta bien~!- sonrió Sakura- Mi niña no les dará problemas, y supongo que ustedes no le darán ninguno- miró asesinamente a los _Biju_, quienes asintieron de inmediato, recordando levemente la golpiza que esa ninja les dio a cada uno.

-¡Sí!- prometieron.

-Bien~- sonrió la pelirosa.

-¿Estás seguro?- Chomei miró a Naruto, quien asintió, aunque aún se sobaba la cabeza.

-Lo mejor para ustedes es descansar un rato, y sé que la pasan bien con los niños-dattebayo-

-_¡Yho!_\- apoyo Bee, sacándole una leve sonrisa a su compañero.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que solo nos quieren de niñeros- opino Isobu, haciendo que Naruto sonriera, algo incómodo, pero divertido.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos- sentencio Gyuki, empezando a irse junto a sus hermanos, seguidos de los dos pequeños, y Himawari…

-¡Tú te quedas!- Kurama la agarro de la chaqueta de lana.

-¡También quiero ir!- pataleo la pequeña.

-¡Te iras a la cama!- la empujó con sus colas.

-¡Mamiii!-

-Kurama-san, ¿podrías dejar que Himawari los acompañe?- le pregunto Hinata, acercándose a ambos y sonriéndole.

El zorro la quedó mirando, algo sorprendido, sin dejar de empujar a Himawari con sus colas.

-Oye, oye… Todo este tiempo pensé que eras más responsable que Naruto con referente a los mocosos- le señalo, haciendo que sonriera incomoda, y su marido fulminara con la mirada al zorro.

-Sé que a tu lado, estará bien- aseguró Hinata.

Kurama miró para otro lado, pensando que eso no era del todo cierto, recordando algo molesto que esos dos mocosos habían estado en peligro a su lado.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que incomodaba al zorro, por lo que suspiró levemente. Tendría que usar _aquello_.

-Está bien, si no puedes- sonrió, captando la atención del _Kyubi_\- Entonces, Gaara-san, mientras tanto ¿podrías encargarte de Himawari?- le pregunto al pelirrojo, haciendo que las orejas de cierto zorro se movieran bruscamente.

-¡¿Ah?!- se espantó Naruto.

-Sí, no hay problemas-el _Kazekage_ se acercó a la pequeña girasol, que se sonrojo al verlo.

Entonces, de repente, Kurama la agarró del cuello de la chaquetita, y la arrastró, mientras seguía al resto de los _Biju_ y a los dos mocosos.

Gaara se quedó dónde estaba, parpadeando unas dos veces, extrañado por el repentino cambio de parecer del _Kyubi_.

-Sabía que Kurama-san aceptaría de esta forma- sonrió Hinata- Gracias, Gaara-san-

-¿Eh…?-

-¡Bueno, ahora que Kurama y el resto están fuera…!- sonrió entusiasmado Naruto- ¡A trabajar!-

-¡Sí!- asintieron el resto.

-… ¿Qué hice?- pidió saber Gaara, sin entender muy bien lo que pasó con el zorro y la girasol.

* * *

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- aseguró Son, mientras caminaba por el bosque junto a sus hermanos, con Bolt sentado en sus hombros, sujetando sus piernas.

-¡Es divertido-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, bastante entusiasmado.

-Es mejor que estar sentados sin hacer nada- le señalo Matatabi- ¿No querías que dejáramos de hacer **nada**?- agregó.

-No me refería a que nos pusieran de niñeras-

-¿Les molestamos?- pregunto Sarada, caminando al lado de Shukaku.

-Ignora al mono, siempre anda con malas pulgas, como el zorro- le restó importancia el _Ichibi_.

-Por pulga… ¿Te refieres a Bolt?- señalo la pelinegra, señalando al rubio.

-¡Oye, Cuatro Ojos, que no te he hecho nada-dattebasa!- se molestó el pequeño.

-¡No grites en mi oído!- lo calló Son.

-Vamos, no se peleen- pidió Saiken.

Kurama bufó, mientras que Himawari, sentada en su lomo, sonrió contenta.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa Saiken, ya que todos seguían a Gyuki.

-Hay un claro cerca de aquí, no es tan grande como al que fuimos antes, y tampoco tiene un río, pero es agradable- aseguró el _Hachibi_.

-A nada- bufó Kurama, causándole una sonrisa a Sarada.

-Oye- Shukaku, celoso, le tiró un mechón de cabello a la _Uchiha_, tomando su atención- Mas te vale leerme-

-¿Eh?-parpadeo, sorprendida.

-No estaría mal- sonrió Matatabi, mirando a la lectora- Me intriga bastante ese libro tuyo-

-¿De verdad?- Sarada abrazó su libro de tapa azul, algo emocionada.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Son.

-Si es de la Cuatro Ojos, debe ser aburrido- aseguró Bolt, haciendo que una bola de arena chocara en su nuca- ¡Dolió, Gordo-baka!- se volteo, para recibir en plena cara otra porción de arena.

-Que no grites en mi oído- murmuró Son Goku, bastante fastidiado, mientras Shukaku miraba divertido como Bolt escupía la arena de su boca.

Himawari sonrió contenta, en cambio que el resto de los _Biju_ respiró hondo, armándose cada uno de paciencia.

En eso, los nueve _Biju_ y los tres niños llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde llegaba la cálida luz del sol, transformando el lugar a uno bastante agradable.

-¡A correr-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, bajándose de Son- ¡Vamos, Macaco-chan!-

-¡Que no me llames así!- lo persiguió el mono, mientras los demás se sentaban cerca de unos árboles.

-Son parece un niño- menciono Chomei, mirando como jugaba con el rubio.

-Se emociona muy rápido- sentencio Kokuo.

-Pero… al final, hemos terminado igual que antes- señalo Isobu.

-Nop~- sonrió Himawari, acurrucada en el pelaje de Kurama- Porque estamos nosotros~-

-Sí- asintió Sarada, sentada junto a Shukaku.

Los _Biju_ se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Sí, pero…- murmuró Kruama, tomando la atención de Himawari, que se había puesto a jugar con su peluche de sapo- Sigo diciendo que debiste quedarte con tu madre-aseguró.

-Pero si fue Kurama-chan el que…-empezó a recordar la niña.

-¡Solo te digo que no vuelvas a desobedecerme!- la calló, sonrojado- Demonios, se te hace un deporte ser tan _cabeza hueca_\- murmuró fastidiado.

-¿Eh?…-se entristeció la pequeña.

-Siempre haciendo lo que te da la gana. Demonios, creo que igual saldrás idéntica a tu padre- suspiró decepcionado-…Un día de estos vas a hacer que me enoje de verdad contigo-sentencio Kurama.

-Entonces… ¿Kurama-chan no quiere estar conmigo?- se entristeció más Himawari, con sus ojos brillando.

-N-No he dicho eso- le aseguró rápidamente Kurama, incorporándose, pero la niña ya estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar- ¡O-Oye!-

-Ah, y llegó el _Señor Tacto_\- suspiró Isobu.

-Eres cruel con la pequeña- le aseguró Chomei al zorro, que estaba sudando a mares, intentando en vano alegrar a la pequeña girasol.

-¡Cállate, _Luciérnaga-chan!_\- lo calló, dejándolo deprimido.

-Kurama-chan… ya no me quiere- empezó a llorar Himawari.

-¡T-Te estoy diciendo que no he dicho eso!- le aseguró Kurama, mientras la pequeña se restregaba los ojos.

-Kurama-chan, malo- sentencio Bolt, y Son asintió, de acuerdo.

-_Shannaro_\- agregó Sarada, mientras Shukaku intentaba no ponerse a reír por la expresión del zorro.

-Y, aquí tenemos, al _Biju_ más salvaje de todos- sonrió burlón el mapache.

-¡Cierra el hocico, mapache!- le ordenó Kurama- ¡Y deja de llorar, mocosa!- le suplicó a Himawari, pero la niña se fue gateando con Matatabi, dejándolo en _shock._

_-_¡Minina-chan, Kurama-chan se puso malo conmigo!- acusó, causando que la gata sonriera maternalmente.

-¡Te dejaron plantado!- Shukaku empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras Kurama se quedaba acurrucado en un rincón, bastante deprimido.

Isobu, Chomei y Gyuki se miraron, sintiendo un poco de pena por el _Kyubi_, que parecía alma en pena.

La risa del mapache se apagó porque Sarada le planto su libro en su cara con una fuerza similar a la de su madre, sobresaltando a los _Biju_.

-Gordo-chan, no seas malo- le pidió la pelinegra, mientras el _Ichibi_ se tapaba adolorido el rostro.

-S-Sí…-gimió este, culpando al _Kyubi_ por el golpe.

-Kurama-chan- Bolt se acercó al zorro, quien no reacciono.

-… Sí…-

-¡No otra vez!- Son se agarró la cabeza, fastidiado, mientras los demás _Biju_ se golpearon la cara con sus extremidades, dándose cuenta que el menor de ellos volvió a quedarse en ese estado tan insoportable.

-¡Kurama-chan, actívate-dattebasa!- le pidió Bolt, sacudiéndolo.

-… Sí…-

Los _Biju_ se miraron y suspiraron. Siempre tenían que ser ellos los que resolvieran los problemas.

-Es solo que nos preocupa tu estado, Himawari-chan- explicó Kokuo, mirando a la pequeña que lloraba.

-¿Eh?- dejo de llorar de golpe, haciendo que las bestias con cola se preguntaran si ese llanto, o era falso, o solo era un puchero.

-Se ve que aun estas enfermita- le sonrió Saiken.

-Por eso el _Kyubi_ está tan molesto con que estés levantada-agrego Gyuki, mirando como Bolt, reclamando, se había subido parado al lomo del zorro, quien lo ignoró con su monótono _"Si"_.

-Kurama está preocupado por ti- aseguró Isobu.

-¿De verdad?- murmuró Himawari, mirando al zorro.

-Sí- asintió Matatabi.

La pequeña girasol se quedó pensando, haciéndola ver más tierna. Sonrió, y se acercó a Kurama, al que Bolt, en un intento de animarlo, le tiraba las colas.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- se recostó en el césped, al lado del zorro, quien la miró de reojo- ¿Sabes? Yo también me preocupo mucho por ti- le sonrió contenta- Sapo-chan también- le mostro su peluche- Y Cuernitos-san mucho, mucho-aseguró.

Kurama la miró un rato, sonrió levemente, y le acaricio la cabellera negra.

-Siempre diciendo cosas que ya sé- le comento, causándole una risita- Y tú…- miró a Bolt, que seguía tirándole las colas- ¡DEJA MIS COLAS EN PAZ!-le rugió, alborotándole más el desordenado cabello rubio

-¡Ah! ¡Volviste-dattebasa!- contento de verlo gruñón de nuevo, se le abalanzó, abrazándolo.

-¡O-Oye!-intento quitárselo, pero el _Uzumaki_, como siempre, se le pegó como una pegatina.

-¡Himawari también!- la pequeña girasol se unió al abrazo, quedando ambos arriba de Kurama, quien, boca arriba, suspiró fastidiado, causándoles risas.

Los demás _Biju_ se miraron, y sonrieron satisfechos.

-Ese zorro es un suertudo- sentencio Shukaku.

-Ustedes también- los miró Sarada, tomando la atención de las bestias- Himawari-chan y el _shannaro_ los quieren mucho, por algo les pusieron apodos… Y ustedes también los quieren mucho-agregó, mirando la escena.

Los ocho _Biju_ se miraron, y sonrieron levemente.

-No te excluyas, pulga- le ordeno Shukaku, desordenándole su cabello peinado, y de paso, descolocando sus lentes.

-Sí… También te incluimos- le aseguró Isobu, sorprendiéndola.

-Exacto- sonrió Chomei.

-Para ser _Uchiha_… eres bastante peculiar- murmuró Son, mirando para otro lado y rascándose la mejilla.

-Oye- lo quedó mirando Gyuki- Bueno, es verdad que Sarada es diferente-

-Y eso es bueno- sonrió Saiken. Sus dos hermanas asintieron, de acuerdo.

Sarada, acomodándose los lentes, miró a los ocho _Biju_, bastante sorprendida, y después les dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

Los _Biju_ sonrieron, satisfechos.

-¡Sarada~!- la llamó Himawari, encima de Kurama, que contaba hasta mil- ¡Cuéntanos un cuento!-pidió.

-Cierto, al menos un capitulo- pidió Shukaku, señalando el libro.

La pequeña lectora sonrió, y asintió, algo entusiasmada.

Bolt la miró un rato, y después para otro lado. Aquel gesto no quedo desapercibido por Kurama, y no solo porque el tornillo y la girasol estaban sentados en su estómago.

"_Oye…"_ lo quedó mirando, recordando que quedarse mirando un rato a la persona que te quería en silencio era otro rasgo de la familia _Uzumaki_…

Sí, de esa forma Kushina miraba a Minato, hasta que esta la salvo, ganándose su respeto y su amor. Igual Naruto, que no le ponía atención a Hinata, hasta que ella, de apoco, dejo de lado su timidez, algo así le pasaba a Sarada…

Y Bolt ahora la miraba…

… ¿Ah?...

"_¡NO EN MI GUARDIA!"_ se restregó la cabeza, exasperado ya con eso del _"Amor Humano"_. Como quería que alguien le diera un manual para entenderlo de una buena vez.

-Kurama-chan se volvió loco-sentencio Bolt, mirando curioso al zorro, al igual que Himawari.

-¡Ese lo serás tú!- sentencio Kurama, agarrando a ambos hermanos del cuello de sus chaquetas, y sentándose.

-Kurama-chan, estas rosadito~- sonrió Himawari, señalándolo.

-¡Claro que no!-negó Kurama, ignorando la risa de Bolt.

-Si lo estás- aseguró tranquilamente Sarada.

Los _Biju_ se rieron divertidos ante el cambio de tono en el pelaje de Kurama, quien se fastidio más.

No tenían nada de qué preocuparse, mientras el _Kyubi_ estuviera junto a los pequeños humanos, no volvería a ser el _monstruo del odio_.

Como hermanos, podían respirar tranquilos, al saber que el más valioso estaba sano y salvo.

Después de que se calmara la situación, los _Biju_ se sentaron formando naturalmente un circulo, con Bolt sentado al lado de Gyuki, Himawari junto a Kurama, y Sarada sentada junto a Shukaku, leyendo en voz alta el primer capítulo de su preciado libro.

La historia no era mala, se podía notar que era bastante interesante, pero, aun así, Bolt fue el primero en quedarse dormido, ya que este había trasnochado, apoyándose en Isobu, que estaba al lado del _Hachibi_. Después fue Himawari, quien se acurrucó en el pelaje de Kurama, que la cubrió con sus colas, ya que notaba levemente que su piel seguía algo fría.

Al final, Sarada dejó de leer, y se quedó profundamente dormida, acurrucada en el pelaje arenoso de Shukaku, quien sonrió divertido.

-_Tsch_… Se durmió en la mejor parte…- murmuró Son, bostezando.

-… Son buenos niños- menciono Saiken, también somnolienta.

-… Claro…- bostezo Kurama, sintiendo sus parpados pesados-… Son… mis mocosos…- y, sin más, se quedó dormido.

Los demás _Biju_ se miraron, y sonrieron levemente. Había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

De apoco, cada uno se quedó dormido, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de estar ese día con el resto de sus hermanos.

Encima de una de las ramas, el pájaro y el cuervo que habían seguido y visto a los _Biju_ y los tres niños, piaron y graznaron levemente, satisfechos.

* * *

Ya atardecía, y Naruto caminaba por el bosque, ya que todo estaba listo.

-No creo que hayan ido muy lejos-pensó en voz alta, bastante contento.

Estaba seguro al cien por ciento que a los _Biju_ les encantaría lo que les tenían preparados. No pensaba que fueran tan exigentes o quisquillosos como para que lo enterraran vivo.

En eso, llegó al pequeño claro, y se quedó sorprendido al ver a los nueve _Biju_ durmiendo formando un circulo, con los tres pequeños dormitando junto a ellos.

Sonrió, y se quedó mirando la escena, contento al ver el rostro tan calmado de cada _Biju_, especialmente el del _Kyubi_, quien dormía profundamente, con Himawari acurrucada en su lomo.

Se lamentó por no tener una cámara.

Bueno, era hora de que despertaran, y vieran la sorpresa.

-¡A DESPABILARSE-DATTEBAYO!-

El grito del rubio hizo que los nueve _Biju_ levantar la cabeza de golpe, mientras los tres niños se despabilaban.

-¡Naruto!- Kurama miró enfurecido al rubio, mientras Himawari se restregaba un ojo, somnolienta.

-¿A qué vino el grito?- pregunto Isobu, mientras Kokuo bostezaba.

-Han dormido bastante- sonrió Naruto, mirando a Sarada acomodándose los lentes, con algo de sueño.

-… Un ratito más- Matatabi se volvió a acurrucar, sin ganas de levantarse, como toda una gata.

-Nop- negó el rubio mayor, sonriendo- Ya es hora-

-¡Ah!- eso despertó a Bolt- ¡¿Ya es hora-dattebasa?!-

Los _Biju_ se quedaron extrañados.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya es hora-dattebayo!- sonrió entusiasmado Naruto.

-¡Bien!- Bolt se levantó- ¡Vamos~!- empezó a empujar a Gyuki.

A Naruto le costó, pero, al final, logró que los nueve _Biju_ se levantar, aunque a regañadientes, y, junto a los pequeños, emprendieron el camino de regreso.

-Quiero seguir durmiendo- bostezo Saiken.

-Nop, Tierna-chan- la miró Bolt- ¡Todos despiertos!- levanto su puño, entusiasmado.

-… Sí- murmuraron somnoliento los nueve _Biju_.

-Todos tienen sueño- comento Sarada, caminando al lado de Shukaku, que parecía sonámbulo.

-… Quiero una almohada- murmuró el mapache.

-Himawari, ¿te has sentido bien?- le pregunto Naruto a su hija, que estaba sentadita en el lomo de Kurama.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta la pequeña- El pelaje de Kurama-chan me abrigó mucho-

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, al igual que cierto zorro.

Cuando llegaron al área libre de árboles, en la que estaba la casa de Killer Bee, los _Biju_ se detuvieron, sorprendidos, en cambio, los tres pequeños se quedaron impresionados.

El lugar era iluminado por antorchas prendidas, y había una mesa que tenía encima una torta casera con glaseado, varias porciones de bayas en diferentes platos, y jugo natural.

Los nueve hermanos se quedaron quietos, totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Llegamos-dattebayo!- aviso Naruto, levantando sus brazos, haciendo que Hinata y Sakura dejaran de repartir el jugo, y que Bee, Lee y Gaara se voltearan.

-_¡Llegaron, dattebayo!_\- rapeo Bee, acercándose a los impresionados _Biju_, junto al resto.

-¡Quedo genial-dattebasa~!- sonrió contento Bolt, mirando la comida.

-¿Les gusta?- señalo Sakura, satisfecha con el trabajo que hicieron.

-… ¿Y esto…?- murmuró Chomei, con un hilo de voz.

-Es nuestro presente- sonrió Gaara.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Shukaku- ¿A- A qué te refieres?-

-Es que Cuernitos-san me dijo que, tal vez, cuando se fuera, estarían deprimidos- empezó a contar Himawari, contenta- Y me dijo que, cuando eran niños, si se ponían tristes, él les daba mucha comida-sonrió entusiasmada- Así que me dijo que, si estaban tristes, les diéramos mucha, mucha, y mucha comida~-

Los _Biju_ se quedaron más sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad…?- Son se quedó sin palabras.

-Sí- le sonrió Sarada, dejándolo más sorprendido.

-… El… El _Sabio_…- murmuró Saiken, bastante emocionada.

-… Él… Se preocupó de todos los detalles- se dio cuenta Gyuki, sintiendo una gran gratitud hacia el anciano, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-_Pues claro, animal, anormal. Por eso los ahuyentamos y así preparamos la mesa-_explico a su manera Bee.

-¡Pusimos nuestros corazones ardientes de juventud en esto!- agrego sonriente Lee.

-¡¿Qué tal el plan de mi hermanita-dattebasa?!- Bolt miró entusiasmado a los _Biju_, quienes se miraron, y sonrieron, agradecidos.

Bueno, todos menos Kurama, que miraba el piso, sin poder creer que el viejo siempre se salía con la suya.

-¿Kurama-chan?- los tres pequeños lo miraron, algo preocupados.

-¿Te vas a poner a llorar?- le pregunto burlón Shukaku.

-¡Claro que no!- lo miró enojado el zorro, causándole una risita.

-¿No te gusta?- se entristeció Hinata.

-¡No!- negó el zorro, que parecía bastante confundido- Es… Es solo que…-

-No estamos acostumbrados a que los humanos nos traten de esta forma- explico Matatabi.

-Sí… Como si fuéramos sus iguales-termino Kokuo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- sonrió Naruto, tomando la atención de los hermanos- No todos los humanos son malos- les recordó.

Kurama lo miró un rato, y bufó divertido.

-Siempre haciendo lo que te antoja. Tus mocosos salieron igual a ti- sentencio.

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Naruto, sin darse cuenta en el doble sentido del comentario- ¡Ahora, cumpleañeros, a comer-dattebayo!-los invito.

Los _Biju_ se miraron, algo incomodos.

-¡A comer~!- les sonrió Himawari, aun en el lomo del _Kyubi_\- ¡Cuernitos-san me dijo que estaría contento si comían y disfrutaban el día!-

Los nueve hermanos se quedaron más sorprendidos, y no pudieron evitar sonreír nuevamente.

-Pero no crean que vamos a soplar velas- aviso Kurama y, con los demás, se acercó al centro de _la fiesta_.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, es una tradición!- le aseguró Bolt.

-Huele deliciosa la tarta- sonrió Matatabi.

-¡Así se habla!- se alegró Sakura, mientras Hinata sonreía contenta, y le entregaba unos trozos a Kokuo y Saiken.

-¡Ojala la fruta no este marchita!-menciono Son.

-_Es selecta, así que es perfecta_\- aseguró Bee, mientras que Lee, Shukaku e Isobu empezaban a devorar las bayas, a diferencia de Gyuki y Chomei, que las comían tranquilamente.

Gaara tomo un vaso de jugo, y se lo entrego a Himawari, quien se sonrojo, pero estaba decidida a no desmayarse, aunque el gesto del pelirrojo hizo que se ganara las miraditas de Naruto y Kurama, sin darse cuenta.

-Kurama-chan, ¿estás contento?- le pregunto Sarada, con un vaso de jugo.

-Bueno, no está mal… Aunque es raro que nos traten como humanos- admitió Kurama.

-_Glo clogo uganos, yno clogo gagiya-gayebara_-aseguró Bolt, con la boca llena de torta.

El zorro y la pequeña lo miraron, fastidiados.

-No hables con la boca llena- le ordeno Kurama.

-¿Kurama-chan no entendió?- se sorprendió Himawari, sonriendo.

-¿Quién podría?-

-Pues, Bolt dijo:_ No como humanos, sino como familia-dattebasa_\- tradujo Himawari, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

"_Se nota que son hermanos…"_ suspiró, y miró al resto de los _Biju_, que hablaban y comían, bastante contentos _"Hermanos…"_ sonrió, agradecido de tener a esos ocho hermanos _"Gracias, viejo"_.

Naruto, que comía un trozo de torta, miro al zorro, y también sonrió satisfecho.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, bola de pelos-dattebayo"_

* * *

**_¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo^^!_**

**_Me demoré en subirlo porque entré a la universidad, pero espero subir pronto el siguiente, que será el último de esta historia. _**

**_Agradezco de corazón a todos los lectores que han seguido a Kurama y a los pequeños en este viaje, y les doy un abrazo a los que me siguen desde "Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan"^^._**

**_También agradezco a todos los que me han dado un poco de armamento para protegerme de estos gruñones con cola._**

**_-Si te golpeamos, es porque te lo mereces- me aseguró el Kyubi._**

**_-O, porque simplemente no soportas las opiniones ajenas-corregí._**

**_-¡¿Cómo?!-_**

**_-¡¿Ya te enojaste tan rápido?!-_**

**_-¡Ahora sí que me la vas a pagar!-_**

**_-¡Que rápido!- me alarmé- Entonces, usaré esto...- saque el "moño encantandor" que me brindó "Boonnybell"._**

**_Se lo puse a Himawari, y la coloque frente a Kurama._**

**_La pequeña, al ser tan tierna, más la ternura brindada por el moño, fue suficiente para que el enfurecido Kurama se calmara, y mirara para otro lado, totalmente rosa._**

**_-Fiuuuu~- suspiré, aliviada- Que bien que te calma la ternura femenina-_**

**_-¡¿Cómo?!-_**

**_-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿S-Se pasó el efecto?!-_**

**_-¡Eres una...!- se me abalanza, y, cuando intenta morderme, casi se quiebra los colmillos por la cota de malla de "mithtill" que traigo puesta, regalo de "Cleo"- ¡AY!-_**

**_-¡Ah! Kurama-chan, ¿te duelen los dientes?- le pregunto Himawari, mirando como el zorro, tirado en el piso, se agarraba el hocico, adolorido- ¿Vas a ir al dentista?-_**

**_-¡Ni loco voy con ese mata-sanos...!- rugió Kurama, pero se calló porque le puse el bozal que me regalo "Fenrir"_**

**_-Al fin~- volví a suspirar, ignorando como el Kyubi intentaba quitarse el bozal del hocico- Paz y tranquilidad~-_**

**_Pero, a pesar de estar con el bozal, el zorro empezó a intentar hablar, tanto así que empezó a hacer más ruido que cuando podía._**

**_-Bolt tiene razón, Kurama-chan parece loco- opino Himawari._**

**_-Sí, sí...- cansada por el comportamiento infantil del Biju, saqué el "polvo del sueño" que me dio "hina230", y se lo lance al zorro._**

**_Al principio, Kurama parecía decirme cosas nada agradables, hasta que empezó a cabecear, y se quedó profundamente dormido._**

**_Suspiré por tercera vez._**

**_-Kurama-chan es lindo cuando duerme- opino Himawari, mirando contenta al zorro- Y ahora huele mejor~-_**

**_-Es el polvo- aseguré- Bueno, debo agradecer a los lectores que me salvan el pellejo que amenaza este gruñón, aunque no tengo idea que hice ahora para que se enojara-_**

**_-Es que Kurama-chan es un gruñón- sonrió la girasol._**

**_-Of course- sonreí- Bien, pequeña, da la despedida-_**

**_-¡Sí~!- asintió Himawari- ¡Gracias a todos por leer, y por comentar~! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que es el último~! ¡Un apapacho a todos~!-_**

**_¡Nos vemos^^! _**


	14. Hogar

_**Hogar**_

* * *

-Oye, Bee- lo llamó Gyuki, observando como el moreno se estiraba en el sillón del salón de su _extravagante_ casa de verano.

-_No me vengas a abrumar, mejor déjame descansar-_rapeo el moreno, acomodándose sus inseparables lentes de sol.

-Je, no te negaré un descanso. Es que el lugar está bastante callado sin Naruto y su familia- explico el _Hachibi_, acomodándose también en uno de los sillones.

-_Yho. Los niños tenían tanta energía que a veces dolía. Pero al final pondrían toda su autoría-_asintió de acuerdo su compañero.

-Sí… Uno llega a extrañarlos- sonrió Gyuki, entrecerrando los ojos, recordando aquella despedida…

* * *

En una de las pocas playas de la isla, donde estaban el barco de _Konoha_ y el de _Suna, _Himawari empezó a llorar.

-Vamos, Himawari- le sonrió Hinata, acariciando su cabello negro.

-Pe-Pero…- hipó la pequeña, restregando sus ojitos- ¡No quiero que se vayan!-

-¡No llores, Himawari-chan!- le pidió Lee, llorando a lagrima viva, haciendo que Gaara lo quedara mirando, mientras Shukaku se cubría la cabeza para no mojarse tanto.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kurama, al lado de sus ocho hermanos- Mocosa, deja de hacer escándalo-pero la niña continuo llorando, fastidiándolo más.

-Es una buena niña- sonrió Matatabi.

-Es mi mocosa, ¿qué esperabas?- la miró Kurama.

-Mm…- empezaron a preocuparse sus hermanos.

-¡Serán unos…!-

-¡Yo no quiero que Macaco-chan, Minina-chan, Lento-oniichan, Luciérnaga-chan, Corcel-chan y Tierna-chan se vayan-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt- ¡Tampoco quiero separarme de Pulpo-oniichan y Gordo-baka!

-Bolt, tienen que regresar a sus hogares- le sonrió Naruto.

-¡Eso somos nosotros-dattebasa!- gritó enojado el pequeño, sorprendiendo a los _Biju_\- ¡Kurama-chan, diles que no se vayan!- le pidió al sorprendido zorro.

Kurama lo miró, bastante sorprendido. Realmente, el pequeño Bolt siempre le daba unas sorpresas…

-Deja de ser tan quisquilloso- le pidió, dejándolo algo amurado-… No es como si ya no los fueras a ver-agrego, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿Vamos a verlos de nuevo?- pregunto Sarada, de la mano con su madre, quien sonrió.

-Tenlo por seguro- le sonrió Matatabi.

-_Tsch…_\- bufó Son, mirando para otro lado.

-Son Goku- lo llamó molesta Matatabi, asustándolo levemente.

-… Está bien- murmuró fastidiado el mono, notando como Kurama lo miraba serio- ¡Escucha, niña!- señalo a Sarada, extrañándola- ¡Más te vale no cambiar! ¡Sino te las verás conmigo!-

-Oye... ¿Qué clase de despedida es esa?- le pregunto Isobu, con una gota en la cabeza. El mono bufó, molesto.

Sarada sonrió y asintió, dándose cuenta que, aunque no lo quería admitir, el mono de cuatro colas le tenía confianza.

-Lo prometo, Macaco-chan- le dedico una cálida sonrisa al _Yonbi_, sorprendiéndolo, y haciendo que mirara para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla, algo sonrojado.

-M-Más te vale…-

Los adultos sonrieron, y Naruto y Gaara notaron como cierto zorro y cierto mapache miraban para otro lado, fastidiados, y bastante celosos.

-No se vayan- gimió Himawari, sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila, Himawari-chan- le sonrió Kokuo.

-Sí, esta no es una despedida. Es un _hasta luego_\- asintió Chomei

-Así que no llores más, Himawari-chan- le pidió Saiken a la pequeña.

-No es para ponerse triste- le sonrió Gyuki, y le acaricio la cabeza a la niña, quien seguía restregando sus ojos.

Aunque, inmediatamente, el _Hachibi_ retiro su mano del cabello de Himawari, porque notó la miradita que le pegó Kurama.

¿Tan celoso era el _Kyubi_?

-_¡Yho!_\- Bee hizo una pose, de acuerdo con su compañero.

-P-Pero…- gimió la pequeña, haciendo que los _Biju_ no pudieran evitar sonreír.

-No queremos separarnos- admitió Bolt, aun algo triste.

-Tranquilos, Bolt, Himawari- Naruto se agachó, para estar a la altura de sus hijos- Saben que los hermanos de Kurama se tienen que ir, al igual que nosotros-dattebayo-

Los pequeños se miraron, tristes.

-Ya les dijeron que se volverán a ver- les recordó fastidiado Kurama- Dejen de hacer un llanterío como siempre-

Los dos hermanos lo miraron, algo animados.

-¡Sí!- asintieron, abrazando al zorro, fastidiándolo, y dejando de piedra al rubio mayor, al darse cuenta que sus dos pequeños le hacían más caso al _Kyubi_ que a él.

-¿Saben? El que debería llorar sería yo- murmuró Isobu, tomando la atención de sus hermanos- Me volverán a usar de bote…-

-Lo siento- se apenaron Matatabi y Saiken.

-Ese es tu trabajo- señalo Son.

-¡ESTA VES TÚ TE IRÁS POR TU CUENTA!-le grito la tortuga.

-¿Seguros que no quieren que los llevemos?- pregunto Lee, en un intento de calmar las aguas, mientras Naruto se recuperaba por el reciente rechazo.

-Sí- asintió Kokuo, ignorando a sus dos hermanos.

Naruto sonrió, satisfecho. Sabía perfectamente que los _Biju_ no podían confiar en todos los humanos de un momento a otro. Era algo que tenían que aprender de a poco.

-Cuídate, Hinata-chan- le pidió Matatabi a la pelinegra, quien asintió, sonriendo.

-Cuídense ustedes también, Matatabi-san, Kokuo-san, Saiken-san- pidió, algo preocupada- Saben que, si necesitan ayuda, cuentan con nosotros-

-_Suna_ también ayudará a los _Biju_ si están en apuros- agrego Gaara.

-_¡No crean que _Kumo_ se quedará sin humo!-_rapeo Bee.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Si necesitan ayuda, con nuestro fuego de la juventud iremos a ayudarlos!- prometió Lee, en llamas.

Los _Biju_ sonrieron levemente.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos- aseguró Kurama.

-Son tan escandalosos que sería imposible no darse cuenta- admitió Shukaku.

-Bueno, eso es lo que lo vuelve divertido- confesó Gyuki.

-Entonces… ya es hora de partir- murmuró Saiken, y los nueve hermanos se miraron, dándose cuenta que se volverían a separar.

Bolt y Himawari se miraron, algo tristes. Sarada los miró preocupada. Naruto, en cambio, sonrió.

-_Tsch_. Supongo que sí- bufó Kurama, y le tendió el puño a sus hermanos.

Gyuki sonrió levemente, e imitó a su hermano.

-… Sí- sonrió Matatabi, y tendió su pata.

-No será por tanto tiempo- hizo notar Kokuo, colocando su pezuña.

-Claro, tenemos que reunirnos cada año- comento Isobu, tendiendo su puño.

-Sí, hay que estar juntos _aquel día_-asintió Chomei, colocando su cola.

-Parece que desde un principio ese era el _objetivo_ del _Sabio_\- señalo Son, con su puño listo.

-Él siempre haciendo esas cosas- bufó algo divertido Shukaku, colocando su puño de arena.

-Si… Siempre preocupándose por nosotros-sonrió Saiken, imitando a sus hermanos- Ese es nuestro _padre_-

Los demás _Biju _sonrieron.

Kurama miró a sus ocho hermanos, sabiendo que estarían a salvo. Que ahora, que se separarían, ninguno estaría en peligro de ser apresado.

Estaban en paz, tanto con el mundo, como entre ellos.

"_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… Hermanos…"_

* * *

Gyuki abrió los ojos, y sonrió levemente. Extrañaría a sus hermanos, los cuales ya habían partido…

Pero los volvería a ver. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en volver a la isla cada año… En aquel día.

-Hach-chan- lo llamó Bee, tomando su atención- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, algo serio.

-Sí- le aseguró el _Hachibi_\- Los volveré a ver pronto. No tengo por qué preocuparme-

El ninja de _Kumo_ sonrió, contento de ver que su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

-_Entonces pido que me dejen en mis vacaciones, donde planeo mis canciones, sin que me den coscorrones-_rapeo Bee, sacando su libro y dispuesto a empezar a escribir sus rimas…

-¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

No solo fue el grito lo que sobresaltó al _Jinchūriki_ y al _Biju_, sino también el hecho de que la puerta principal de la casa salió volando, a causa del puñetazo del _Raikage_, que entro sin preocuparse de haber destrozado parte del inmueble del lugar.

-_¡¿BROTHER?!_-se espantó Bee.

-¡CONDENADO BEE! ¡Me dijiste que la reunión de los _Biju_ era en _El Acantilado del Rayo!_\- le recordó enfurecido A, acercándose a él, quien instintivamente retrocedió.

-_Mi carta entonces fue tomada como tarta_-rapeo Bee, sin dejar de alejarse del _Raikage_-_Errores humanos, yeah-_

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL LISTILLO CONMIGO!- lo calló A, agarrándolo del rostro con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡NOOOOOO!-gritó de dolor el ninja del rap.

-¡Me engañaste porque querías un tiempo para tus estúpidas rimas, aprovechando que estoy enseñándole a _Darui_ lo que se necesita para ser _Raikage! _¡¿ME EQUIVOCO?!-

_-¡YHOOOO!_ _¡Tú brazo sigue haciéndome daño a pesar de los años!-_gimió Bee-_ ¡E-Esta migraña me va a quitar las entrañas!_-

-¡VOY A QUITARTE MÁS QUE ESO SI VUELVES A ENGAÑARME!- lo calló A- ¡Pero te quitare lo quejica de una buena vez! ¡VOLVERÁS A LA ALDEA Y TE SOMETERÁS A UN BUEN ENTRENAMIENTO!- empezó a arrastrarlo, sin dejar de agarrar el rostro de su adolorido hermano.

-_¡B-Brother! ¡Solo un poco de descanso, eso no me hará manso, y menos un ganso!-_suplicó Bee, mientras era arrastrado.

-¡DESCANSARÁS UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE CONTIGO!- le aseguró el _Raikage_, ignorando los gritos de dolor de su hermano menor.

Gyuki parpadeo, dándose cuenta que se quedó solo en la casa, ya que el _Raikage_ lo ignoró... Tal vez, eso fue bueno…

Suspiró fastidiado, tapando su rostro con su mano, aun escuchando los gritos de dolor de su compañero.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, dándose cuenta que las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

* * *

Por el desierto, se veía la enorme figura del _Ichibi_ caminando sin problema por la arena, junto a Gaara y Kankuro, ambos en una porción de arena que levitaba cerca del mapache.

-Pensándolo bien, fue un buen viaje para que descansaras- le señalo Kankuro a su hermano, quien asintió.

-Sí… Me sentí bien junto a Naruto. Sus hijos son muy especiales-opinó Gaara.

-Unas pulgas muy raras- aseguró Shukaku- Pero merecen una medalla de oro por amaestrar tan bien al _Kyubi_-

-¿Y qué hay de la hija de Sasuke?- pregunto Kankuro, sonriéndole al _Ichibi_, que lo miró molesto- Gaara me dijo que te llevaste bien con ella-

-… Es una pulga inusual- sentencio Shukaku, mirando para otro lado.

Gaara sonrió levemente.

-Me preocupa la hija de Naruto- confesó el pelirrojo.

-…- Shukaku lo miró un rato, serio- Esa pulga risueña y gritona no está en peligro- le aseguró, rascándose la barbilla- El _chakra_ del viejo no es dañino. Se recuperará-

Gaara lo miró, algo sorprendido, pero después asintió. Kankuro miró sonriendo a su hermano menor.

-Sí, lo sé-aseguró.

-Entonces no te preocupes- le pidió aburrido el _Ichibi_.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-

-¿Ah?- el _Biju_ y el ninja de las marionetas lo miraron, extrañados.

-¿Qué te preocupa de la niña?- le pregunto Kankuro.

-Su salud- Gaara los miró serio- No es natural que una niña de su edad sufra esos lapsus de desmayo tan repentino, y tampoco que su temperatura suba de manera tan imprevista. No creo que tenga una mala alimentación, así que debe ser otro problema…-

Pero no se dio cuenta que ya no lo escuchaban. Kankuro y Shukaku lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, sin poder creer que el _Kazekage_ aún no comprendía la situación de la pequeña _Uzumaki_.

-Ah- señalo Kankuro, interrumpiendo a su hermano- Ya llegamos- aviso, mientras veía, a lo lejos, a la _Aldea Oculta entre la Arena: Suna_.

-No fue un viaje tan malo- admitió Shukaku, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera.

Desde donde estaban, pudieron ver y escuchar a los aldeanos que se aglomeraban a la entrada de la aldea, contentos de que hubieran regresado.

_Ichibi_ no pudo evitar sonreír al ver, entre la multitud, a un grupo de niños, entre ellos algunos _gennin_, levantando los brazos y saltando, mientras gritaban contentos _"¡Bienvenido, Shuka-chan!"_

Shukaku sonrió.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

Sarada, sentada en uno de los parques de _Konoha_, leía sin distracciones su libro favorito, cómoda, ya que el árbol le daba sombra ante ese cielo soleado. Además de que ese pequeño parque solía estar vacío, como ahora.

Aunque, a pesar de estar disfrutando la lectura, su mente la llevaba a recordar el encuentro que tuvo con su padre…

Sí… Después de arribar al puerto, se emprendió el viaje de regreso, aunque primero Naruto-san y los demás ninjas, más ANBU, detuvieron a Kurama-chan, que había estado dándole una golpiza al Sexto _Hokage_, al parecer enojado por algo que aprendió Himawari-chan de él. Logró entender entre los gruñidos del zorro algo como _"... Condenado Libro...", "Es una niña, no le metas tus tonterías..." _y cosas así.

Fue, mientras caminaban por el bosque, que su madre se detuvo al notar que algo le molestaba la vista. Ella se había volteado, para ver algo que brillaba entre las hojas.

Al darse cuenta de eso, la mujer les había dicho a los demás que se les quedó algo, y, tomándola de la mano, se alejó del extrañado grupo.

Pero, lo que le sorprendió, fue que no tomaron el camino de regreso, sino que se internaron en el bosque, para encontrarse con su padre, quien guardo la _Kunai_ con la que había dado la señal para que lo ubicaran.

-Ya sabía que eras tú, Sasuke-kun- le sonrió Sakura a su marido.

-¿Dónde estaban?-saludo serio el _Uchiha_, sin querer admitir que le había preocupado el haber regresado para hacer una breve visita, y darse cuenta que sus dos mujeres no estaba.

-De viaje~- sonrió la pelirosa, encontrando algo divertido la actitud de su marido, sabiendo que el poderoso _Uchiha_ había estado preocupado al no encontrarlas en casa.

-Sí…- asintió Sarada, bastante sorprendida al ver a su padre.

Sasuke miró un rato a su esposa, dándose cuenta que ella no le diría nada.

-… El que iba con Naruto… ¿No era el _Kyubi?_\- señalo serio el pelinegro, queriendo cambiar de tema.

-No es _Kyubi_\- le corrigió Sarada, frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke la miró, algo sorprendido de que su pequeña se hubiera enojado tan repentinamente con él- Es _Kurama-chan_-

El poseedor del _Rinnegan_ parpadeo unas tres veces. Miró a su esposa, pidiendo mudamente una explicación a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Los hijos de Naruto le pusieron así- sonrió Sakura- Créeme, que cuando no se pone _shannaro_, puede ser un buen niñero-

Sasuke la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado nada.

-Entonces, ambas están bien- sentencio Sasuke, empezando a partir.

-¡Ah!- se molestó Sakura- ¡¿A dónde vas?!- le exigió saber, colocando sus manos en la cadera.

Sasuke se detuvo, y la miró, dándose cuenta que no iba a poder mentir.

-… Vine porque sentí que el _chakra_ de ambas se alejaba de la aldea- admitió, sin mirar a su familia.

-… Papá…- murmuró sorprendida Sarada.

-Ya veo- sonrió Sakura, agradecida- Estamos bien, Sasuke-kun. No tienes que interrumpir tus viajes por nosotras-

Sasuke la miró, y asintió, sonriendo levemente.

-Nos vemos- se despidió.

Sarada abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se le había olvidado que su padre era algo frío, más que ella.

-Si~- se despidió Sakura, moviendo su mano.

La pequeña se mordió levemente el labio.

-Papá- llamó.

El adulto se detuvo, y miró a su hija.

-Yo…- la pequeña abrazó su libro-… Estoy por terminarlo- le informo, sonriendo, dejando algo sorprendido a su padre, ya que la niña no solía sonreír mucho- Después… ¿podrías traerme la segunda parte?-pidió.

-… Sí- le sonrió Sasuke- La tendrás la próxima vez que nos veamos- le prometió.

Sarada sonrió, emocionada, y asintió.

El pelinegro sonrió, y siguió su camino, despidiéndose con la mano de su esposa y mujer.

Solo él se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo los observaba oculto entre unos árboles, al igual que el _Kyubi_. No se sorprendió en notar una mirada desagradable por parte del zorro. No se lo reprochaba, pero le alegraba el saber que Kurama estaba atento por si algo le pasaba a su hija.

Sonrió levemente, y, cuando estuvo lejos de los demás, alzo su brazo, para que se posara en él el cuervo que había estado siguiendo al grupo.

-Gracias por vigilarlas, Nii-san- agradeció Sasuke.

El cuervo graznó, y se posó en su hombro.

El _Uchiha_ sonrió, y continúo su camino junto a su hermano, sin darse cuenta en el pájaro que miraba como se iban, y emprendía vuelo, regresando con el otro grupo…

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!-

La voz de aquel niño hizo que Sarada volviera a la realidad. Miró al frente, para encontrarse con aquellos niños mayores que ella, acercándosele.

-¿Así que la _Uchiha_ ha vuelto para seguir ocupando lado?- sonrió con suficiencia uno de los bravucones.

-Debiste quedarte a donde te fuiste. Aquí en _Konoha_ solo vienes a molestar-

-Más bien, a apestar-

Los niños se rieron divertidos, sin notar como la rama encima de ellos se sacudía levemente.

Sarada miró nerviosa a los bravucones. Eran los mismos que siempre la molestaban...

-_Shannaro_…- murmuró.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, estúpida _gafotas?_\- la miraron con suficiencia los niños.

-Dije… _¡Shannaro!_-los miró enojada Sarada, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Si tanto les desagrado, lárguense!- ordeno, levantándose.

Ya no iba a huir, ya no iba a esconderse. Se enfrentaría a los que le causaban daño. Era una promesa que cumpliría de por vida.

La muestra de valor dejo bastante sorprendido a los niños, que, después de recuperarse de la impresión, se enojaron.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así, rata de biblioteca?- exigió saber enojado uno de los bravucones.

-¡Una _Uchiha!_\- respondió segura de sí misma Sarada, sin importarle que le llegaba al mentón al niño.

-¡Serás una…!- se enojó el niño, y la agarró del cabello negro- ¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?! ¡Solo eres un estorbo para la aldea!- le aseguró, sin importarle que la niña gimiera, y sin darse cuenta de la figura que se incorporó rápidamente encima de aquella rama- ¡Los _Uchiha_ son la escoria de _Konoha! _¡¿Por qué crees que tu padre es un vagabundo?!-

-… Mi papá… Es un viajero- le aseguró Sarada, mirándolo decidida- Tú solo… No, todos ustedes… Solo le tienen miedo-

-¡¿Cómo…?!- se enojó más el matón, pero no pudo decir más, ya que una cola naranja lo golpeo con tanta fuerza, que termino chocando con el resto de los niños.

Sarada se sentó adolorida, sobándose su cabeza, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver como Kurama se ponía frente a ella, mirando enojado y gruñéndole a los bravucones. No se había dado cuenta en el momento que saltó de la rama y se abalanzó al bravucón.

-Ay…- los niños se sobaron adoloridos la cabeza- ¡¿Quién fue…?!- pero se quedaron callados al ver al _Kyubi_ frente a ellos- ¡KYA! ¡¿KURAMA-SAMA?!- se asustaron por la miradita que tenía el zorro.

-¿Oh? ¿Me conocen?- pregunto Kurama, sonriendo de una manera que asustó más a los bravucones- Si me conocieran, sabrían que no me gusta que me anden despertando con escándalos-aseguró, dando un paso hacia ellos, haciendo que se quedaran sin respiración.

-AH-AH-AH-AH- tartamudearon asustados, notando la impotencia que tenían frente a ese ser de nueve colas, que se veía claramente indignado, y muy enojado.

-Bueno, supongo que saben que tienen que hacer por haberme despertado-sonrió más Kurama, aterrorizando a los niños.

-¡L-LO SENTIMOS!-se disculparon rápidamente los bravucones.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero sus disculpas?- pregunto el _Kyubi_, sonriendo macabramente, mientras era rodeado de su chakra, dejando sin habla a los niños, que empezaban a sudar a mares y a temblar sin control- **Quiero sus almas**-

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- los bravucones gritaron de miedo, y se fueron corriendo, dejando una estela de humo al irse.

Kurama hizo regresar su chakra, satisfecho por el susto que le dio a esos niños. Miró a Sarada, que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Puedes comer almas?- pregunto, algo curiosa.

-Claro que no- Kurama se le acerco, vigilando que no estuviera lastimada- Y, si lo hiciera, no me comería la de esos. Me darían diarrea-agrego, mirando para otro lado, fastidiado con solo imaginárselo.

Sarada se acomodó los lentes y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Kurama-chan- agradeció.

El zorro la miró, algo incómodo. Aun le era extraño que un _Uchiha_ le diera las gracias.

-Te la debía- le recordó, tendiéndole la mano.

Sarada volvió a sonreír, y estrecho la del zorro, quien la ayudo a pararse.

-Aunque, si se vuelve a repetir, sabes a quien llamar- agrego Kurama, como si no fuera la gran cosa, dejándola algo sorprendida-Ahora vamos, se supone que la mocosa de Hinata tiene que llevarte a ver a tu madre, mientras cuido de nuevo a esos mocosos- le recordó fastidiado, empezando a caminar.

La pequeña asintió, y lo siguió, recordando que todo ese día el zorro le había dado su compañía.

-¿No vas a cobrarme?-pregunto, curiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Por cuidarme-

-¿Ah?- Kurama la miró fastidiado- ¿De qué hablas? Para empezar, ¿de qué demonios me serviría tener dinero humano?-

-Para pagar la puerta de Bolt- le recordó Sarada, haciendo que el zorro sintiera que le cayera una piedra encima al recordar la bendita puerta rota.

-¡E-El que tiene que reponerla es el mocoso de Naruto!- le aseguró molesto- Ya han pasado unos meses desde que la rom… ¡Digo, desde que se rompió, y él aun no compra otra! ¡Eso solo demuestra lo mal padre que es!- le dijo, algo alterado.

-Kurama-chan, actúas como un _shannaro_\- le menciono Sarada, haciendo que bufara molesto- Y no te daría dinero-

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué me darías a cambio?-pidió saber el _Kyubi_.

-Mm…- la pequeña empezó a meditar, abrazando su libro. ¿Qué cosa podría gustarle al zorro?

Kurama la miró, sin dejar de caminar, algo curioso. Tanto así, que no vio el poste con el que chocó de cara, causando que algunos aldeanos que estaban cerca intentaran caminar sin ponerse a reír por el _percance_ que acababa de sufrir uno de los suyos.

Sarada parpadeo, mientras Kurama se sobaba adolorido el rostro, molesto.

-¡¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?!- exigió saber enojado Kurama a unas aldeanas, que sonrieron más divertidas por la expresión de aquel ser tan peludo- ¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!-las asustó.

-Kurama-chan- le reprocho Sarada, continuando camino junto al zorro, que empezaba a tener malas pulgas.

-_Tsch_. Como sea…- murmuró fastidiado Kurama.

-Pero, ¿qué quieres que te dé?- le pregunto Sarada, bastante curiosa.

-…- Kurama la miró un rato-… Nada-

-¿Eh?-

-Mocosa, tú no eres sorda- le recordó, molesto.

-Pero…-

-Déjalo así-Kurama cortó el tema, algo sonrojado- No necesito que me des nada… Y-Yo voy a estar ahí, si lo necesitas… Con que estés bien… me bas...ta...- pero empezó a sudar tanto y a ponerse tan rojo, que ya no era capaz de decir más- ¡YA LO SABES!- le rugió, avergonzado.

La pequeña de lentes se acomodó los lentes, mirando sorprendida al zorro, que volvía a recuperar el tono anaranjado de su pelaje.

-Gracias, Kurama-chan- le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-_Tsch_-el zorro miró para otro lado, aun algo avergonzado, aunque no pudo evitar pensar algo como _"En tu cara, mapache idiota"_.

En eso, llegaron a _"La Florería Yamanaka"_, ya que ese era el lugar de encuentro.

De la tienda salió Bolt, claramente aburrido.

-¿Ah?- el rubio los miró, y sonrió contento- ¡Kurama-chan!- se le acercó, contento- ¡Al fin llegaste-dattebasa!-

-No me apresures, mocoso- le ordeno fastidiado.

-¿A qué me extrañaste?- lo miró burlón- Apuesto a que la _Cuatro Ojos_ te aburrió- aseguró, señalando a Sarada.

La pelinegra le dedico una mirada glacial.

-_Tsch. _La mocosa es lo contrario a ti- le aseguro Kurama.

-¡¿Ah?!-se ofendió Bolt.

-Es la verdad. Tómala o déjala-lo ignoró el zorro.

El rubio infló los cachetes, molesto.

-¡Bien! ¡Si Kurama-chan se pone así…!- hizo una pose de manos, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_ y de la _Uchiha_\- _¡Jutsu Sexy!_-

Se formó una bola de humo en donde estaba el pequeño.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE…?!- empezó a reclamarle enfurecido Kurama, pero, cuando el humo desapareció, se quedó totalmente en blanco, al igual que Sarada.

-_No te enojes~_\- le pidió la versión femenina de Son Goku, descolocando por completo a Kurama.

-… ¿Ah…?- Sarada parpadeo, sin darse cuenta que sus lentes resbalaron un poco de su rostro, y que se le cayó su preciado libro.

Kurama se dio cuenta y de inmediato le tapo el rostro.

-¡M-Mocoso…! ¡¿Q-Qué significa… ESTO…?!-exigió Kurama, tartamudeando con un hilo de voz algo agudo.

Otra bola de humo, y se vio ahora a una versión femenina de Shukaku, haciendo que al zorro le dieran ganas de vomitar por ver al mapache… en esa forma…

Después, intermitentemente, aparecieron las formas femeninas de Gyuki, Isobu, y Chomei.

Kurama estaba totalmente _shockeado…_

El _jutsu_ se canceló, mostrando al divertido Bolt.

-¡¿Qué tal?!- pidió saber a sus dos espectadores, que seguían en _shock, _aunque uno más que la otra, por haber visto todas las formas- ¡Lo llamaré _Biju-chwan!_-

-… ¿B-Biju…chwan…?- tartamudeo Kurama- ¡Di-Digo…!- se intentó corregir, pero estaba demasiado impactado.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Te he derrotado-dattebasa!- sentencio divertido Bolt, para recibir un buen coscorrón por parte del zorro.

-¡¿QUIÉNES DEMONIOS CREES QUE SON MIS HERMANOS?! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!-le ordeno Kurama, asustando al rubio.

-Eres todo un _shannaro_\- aseguro Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Cállate, _Cuatro Ojos!_ ¡Es un _jutsu_ divertido-dattebasa!- aseguro Bolt, testarudamente.

-¡NO LO ES!- el zorro volvió a darle otro coscorrón- ¡SON MIS HERMANOS! ¡UNA COSA SOY YO, PERO OTRA ELLOS! ¡¿LO ENTENDISTE?!-

-… Sí…- murmuró molesto el _Uzukami_.

-No te escuche bien- Kurama exigió que lo dijera más alto, pero el pequeño miró para otro lado- **Uzumaki Bolt, he dicho que no te escuche bien**\- le gruñó, dándole un buen susto.

-¡Sí!- grito enojado.

-Más te vale-bufó Kurama, jurándose que sus hermanos no se enteraran jamás de aquellas formas que, estaba seguro, le darían pesadillas durante varios siglos- Demonios, denme un descansó- exigió, entrando a la florería seguido de Sarada.

Bolt los miró, y pataleando, los siguió.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio Kurama, para su gran fastidio, era a su querida mocosa junto al paliducho ese, mientras Hinata e Ino hablaban en el mostrador.

Himawari llevaba un vestido blanco con encaje, y un pequeño sombrero de paja con una cinta amarilla. Estaba de rodillas,abrazando su inseparable peluche, y mirando contenta los girasoles de la tienda, mientras Inojin la miraba sonriendo.

-Ah. Kurama-san, Sarada-chan- saludo Hinata, mientras ambos entraban junto a Bolt, que ya estaba aburrido con tantas flores.

-Bienvenida, Sarada-chan- saludo contenta Ino- **Y tú**\- miró molesta a Kurama, que le devolvió la misma mirada.

-¿Qué tal tu paseo con Kurama-san?- le pregunto Hinata a Sarada.

-Sí. Kurama-chan me cuido mucho- aseguró la pequeña de lentes.

-Estoy seguro que la paso pésimo-dattebasa- murmuró Bolt, celoso porque le quitaron al zorro por una mañana.

-Bolt- lo miró molesta su madre, asustándolo.

-Que mal que Sakura tenga tanto trabajo- suspiró Ino- Bueno, con _Kurama-chan_ no debemos preocuparnos por si tenemos que irnos sin tener quien cuide a los pequeños- agrego, mirando al zorro, que la quedo mirando, sumamente fastidiado y con un tic en el rostro.

-¡Kurama-chan, mira los girasoles~!- Himawari le señaló las flores amarillas- ¡Son lindos~!-

-Sí, sí…- murmuró fastidiado el zorro, acercándose a ella. No pudo evitar notar que la pequeña seguía algo pálida, a pesar de que llevaban una semana de regreso después del viaje…

No estaba totalmente recuperada.

-Mami, ¿me compras un girasol?-pidió Himawari, abrazando su peluche.

-No necesitas comprar uno- le sonrió Ino, antes de que Hinata respondiera- Llévate uno. Es regalo de la casa-

-¡¿De verdad~?!- sonrió contenta Himawari, levantándose- ¡Gracias~!-

-¿Segura?- se preocupó Hinata, mientras su pequeña sacaba un girasol que era casi de su tamaño.

-Está bien~- sonrió la rubia.

-No sé qué le ven a las flores- bostezo aburrido Bolt, ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte de Sarada.

-¡Qué lindo~!- sonrió Himawari, contenta con su flor-Mira, Kurama-chan~- se lo mostró al zorro, que había estado quitándose el cerumen de una de las orejas- Kurama-chan, no seas cochino-

-Cállate- el zorro sopló la mugre que tenía en su garra, ignorándola.

-Mira, ¿te gusta mi girasol?- se lo mostró de nuevo, sonriendo- ¿A que es lindo~?-

-… Claro…- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, sin prestarle atención. La pequeña infló los cachetes.

-Himawari-chan también es linda- le comento sonriendo Inojin, haciendo que el zorro dejará de rascarse la oreja de golpe.

Ino sonrió contenta, orgullosa y emocionada por el movimiento de su hijo, ya sintiendo el sonido de campanas de boda a lo lejos, junto con el de unos angelitos cantando…

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Himawari, volteándose para ver a Inojin, pero lo que vio fueron las nueve colas de Kurama, ya que este estaba chocando nariz con el sorprendido rubio, haciendo que las campanas que escuchaba su madre se destruyeran en mil pedazos y los seres alados se fueran de golpe.

-**Escúchame bien, mocoso. No te atrevas a hacerte el listillo conmigo cerca**\- amenazó Kurama, mientras el niño parpadeaba sorprendido.

Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa, mientras que Ino era rodeada de _chakra_ enojada, pero, al estar al otro lado del mostrador, no podía hacer mucho.

Bolt tragó saliva, algo asustado por el aura que rodeaba al _Kyubi_, en cambio Sarada no sabía si pensar que Kurama era muy sobreprotector, o muy _shannaro_.

-¡Kurama-chan, no veo nada!- Himawari infló los cachetes, ya que las colas del zorro le tapaban el panorama.

-**No te aproveches de tu suerte, niñito ¿Lo entendiste?**\- exigió saber Kurama, sin dejar de mirarlo enojado.

Pero Inojin estaba bastante sorprendido, como para decir algo.

-E-Este… Kurama-san- Hinata se les acerco- ¿Puedes llevar a mis niños a la casa, mientras yo llevo a Sarada-chan con Sakura-san?- pidió, para evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre.

-Bien- gruñó Kurama, y, sin esperar más, empezó a arrastrar a una sorprendida Himawari por su vestidito blanco- ¡Oye, mocoso!- llamó a Bolt, que se sobresaltó- ¡No tengo todo el día!-

-¡S-Sí!- asintió el rubio, saliendo de la tienda junto al zorro.

Sarada se entristeció levemente, pero, al notar como Kurama levanto levemente su mano, en forma de despedida, sonrió agradecida.

-Inojin-kun, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Hinata al rubio, quien asintió, aun algo fuera de lugar.

-Ese zorro…- murmuró Ino, aun enojada. Se juró que el _Kyubi_ no interferiría con su pequeño y la girasol.

-Bueno, Kurama-san es algo _territorial_\- sonrió incomoda Hinata.

-Es _shannaro_\- murmuró Sarada, algo divertida por la expresión que tenía Inojin.

-Debería dejar tranquila a Himawari-chan- comento Ino- Se ve que sigue delicada-

-Sí…- asintió levemente Hinata.

Solo los ninjas que habían ido a _Isla Tortuga_, Kakashi, y Tsunade sabían el por qué Himawari estaba tan pálida, y algo débil. Los demás solo pensaban que se enfermó durante el viaje.

La mujer de pelo corto recordó como Tsunade había inspeccionado a Himawari, después que llegaron. La mujer le dijo que su _chakra_ se estabilizaría con el tiempo, aunque no sabía cuánto, ni si habría algún efecto secundario, ya que era el primer caso de ese tipo que veía.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar que cierto zorro había escuchado eso, por lo que estuvo apegado todo ese día a Himawari, quien no entendía por qué él estaba algo decaído.

Hinata sonrió, esta vez contenta, al saber que sus dos hijos eran bendecidos por tener a Kurama a su lado.

* * *

En la mansión del _Hokage_…

-Ah…- Naruto miró la pila de documentos que tenía al frente- Ka… ¿Kakashi-sensei…? ¿Q-Qué es esto-dattebayo?- pidió saber, señalando todos esos papeles.

-Son los documentos que tienes que llenar por los gastos del viaje-explico el peliblanco, sentado en la silla del _Hokage_, sin despegar la vista de su libro _"Tácticas Icha Icha"_. Se podía ver que su rostro enmascarado estaba algo arañado, con unos cuantos parches en él.

Eso era obra del _Kyubi_.

-Pero… ¿por qué tantos…?-señalo atónito el rubio.

-Están incluido los daños que sufrió la nave- le recordó Kakashi.

-¡P-pero…!-

-Sin pero, Naruto-

El rubio se lamentó en silencio.

* * *

-Oigan, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto fastidiado Kurama, mientras seguía a los dos _Uzumaki_ por las calles de _Konoha_.

-Vamos a hacer una visita- sonrió Bolt, con las manos en su nuca, muy contento.

-Sí~- sonrió Himawari.

-¿A quién rayos?-pidió saber Kurama, más aburrido.

-Ya lo verás~- sonrió nuevamente Bolt.

El zorro bufó, y miró de reojo a Himawari, quien caminaba contenta, abrazando su girasol. Pudo notar que caminaba algo lenta.

-Mocosa, ¿andas bien?- le pregunto, serio.

-¿Eh?-la pequeña lo miró extrañada.

-… ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió la niña.

Kurama asintió levemente, sin decir nada más. Aún seguía preocupado por su salud.

-¡Llegamos!- sonrió Bolt, deteniéndose junto a su hermanita y el zorro, que se sorprendió por el lugar.

Era el cementerio de _Konoha_.

-¿Qué rayos…?- murmuró extrañado, pero sus dos mocosos ya habían entrado- ¡O-Oigan…!-

-_Shhh-_lo callaron ambos niños, con el dedo en los labios.

-Kurama-chan, aquí no se grita- le sonrió Himawari.

-¿Y-Y a mí que me importa?- exigió saber Kurama, siguiéndolos-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-

-Una visita-respondió contento Bolt.

-… ¿A quién…?- pregunto Kurama, aunque algo ya le decía la respuesta.

-¡Ah!- sonrieron ambos, acercándose a una de las tumbas, en la que se leía _"Neji Hyuga"_

"_Ya me lo imaginaba"_ Kurama sonrió levemente, sentándose, y se quedó mirando como los hermanos tomaban un trapito y limpiaban la tumba.

-¿Sabes, Kurama-chan? Él es nuestro tío, Neji-ojisan-presento Bolt.

-Es el hermano de mami- sonrió Himawari, colocando su girasol en la tumba, muy contenta.

-Ya lo sé…-Kurama se restregó el cuello, sin ganas de corregirle a la mocosa, ya que ese ninja había sido el primo, no el hermano.

Se percató que ambos hermanos lo ignoraron, porque se habían puesto a rezar.

Se quedó en silencio, respetándolos.

-… Papi dijo que él es uno de los ninjas más noble que conoció-dattebasa- recordó Bolt, después de rezar- Y por eso me puso _Bolt_, porque el nombre de Neji-ojisan también significa _tornillo-_

_-_Y a mí _Himawari_, porque le gustaban mucho las girasoles- la pequeña se agacho, y acomodo mejor la flor.

Kurama, empezando a aburrirse por tanto sentimentalismo, hubiera bostezado si no se da cuenta que sus mocosos estaban algo decaídos.

-… Me hubiera gustado conocerlo-dattebasa-admitió Bolt- Me pregunto si mami lo extraña, porque era su hermano… Kurama-chan y yo somos suertudos…- murmuró, recordando que el zorro tenía a sus ocho hermanos, y él tenía a Himawari, quien se había quedado mirando la tumba, algo decaída, sin dejar de abrazar su peluche de sapo.

El zorro no dijo nada, simplemente los miró serio, mientras el viento empezaba a soplar levemente, haciendo que la tela de su banda de _"Konoha" _ondeara levemente.

-… Los humanos son seres curiosos- admitió el zorro, acercándose a los hermanos, tomando su atención- No entiendo bien por qué entierran a sus muertos, ya que no creo que eso los traiga de vuelta- opinó, mirando la tumba- Pero… Creo que lo hacen para mantener el recuerdo de ellos vivos, para así no olvidar todo lo que hicieron- miró a los dos pequeños- Debe ser natural que su madre lo extrañe, pero no tienen que preocuparse por ella-

-Pero…- murmuró Bolt, algo preocupado.

-Confía en mí, Bolt- pidió Kurama, mirándolo serio- Si te entristeces, ¿no crees que _Neji-ojisan_ se preocupara por ti?-

Eso sorprendió al rubio, quien asintió, más seguro.

Himawari, en cambio, seguía mirando la tumba.

-Kurama-chan- llamó.

-¿Qué?-

-… ¿Tú harás lo mismo?- pregunto, jugando con una de las hojas del girasol que había depositado.

-¿Qué cosa?- la miró extrañado- Sé clara. Sabes que no adivino-

-¿Mantendrás nuestro recuerdo vivo?- lo miró curiosa, sorprendiéndolo- ¿No nos olvidarás cuando Bolt y yo nos vayamos?-

Kurama, al principio, se quedó sin palabras, pero bufó molesto, y les dio la espalda, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos.

-No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez- le ordeno, sin mirarlos.

-Pero…- Himawari se levantó, e intercambio una mirada preocupada con su hermano.

-…- Kurama suspiró, y miró a ambos hermanos-… ¿Ustedes que creen?-

Los dos pequeños sonrieron, ya que sabían perfectamente que aquel zorro de nueve colas nunca los olvidaría.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari lo abrazo contenta, sin saber que el zorro se dejó porque, aunque no quería admitirlo, lo que dijo antes la niña hizo que se le fuera lo salvaje.

No quería admitir que quería cariño.

Bolt sonrió contento, y se sorprendió al ver como un pájaro se posaba en la lápida de su tío.

-Ah. Pájaro-chan- sonrió Bolt, mirando al ave, que estaba viendo fijamente el girasol- Oye- le dio unos toques en la cabeza, tomando su atención- ¿Sabes? Él es mi tío Neji-ojisan- señalo, sonriendo divertido- Era un genio-dattebasa-

El pájaro lo miró un rato, y pió, tomando vuelo y posándose en el hombro de Bolt, quien sonrió contento.

El pequeño se volteó ya que Kurama empezaba a quejarse en silencio por el _apapacho_ tan fuerte que le dedicaba Himawari, quien juntaba cariñosamente su mejilla con los bigotes del zorro.

-¡Una carrera!- dijo de repente Bolt, alejándose rápidamente, haciendo que el pájaro lo siguiera volando.

-¡Ah!- se sorprendió Kurama- ¡Idiota! ¡Compórtate en un cementerio!- le ordeno, pero el niño ya se había ido, seguido del ave.

-¡Kurama-chan, si ganó, me quedo con los dulces de la alacena-dattebasa!- se escuchó la voz del niño.

-¡Ah!- se amuró Himawari, abrazando su peluche- No es justo, yo también quiero comer dulces-

-_Tsch_\- Kurama bufó fastidiado, y agarro a la niña del vestido, sentándola en su lomo- Ese mocoso. Sujétate bien, niña-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta la pequeña.

Kurama sonrió levemente, y se fue corriendo del cementerio, para alcanzar momentos después al pequeño rubio, quien reclamaría por el correctivo que le daría por haberse ido así.

Bueno, ese era su mocoso, al igual que su mocosa de los girasoles…

Y su niña de los libros.

No solo tenía a sus hermanos, también tenía a Naruto, a los niños, a Konoha…

Tenía una familia…

Un hogar…

* * *

_**Y, aquí termina, esta historia.**_

_**-¡A mi me gustó mucho ver a los hermanos de Kurama-chan-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.**_

_**-Sí... Orgullosos, pero agradables- asintió Sarada.**_

_**-¡Todos estuvieron alegres en su cumpleaños~!- sonrió Himawari.**_

_**-Tsch... Me tratan peor que a una mascota- murmuró molesto Kurama.**_

_**-Vamos, sabes que te quieren- le sonreí, y me asuste cuando me miró molesto- ¡Ay! ¡No te pongas a pelear! ¡No en el último capitulo!-**_

_**-Bien...- gruñó el Kyubi- ¡Y no lo hago porque le tema a todo lo que te dan los lectores!-**_

_**-Sí, sí¬¬**_

_**-¿Es el final?- pregunto tristemente Himawari, mirándonos a ambos.**_

_**-Pues...- me rasqué la cabeza, algo nerviosa.**_

_**Kurama me miró, y bufó.**_

_**-"El Zorro de Konoha"-murmuró de mala gana.**_

**_-¿Eh?- los niños lo miraron extrañados._**

**_-¿No es ese el nombre de la tercera parte?- el zorro me miró, y no pude evitar sonreír._**

**_-¡¿Habrá una tercera parte-dattebasa?!- sonrió contento Bolt._**

**_-Sí. Los lectores me pidieron una triología, así que les concederé sus deseos- le sonreí al pequeño- Ojala mañana pueda subir un capitulo de la nueva historia, ya que, como estoy en la U, las cosas se me complican un poco-_**

**_-¿Quién te manda a ponerte a estudiar cosas que no entiendes?- me miró el zorro- Humanos, ¿quién los entiende?-_**

**_-Gracias por atacar mis sueños¬¬-_**

**_-De nada-_**

**_Suspiré fastidiada._**

**_-Bueno, niños, den la despedida final-_**

**_-¡Sí~!- sonrieron ambos Uzumaki, mientras la Uchiha asintió._**

**_-Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final- sonrió Sarada, acomodándose los lentes._**

**_-¡Gracias por todos los comentarios-dattebasa!-gritó contento Bolt._**

**_-¡Y muchas gracias por acompañar a Kurama-chan y a sus hermanitos en su cumpleaños!- saltó contenta Himawari- ¡Un apapacho a todos^^!-_**

**_-... Gracias...- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado._**

**_-¡Nos vemos, y ojala les haya gustado esta historia!- me despedí- ¡También gracias a todos los lectores que me dieron armamentos para poder subsistir! (Ojala pudiera usarlos en la U T.T) ¡No olviden comentar! (si quieren darme alguna idea para la nueva historia, estaré contenta de leerla, y no se preocupen, espero subir mañana, o en un futuro no muy lejanos, el nuevo Fic)_**

**_¡Gracias por todo el apoyo^^!_**

**_-¡Adiós~!- se despidieron los pequeños, mientras Kurama se rascaba la mejilla levemente._**

**_¡Nos vemos en "El Zorro de Konoha"^^!_**


End file.
